Second Chances
by Callista Gseran
Summary: Rebellion Era. As a young woman, Callista runs afoul of a Mandalorian by the name of Giarc Ordo. Little did she know that this one event would change her life forever. Co-written with user XanQenadius.
1. Prologue

_**Second Chances**_

**Legal**

_Star Wars and associated material contained within works produced or published by LucasFilm Ltd., or its subsidiaries remains the sole property, copyright, and trademark of said entities. No profit is being made from this work. All characters contained within this work are original (with the exception of appearances by some canon characters); and remain the intellectual property of their originating writers._

**Acknowledgements**

George Lucas - For providing a wonderful universe from which to pull my inspiration.

Brian - For letting me bring Gavin to life.

Craig and Shari - For helping me bring the vision to life.

The Wizard - for being a faithful reader and critic.

* * *

_It is seventeen years after Palpatine's Order 66. In the intervening years, Darth Vader and his clone army have systematically hunted down and killed those Jedi that they could find. Many went into hiding, others had resigned or abandoned the Order some time before. Several of the Jedi have lent their support to the fledgling Rebel Alliance, and continue to search for survivors or descendants of the Jedi throughout the Galaxy. One such descendant, Callista Gseran, lives on Corellia...._

* * *

Callista had been hungry for days, and tried unsuccessfully to acquire either money or food. She was desperate. '_The spaceport should be a good place to look_,' she thought as she crossed the permacrete, gazing at all the ships. One in particular caught her eye: an old _Firespray_, battered but well-cared for. She turned in that direction, ducking around the side of the ship as some mechanics passed. It wasn't going to be easy, but she had to try. Cautiously, she reached out with the Force, disengaging the alarm as she tripped the lock. It took a lot of concentration, and she was sweating a little as she crept aboard.

Ships systems started registering through the HUD in Giarc's _buy'ce_....a girl, a hungry girl at that decided to steal something from the _Kin'tya_. Giarc knew that soon she'd end up in his hands and he just sat back and waited. Slowly, she made her way forward and into the main area.....and there was her goal...the galley. Cautiously, she crept across the open space, hugging the bulkheads. The galley was ahead of her now, and she slid across the floor to start digging through the storage unit. There was a lot of food...Finally, she just sighed, and grabbed a handful of rations, stuffing them into the pockets of her coverall. Then she turned to leave. Giarc saw her take the rations, and really if he was in her position he'd do the same thing, but this was his ship and now a lesson needed to be taught. He stood up and walked to the main hatch, cutting her off.

She gasped and backpedalled furiously, cursing as she looked around wildly for a way out, but there was none. He had her cornered. "_Haar'chak!_" Giarc spat and he struck out a quick fist to her stomach doubling her over. "No one steals from a _Mando'ad_..." She gasped and slid to her knees, trying to sweep his feet as she went down. She could feel his anger in the Force, and it had a dangerous edge. She scrambled backwards trying to escape his assault, but soon found her back to the bulkhead with nowhere to go.

He kicked her in the right knee and he heard it snap as she cried out. He knew he was being rough, but no one stole from a _Mando'ad_ - and her ability to use the Force had to be tested....Xan would be interested in this. She cursed and rolled, trying desperately to protect it. The pain pounded behind her eyes and she ground her teeth together trying to keep from sobbing. She could feel him looming above her and she struck out blindly, her left foot slamming into his shin.

That was the wrong move for someone facing a _Mando'ad_. His _beskar'gam_ rang with the blow and he knew the girl would be the worse for it. He kicked her in the back for good measure...not too hard but enough for her to get the point. "Perhaps next time you can work for your food, _dalyc_." Groaning, she rolled over still cradling her knee. She glared at him, but all she saw was faceless armor. She could feel his anger in the Force still and she shrank away from him, coughing as she slumped against the deck plating.

He reached out and grabbed her by her shirt collar, dragging her forcibly to a cell in the _Kin'tya_ and threw her in. "Get used to it...you are going to repay your debt, _hut'uun_, one way or another." She growled, and beat uselessly against his armor as he dragged her off to a cell. She collapsed to the cold decking, her knee screaming. Slowly she turned over, tears leaking silently from her eyes as she fought the pain. Giarc thought it strange that she didn't lash out better at him. She knew how to use the Force somewhat, but she just seemed to have no will to fight. He decided to get her a backbone the _Mando _way....perhaps it would help her out in the long run. Slowly she rolled to her knees, gasping as weight settled on the shattered one. She cursed and collapsed again.

Giarc came back to the cell with a pair of restraints and a med kit and he explained, "The restraints are so you don't run away or try to fight back. The med kit is for your injuries." She glared at him, her eyes red-rimmed. Weakly she struck at him, her fist smashing into his armor again. Her hand rebounded harmlessly, but it throbbed as she felt something snap. She shrieked and slumped, moaning as she cradled her hand, her unkempt blonde hair falling to mask her flushed cheeks. "Why would you help me?" she muttered and scooted away from him, glaring.

"I can leave you in pain if you like....but I need you whole soon...you're going to work - whether you like it or not." She nodded sullenly. "Fine..whatever...." She stretched out for him then, resigned. She knew she wasn't going anywhere.

He set to work on her right away, being as gentle as he could with her injuries. He tended them as quickly and completely as he could. When he was done he unlocked her restraints, walking out of the cell and then locked it. "No Bacta tanks here, so a few days you get to rest then you will work your _shebs _off." She glared at him, but then looked away. "What do you mean?"

"Bacta patches...they take time to work...get comfortable while you can," and he walked off. She sighed, and shifted a little as her knee protested. Finally, she drifted off into a fitful sleep. Her dreams were troubled; half-forgotten memories of her parents, and she mumbled in her sleep.

*************  
A few days pass and Callista's injuries have healed so Giarc went to the cell and unlocked it. "Right.... up! You work today." Sighing, she climbed to her feet, her knee protesting slightly. "What do you have for me to do?" She sounded resigned, but there was a slight sarcastic tone to her voice, because she knew she had no choice.

"You are going to clean every single square inch of my ship....inside and out. That will do for a start." She groaned, muttering, "You've got to be kidding..."

"No, I'm not." he handed her cleaning supplies and placed a tracking bracelet on her right arm. "Get going." She slumped a little. "Yes...sir..." She turned slowly, and headed for the main area. This was going to take forever... Setting down the supplies he had given her, she sorted through them until she found what she needed. Silently, she began scrubbing down the bulkheads, conscious of him behind her as she worked. She concentrated on what she was doing and on keeping the dull ache at bay. Hesitant, she reached to the Force for comfort. It was difficult for her to concentrate.

Giarc watched her and every time she dropped her focus he kicked a panel beside her to wake her up. He was going to make sure she did what he wanted. She looked sideways at him, scowling and kept working. Finally, she finished the main area and sat back on her heels, wiping at the sweat on her forehead. "Good....finish this and then get back to work." he set down a meal tray in front of her - Corellian sausages and patates. "Don't want you fainting on me here." Nodding, she set down her rag and rinsed her hands in the galley sink. After that, she sat down on the decking and started eating slowly. She didn't entirely trust him, but she was hungry. She watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye, wary.

Giarc went and did his daily check up on the systems.....he knew he couldn't trust the girl to run so he had the ramp up, but at the same time he wasn't about to kick a nek when it was down. Sighing, she climbed to her feet again and moved to the galley itself. The food prep surfaces were grimy, so she tackled those next. Putting up the food made her hungry again but she didn't dare take anything. After an hour, she finally sat back against the counter. It looked a lot better.

"Good, it's starting to look a lot better....but you ain't done yet...no more for the day though...got to meet someone." She looked over at him. "And what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"Relax, sleep...staying in your cell and out of trouble. Either way I don't care - you'll be in your cell and that's all there is to it," he said. She scowled. "Fine..." She gathered up the cleaning supplies and handed them back. He shuffled Callista into the cell, locking it before he walked off of the ship. She frowned after him. What was she going to do? Leaning against the bulkhead, she sighed and slid to the floor.

Meanwhile, Giarc activated his internal holocomm and called Jada. "I think we just got a big lead here, _Jad'ika_.....I think I found a Force sensitive." Jada frowned. "Are you sure, _buir_? And if so how did you find her?" she asked. Giarc laughed. "She found me....as Xan would say ...she's a _jadacjsha_. She tried to steal from me. Used the Force to pick the lock code." Jada frowned again, this time in irritation. "Not a _muun'jibar_, I hope. If this is a Force sensitive we need her on our side. _Mando _justice was not required this time." Giarc frowned this time. "I see no harm in it - plus this one is tougher than me....she just doesn't know it yet."

"You just better be sure that your technique is wise, Giarc...this could rebound on you at some point."

Callista leaned against the bulkhead wishing she was elsewhere. Climbing to her feet, she paced the cell, bending to inspect the lock. If she had gotten aboard the ship, she could pick, this, right? She knelt and focused on the lock itself. It was electronic like the first, and she reached out to it carefully tracing the wiring to find the code again. After a few minutes, it clicked open.

Carefully, she crept from her cell, and towards the common areas. Maybe she could find some tool to remove this damned bracelet...Giarc cut the holo soon after and displayed the internal ship view on his HUD and he started laughing to himself. "Clever one......this could be promising...better continue the ruse, though."

Callista didn't like that it was so quiet, but she wasn't about to pass up this chance. She rummaged in the tool storage, but was unable to find something with which to remove the tracking device. Sighing, she dropped the tools back in with a sigh. Nothing to help there. She moved on, and found a makeshift weapon in a length of metal piping. It wasn't much, but it would do. She had to get out of here. Something about this Mandalorian scared her, and she didn't like that. Slowly, she crept towards the main hatch clutching her weapon.

Her stance was tense as she reached for the lock again. _Of course _....She almost smacked herself. The code had changed. Frowning, she reached for the lock with the Force. Having only gotten two digits of the code figured, she froze when she heard the lock click over from outside. Backing away, she hid hastily.

Giarc saw it all, including her trying to hack the ship code again and backing away and hiding. He saw where she was in the ship and decided to let her develop a small sense of confidence. He wondered what she'd try next when he got back on the ship. Slowly, she let out the breath she had been holding as the hatch did not open. She pulled at the hatch, pulling it open inward and then she turned ran full tilt down the corridor. She could feel him...

Giarc tried grabbing her as she ran past him but she was too fast and she knocked him off balance. He knew that he couldn't let her get too far without her alerting CorSec; and if she did his mission would be compromised. He cursed and got to his feet and activated his jetpack, desperately trying to catch up to her. She swore and ducked around the corner of the hangar, desperate to get away from him. A roar assaulted her ears and she looked up, gasping as he shot past her. She skidded to a stop and took off to the left trying to get past him.

Giarc activated his liqimesh netting and shot a net at Callista, trying to capture her rather than kill her. She ducked, trying to avoid it but felt it wrap around her ankles. She fell in a heap, cursing. She rose then, swinging at him with her makeshift weapon. Giarc took the blow on his crushgaunts and then delivered a backhanded slap to Callista's face. As she hit the ground he cringed internally. _That didn't go well at all_, he thought. She stumbled, reeling from the blow and went down, cradling her face. Her vision swam, and she tried to roll over but only succeed in banging her head.

"Not a great move there _dalyc_, I could've easily killed you." he said standing over her. She just groaned, more concerned with the pain. Her voice was muffled behind her hands as she cursed him in Huttese. Slowly, she edged away from him. He reached out and grabbed her, lifting her forcibly to her feet. "March your _shebs_ back to the ship, _dalyc_. You can't escape me." She squirmed, trying to break his iron grip but it was no use. She swore at him again and turned sullenly back to the ship, her shoulders slumped.

"Move." he said and took out his _beskad_ and poked her between the shoulder blades to enforce the order. She scowled at him, scooting away from it. "Alright, I get the point....." She moved a little faster knowing that he was behind her the whole way. They reached the ship a few minutes later, and he went over the same routine as before, but this time changing the codes again making sure to note to change it randomly every day. She slumped against the wall as he worked. She tried to look over his shoulder and he kept moving in front of her. The keys and the text on the screen were in a language she didn't recognize.

Giarc noticed her attempts to see what he was doing and turned around, his _buy'ce_ hiding his face. "What exactly do you hope to achieve here, _dalyc_? Can you read this?" She shook her head. "No....but it was worth a try...." She trailed off uncomfortably and looked away as he continued to stare at her. Giarc growled, "Well when I'm done with you _dalyc_, maybe you should read up on _Mando'ade_ and our language." She flinched and nodded quietly, wondering what he was going to do now. She could sense his anger again, and it sent chills down her spine.

He deactivated the cell field for a second, long enough to throw a datapad at her. "Here, do some reading up on it now." She caught it in reflex and glared at him. "What do you want with me..?" she asked in frustration. This was a lot of trouble to go to for someone who had stolen from him, she thought.

"Just to know who you decided to pull _osik _with. That way you tremble in fear next time." he said, meanwhile thinking the last line as well as pushing it. She flinched and backed away, his thought loud enough to feel like a slap in the face. She slid down the bulkhead and rested her head on her knees. Giarc got up and walked to the cockpit, leaving Callista alone with the datapad and her thoughts.

She growled in frustration, and punched the bulkhead beside her. It helped ease it a little, but it also left her cradling her hand for a moment. She leaned her head against the bulkhead behind her, and found herself drifting into a light sleep. She was awoken roughly a few hours later, and saw him standing over her again. "_Me'copaani_ (What do you want)?" she asked, glaring at him. Her pronunciation was very rough, and halting.

"Time for you to finish your chores, and this time I've equipped the bracelet to deliver a stun jolt if you get outside of 50 meters from the ship. Now get going." She scowled again, cursing under breath as she rose. Slowly, she moved past him to gather the cleaning supplies he had given her the previous day. She felt like this would never end, and that she'd be stuck with this Mandalorian. Giarc merely pointed her outside and pointed at the ship. "Work." and he walked off.

A few hours had passed and Callista had reached the point of exhaustion. Giarc gathered up his things including the supplies. He pulled Callista to her feet roughly as he removed the tracking bracelet. "_Ba'slanar_!" he said and he walked off. She looked after him in shock. "What?"

"Leave." he said without turning back. She gaped at him, not believing him for a second. "You're just letting me go...? Why?"

"Because you're done....And I don't need you anymore." She frowned, not entirely sure she liked that train of thought. She half-expected him to jump her again. He just kept walking and boarded the _Kin'tya_. He couldn't care less and it showed...or so she thought. She sighed and shrugged, confused. Finally, she turned away. Giarc walked into his ship and blinked twice, his HUD switching to preflight. He sat down and strapped himself in. '_Master Xan will like this one_' he thought. He powered up the _Kin'tya_ and streaked away from Corellia.

_Meanwhile on Naboo..._

"I don't know about this, _Weshtiir_....these Jedi vanished without a trace. what if I can't find them now?" Xan asked puzzled. Lilly sat down next to Xan and hugged him. "You will, _Xamesh_, I have faith in you. Besides, you have been gathering intel for years. They need someone with you level of skill. You have gotten a lot of stuff already, they value your ideals."

"Faith is not what bothers me." Xan said. "The Empire is conducting stuff in the Corellian sector ......What if they found out?" Lilly sighed heavily and closed her red eyes. "We can only hope they don't... we haven't been in that area in a very long time, _Xamesh_. Things could have changed."

"I doubt it; the news is fresh." Xan said and sighed as he walked over to a large window and gazed at his surroundings. The Farm - the one constant his life has had in quite some time....their Farm. "Well _Jad'ika_ said she'd fill me in on something Giarc said." Xan scratched his beard. "Something about a _jadacjsha_."

"A street kid? What could be so special about a street kid?" She stood, dressed in Naboo-style clothing and started to work on the dishes, thinking '_Unless the street kid is Force sensitive…_'

"That's what bugs me. I'm more worried about finding the heir of Halcyon."

"_Xamesh_... you should focus on the here and now... you always told me that and now I am repeating your lesson. I say you should go and check this out." She dried her hands on the towel and pushed a strand of dark brown hair out of her eyes behind her ear. Her braid was a mess but she had been working all day.

"I'm going, I'm going, _jijtchi_. Don't rush me," he said smiling.

"I am not trying to rush you... and stop calling me young one. I may be younger then you, but I have grown up a lot since you first found me. I wish I could go with you, but the Alliance needs me to slice some stuff." In truth it was a huge stack sitting against the wall by the door.

"I know....keep me informed. Scramble channels."

"I will _Xamesh_, I promise. If I see anything worth mention ,you will be the first to hear it. I sometimes wish there was a better slicer then me around."

"You're the best and you know it....I'd better go...May the Force be with you, _m'cdi!_" (my love). And with you, _Xamesh_." She whispered in Coruscanii, "Be safe." Xan walked out and headed towards the rented ship and boarded. He powered her up, and after a longer than normal wait the power was sufficient for liftoff. Lilly stood outside and watched Xan power up the ship and take off. Sighing, she headed back into the house to begin the hours of work that awaited her.

Xan's entry into Corellia was via the "back door" as Lilly called it, and he parked the ship near the house Jada was using for cover. Jada walked out and smiled under her _buy'ce_ and waited for Xan to exit the ship. Xan exited the ship and turned to Jada right away, "This had better be good, _Jad'ika_....you know I don't come into the Core unless I absolutely need to." She laughed and nodded. "I know, Rheff. You will want to hear about this. She walked into her home, knowing Xan would follow.

"_Sjpraq_." Speak.

"My father ran into a young girl, she... Well, she's quite gifted you can say. Gave him a hard time trying to first steal from him then escaped when he demanded she pay him back by doing work."

"Gifted how, _Jad'ika_?"

"Father believes she is Force sensitive."

"What did she do to arouse his suspicions on that?"

"She picked two of his locks…" Xan sat back a bit in the chair Jada provided him. "Interesting....a street kid you say?"

"That's what he told me. He said to show you this." She handed him a datapad. He looked at the log that Giarc had made from the _Kin'tya_, plus his little comments about her. "Ok, now I'm intrigued, where do I find her?" Jada frowned and looked at Xan. "She hangs around the docking area from what I've gathered... she loves to pick pockets there... with all the people; it's easy picking."

"Well I need new parts for this piece of _osik_....damn drives blew after exiting hyperspace."

"I can have the parts there and installed for when you get back, that's no trouble. I can't get involved with the girl. I think she has a strong dislike for _Mando'ade_…"

"I need to find them...it gives me a reason to spot this _vhrouwen_."

"All right, well I will keep an eye on your ship, Rheff."

"If she doesn't like _Mando'ade_ like you said, you'd better make yourself scarce.....Like finding me info on this Imp project."

"I can do that! She laughed. "Good luck, Rheff." She stood and walked out of the house and towards the spaceport.

"And Tell Giarc no side projects....he's not _Mand'alor_ yet." Xan said towards her retreating back. She nodded and waved goodbye. Xan decided that now was a good of a time as any to start looking for parts and he'd worry about searching for the street kid the next day.

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, there's a lot of words in here that many of my readers may not be familiar with. The Mandalorian language was created by Karen Traviss and is copyrighted her and LFL, and is used here to add depth and realism. The Coruscanii language is the sole creation of user XanQenadius and is used with his permission. I'll try to translate here, unless the words are translated in text.

For those wondering, Callista is about 5', blonde and blue-eyed, with a slim build.

_beskad_ - a short sword constructed from _beskar_ - Mandalorian iron. It has a curved blade.

_buir_ - Mando word for 'father'

_buy'ce_ - helmet

_dalyc_ - girl, woman

_Haar'chak_ - Damn it

_hut'uun_ - coward

_jadacjsha_ - Coruscanii word for 'street kid'

_jijtichi_ - a Coruscanii word meaning 'young one'

_Kin'tya_ - dagger

_Mando'ad(e)_ - a Mandalorian - (e on the end denotes plural)

_Mand'alor_ - the leader of the Mandalorians

_muun'jibar_ - to educate hard

_osik_ - crap

_shebs_ - butt, backside

_vhrouwen _- woman


	2. Chapter 1

Callista snuck through the crowd of people, drawing in on herself, trying to make herself invisible. She was hungry... hadn't had food in 3 days. _'I need money...' _she thought, and immediately, her gaze fell on a tall fair-skinned man walking a few paces ahead of her. She slipped up close behind him, carefully slipping her hand into the pocket of his overcoat as it billowed behind him.

Xan felt a presence behind him and didn't think much of it a first, he needed parts if he was to get off this rock without being noticed. However when he felt this presence try to reach for his purse that's when he knew it was time to stop that from happening. With Force led reactions he grabbed the girl's arm seemingly without looking at her and in a stern voice he says...

"Today is not your day, _jijtchi_....Perhaps you might want to try this again another day on another person." She gasped, his grip tight around her wrist, lifting her onto her toes. His voice was heavy with warning and she tried to pull away, afraid now that CorSec would come. She glanced around wildly, looking for a way out.

"_Gedet'ye_....I'm sorry...."

"Looking for CorSec, eh? Can't blame you...but you have more to worry about with me!" He turned to face the girl, smiling, His fangs and eyes prominent in his expression. One that he knew would scare the girl half to death. "Well you maybe sorry but you will repay the insult you intended..."

She gasped, her eyes wide with fear as he looked at her fully for the first time. She felt herself go weak-kneed, but the firm grip on her wrist forced her to stay up right. "You're hurting me...." She tried to pull away again, afraid of what would happen now. She knew he had felt her, and wondered if he was one of the dreaded Imperial agents sent to kill Force-sensitives....

Xan let go of her wrist but he made sure he kept his eyes on the girl making sure she didn't take off on him. he thought to himself, _'Force- sensitive...raw and untrained but still Force-sensitive....hmmm I need to learn why'_. He kept his expression hard and spoke to the girl. "You want food do you....well you will work for it....in repayment for what you were planning, you can work for me."

Her face fell. This stranger drove a hard bargain. Her eyes widened as his words echoed her thoughts of only moments before, and she worried now what he really wanted with her... She looked at the ground, afraid to look at him....his face frightened her. "Yes, Sir..." she whispered. It stung, bringing for memories of her squalid life with relatives who tried to crush her spirit, and she flinched.

"Hmmm follow me then.....and if you run don't think I can't catch you" he said. Xan knew that till he got her back to the safe house he had in Coronet's outskirts he had to play a part. He was surprised more than anything that she didn't try to fight back, it was like something crushed her spirit beforehand and that worried him . "Mind you with the Empire hunting us it's hard not to be defeated." A while later they arrive at a dump of a house well outside Coronet, Nondescript except for an old YT-1000 overshadowing the house slightly at the back.

She wondered briefly what he would do if she did try to run....slowly, she started to sidle away from him. Some part of her wanted to trust him, but the rest of her screamed at her to run away. The only time people were this nice was when they wanted something from you.......

He saw her trying to take off on him so it was time to do something rather risky but one that might get her to see him differently so using the force as she was running away he lifts her off the ground slightly and then chuckled. "I said don't think I can't catch you, _jijtchi_ - yet I'm glad you tried to run...shows backbone. You're not what I thought at all."

She gave a small shriek, and flailed, trying to get her balance again, and glared at him. "How do I know you're not like every other _kriffing_ person on this slimy dirtball?" She squirmed uncomfortably, trying - rather unsuccessfully - to break free of his Force hold.

Xan chuckled at the girl's statement. He turned to her with tears of mirth in his eyes and said, "Well now! You're the one running on air...or attempting to anyway. and rather than me trying to harm you, all I'm doing is laughing....doesn't that make me different?" he asked, his face still slightly frightening with it's features was softer, more full of caring and concern now. "If I let you down, will you eat rather than run?"

She sagged. "Yes...thank you.....sir." She was unused to kindness, and it made her wary still, but she felt nothing bad from him. She settled and looked away as he set her back down. Her clothes were grimy, and patched in several places, and she felt ashamed to be near him.

"Good." He set her down gently. "There's bantha stew in the pot inside and never mind your clothes.....I know all about being hungry and making due with what you have....I'll find you better ones later." He read her mind but it wasn't hard, Coruscanii were used to being in similar positions as this girl, Xan himself lived like that once. "Then while you eat, we can have a serious talk."

She looked up again, still surprised that he could read her so easily. She started to ask a question but though better of it, and instead climbed to her feet, following the mouth-watering aroma. A large steaming pot sat on the heating unit, with two bowls next to it. Silently, she dished up enough to fill both; and slid one in his direction before she sat down across from him, her gaze on the table beside her bowl. She wanted to eat so bad, and picked up her spoon to shovel the stew into her mouth without even thanking him. She stopped when she felt his gaze on her and looked up, mumbling a half-hearted apology around the mouthful of stew.

Xan smiled at the sight of her eating and by the way she was shoveling it down it must have been a few days without food for her. She looked up and mumbled he nearly laughed again but instead he just nodded. "There's as much there as you want...don't get many visitors here....well welcome visitors anyway. So tell me: what is your name and why pick my pocket?"

She swallowed and whispered, "Nobody feeds the street kids around here, they think we are a lost cause......they don't care...." She could feel her eyes filling with tears as her words brought forth unwelcome memories, and she squeezed her eyes shut, angry at herself for crying.

Xan nodded and smiled. "I know what you mean, growing up on Coruscant, it was always hard to get a crust of bread or anything. But I care; so while you're here you will eat your fill. But you didn't tell me your name..." She bit her lip. "My name's Callista..." She left off her last name, still worried how he might react. She had only discovered it herself on accident, and when she had she had been punished severely.

"Callista eh? Well I'm Xan....Xan Qenadius....Jedi Master....well former Jedi Master...the Jedi don't exist anymore." He frowned sadly. "Anyways eat up, and then I got some work for you." Callista looked up at him, awe and apprehension warring on her face. She had heard bits and pieces from HoloNet broadcasts. Quickly, she finished her stew and dumped her empty bowl in the sink before turning to him again. "What now...?" She was uncertain how to address him, knowing the Jedi were no more.

"Emperor Palpatine in all his Sith-gained wisdom has been hunting us down so we are a dying breed....so just call me Xan and we'll be fine." He smiled, his face a mask over the turmoil he felt.

She flinched, catching a little of his emotions. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Xan smiled. "You're not Palpatine now are you? Well you don't look old and withered, now do you?" Xan smiled a bit whiles thinking to himself,_ 'Will have to be careful training this one....don't want to lead her to the same fate as my friends have had.'_ She smiled a little, loosening up from his kidding tone. "You said you had things you wanted me to do...?"

"Yes.....but I'm not too sure if this is up your alley. Do you know how to fix ships?" She made a face, thinking. "I know a little bit...What's the problem, exactly?"

"I got a coolant leak in the upper chamber of engine number one....I need some one to help me tear the engine apart and build it back up from scratch.....it's wreck the lower chamber cause of the extra stress." Callista chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I might be able to help with that. I'm small, so should be able to fit in the access easily....Let's get started, I guess..."

So a few days later as other problems appeared out of nowhere it seems the repairs were finally finished and Xan was about ready to leave. Callista was finishing up something in the cargo area so Xan walked into the cargo area and called out, "All done?"

"Yes..there.." She dogged down the last corner of the panel and stood, wiping her hands on an already stained rag. She felt better than she had in days - cleaner, well-fed.....and she owned it all to Xan....

"Good...then we are ready to leave then." He smiled. She looked over at him. "Leave....? Where are we going now?" She leaned against a nearby crate, and tucked the rag into a pocket of her coverall. His appearance wasn't so frightening to her now, but she was still baffled sometimes as to his reasons for doing things....

"Well If I stay in one place too long the Empire is sure to find me so I must leave Corellia before the Empire finds me." he pauses and smiles mysteriously "And you are to come with me if you are to begin your training as a Jedi." He didn't mention this was possible with her before so he was ready for her shock

"Wh..what....?" She almost fell off the crate in shock. "Me? Isn't that dangerous what with the Empire and all...?"

"More dangerous staying here by yourself with no training and the Empire discovering your Force-sensitivity. No, you are to learn the ways of the Jedi and to do that you need to come with me. Besides there is no life for you here. Do you want to go back to the life you had when I met you?"

"NO..." she said vehemently, looking him in the eye for the first time in days. "No?.....why?" he asked puzzled.

She looked away briefly. "Because.. I don't want to die...I want my life to have a purpose beyond that of just living for the next bit of food..."

"Die? Who said anything about dying? Besides a Jedi knows there is no actual death. Tell me what purpose awaits you here," he asked gently. She sighed, drawing her knees up to rest her chin on them. "Nothing, I guess. I have no family, no future here..."

"And what if the Empire discovers your secret?" he asked again gently. "Where would you turn? How would you defend yourself?" She looked up at him then, feeling the gentle tug behind his words. "I...I'd like to learn, if you'll have me..."

"I wasn't planning on leaving without you now anyway," he smiled. "You've made the first step...the first one is the most difficult," he smiled. "Now get up to the co-pilot's seat and strap in....while you're there, scan the local channels for any activity....CorSec patrols have been rather intense lately."

"You weren't...?" She nodded, and slid off the crate, and made her way towards the cockpit. Quickly, she scanned the readouts like Xan had taught her, pulling on a headset to scan the comm channels. There was quite a bit of encrypted chatter - more than a few days ago to be sure. "Xan.....you're going to want to get up here..." she yelled down the corridor.

Xan ran up to the cockpit and cursed. "_Belek tiu_! Imperials!" he sat down in the captain's chair and fired up the engines. "I might need you to fly if it gets too hot....They won't let us go easy." She looked over at him in surprise. "Are you sure? I don't know if I can....I'd probably be better on the guns...."

Xan warmed up the defensive systems. "All right go to the guns......but we get in space it's going to be a little tricky." The auto guns fire and take out a group of stormtroopers; when they fall Xan throttled it. Callista rose and sprinted to the upper gun well, his words echoing after her. She slid into the seat, donning the headset. "Tricky how....?"

"We'll have Star Destroyers in system and with Destroyers comes TIE fighters....lots of 'em."

"Son of a.....what do we do?"

"I'll plot a course the best I can...you worry about the one eyes coming after us... as soon as we get a clear lane and the navicomp gets us a course we'll jump to hyperspace."

"Got it.." She turned her attention to her screens then, curling her fingers around the control stick. "Here goes nothing......" she muttered. As soon as they hit space they see the ships 1 star destroyer (admiral class) and 4 TIE squadrons. Xan swore again. "_Belek tiu_! Here we go! Xan started sweeping into the first squadron blocking his route. "Give it to 'em, Callista!" She leaned into her controls, daring to open herself to the Force even a little bit. The TIE squadrons floated in the blackness of her mind, and she aimed - firing at first one, then the next.

Xan was clearly impressed with how she was doing and he could feel her open up to the Force. "That's it...let you instincts guide the way, Callista."

"What if someone senses me?" she asked, worried. Slowly, methodically, she plowed through ranks of TIEs, watching them explode into rolling fireballs. Xan opened himself up but found no presence of either Vader or the Emperor. "Not this time; you are free to open up fully; trust yourself and let go, Callista." She reached out again, her control still rough. "How many left....?"

"Four more then we can go hyper." She nodded again, turning her attention to the remaining TIEs. "Let's clear them out..." Xan headed towards the remaining TIE's blocking their path...waiting for Callista to finish them off. She pressed the firing stud, and the last TIE disintegrated. "We're clear... go, go, go!" Xan punched the controls and the ship jumped into hyperspace.

She sagged against the back of her seat, letting out a long breath. "Nice job....and the Force was with you there! Callista...my thanks!" Callista grinned. His enthusiasm was infectious. She stumbled up to the cockpit and collapsed in the copilots chair.

"Welcome to being Jedi and my Co-pilot," he said, smiling. She looked sideways at him. "You're kidding..Will it always be like this?" He chuckled again. "Afraid so, _jijtchi_....but you can't back out on me now...can you?" he looked at her again, smiling.

"What's that mean, anyway?"

"We may be on the run from time to time, _jijtchi_." His face fell. "Ever since Skywalker betrayed us."

"I know..... What's _jijtchi_ mean?" He smiled again, this time less serious. " 'Young one' in my mother tongue."

"Oh......" Her mind was reeling from how fast things had happened over the past few days..

"A lot to take in, I know."

She leaned back in her seat, letting out a long breath. "I just... wow....."

"That's is the Force, _jijtchi_.....That is what gives us our power.....it is what gives us purpose as well."

She looked at him. "Purpose? How?"

"We Jedi were once the guardians of the Republic and democracy and the virtues that give a Jedi meaning behind it's gifts to us. We serve the Republic for justice to it's citizens and the values they have. Now that is gone."

"So, what do we do...?" She sounded a bit deflated.

"Well that's just it, _jijtchi_ - we run......we are very few who are left and we are getting smaller......The Empire is too big." He looked hurt and frustrated. "I'm sorry."

"What for? For rescuing me, just to dump me in the middle of all this?"

"Yes...see I wish we weren't in the midst of being hunted as well," he sighed. "You deserve a more just life....than the life of a hunted." She sagged again. "Where are we headed anyway...? Did they get a lead on our hyperspace vector?"

"Naboo....to the community of Gungans...No, I flashed them before they could read...Lilly showed me how once," he laughed.

"Lilly..?"

"My wife," he smiled.

"Your ...wife? I thought that was forbidden....."

"We left the Order shortly after Skywalker was made Knight. We disagreed with that Council.....and we were proven right." She nodded. She didn't know much about the Jedi, but she felt his conviction.

"Well....you'll meet her soon; till then we play safe," he frowned. "The Queen isn't going to like this."

"What now?" She is confused again... "We remaining Jedi still have purpose, jijtchi...our family is determined not to." His stare became resolved.

"I'm sorry, Xan, I'm so confused..."

"Relax, breathe and I'll explain. We work with the Nubian government-in-exile now. The Queen is in residence there." She took a slow breath, focusing on the sound of his voice. "Queen Kylantha is it?"

"Yes....but we work in a different wing." He sighed and prepared to brace her. "We are military."

"What? Isn't that what started this whole thing....?"

"Slightly....do you get news out of the empire much on Corellia?" He asked "Street kids talking about any of this?"

"I hear a little, mostly from the businessmen in the market..." She blushed crimson.

"Well I'm afraid we are in thick," he said. "And you don't know everything yet," he frowned.

"What do you mean....? I barely know my way around a blaster cannon, not to mention a normal blaster...."

"You just got recruited," he handed her a blaster and holster with a serious look on his face.

She sputtered. "But, Xan....."

"Now you are one of us," he said. "You will be with one of us. Or both of us." She started to protest, but felt the words die in her throat as she saw how serious he was. She sighed. "What do we do now? We're almost to Naboo I think..."

"We stay silent....no com, no holonet - nothing." He smiled. "Welcome to the Rebel Alliance..." She sat down again, the blaster heavy in her palms. "I don't know if I'm ready, Xan..."

"Again a lot to take in but I'll tell you this: it is worth it." She shook her head. "I just......where do I start?" Her head spun. "I don't know what to do.."

"At the beginning, _jijtchi_." He looked concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know.... it's a lot to take in...." She took a slow breath, still reeling from all the information.

"That is why I'm hoping to talk to the Queen on this....we need some ground time."

"The Queen? Why?"

"She's one of the highest personnel we have in the Rebel Alliance.....she can make my request binding."

"What request, Xan?"

"I'm asking for move to a more ground based role in intelligence..."

"For you, or all 3 of us....?" She was still confused.

"All 3 of us....till we get you properly trained." She nodded, pondering that. Chewing on her lip, she looked up at him. "What shall we do while we wait to get to Naboo?"

"Get you comfortable with handling one of these." He gestured to a hidden cabinet behind a false panel on the wall and pulls out a lightsaber hilt.

"Why so soon? I can barely managed a blaster..."

"Cause I want you to get more used to using it than an inelegant weapon. And you are a Jedi now....Jedi use lightsabers."

She sighed, sensing that he won't let the issue rest. "Alright, why not...?" She accepted the hilt from him, hefting it.

"Feels balanced already doesn't it?" He smiled.

Callista nodded. "It does.....light too, almost deceptively so."

"That's nothing...go ahead and switch it on." Her thumb found the activation plate, and a glowing amethyst blade sprang to life between them. "That's incredible..." She turned it this way and that, admiring it as she did so.

"I can see it is already an extension of your being. And the color suits," he said. She looked at him. "What do you mean? I've hardly held it at all..."

"The way you hold it....450 years has told me a lot....the Jedi within you responds to the blade."

"It is a good thing," he smiled. She blushed a little then, her cheeks coloring. Slowly, she stepped back from him, working the glowing blade around a little, getting a feel for it. "This is the Jedi weapon...but more than one tool, a symbol, a beacon."

She pondered that for a moment, and paused as she heard the faint chime of the navicomputer. "I think we're here...." She closed down the lightsaber, slipping it into a pocket on her coverall as she dashed for the bridge. Xan strapped in and called ahead. "This is WEG-1247 calling home team, Come in home team." There was a short pause. "Home team...sector 155 bay 67."

"Roger," Xan cut the comm.

She looked over at him, letting out a breath. "So we're really here...." She looked down at her smudged and grease-stained coverall. "Maybe I should clean up some..."

"Refresher in back...mind the spray." "Sorry, I forgot to fix that before we left Corellia..."

" ...That's ok...this thing is a rental...wait till you see the Star Blade," he said grinning. He docked the ship smoothly and shut the power down "2 click walk from here....up for it?"

She gaped at him "A rental? Geez, Xan......"

"All I needed to do was get the engine fixed - you did everything else without being told so .." he chuckled.

"You didn't bother to tell me..." She sighed, and rose to her feet. "Let's get going, I guess....." She grabbed her small bag from behind the copilot's chair and followed him off the ship, into the humid air.

Lilly stopped with the guards when she saw Xan and someone she had never seen before walking with him through the trees. She blinked and motioned for the guards to be still. 'Xamesh?' Xan felt her call and smiled. "Here she comes now...though it is not where she should be..." Callista looked at him sideways, and faintly felt the other woman brush her mind. She flushed, embarrassed and fought her instinct to hide.

Lilly looked at the guards. "Return to the palace. Inform the queen Xan is here." The guards nodded and walked off. Lilly smiled and walked to Xan. She made it there quickly, and hugged him tightly. Using telepathy, to Xan only she spokeonce more. _'Who is your friend, Xamesh?'_ She stood 5'9'', her hair to the middle of back is tightly braided. Her red eyes study Xan and this newcomer. She is wearing a light blue tunic, with brown pants and a dark brown Jedi cloak. She seemed to have no weapons upon her but her manner was calm and collected. She focused on Xan more so then the person whom he has brought with him.

"Ahh, Lill this is Callista...I bumped into her on my mission and ended up liking her so much I asked her to stay...Callista this is Jedi Master Lilly Tenshine...my wife." Callista nodded to her, unsure how to react. "Pleased to meet you...." She studied the other woman, trying to get a sense of her, but felt as if she were intruding. It was hard for her to break habits built over the years.

Lilly let go of Xan and smiled warmly to Callista. She felt her trying to sense her. She opened herself up a bit for Callista to sense. She studied the younger woman and nodded to Xan. 'I see... she's so unsure?' She looked back to Callista. "You have nothing to fear of me... ask me anything and I will answer." She smiled warmly.

Callista looked away briefly, blushing. "I'm sorry. Old habits die hard, I guess......" She met Lilly's gaze once more, and was again surprised at the depth of emotion there. Chewing nervously on the corner of her lip, she reached out to Lilly again in the Force. It was hard not to like her, she had an infectiously cheerful personality.

"Typical Lilly...I ask you to wait with the queen, so you hear my callsign and dash off to meet me," he grinned. She smiled as Callista reached out. "Relax its all right... I know about old habits so fear not all right." She looked to Xan and shook her head. "No Xan... we were doing a patrol when I spotted you..."

"Imp activity?"

"No... none yet, but we are taking no chances with this, Xan."

"Gotcha...well let's get going then...last thing I want is a quick scout spotting us." Callista nodded, hefting her small bag again. "I agree..."She sill felt slightly out of place among these members of the Rebellion, but felt no malice from them at all. _'It's just nerves'_, she told herself.

"You'll pick it up quick," Xan smiled.

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Belek tiu_ - Coruscanii phrase roughly meaning 'F***' or 'F--- off'

_Gedet'ye_ - Mando word for 'please'

_jijtichi_ - young one

_Xamesh_ - Joker


	3. Chapter 2

The great hall was empty and cold, the Gungans never used the great hall anymore due to the death of Boss Nass, so the room was big and wide enough to train well "Well now Callista, let's see how you feel working with your saber..." He put out a series of training remotes. "These are trained to fire stinger bolts at you, painful but not deadly, this is how we help sharpen our skills."

She looked up at them dubiously. "I don't know, Xan..." She drew her saber, settling herself. It felt to her like he was moving too quickly through the material, and it left her head spinning. Xan ignited his saber, the green wash of light seemed to fit his aura somehow. He activated a remote and it began to circle him "Watch me briefly and you'll see the point behind the exercise." The remote circled again and fired a bolt which Xan redirected back to the remote easily, and went back into a defensive stance. "We defend, never attack....we redirect the violence intended towards us."

He deactivated the blade and the remote stopped circling and hovered peacefully. "This tool helps us get to know what we can do with the blade, it helps hone our skills and never progresses past the ability of the trainee, so you feel up to giving it a shot?" he smiled. She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Ok....I guess......" She sounded skeptical, but was willing to try. Honestly, she felt a little silly...

"Have you ever played a carnival game, _jijtchi_; one where you had to hit a certain amount of targets to win a prize?" he asked. She looked away, ashamed. Her voice was barely a whisper. "I wasn't allowed to go... to the carnival...." Again, memories came bubbling to the surface, and she reeled under the strength of them. Her past seemed determined to swallow her up and not let her escape.

Xan frowned and he started radiating sympathy and concern. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Well then....what if I made this like a carnival game? I'll give you a prize if you hit a certain amount of targets," he smiled, attempting to make this seem light.

She nodded mutely, struggling for calm. "I'd like that..." She took a few slow breaths, feeling the gloom ease back from her mind as she did so. "I'm sorry.....this is still so new to me...and..." She paused. He had to have felt what had just happened inside her head...Xan felt the turmoil the memories of the past had created in her "It's alright Callista, I know what is was like running all the time, being forced to hide......you were forced to suppress your ability. I was forced to suppress my talent when I was young too," he frowned.

She looked up in surprise, her tangled blonde hair hiding her face some. "Why? Why did you have to hide....." He frowned again., pausing only to remember the labs, the black hooded Sith poking and prodding him and his friends. "I, like so many of my clan, were experiments....442 years ago I was a Sith experiment in creating a super soldier....A superman without Force abilities that the Sith could twist to their evil uses. The experiment was a failure in the Sith opinion so we were scheduled for termination. A few of us escaped...I was one of 'em....and I was also hunted due to my force sensitivity.."

She bit her lip, thinking. _He really did know what she had been through... _It shocked her a little that she had been drawn to him...by the Force. She had spent her entire life trying to hide from it, but could do so no longer. Hesitantly, she reached out to him in the Force, not wanting to bombard him, and opened her mind to him. It hurt - Force, it still hurt so much! - but she knew he meant her no harm.

"My Master found me in the same way as I found you...only I stowed away non his ship" he laughed. She grinned a little then. "What did he do when he found you..?"

"Kept his cover till we were in space, and that is a scary thing thinking a Hutt gangster caught you stowing away on his ship," he laughed again. "Good ole Master Delborimus," he smiled at the memory.

She giggled a little at his description. "A Hutt's ship?"

"Yep...typical gangster feel and all. Including a 700 pound Hutt," he looked at her with a smile but a serious face written underneath it. She sobered a little, sensing his mood. "So....why don't I give the remotes a shot...?" She tried to sound confident, but didn't really feel it.

"It is for you to do then but only if you wish to." he said with a straight face and solid demeanor, then abruptly, "And you were fantastic with the guns on the ship, I think it's well within your capabilities, and that comes with working with a Hutt Jedi Master," he grinned. She grinned again, relaxing a little more in his company. Taking a deep breath, she settled into a ready stance... she had absolutely no idea what she was doing, but decided to just go with it and see what happened. "I'm ready...."

He smiled, walking quietly over to the remote and motioned to it, pointed at Callista. The remote blinked and hovered, ready to go. "Ignite your blade, relax breathe and trust your instincts." She nodded, her eyes flicking up to the remote as it came nearer. Cautiously, she reached into the Force, feeling for the remote... it wasn't there! But then, she felt the small waves of movement in the Force. She concentrated on that.... her eyes starting to drift closed.

Suddenly, she felt it, Her blade sprang into existence, whipping around to block the first shot. She was a hair too slow, and yelped in surprise as it nailed her in the shoulder. She frowned then, focusing as the remote came around again.

Xan chuckled. "Let your feelings flow - trust them." His voice registered on the edge of her awareness as she focused again. The ripples in the Force intensified, and she sidestepped neatly, her amethyst blade flicking out to deflect the next bolt. Her aim was off, and the bolt careened wildly around the room for a few seconds. "Sorry...."

"Hmmm, perhaps we need to try this another way," he said. He got up and walked over to a shelf and withdrew a helmet with a opaque shield. "Let go of your eyes, react on that instinct." She made a face. "You can't be serious.."

"I am, your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them." he smiled. "With this, you have no choice but to trust your instincts alone." She frowned, not completely convinced. "Alright...." She took the helmet, pulling it over her head. The blast shield blocked out everything....He walked back and called out, "Ready?"

"I guess..." She curled her fingers tightly around her hilt, and it sprang to life again.

"Begin."

She sighed, and reached out again with the Force. The ripples were there again and she followed them, feeling a pulse. Her blade snapped up again, humming as the bolt hit it squarely. Xan smiled. "Good, very good," he stretched out to feel her and her reactions, allowing to see himself in her position.

The remote came around again, and she turned slowly, tracking it as it moved...it was getting easier to sense it now..

"Now stretch out again and feel your instinct anticipate the remote's actions," he said. Callista let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, and stretched out again with the Force. The ripples of movement were easy to follow. But this time, she focused on the remote itself, trying to feel what it would do. She felt a pressure building behind her eyes, and vaguely realized it was the remote getting ready to fire. She turned again, feeling sluggish, and her blade whipped through an arc, catching three bolts one right after the other.

Xan smiled. "Well done! You are beginning," he said and walked over to deactivate the remotes. "You impress me more and more, Callista."

She smiled, flushing with embarrassment as she pulled the bulky helmet off. "It's amazing.... I've never had that kind of clarity before..." She was breathless with excitement. "That is the Force, Callista if we truly let go and let it guide us we are strengthened. As you just showed right now. Tell me; your mind told you the job was impossible, correct?"

She flushed again. "Yes..." It still was strange to her that he could read her so easily.

"My first reaction too, indeed any padawan 's first reaction is the same, we find difficulties at first." She nodded. "I.....just feel, well, a little silly.." she admitted softly. He smiled again broadly "Again my initial feelings afterward as well. You did fine, _jijtchi_. And now you know how we can survive as we do."

She nodded slowly, chewing her lip thoughtfully. "What now?"

"Well what do you want to know, Callista? I can fill you in if you like," he said. She thought a moment. "Maybe you can help me with something..." She paused, apprehensive. "I discovered my family name a few years ago, and I was wondering if you knew anything....All I know is that they were Jedi.."

"I might....the access to Jedi files is somewhat hampered at the moment though. What is the name?"

"It took a lot of digging to find out even that much...The name is... Gseran.....It's the only one I could find..."

_'Gseran hmm....I knew of one but that was a long time ago' he thought. He was in information the last time I saw him.' _"I can't recall seeing of coming across anything since but last I knew he had moved to Corellia in order to hide. Which was half of the reason I was there."

"Why you were there?" She sounded confused. "What do you mean?"

"My job is intelligence for the Rebel Alliance. Right now part of that goal is re-establishing communication with remaining Jedi. I had a few leads of Corellia being home to 2 Jedi and I needed to follow that and see. I could find one Jedi, the other name vanished." She frowned. "But if they were my parents.. what happened...?" She was distraught now....she had never known them as far as she could remember.

"I don't know. Either the Empire got to them or they vanished deeper and couldn't risk detection." he frowned. "I'm sorry."

"And they left me... for what? To be snatched up by the Empire...?" She couldn't help the bitterness the crept into her voice.

"That may not have been their true intention, _jijtchi_." he said. "They may have had a plan for you to be raised but it got torn apart. Let me do more digging with you and we'll find out the true reason." he said, smiling warmly. She scrubbed at her eyes, trying to clear the hot tears. "Alright...I'd like to know what happened to them..."

Xan smiled again. "I'd like that too." he stood. "Now that we've begun your training, I think we should continue. We need to talk to Intel soon and see what is going on. Care to join me?" She shrugged. "Why not... it might be interesting..." She was really beginning to like him, and hoped it wasn't all a dream.

"Very well. Let's go then," he started walking towards the door. "Lilly should be interested to hear what I have too." She followed him slowly. "Why's that, Xan?"

"She was coordinating our efforts on the ground here. She's a bit out of touch," he chuckled gently. "She'll be curious as to what I found." he smiled. Callista shrugged and followed him out of the room. She knew very little about Jedi traditions, but she did know that the Corellian Jedi had a very strong tradition dating back millennia.

"And after that we may have a little initiation party for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Initiation party...?" Xan looked mischievously at her. "You'll see," he said. She gave him a sideways look, curious now. She stayed close behind him as they entered the briefing room.

"General Qenadius, we've been waiting for you.' a tall man wearing a Naboo Royal guard uniform says. "We were told by General Tenshine to hear your brief, as the Queen is otherwise engaged at the moment."

Callista looked sideways at him once more as she tried to melt into the background. _'A General?'_ she thought to herself.

"Also we were told about your new apprentice. She is to be given rank of Lieutenant forthwith." She looked up in surprise, gaping at him. "Very good then. Report in full, or just basics?" he asked the Captain.

Callista's head spun, and she thanked him quietly, before finding a seat. She was not used to the respect extended to the Jedi, and it still confused her a little. She sat down, looking to Xan for reassurance and feeling slightly out of place.

The Captain nodded to Callista before turning back to Xan. "In full sir, if you don't mind," the Captain said firmly. The captain heard a beep and put a comm to his ear, he paused and then he put down the comm again. "It seems the Queen and General Tenshine on their way in."

Lilly walked in with the Queen, her manner was calm as she entered beside the queen. Seeing Xan and Callista, she smiled warmly. Today her tunic was light brown as were her pants. Her knee high boots where still dark brown as was her cloak. Her hair today was half up in a braid, the lower half hung loose behind her shoulders. Her eyes scanned the area around the throne room.

"Hello _jijtchi_!" Xan said, and he rose as the Queen walked in and bowed. "Your Majesty..."

"Master Xan, good to see you back safely and I see you have succeeded to find a new Padawan as well...." Callista blushed at Queen Kylantha's comment, and bowed. "Your Majesty..."

Lilly heard "jijtchi" and she narrowed her eyes at him a bit. _'I think I am a little old for that now, Xamesh.. then again I am younger then you.'_ Her eyes were light and they seemed to be smiling at him. She shook her head and nodded, allowing the queen to speak. She would wait until she was needed.

Xan smiled at both the Queen's and his wife's comments and said, "Majesty, in parts it was a success but in parts it was a failure too." he frowned. Callista glanced over at him, feeling very out of place in her rumpled and grease-stained coverall. Faintly, she could sense Lilly and Xan talking to each other through the Force, but turned her attention back to the discussion at hand.

Lilly heard this and it made her wonder what had happened. A flicker of worry quickly washed across her face before that too disappeared and calmness was there once more. The Queen frowned. "I see, well we had better hear this then. Report."

"Majesty, our reports of Jedi on Corellia seem to be correct in part. The Master Halcyon though has died and his son has disappeared as well. And our one other contact disappeared as well. My padawan is the only link to him we have," he said. Callista blushed and looked over at him once more, feeling the Queen's gaze on her as well. She fiddled nervously with one of the pockets on her coverall, trying to calm down.

Lilly heard this and she felt Callista's nervousness and sent a calming wave through the Force. "This is not good news, Xan. We needed those contacts. This isn't good at all..."

"I know but here is the other news. Giarc cannot get the shipment like we needed.....seems the Empire is cracking down on ship builders in the Core," he said.

"Hmmm.... I might have some old contacts who can help... I can check it out if you like Xan."

"Please Lilly for me?" he asks nicely and with a hint of love directed at her.

Lilly nodded and quietly excused herself and then the Queen asked, "So what can he do, Xan?"

"He can get us info out of the core that is and straight up merc work other than that his hands are tied."

"What about your padawan, Xan?" she turned to Callista. "Tell me how you ended up in this?" she asked warmly but with a hint of sadness to her features.

Callista flushed again. "I met Master Xan on Corellia, and he took me in. I grew up on the streets...and from what research I've been able to do, my parents were Jedi..." She trailed off uncertainly, feeling ashamed. She left out the part about stealing to survive.

As Callista trailed off, Xan added "And she is in the exact position I was when my Master took me in....Getting drafted into Jedi Intelligence when you're a street kid trying to survive," he shook his head.

"I see then, Master," she smiled again. "Well then welcome to the Jedi, Lieutenant...." she trailed off.

"Callista Gseran, Your Majesty." She smiled briefly, seeing the look of surprise on the Queen's face.

"Very well then Lieutenant Gseran," the Queen nodded. "I shall discuss this with my advisors and I'll inform you of your next duty as soon as possible," she said with a wink. "You're at the Farm, right?"

"Yes, Your Majesty.." She looked to Xan for confirmation. Xan nodded. "Yes we are....got a lot of training ahead of us..." he smiled.

"Well I'll leave you to more of it then." The Queen smiled and nodded at Xan. Xan rose and bowed.

"May the Force be with you, Majesty," and looked towards Callista. "Coming?" Callista bowed respectfully to the Queen and followed Xan from the room. As soon as they were out of earshot, she whispered, "The Farm? She recognized my family name, how?"

"The queen is one of the most senior Rebel Alliance leaders....and a good family friend. The Farm is our residence. Lilly and I have lived here for a few years now." he said. She persisted, "But that doesn't explain how....that was years ago..." Her words tumbled over one another, and she sighed in frustration.

"The Queen is privy to more information sources than just mine," he said. "And now that we'll be working on Naboo for a while, you'll get to see how much information she does get." Callista nodded, satisfied for the moment. "I apologize if I was rude back there... I'm not used to dealing with royalty..." She blushed, suddenly conscious of how rumpled and dirty she was.

Xan smiled. "Are you kidding me? You were fine...and a lot nicer looking than I have been a few times," he smiled at her. Xan paused for Callista reaction. She made a face at him, and punched him in the arm. "Can I go get clean up, at least? I smell..."

"Knock yourself out - I'm getting a transport anyway for the trip back," he paused again and smiled. "And once there your initiation will begin," he smiled warmly. She looked sideways at him, wondering what exactly that meant. "Let's get going then...." She hefted her bag, and followed him as he led her to the hangar.

Xan heard his comm warble and said, "Ah good - Ji'lyn is available." "A nice little speeder," he smiled. "Ji'lyn..?"

"Wildcat."

"Ah..."

They walk out into the hanger and a speeder with flames arrives. "What can I say...I like flare," he replied. She grinned. "After you.." She dumped her bag in the rear seat, and dropped easily into the passenger seat. Xan jumped in and puts his belts on. "You might want to strap up good." He got an evil grin on his face and laughed.

She raised an eyebrow at him, strapping in hastily. "You're kidding.."

"Nope!" And as soon as she was in he gunned it. She swore, a Huttese curse ripped from her lips by the wind...."_Fierfek_..." She hung on, trying not to scream as he whipped around corners. Xan acted as if he was totally at ease. "Trust me you get used to this."

She glared at him. "You like scaring me, don't you?"

Xan laughed and said, "No, but trust me, _jijtchi_ you will get used to it." He smiled. "It comes with using it so much."

"The Force?" She relaxed a little, and felt a feeling well up inside her... of complete.. trust...It wasn't something she expected at all.

Xan smiled. "Yes the Force, _jijtchi_...you catch on well."

She smiled, still a little uneasy. "How long till we get to The Farm, Xan?" He smiled as they approached a wide empty farmyard of grains. "We're here." He points to sign all in Coruscanii characters. She groaned. "I can't read it..."

"Ask Lilly the name later she chose it, I did not." he smiled. "She's Nubian in descent as well."

She frowned. "I know a little Mando'a, and some Huttese, but Coruscanii escapes me..."

He said quietly, "It is a tribal tongue of my people, _Dha Mk'tyrixhi_....People of the rock." She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I kind slept through what Galactic Civilizations classes I did take...."

"You learn a lot about me and Lilly...we are descendants of the slaves of the Zhell race. When humans were unknown on other Core worlds."

"Oh...." She felt slightly lost.

He laughed. "It's a lot to explain." Well, grab your gear. I'll set up grub." She grabbed her bag, and trailed him into the house. It was a long, two story building, surrounded by open fields. Just being here felt so peaceful.

Xan paused by the door and waited. An automated security droid popped out. "_Qla'maat eide?_" it enquired menacingly. Xan responds, "_Eide jurt_." And the droid disappears.

"Why all the security? Isn't Naboo peaceful?" She trailed close behind him as he pushed the heavy door open.

"Our Jedi training, plus technically we are Nubian military...this is on a budget."

"Technically?"

"Rebel Alliance really is behind this," he got serious then he shook his head. "Anyway...enter."

"Thank you... So what does all of this have to do with me, or rather my parents...?"

"Your father was a Jedi, Callista," he said, concerned. "And your father disappeared somewhere...One of the things I was trying to find out." She frowned again, and found herself leaning heavily on the nearest wall. "All I remember was that they left me in the care of friends when I was very young, and I haven't seen them since..." Tears shone in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"You remember them telling you anything?" he asks gently. "Just that the had to go away for a long time.....but they never came back....I don't think they're ...dead... I never felt it...."

Xan sighed. "Why would they do such a thing?" he wondered out loud. "What motivated them?" She shrugged, helpless. "Maybe they thought if we split up, we would be safer as a family...."

"Perhaps. I know a few Jedi have split but they don't have families. I'm concerned by the Jedi we know that defied the Council. They are the ones with families."

"What do you mean? We know my father was Jedi... but not one of those who defied the council?"

"No we don't but we see this as a common trend. I've seen a few Force sensitives on my travels. Which gives me hope for finding Jedi."

She thought a moment. "Xan, remember what I told you when I met you? My father married after the Temple fell....not before. That's been almost 20 years ago now, hasn't it? He married my mother, knowing that most Jedi don't marry. Maybe he hoped by doing so he would avoid discovery...As far as I can remember - I was very young then - not more than 5...My parents went into hiding, hoping that by putting me with other non-Jedi I would be able to avoid discovery....I've been hiding all my life.. And they never came back...." She buried her face in the grimy sleeve of her coverall.

"Well then you'll fit in well with us if you know how to hide." he said. "Maybe Callista.....but I need more info first. Before I jump to conclusion about your father...I simply don't know where he could be....or your mother...for all we know they could've split up themselves as to not reveal anything."

She sagged against the wall. "I wish I knew... Well, we're here now. What do you want me to do, Xan?" She climbed to her feet, trying to focus on the present. "I guess I need to get cleaned up..."

"Yes you do....refresher unit upstairs in your room...the third from the left...and there should be something that should fit you in the closet." She nodded her thanks, gracing him with a rare smile before she climbed the stairs. The room he directed her to was furnished simply but comfortably. She searched the closet, finding a set of soft robes. She fingered the fabric, remembering the feel of her father's from so long ago. _He had smelled of the forest..._

She shook herself, and made her way to the 'fresher where she found some clean towels. She stripped off her coverall, dumping it into the laundry as she did so. The 'fresher had Sonics, but it had real water too! She turned on the spray, just standing under the warm water for several minutes. A few minutes later, she padded into her room, still toweling her hair dry. It felt so good to be clean.

Carefully, almost reverently, she donned the robes from the closet, pulling on the boots she found there as well. They fit her perfectly..Somehow, they had known her size exactly... She picked up her lightsaber from the table, clipping it to her belt before she turned to regard herself in the mirror. She looked at her reflection a moment before she turned and made her way down to the kitchen, following the tantalizing aroma as she reached for Xan's presence in the Force. It was comforting.

"Good to see the robes fit....a proper Jedi you look now." He smiled, and finished stirring something, then comes over to the table and looks for sure at her. "Well, till we get your braid done anyway."

"My ..braid...?"

"Yes a Jedi tradition...when a padawan was taken, they would braid a part of their hair...it was a symbol of being tied to the Order or to the Jedi itself." She gazed at him, absently brushing her damp hair out of her eyes. "I'd like that.. very much...."

"Good," he smiled. "After you eat....fish stew and jubba root." He set down 2 bowls and filled them with stew and jubba root. She smiled, taking in the aroma. "Does this mean I have to call you Master now? I noticed that everyone else does....." She nodded her thanks as she accepted the bowl from him.

"In a formal setting it might be a good idea to refer to me as Master....otherwise Xan or _Xamesh_ is fine." He smiled and sat down across from her. "Well eat up...I got to do something quickly while you eat."

She nodded, and began eating. "Is _Xamesh_ your full name? What does it mean?" He laughed, nearly choking and quickly swallows before saying, "No, it's my clan name not my given name....It means Joker." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

You made me laugh, _jijtchi_, is all." He turned a bit red.

"Sorry.."

"No, no... it's alright....I don't share my clan name with anyone other than Lilly", he said, taking a bite. He fiddled with a knob on the table and soon a hidden holo receiver pops out. "You now know it too," he smiled. She smiled in return, and took another bite. The stew was good, and filling. "You said something about an...initiation ceremony...?"

"Yes I did...finish eating and we can begin," he says. "Meanwhile, ask me some questions if you'd like." She thought a moment. "Why are you so concerned about finding my parents?" She knew it was a bold question.

" 'Cause we Jedi cannot be torn apart by the madness of one individual. Your parents and all Jedi are victims of the tyranny and ruthlessness of Emperor Palpatine," he said sadly.

"You think there was another reason for them going away?"

"To save the knowledge of you from the Empire...to save their family in some way," he said.

"How could they have erased that knowledge...? Palpatine had to know who all the Jedi were somehow..."

"Skywalker did us a favor actually in some ways....when Vader attacked our Temple he destroyed most of the archives 'cept for that dealing with Sith artifacts and knowledge."

"Ah, handy, that..."

"But accessing anything else carries it's own troubles Palpatine monitors a lot of the remaining knowledge he allows out."

"So... I guess we're stuck... for now, then..."

"We are....thankfully we have a decent info gatherer now working in the Core...we'll know a lot soon."

She sighed. "You know, I noticed something when we were in the briefing... Queen Kylantha winked at me when I told her about my name..."

"Oh? Why would she, I wonder?" he said and sat back, thinking. "That's odd."

"I have no idea, Xan... but I'd like to find out..."

"I'll try to get that out of Lilly. _Weshtiir_ can be stubborn at times."

"How can Lilly help?"

"Lilly is a former bounty hunter....she knows where to find contacts." He smiled. "Till then we have more pressing concerns" Nodding, Callista rose and followed him out of the kitchen. She felt a little nervous. He walked into the living room and motioned for her to sit on the floor. "Time to get your braid." She smiled slightly, sinking into a kneeling posture in front of him. Slowly, she reached into the Force to calm her pounding heart.

He knelt down facing her and took a piece of Callista's hair on her right side and began slowly braiding it, mumbling words in Coruscanii as he went. Soon a little while later the braid was done along with the words. "Care to take a look?" She nodded as her eyed fluttered open. Whatever words he had spoken they resonated within her, unlike anything before.

"A Coruscanii protection spell. It asks the never-ending circle of life be gentle with you," he smiled. "A Qenadius tradition." She smiled, and gazed at him, feeling a stronger connection now. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome and now though we have no Council to see it, you are a full padawan now." He smiled. "Welcome to the club." She nodded quietly, and surprised herself when she suddenly enveloped Xan in a hug. "Thank you....this means so much to me... being able to complete my parents dream..."

Xan was taken aback at first, but he smiled and hugged her back. "Not at all, jijtchi it was your destiny... I merely gave you the chance to reach it," he blushes. She looked at him. "You're embarrassed, why...?"

"I haven't had a padawan in quite some time....just forgot what to expect at times." He chuckled now at his reaction. "Sorry _jijtchi_, it's not you...just got a tad rusty." She giggled a little. "How long has it been since you last had a Padawan?"

"85 years," he said. She looked at him in shock. and almost fell over. "Oh..."

"Yeah, but it comes back in time....85 years to me though is like 10 years to you...a long time but not too long." She pondered that, wondering if her own Jedi Lineage was as long lived as his. "I don't know about your lineage per say. I knew your father mainly as head of information gathering for the Council... so I never really had much time to get to know him and they lineage he had," Xan explained.

"Oh... Am I thinking loudly or something, 'cuz you are picking thoughts right out of my head..."

"That too comes with experience with the Force. In time _jijtchi_, soon enough you'll show signs of that," he smiled. She looked up at him, feeling him send waves of reassurance. "What else do we have to do?" Absently, she ran her finger over her Braid, feeling the way the Force wrapped around it, and now her....

"Well how bout continuing your training...we have time now." He smiled. "We'll go out to the fields..."

"Now? But it's dark...." She sounded a bit apprehensive. "I'll light a fire, _jijtchi_...besides it's beautiful in the fields at night," he smiled. "Might take time getting used to it."

"Yeah..." She was used to the close conditions of the city, and all this open space felt, well.. exposed to her. She didn't like it. "You'll feel the force strongly here....one reason why we are here." he said looking at her fondly.

"I'm sorry, Xan, yeah, it'll take a bit... open spaces scare me..." "Well how about a first for you in a different way. ' he smiled 'How about taking a kuudu ride?"

"A what?"

"A kuudu....a large farm animal raised for riding on Bantha farms," he said. "We ride them on the farm all the time."

"Oh....ok......" She really should have paid more attention in class....She smiled a little, his enthusiasm was infectious. "That sounds fun.."

"Follow me then," he said and began to walk outside to a short stable. "I think I'll give you Jad'ika, the smallest. And I'll take Sjell, the large one." He handed her a harness. "Pay attention," he said.

She took the harness, the leather warm under her fingers. "Yes, Xan.." He began saddling up Sjell, who allowed Xan to do this without protestation. He went slowly so Callista could follow the steps and then soon enough later he finished. "There! Now your turn," he said looking at her warmly. "Consider this a lesson."

Slowly, methodically she copied his actions, Jad'ika standing calmly as she did so. "How's that?" she asked as she cinched down the saddle gently.

"Good....You have the patience to see things through without rushing," he said. "Impressive." She nodded, patting Jad'ika comfortingly and murmuring to her. Xan nodded and jumped up kicking his legs over his mount. "Coming?" and he took off, making Callista race to catch up. She mounted carefully, minding her balance, and then nudged Jad'ika into a trot, heading after Xan. _'What's he up to now?' _she thought.

Xan is seen riding his mount, looking at things with deep longing like he missed the place emotionally. "Get used to it, Callista......It will grow on you....and this is coming from the _jadcjsha_ that grew up in the bowels of Coruscant."

She smirked a little, picking up the gist of the unfamiliar word. "You've really missed this place....How long were you away..?" She asked gently as she drew up beside him.

"Long enough in these days....a few weeks is a lifetime sometimes. Which is why we Jedi focus on the here and now, not to the future nor to the past," he said. She nodded, leaning back in the saddle as she looked up at the stars. "It's so beautiful.."

They continue out to an open field with a view of the nearby mountain and lake and Xan stopped his mount. "Seems like a good place as any. I'll get the fire going." He dismounted and rifled through the bags he had along with him. "Take a moment, jijtchi." Callista paused, looking around her.. feeling. It was so.....liberating. She just sat there, letting the Force move around her. She barely felt Xan come up beside her.

"See? I told you," he said gently. "Welcome home." She jumped. "S..sorry. It's....wow..." She couldn't think of any other word.... "Amazing isn't it...I was shocked too at first," he said smiling. "City dwellers tend to have...issues."

"What kind of ...issues?"

"Open spaces usually meant death," he chuckled due to memories. She flinched. "Yeah, they scare me a little," she admitted quietly.

"Well you'll get used to the farm in time. Till then let's focus on other things." He motioned to the fire. "Please sit down." Chewing on her lip, she settled in a cross-legged position near the fire. It crackled merrily, and the dancing flames were slightly hypnotic.

When she sat down, Xan reached behind him and places 3 different sized stones in front of her. "Tell me what you see." She frowned. "Rocks....but I feel them too..." She sounded a little awed....She was getting better with sensing things around her.

"Good so you can sense it then." he smiled. "Tell me...does the feelings you sense match the size of the stones?" She frowned a little, concentrating. "The bigger ones feel... denser, not really heavier..."

"Good now tell me - do you think you can pick up the stones without your hands?" he asked firmly.

"Uhm, I've never done that before..." Hesitant, she reached out with the Force, wrapping it around the stone like she was simply holding it in her hand, and _lifted_ it. Opening her eyes, she saw the stone quivering on the grass in front of her.

"Good now don't break concentration...see if you can raise it," he said. She let her eyes drift closed again, and wrapped the stone in the Force again. In her mind, she saw it rise slowly off the grass, shaking...she gasped, and immediately dropped it in surprise.

"You saw it in your mind and your mind made it happen through the power of the Force," he said not one to mince words. She flushed. "I remembered what you said earlier about your eyes deceiving you..."

"And now you know why...it is through the power of the Force that we are able to do this. Your mind uses that and applies it." She nodded, staring thoughtfully into the flames.

"Now stretch out again and feel your mind reach out," he said. "This time I want you to lift them into a new pattern. Let us see what you can do." She turned towards the stones again, looking at them for a moment before she closed her eyes, they were clearly visible in her mind, and she reached out again like she had before, surrounding them with the Force, and lifting.....She felt them move a little, and lifted some more...

Xan sat back and stretched out with her and felt her every move. Slowly, she moved one stone sending it to the end of the hovering line, and the she carefully inserted the next one into the center of the line.

"Excellent..." he says somewhat breathlessly and continued to feel Callista's actions. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and suddenly the stones plummet to the grass. Xan rushed to her and got there before she slumped. "Don't forget to breathe though," he said anxiously.

"Sorry.." she grinned weakly. "Everything else seems secondary, I know. Just not everything is."

"Apparently not..." She coughed a little. "I'll be fine, I think..."

"Well that was well for your first real experience of what we can do. How do you feel now?"

"A little better... my head's stopped spinning..." All he did was smile and start tidying up things. "When you feel up to it we'll head back home."

"Ok.." She laid back on the grass, taking slow breaths as she watched the embers dance up into the star-filled sky.

Xan started to use the Force to prompt Callista to explore a bit, it was time for a test. "Beautiful night isn't it? Feel free to stretch your legs." She looked over at him in surprise. His voice had an odd quality to it that put her on edge....He felt her reaction and knew it was time. "Feeling something, _jijtchi_?"

"Yes....." She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as she climbed to her feet. Something felt.. wrong..... "Perhaps you should follow it," he guided her. She chewed her lip thoughtfully, her fingers curling unconsciously around the hilt of her saber. Whatever it was, it made her insides twist. She walked around round the fire, searching for the source of it.

"You will not need the saber," he said, a rather cold chill to his voice. Warily, she unhooked it from her belt, feeling slightly exposed now. Only the flames of the fire provided light now, the sky had gone pitch-black as if something blotted out the stars.

"Go now and see what awaits you." Cautiously, she crept towards the tree line, barely visible Something pulled at her, and she wanted to run... but fought down that reaction determined to find out what was happening. Suddenly, a shrouded figure leapt at her from the shadows, stalking towards her. She backed away, her eyes wide as he looked around for Xan. He wasn't there.....

She could feel panic rising like bile in her throat as the figure reached out to seize her in a chokehold. The edges of her vision blurred, and she struggled to find a never point on his hand and break his grip. Xan senses her panic but he tries sending her reassurance._ 'Is this real? Or a shadow...'_

Callista struggled for a moment longer, finding what she is looking for. She seized the figure's wrist, digging her knuckle into the soft flesh on the back of his hand. He screamed and she twisted his hand away from her neck, flipping him away from herself as she regained her footing. Xan felt the conflict end and peace return and waited for Callista to speak. "What was that?" Her breathing was ragged, adrenaline still pounded in her ears as she turned to find Xan behind her again.

"That was the Dark side of the Force," he says simply, no real expression evident.

"But..." She stopped, baffled. "It felt so real..."

"Scary isn't it?" he asked again.

"Yes..." She shuddered a little.

"That, Callista is the one place where a Jedi dares not go." He cocks his head at her. "Do you feel the reason why?" She paused, thinking. "Because it can consume...I felt stifled... suppressed..."

"Violated?" he nodded. "Yes I know...we've all been there once." "That too..."She shuddered again.

"Anger, fear, aggression, greed....the dark side are they," he said. She looked up at him. "Why is it like that? Isn't there a balance?"

"There is a balance, but a Jedi cannot keep one....not without facing temptation....like it did to Skywalker." Callista frowned. "Surely, the one extreme or the other can be equally damaging....too much good can make one complacent..."

"Nothing....learn from it and let it shape how you use your emotions." She nodded silently, gazing up at the now-brilliant stars . By then the fire was out and it was starting to get chilly "Time to head back, Callista." She sighed. "Alright," she rose, suddenly noticing how tired she felt...

"Time to get a good rest...we've got more to do tomorrow." he finished saddling up, and leapt up to mount guiding himself down with the Force "Able to ride?"

"I don't know, I feel as if I can barely stand..." She felt very unsteady as she climbed to her feet again.

"Well then, I'll take you back." He nudged the kuudu down and allow Callista to climb on. She smiled her thanks. "I'm sorry, that just took more out of me than I thought it had..."

"That's ok, _jijtchi_....it's how we learn. Rest now."

She nodded, swaying a little as the kuudu climbed to its feet. She was so tired... and she felt herself drift off from the gentle swaying of the kuudu's gait. Xan let her sleep peacefully and headed for the farm. Once they arrived, Xan hitched the kuudus and picked Callista up quietly, and took her inside. He walked upstairs to the room she had, flinging the covers with one arm and slid the exhausted form of Callista on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He smiled again and quietly tiptoed out of the room.

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Eide jurt_ - Friendly, yes.

_jijtchi _- young one

_Qla'maat eide_? - Are you friendly?


	4. Chapter 3

Callista stirred, and turned over groaning. The midday sun shone through the window, warming her face. She faintly recalled last night, and sat up, stretching sore muscles. Could one really be this sore from mental exercises?

"Breakfast _jijtchi_!" Xan called suddenly, as if he knew she was up. "Hit the fresher then come down." She let out a muffled groan, and got up, shuffling to the 'fresher. Her robed were rumpled, and she hung them to steam while she used the 'fresher. The hot water worked miracles for her aching muscles, and to clear the fog from her brain.

Xan was going through reports on the kitchen table where he had placed the morning's meal of nausage and grillcakes amidst flimsies and holo reports. A few minutes later, Callista padded barefoot into the kitchen, toweling her hair dry as she went, She noticed the reports strewn on the table. "What's all that?" she asked curiously.

"The day's news around the Empire....intelligence version. Care to read?" he asked. She gave him a long look. "You sure looking at that this early won't ruin my appetite?"

Xan frowned and replied. "It may..."

She sat down. "What's the situation?" "Empire to begin regular patrols in Outer Rim. Troops levels continue to rise. Hapan intelligence."

"Wait... I thought the Hapans kept to themselves..."

"For the most part, yes...but they have important trade routes with the Outer Rim....this affects them or they wouldn't report it" He frowned "Needless to say but things are continuing to get worse." She looked over at him, picking at her breakfast knowing she should eat. "Where do we come in...?"

"Naboo is situated in the Outer Rim, jijtchi. Our situation could become compromised."

"_Fierfek_...."

"See what excitement I got you into...you're one of us now." Xan said in order to lighten the mood.

"Great, thanks ever so much..." She waved her fork in a threatening manner.

"Well today you'll get to see the type of role you will have. From this moment on you are a Jedi in the service of intelligence," he said seriously. "You already have begun that journey."

"I have...?"

'The moment you chose to join me and leave Corellia," he said, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh...." She focused on eating for a few moments, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Out of a sense of morbid curiosity... what would you have done if I had stayed behind....?" she asked softly.

"Would you've wanted me to stay there as well?" he asks curiously.

"No.....I had plenty of problems....wouldn't have needed someone shadowing me all the time...." She smiled to soften the jibe a little.

"Well I would've made sure you were safe...I'm not about to lose a force sensitive and I'm glad I didn't have to make that choice." He said his face awash with pride in her strength. "And then again you lasted this long."

She flushed a little. "I did what I had to in order to stay alive..."

"And believe me I know what that's like," he nodded.

Callista nodded quietly. "Yeah.....Any more of those reports? And you said something about me being in the service of Intelligence...what exactly does that mean....?"

"Bounty hunters, Imperial personnel....so on..." he says straight. "These become your contacts....We go into hot zones and dig for information. All the time."

"What else?" She asked at length, knowing there had to be more....

"This is your life now...I can't stop digging jijtchi...I have a duty," he says sadly. She frowned, and then sighed. "Alright... I guess I can't back out, now, huh?" she grinned a little, trying to lighten the mood some.

"Well before we can settle down too much were going back to the Core," he said and handed her another flimsy from Lilly: _We've heard from Giarc and he says the deal's gotten more complicated....We need you in the Core, Xamesh_

"But, I just got here.....!" She sounded bewildered. She sighed, trying to get her frustration under control. "When do we leave...?"

"We leave ASAP...eat up...I'll tinker on the _Blade_ and we'll be off." he said and headed off.

She sighed again, turning her attention to her breakfast which had turned cold. Privately, she wondered if it was always going to be like this...She was frustrated because she had just found a place that she belonged, and now she had to leave again. Finishing her breakfast, she rose, and padded back up to her room where she grabbed her small duffel. Then she went looking for Xan.

Xan was out in the private dock they had for the Star Blade, a Corellian freighter.....polished from head to toe. She stopped, and looked up at the gleaming freighter. She couldn't even begin to guess it's age... Xan felt this and chuckled. "She's old...even in my terms, _jijtchi_."

"Great.....that's very comforting..." she grinned. She wore a plain coverall again, her robes safely back in her room. Her hair was pulled back with a scarf, but a few errant strands had escaped and framed her face.

"You'll see she looks great and she's fast but...when she breaks down....watch the _poodoo_ hit the fan quickly." He grinned and then said proudly, "Welcome to your second home." She shook her head. "Have I told you I think you're insane...?" She felt the comforting weight of her blaster against her thigh as she ambled up the ramp. Her lightsaber swung off her other hip, catching the wash from the bay's overhead lamps

"Not lately," he quipped back. "Well I see your ready....I'll brief you as you strap in." As she begins to strap in, she notices the system she has on a keyboard panel beside her in Coruscanii characters.

"Uh, Xan... what's this for? I can't even read Coruscanii..."

"Co-pilot's chai;r and we'll begin your language lessons on the way," he said. "Best way we communicate on this ship is in Coruscanii - you will begin to understand it soon."

"Why Coruscanii?"

"Mine and Lilly's race." He said. "We prefer it over Basic." She nodded, wondering, _'How difficult can it be...?'_ She shrugged, and leaned back in the co-pilot's chair, staring out the forward viewport.

"We're heading to Coruscant itself now....there we meet up with an old friend of mine," he smiled then cocked his head. "Ever been around a _Mando'ad_?" She flinched. "Yeah......" She had indeed, and been caught trying to steal from him. He had beaten her for that.

Xan felt the memory pulsate from her and sighed. "Not the best way to meet one....but I think you'll like Giarc," he said. She looked away briefly. "I hope so..." Her lips twisted. "That's why most of the _Mando'a_ I know is curses..."

"You tried to steal from a _Mando'ad_, _jijtchi_, they don't like that 'cause they know what it is to be poor."

She flinched, and her face went crimson. "I know...."

"Other than that...they are a lot like we Jedi...you'll see that with Giarc," he smiled. "Anyway....let's take off here" he smiled and jumped into the pilots chair like a big kid "Don't worry I'll handle all the systems to you get a handle on it....but here's what I can do to help you now." She quirked an eyebrow at him in an unspoken question.

He pressed a key and the systems panel changes to Aurabesh. She grinned. "Thanks... I can read this...."

"Get used to the layout and feel cause as soon as you do I switch back..." She groaned. "Are the characters interchangeable? Or is the Coruscanii alphabet different?"

"Interchangeable....the spelling is different." "Well, that's helps some at least...Maybe it won't be as hard as I thought."

Xan eyed the chrono on the board and sighed. "13 hours flight time, even in hyperspace....get comfortable, _jijtchi_...walk around." She laughed. "I've had worse on public transit...." She looked carefully, and then propped her feet up on the console in front of her. "How big is the ship, anyway?"

"Not very big....smallest of the old Correllian freighters in the YT class," he says "We've made major modifications though, every system has been stripped and reprogrammed."

"Why? Software too outdated?"

"Partly....and partly cause we run an extensive library department on all info we have collected....that takes a whole system wipe," he said. "This is more than a ship to us jijtchi...it's our home and office."

She nodded, considering that. "Can we work on some lightsaber drills or something?"

He smiled and gestured. "All you needed to do was ask," he smiled and stood up heading to the passenger lounge. She trailed after him, mulling over what he had said. The enormity of what they were a part of still hadn't sunk in yet. She shook herself as she entered the passenger lounge, and saw Xan fiddling with something. "More lightsaber drills, or something else?"

"Drills will come later...it is something else," he ignited his lightsaber..

"A duel."

"You can't be serious...." She shook her head, and drew her own blade, turning to face him.

"Perfectly," he said with a smile. "Here is another way we hone our skills, jijtchi." She took a steadying breath, seeing that he was, in fact, quite serious. Her amethyst blade hissed to life, humming as she began to circle him slowly.

"Now the same thing applies here as in any other lesson....Relax, Breathe and rely on instinct," he says "You may have the first move." She nodded, reaching to the Force, and letting calm fill her. Slowly, she circled, cautiously taking a sweep towards his stomach.

Xan stepped back slightly arching his blade in to parry. She slid forward, her blade in a middle guard, as she blocked him and then stepped in to strike towards his neck. She ducked under his block and suddenly found herself inches from his face. Xan smiled."Hello..." And suddenly, Callista was pushed back slightly as though a wind pushed her. "Again."

She stumbled a little, not expecting the Force push. Steadying herself again, she watched him more carefully now as she circled. Xan compensated his style to the shorter frame of Callista. "This time rely on that same instinct...you can do that as well." She nodded, and reached out once more, trying to sense what he would do next.

This time Xan moved in a counter circle to Callista. "Let go and let's see what you can do." She paused, and then suddenly she crossed the space between them, her blade flashing as she struck at him. Their blades crashed together for a moment before she swung hers low, and kicked towards his knee.

He parried again, but he allowed the kick to land, switching his weight on to his other foot allowing the kick to turn him in a tight circle....using it's momentum he takes a cut at Callista's flank and when that was blocked, knees her in the gut hard but not to injure. She felt him turn, and suddenly she folded over, the breath forced from her lungs. She straightened breathing hard, and swept his trailing leg with her left foot.

Again Xan felt her move and allowed the sweeping foot to give him momentum to do a back flip away from her "Impressive," he breathes. She shrugged. "Had to survive somehow... though it's not as effective with some people..."

"Well you and I have similar fighting styles. You seem to know Teras Kasi movements by heart," he sighed happily. "I know a little... My father taught me some when I was little, and the rest I picked up on the street..." "Well it's certainly paid off....Still needs fine tuning though..." She nodded, and settled herself again. "Still want to use the lightsabers?"

"This is the Jedi way, _jijtchi_, so yes we continue," he smiled. "With the blades." Somehow, she knew he was going to say that... She felt a pulse in the Force, and sidestepped his next strike, blocking down with her saber as she punched him in the face. Xan's head spun back from the energy within the blow, and he groaned and spun away defensively. Xan's eyes flashed and then a grin brought on by knowledge. "Damn...let you in that time. _Belek tiu,_" he said. She grinned openly. She hadn't expected that either...."_Ni ceta_..."

"You can be like that with me," he frowned, "But no one else." She sobered. "What do you mean...?"

"You play rough....like a _Mando'ad_," he said lowering his saber for a second. "Hate for you to continuing making enemies.....lethal in our line of work."

"Yeah.....Sorry about that...." She pulled a clean rag from her pocket and offered it to him, chewing nervously on the corner of her lower lip. "It's a survival instinct I guess..."

Xan eyes flashed caring more than that of concern. "Believe me I know...a risky one."

She sobered. "Guess I need to tone it down a little, maybe..?"

"Slightly....misdirection rather than elimination is your best plan in most circumstances" he said, his face looked up at him "I'll work on it...You sure you're gonna be ok..? I know that was a strong punch..."

"I'm fine _jijtchi_...takes more to bring me down." He smiled "And I've been at it longer than you." He refused to admit anything about the punch deliberately. She looked at him a moment longer, feeling there was something that he left out....."Do you want to continue...?"

Xan nodded. "Proceed." She settled again, her fingers gripping her saber firmly. She felt the pulse again but was a tad too slow this time... Xan began aggressively this time. He moved into Rushing Bantha form of Teras Kasi, arms coming in fast from different angles and the footwork designed to set up for a knee to the head or broken tailbone due the heel hook movements. "See if you can stop this," he cried.

She backed up a step, finding it very hard to keep track of him in the Force. He was everywhere....She ducked out of the way, raising her arm to block his strikes. Suddenly, she felt her balance disappear, and she fell, barely remembering to roll. She came out of her roll, and sprawled as he grabbed her ankle. Her saber bounced free of her fingers. She twisted, trying to break free, but he simply dragged her closer, her foot still trapped as he grabbed her left wrist and got her into a wrist lock.

"Well...I say the duel is finished now," he says expressionlessly. "Very good, Callista." She grunted as he cranked on her wrist a little, and slapped the decking with the palm of her right hand. "I'd have to agree there....." Slowly, she climbed to her feet.

"Will you be alright?' he asks as he gestured for her to give him her hand to lift her up. Callista took a steadying breath. "Yeah....I'll be fine... no harm done, I think..." She looked up at him, wondering the same about him. "You sure I didn't hurt you on that last one..?"

"I'm fine." Xan said with a hint of irritation. "I'll live." The sharp tone in his voice made her look up. "You're not ok, what's wrong?" she pressed gently. She made a tsking noise. "Hold this to your nose, its bleeding..."

Xan stiffened briefly before capitulating. "Yes, broken....that's worth a long meditation." She closed her eyes briefly in sympathy. "_Ni ceta_... Is there anything I can do?" "Yeah do that to someone other than your Master, preferably with a death wish to boot," he quipped.

She chuckled. "Yes, Xan....Do you want to go lay down?" The ripples of pain she felt from him echoed through her mind, and she opened her mouth to apologize again.

"No...only will take a moment." And suddenly the air seemed to hum with the force as Xan concentrated in pouring the Force into his body to heal his body. Without warning and shows no reaction he uses his hands and pops his broken nasal bone back into place then turns to Callista once finished. "All done."

Her eyes went wide. "How did you do that...?" She was surprised at his connection with the Force, but then, he had been at it for centuries longer....

"A powerful meditation concentrating the Force to where you hurt, then apply to area" he says simply. She pondered that a moment. "I felt it, its all so new..." She paused a moment. "How close are we to Coruscant..?"

"Coming up now," he said.

"Are you saying that we just spent ...13 hours training...?"

"Tends to go quick doesn't it?"He said. "Happens all the time." She put a hand to her forehead. "I think I need to go lie down.. unless we need to get going right away.."

"No...private dock..lower levels," he said. "There is a room for you here as well...well a bunk. No problem, _jijtchi_," he said and smiled. "You got time."

She felt silly. "Uhm, can you point me in the right direction, please, Xamesh?" She stifled a yawn.

"Third door on your left," he laughed. She quirked an eyebrow at him, and shuffled down the corridor, barely laying down before she was out.

Xan knew Giarc wasn't the one to disappoint him, and sure enough, a little while before 0600 the holocomm chimed. "All square?" a voice asked. "Affirmative....Grotto....by the Mountain."

Xan rose and walked over to the door, knocking softly. "Rise and shine, _jijtchi_."

She rolled over and stifled a groan. "I'll be out in a minute..." She felt as if she had run a marathon the day before...

"Well we haven't got more than that, _jijtchi_," he quipped. "Alright, alright, I'm coming..." When Callista came out, she noticed he'd changed from robes to a near bounty hunter type garb, his tattoos

prominently displayed.

"Uhm.. should I go change...?" She looked down at her coverall.

"No it's fine for the ruse...just get some grease on you," he said "Time to meet Giarc."

"Alright...let's go I guess..." She said a moment later. Her blaster rested low on her left hip, and her hair was tousled. Grease streaked her coverall, and there was a smear across her cheek. They walk quietly down the ramp and they begin to make out the figure of a man, wearing armor of some sort. Catching sight of the armor, her fingers drifted down to her blaster. _She knew that armor....._ She edged around Xan, muttering a curse in _Mando'a_. Xan was surprised but it seemed to be happening quicker than he could expect.

"So it's you, _hut'uun_...come back to try again?" the figure said.

"_Ne shab'rud'ni..._ " she snarled. "You wish." She skirted around Xan, avoiding his gaze. The beating she had received from this piece of _osik_ still fresh in her mind. She crossed the stone in two steps, and sprang at him. She collided with his armored form, grunting as the breath was knocked out of her. She dug her fingers in under the edge of the helmet, trying to choke him.

The figure merely reached and pulled away the fingers trying to crush his neck. Managing to get them away, he got his boots up and gives her a good double foot kick in the chest to get her off of him so he could move again. She grunted, tumbling away from him, and scrambled to her feet.

As he waited for the next time she struck, he slowly pulled out his _beskad_ holding it tightly in his hand. She snarled, circling him. Her chest ached where his armored boots had impacted. She slid sideways avoiding the _beskad_, and dropped trying to kick his feet from under him. As she dropped though she didn't sense the armored fist heading towards her head, which landed hard. Suddenly, pain exploded behind her eyes, and her vision tunneled to blackness and she collapsed to the ground.

Xan frowned and ran over, paying attention to her prone form only. "Had to be that hard, Giarc?" he asked, still looking at Callista. Giarc removed his buy'ce. "You didn't inform me you got a friend now Jetii Xan. I'm not sure where you find 'em....but this one should be fun," he said a bit more jockishly. "Anything like, _Lill'ika_?"

"See for yourself Giarc...,.you tell me..."

Callista rolled over, a groan escaping her lips. Her vision swam for a moment, and then she saw Xan and the now helmetless Giarc looking down at her. She glared at Giarc, and scooted away from him, muttering some rather colorful Mandalorian curses under her breath.

"Well that was interesting, _nehutyc_!" Giarc said. "Not that I want to go messing with Padawans again." She glared at him, rubbing the back of her head. She felt Xan's gaze burning into the back of her head. All Xan did was laugh. "Well not bad for meeting Giarc the first time."

She looked up at him, feeling a little betrayed. "You're not helping...." She looked sideways at Giarc, and saw him watching her now. "I'm sorry, Xan, I let my emotions get the better of me.." she whispered. Giarc's reference to Padawans made her pause and look at him again. "What do you mean...?" she asked warily.

It was Giarc's turn to smile here. "I've known him nearly all my life, saved my shebs a few times. Any apprentice of his is a friend of mine." he said "How's your head?"

She groaned. "Not too bad...still aches though....."

"That's _beskar'gam_ for you," he said. "And the first lesson you learned from me has paid off it seems." She flinched and quirked an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean? By the way... _Ni ceta_..."

"Don't try to lift something from a _Mando'ad_ without forfeiting your life."

"Yeah....." She flinched again.

Giarc shrugged. "Well lesson learned so _su'cuy_ anyway," he looked at Xan. "I'll get the _netra'gal_." He started walking towards the docking bay's entrance. Xan nodded and turned to Callista. "Well you learned your lesson the hard way it seems, so I believe we can get a drink now."

"Sorry, Xan... I guess I'm stubborn like that..."

"Yes well that may harm you in the long run...Giarc is a typical _Mando'ad_, if you can make friends with him now you are open to what the Force can show you."

She took a slow breath. "Alright..." She looked after him, remembering again what had happened so long ago, he hadn't killed her then, nor had he now....And Xan trusted him...

"Besides he's buying a drink...that's a good sign," he said. "_Mando'ade_ don't use money without purpose."

She grinned then. "He's not so bad I guess... "

"Good...now let's catch up," he started to walk off. She followed him, looking around in curiosity. She had never been off Corellia, so this was all new to her... As they walk Callista got a living picture as to the reason the underbelly of Coruscant was like another world. seedy casinos and tapcafs, hustlers on every corner. it was not a pretty sight. They follow Giarc as he casually headed into a cantina. "He had to come here didn't he?" Xan pointed at the sign reading 'Sports Lounge'. "Shall we go in?"

She shrugged. "Why not? What's the big deal anyway?" "If we can keep his eyes off of the Galactic bolo ball final we should be ok," he shrugged. "If not.......well be prepared to drink a lot...." She groaned, "Great.."

They walk in and see him already propped up in one corner, helmet back on his head holding a glass of _netra'gal_. Xan saw Giarc nod and they sat down. The first words out of Giarc's mouth were, "50 creds says Naboo will go down 2-nil." Callista looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding..." Giarc turns to face her ."I never kid about bolo ball...."

She sighed. "I'm not much of a sports person... What's bolo ball?" Xan nearly laughed out loud at that but the establishment wasn't exactly the right place to be seen laughing with a _Mando'ad_. "So what do you have?"

"Well The Imps are determined to find someone in the Outer Rim now. All my sources say it after a former Imperial Weapons expert fleeing with a bunch of classified docs.." Callista listened closely. The bar was loud, and it was hard to hear sometimes. Xan said, "So? if that's all why drag me and my padawan out to the Core....what are these docs?"

"Well they all lead to a project called World Devastator..." Callista traded a look with Xan. T_hat just sounded bad..._ "

Ok....and what else? Prototypes? Scale drawings? Anything supporting this out there"? Xan asked.

"Not from what I've seen but no one can find head nor tail of this guy, all is known is that he was heading to an unknown Outer Rim planet."

"Well what are you doing in the Core then? He's not on his way here, Giarc," Xan said annoyed. "What exactly do you need us to do?" Callista stared between them in confusion. There was something about this whole thing that nagged at her. Turning to Giarc she asked, "Have you been able to get any information on who took the plans? It would be a huge help..."

"I think he's a former _Jetii_ you were looking for," Giarc said finally. "Gseran." Callista felt as if the breath had been ripped from her lungs. She looked to Xan, struggling to control the expression of surprise that passed over her features. _'It couldn't be....'_

Xan felt her turmoil and said quietly, "_Ik sjal khem Xa'jt_," in Coruscanii. Giarc just nodded and sat back slightly ( it means 'it is this one's father'). She took a slow breath, and felt Giarc looking at her now. Slowly, she raised her eyes to stare into the visor of his helmet. She didn't know what to say, but her body language spoke volumes.

Giarc surmised the situation correctly. "Well this _osik_ just hit the fan....Not exactly coincidence here is it? " he said half in mild surprise. "My question is then: do you want to come with me then?" Callista looked at Xan. "I'd like to, if that's alright..." She knew that was probably not the best idea, seeing as how she had a personal stake in the mission, but she couldn't shake the draw she felt. She had to know what had happened to her family....

Xan said, "Well then, our paths have converged so we really have no other choice now, do we?" with a look of hope on his face. Callista shifted a little uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to turn this into a personal quest, but I guess it just turned out that way...." She bit her lip and said quietly. "It's been a long time - I have no idea what state of mind he's in...."

Xan nodded and said, "This is more than a personal quest, _jijtchi_. This is intelligence on something highly classified as well, which will benefit the Alliance if found." She nodded. "You're right....We need to find him and what he's carrying..."

Giarc said "_Shabla Jetiise_....didn't take you guys long," his voice drolled. "Can I preflight the Kin'tya yet?" Xan nods. "Get going, scramble channels though till we get into hyperspace. We'll follow in the Blade." Giarc got up, flipping a cred chip to the bartender and walked out. Callista downed the last of her drink, fighting down a cough. "Well, that's it then?" She rose to her feet.

Xan rose and walked out of the cantina, Callista following. They slowly headed back to the docking bay and Giarc's ship was long gone. They headed up the ramp and into the cockpit and powered up before Xan said, "We're going to know when Giarc gets past the listening posts in the sector."

"How?" She slid into the copilot's chair, running through her preflight.

"Ever seen old spacer holos? Well the same thing continues, read the vents of the vehicle you are following, bear on his headings and hit hyperspace blind," he said knowing how dangerous the procedure was.

"That's insane.......and no I haven't....."

"It's routine...you get used to it. and I think I know where we are headed..."

She looked over at him in mild surprise. "You know? How...?" She was still reeling a little from the revelation that her father had been found after so long.

"Giarc is a man of routine....a true _Mando'ad_ more of a farmer and warrior than bounty hunter, so it's somewhere where he knows he can get solid info....Tattooine."

She frowned. "That'll take several days won't it?"

"A few, plenty of time to train some more." he said and smiled. She gave him a half smile. "Somehow, I knew you were going to bring that up....what did you have in mind?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

_beskar'gam_ - Mandalorian armor

_Jetii_ - Mando word for Jedi (singular)

_Jetiise_ - Jedi (plural)

_nehutyc_ - gutsy

_Ne shab'rud'ni_ - Don't mess with me

_Netra'gal_ - Mandalorian black ale

_Ni ceta_ - I'm sorry

_Shabla_ - damn/screwed up

_su'cuy_ - Hello


	5. Chapter 4

They landed on the dusty surface of Tatooine, far from town and Xan unstrapped and went to wake up Callista; only to find her practicing with her saber and remotes. "Well that is good to see, but we're here," She smiled, closing down her saber. the remotes hung silent now. "Giarc?"

"Reported in," he said. "Mos Espa is clean so far but he thinks he can spot our squealer soon." She stowed her saber in a large pocket on her coveralls, checking her blaster. "What are we going to do?"

"We search out reports of activity in the Jundland Wastes, people don't go there willingly."

"You think he might be hiding there, biding his time until he can get the plans to the Alliance?"

"Or there is something else going on....either way we check it out. Ever taken a speeder bike?"

"Not really, can I ride with you?"

He grinned, "Hop on and hold on, _jijtchi_!" and again as soon as she got settled he floored it. She yelped and clung to him, her arms firmly around his waist. She wondered privately what would happen when she met her father again after all these years...

Xan felt her turmoil rise again and thought it was time to change the subject. "So what type of skills do street kids have nowadays?" She laughed a little. "What do you mean...?"

"Well you can pickpocket that I know, do you slice as well? What skills do you have exactly - that way we can find ways of using them," he said. "Consider it more training in a way." She pondered that a moment. "I can do a little slicing....that's how I found out about my parents....I'm really good at blending into the background - disappearing....It's how I survived this long."

"Good - all stuff I need you to have right now....and that's what I'm going to help improve." he said. "Your a natural fit to this type of work _jijtchi_, so I'm going to bring you up to speed soon I think." She nodded not entirely sure what he meant, but she trusted his judgment. She grinned a little. "We're an odd pair... two former street kids turned Jedi.."

Xan smiled back. "I know...it's amazing to think about at times isn't it?" And I don't care what Lilly says; she's more bounty hunter than street kid," he laughed absentmindedly for a moment. "Have you been paying attention to that scanner?"

"Yes, sorry. What am I looking for exactly?" "Any blips small enough to be a single person," he pointed out. "Too big and it's Banthas or Sand People."

"Right - _ni ceta_." She looked again, and felt something pull her. "There's something about two klicks west of here.....I feel it too..." She started to close down in the Force as a precaution.

"As do I....let's go check it out then..." Callista nodded into his back. Something about the presence nagged at her. They would have to be cautious.

Xan started slowing down and asked, "What do you feel, _jijtchi_?"

"I don't know, Xan... whatever it is, it eludes me.....like its trying to hide..."

"Not a Sand Person then....you'd feel their terror at being alone at night," he said. "Strong?"

"At times, yes.....other times, it's merely a whisper..." She wondered why only she was feeling it, and if it was her imagination...

"Interesting..." he said. "Seems that we have found something. But you aren't able to mask your presence very well in the Force yet so we can only get so close....my shielding only lasts so long."

She nodded quietly. "Alright....what do you think we should do?" She ran her fingers nervously through her hair.

"You take him from behind...I'll go to the front and we cut him off." "And what if he doesn't want to come....?"

"Prepare for trouble..." he said.

"Great...." She checked her blaster, and pulled her lightsaber . Slowly, she crept around the back of the low adobe building. He was just around the corner....Or so she thought. Suddenly, someone slammed into her from behind, and she tumbled to the ground. Faintly, she registered that his presence matched the one she had felt, but that was pushed from her mind as he rushed her.

She struggled, kicking him in the gut as he tried to straddle her. He cursed, and caught her ankle, flipping her face down. She swore, and kicked out again, but met only air. She felt his weight on top of her now, pressing her into the dirt. Roughly, he pulled her saber from her grasp and tossed it aside before snaking his arm around her throat. Then he squeezed. She gagged, trying desperately to reach the pressure point she needed.

His hot breath caressed her ear. "So, you think you can just waltz into my home, do you...?" She grunted a strangled "_No_.."

"Who are you...?" She struggled again. "My name is ..Callista...." She felt him tense above her. Roughly, he brushed her hair out of the way, and studied her face. "If you are my daughter, you should not have come..." With that, her pulled her roughly to her feet, tightening his grip in warning as she struggled. "I can break you neck right now, or you can tell me who you _really_ are..."

She shifted her weight slightly, getting ready to kick him in the knee, and suddenly she was on the ground again with no idea how she had gotten there. His knee pressed into her spine painfully as she felt cold steel encircle her wrists. "If you won't tell me, maybe your blood will!" He lifted her bodily then, and dragged her inside. It was pitch black, and she cursed as she bumped into something before her eyes adjusted.

Then she was moving again, and a bright light shone in her eyes, making it impossible for her to see him. He forced her down on her back, straddling her hips as he produced a blood test kit. She squirmed when she saw it, and he smacked her, leaving her head spinning as he jabbed the needle into her arm. She cursed, and her vision swam. He made a satisfied sound, and spoke again. "And so you are... and you are in way over your head, my dear..." That stopped her cold, and she struggled again, but found it difficult to move. He had her pinned.

"And you're in over yours, Gseran..." Xan said, lightsaber in hand, ignited an inch from his back. Callista gasped. Her father turned slowly, blocking Xan's view of Callista for a moment as he pulled his own blade. "What business is it of yours?" he snarled.

Callista scooted away from him, her movements hampered slightly. Her father faced Xan now, blocking his way. "We were simply getting reacquainted..."

"If that were true, I'm surprised you're still breathing then...." Xan said. "Well now you can back away quietly from my apprentice..."

"Your...._apprentice_...?" Her father sounded both shocked and amused. He lifted his saber slightly. "I think not..." And with that, he charged. Xan blocked the first attack easily. "Well now I see that anger has corrupted you like it did to Vader," he said coldly. "I'm surprised to see this in you...and especially this corruption killing of your relationship to your daughter. The one you tried to save?"

Her father's face twisted. "Things change....as do p. I no longer have a family, least of all her." He said the word as if it left a vile taste in his mouth. "I had other plans..."

"Such as selling that info in your hands over to the Hutts or anyone else right? For the right price...I knew you had vices but I thought they for the work." Xan frowned. Her father laughed darkly, and it sent chills up Callista's spine. "You have no idea, do you? Hiding was not my way. It never was.... You of all people should know that...This is what has kept me alive these last years..."

Xan merely shrugged. "So rather taking the challenge in stride, you allow it to twist you and make the hate grow.." he shook his head. Her father snarled, and swept his blade up, intending to cut him from shoulder to hip. He never got there. Suddenly, he was knocked sideways as Callista's feet slammed into his ribs. He struck her across the face, and she fell back, her head striking the wall with a hollow thud. She lay still. He then turned to Xan again.

"An unwise course of action." Xan said as he got into a defensive position. "Things need not end with your death." Her father snarled again. "I never did understand what you found in the Jedi....they are pacifists..."

"_They_?" Xan said incredulously. "Jedi aren't exactly pacifists....and you should know this. But at the same time we don't harm the innocent."

His face twisted again, and he struck powerfully towards Xan's head. He had his own plans for Callista, and no one was going to stop him. Xan moved to block the strike and did so but Callista's father took that opportunity to Force Push him into a small pile of rock. Xan grunted in pain and was slow to get up. Her father grinned and pinned him there. "No need to get up... this will be over very quickly..."

Xan's eyes flashed but he was determined to not allow Callista to be mistreated by this man, even if he was her father. The Force surrounded Xan as he gathered enough energy to unleash a Force Yell, knocking the man off of him and flinging him into a wall which he hit... hard.

Xan said nothing, allowing the father to circle and anticipating the next barrage. He knew it was time to end it and then he saw his chance and took a step, preparing to strike only to pull the cut back, pivoting to get behind the man and under his guard. "You were saying?" Xan said again with a saber underneath the man's chin.

Her father glared at him, his saber flashing upwards in an attempt to knock Xan's aside. He was not about to give up. Xan allowed the man to attempt the bat away the blade and in doing so allowing the kinetic energy of the defensive strike became the finishing blow when Xan allows the block to spin him around again cutting the man in half from the other side.

Callista turned over moaning. The cold steel dug into her wrists still, but she felt Xan as he crouched next to her. She looked up at him, her vision blurry. "I'm sorry... he.. got the drop on me..." Xan smiled sadly. "Not your fault, and he's in pieces now over it," he quipped. She laughed weakly, and then moaned, leaning over to cradle her head after Xan released her from the cuffs. "I didn't even see him coming..."

"He was in intelligence too long for him to let him allow you to sense him and his intentions," he said reassuring her. "You did as well as you could." She looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry, I should have waited for you....." She leaned against him, shaking a little as she spied the remains of her father's body.

"And now you know why.....so all you can do in apply that knowledge later," he said. "But what now?"

"I don't know....we still have the plans, right..?" She pulled her knees up to her chest, and buried her face. She hadn't expected her father to be like that at all...

"Not sure...got to do some digging, you may not want to look," Xan said gently and scanned over her father's things at last finding the data card "Got it I think...we'll check at the ship." She buried her face again, her hair sliding down to obscure The room spun, and she held her head again.

Xan turned around and walked back, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, _jijtchi_." She let out a shuddery breath. "I'll be ok, I think..."

"Not a pleasant thing I know, _jijtchi_, but unfortunately he left me no choice." "

Yeah...so what now... we meet up with Giarc?"

"Yeah....and I bet he got something interesting," he said. "Come on...you drive this time." She laughed softly. "You sure you want me to?" "Got to learn somehow _jijtchi_, besides it'll take your mind off of things for a bit..."

"Alright..."She climbed to her feet. "Let's get out of here..." She walked carefully out of the darkened hut, and spied her saber lying in the dirt. Picking it up, she slowly made her way to the speeder. As soon as he was on, she kicked it into gear.

"Well if the data reads true we'll know more about this thing soon, but what my question is why did he come out here....the Jundlands are a long way from civilization here."

"Maybe he thought no one would find him here unless he wanted them to...?"

"Ok....who else is desperate to know this then?' he asks aloud. "Step on it...the quicker we find Giarc the quicker we find out."

She nodded. "You got it..." She kicked the throttle all the way forward and they were soon at the Blade. Xan got off and headed into the cockpit, Callista following. Giarc wasn't there at all so Xan sat down and checked the chrono. "1754...damn....contact window was at 1400 to 1440."

"Sorry, Xan...I didn't realize we were gone that long...I was distracted..."

"It's understandable, _jijtchi_ so no blame falls to you; however Giarc will have to wait for another day."

She leaned against the hatchway. "OK, so we find something else to do in the meantime..." She sounded kind of dejected.

"Go over this info...perhaps more lies underneath the surface data, every Intel agent knows this." he said "So we comb over every inch of this data in the meantime."

"I'm game for that.." She hoped it would distract her from the days events some. Xan handed her a slicer's pad. "Get to it then...let me know when you crack the firewall."

"Great.." she muttered flopping into the co-pilot's chair. "That's what I get for opening my mouth.." She grumbled, and then set to work. The code was very complex, more so than what she had encountered before, but she figured the same approach couldn't hurt...She worked at it for a while before she sat back and sighed with frustration.

Xan walked in seeing her attempt one code only for the firewall to reject it again and again, without walking over, he called out, "You're not looking in the right place....where is the place where you wouldn't expect to find info like this? Which program?"

She scratched her head. "The memory buffer....?"

"Worth trying," Xan said with a hint of relief. "It is 99% of the time in the one place you don't expect to look." She shrugged helplessly. "It's been a while since I've done anything like this.."

"You'll get better - trick is always look for programs or files in the wrong section, less code to process."

She nodded and looked again. "There's something here for uhm.....tracking holomessages.."

"Open it and let's see," Xan said, intense in his anticipation.

"Alright... here goes..." She clicked on the program, and suddenly, the screen filled with text and diagrams as the information uncompressed. "I think this is it..!"

"_Belek tiu_! It is," he said and then began to scan the data. He continued to skim down till he saw a sub-file headed 'Holocron.' "What in the nine Sith hells is this?" he said somewhat confused. Xan took a moment to think, then looked at the size of the file and realized there would be personal info on there and Callista had just seen him not only deny her but try to kill both her and her Master. "Sith it.... nothing interesting there. Keep looking, _jijtchi_."

"What else are we looking for?"

"Info pertaining to his mission itself....maybe a list of his contacts we can use to scour more info, anything."

"Hmmm..." She looked farther down the directory, and then handed him the padd. "What about that?" She pointed to a compressed file titled 'family tree'.

Xan has a feeling this was something she needed to see but it wasn't the time to let her...her emotions were raw right now and he didn't dare add more hurt on top of it. "Maybe..but are you sure you can handle what is in there?" She bit her lip and looked up at him, her eyes a little hollow. "I don't know, Xan..."

"Well don't open it till you think you are ready, open other files then......or you can face that fear and not allow it to hold you back anymore" Xan said thoughtfully. She chewed her bottom lip for a minute, coloring slightly. Silently, she clicked on the file, and watched as the text scrolled past. Her eyes widened, and she passed it to Xan.

Xan smiled, and sat in his chair a little more comfortably. Touching a button on the keypad, the info switched to the cockpit screen. He then sat back and took in the image and breathed. "Holo files, journal entries most of em." He selected the first entry, then the screen filled with the image of Callista's now dead father..

She looked at the screen, and felt her eyes fill with tears. She'd never really gotten a good look at him until now... "...the Emperor's declaration has left me with little in the way of options.... we must go into hiding if we are to avoid detection." He looked down briefly. "Callista is growing quickly now, and I don't want to leave her, but I fear that if I don't, it will mean the death of us all..." Xan merely lowered his head. Callista needed time to grieve not to go over old wounds that never healed. He was quiet for a while after.

"Turn it off.... please...." Her voice was choked with emotion as she climbed to her feet and she almost ran from the room. Xan turned off the holo, frowning and headed to Callista's bunk. Xan walked in, still obviously upset at what had transpired. "I'm sorry jijtchi, but you did need to know." Slowly, she looked up at him. "Why would he do something like that...it's almost like he was blaming me..."

"The dark side of the Force twists minds, jijtchi. The hurt at leaving you and the anger involved broke him." "He....tried to kill me... and you...Why?"

"Cause he wasn't his true self anymore....but a shadow. A victim of his own emotions." She nodded silently, and stared off into nothingness for a few minutes, tears leaving glistening trails down her cheeks.

"And that's what can happen to you if you are not careful, Callista....anger, bitterness....get rid of it...it serves no purpose at times." She looked up again, to see him kneeling and looking at her with a deep concern. She hiccuped, wiping her tears a little. "I'm just..."

"Hurt? Hold on to it and it grows, turns against the people you care for, starts making you feel everyone had to account their actions to you." She flinched. "I know.... It's hard to let it go..."

"A Jedi's focus is in the here and now, it allows us to understand hard lessons but not be swept up by the emotion of those same lessons. that way they can better serve the needs of the galaxy." She sighed, wishing he hadn't picked now for a lesson. Leaning her head back, she took a slow breath, reaching for him in the Force, hesitant at first.

Xan felt her hesitancy and sent her encouragement and comfort and slowly she seemed to let the grief melt away. When she was done he opened his eyes. "Well now that's better....let's eat and get going." She gave him a confused look. "Where are we going now?"

"Giarc got a message through the Jawas it seems. 'Found squealer more cooperative this time, _Dar'jetii_ on planet'. "Hmmm... You don't think he meant... my father, do you?" "Don't know. Could be that or it could be a new situation entirely," he said and shrugged. She nodded. "Alright.....I think I'm ready to move on..." She sat up, and rose.

"Good....well Mos Espa has podracing so we'll look for Giarc at the track, I think." She laughed a little. "Does he bet a lot?" She pondered asking Giarc if he could teach her some Mandalorian fighting techniques.

They arrive at the Arena soon after, thousands of beings of every conceivable race were there all with an interest in making a winning bet or seeing blood on the track. "Mos Espa raceway....the crown jewel in Jabba the Hutt's properties in Tattooine, be cautious and don't bump into anyone we don't want to." he said.

She nodded, sticking close to him as they threaded their way through the crowd. Some of them made the hair on the back of her neck stand up... She reached for calm, breathing into it. As Callista looked around for Xan, he was gone. Lost in the magnitude of the crowd. "Wonderful.." she muttered. "How is one supposed to find anything in this mess?"

"One doesn't bump into a Mando and usually ask questions like that either," a rough voice said. There is Giarc, in his full armor painted blue and red. "Well where'd your Master go? Not off on one of his silly premonitions again is he?" Callista turned around, her hand drifting to her blaster, but she relaxed a little when she saw that it was Giarc. She grinned a little. "How true that is...I'm not sure, one moment he was there.. the next he wasn't..."

"Typical _Jetii_." He shook his head. "Well, my bets are paid off, so I'm in a talking mood. Follow me...got a private box here," Giarc said, and started to amble off. She raised an eyebrow, but followed him, a little surprised. _Mando'ade_ weren't generally known for being talkative. It was a lot easier to keep track of him, his presence gave everyone pause.

Soon enough later they arrived at a room in the upper terraces of the arena, closed off from curious prying eyes by a one-way screen. Giarc flipped a chip to the attendant and the attendant leaves, closing the door behind him. Giarc sat down and removed his helmet now out of the eyes of the public. "There, now I can talk without this pain in the _shebs_ in the way. So you find anything out there?" he asked.

Callista sat down on the arm of one of the chairs. "Yeah....we did......" She looked up at him, and he saw a haunted look in her eyes. "He tried to kill me...." Giarc cursed. "_Hut'uun_! He couldn't face what he needed to do and it drove him mad. " He frowned. "Sorry kid..."

"You got that right...." she told him a little of the holo she had seen. "By the way, I never did tell you my name....It's Callista.." She smiled a little. "I'm sorry about yesterday..."

Giarc laughed a bit. "Well now that's better, _Cal'ika_," he said. "We're all friends here now." he paused. "As for yesterday, forget it; doesn't matter as long as you don't try to fight like that all the time. So you need a few more skills yet."

She grinned then. "Xan said I fight like a _Mando'ad_..." And she told him about the training session. "Old instincts die hard I guess... He wants me to have a little more ...._restraint_..."

Giarc laughed. "Yeah I know about that...and restraint works when your cover is blown and you can use your _Jetii_ training. This line of works requires a more _Mando'ad_ style of fighting at times," he paused. "Care to pick up some tips?"

She smiled at him. "I'd like that very much..." She stood up, and set her blaster and lightsaber aside. "I need to work off some steam from yesterday...hope you don't mind.." She made a face. "_Jetiise_ 'control' is all well and good, but I find doing something physical is better for me....Don't tell him I said that..." All Giarc did in response was laugh. He stood up taking his crushgaunts off and said, "You make a move, I defend it and tell you where you need to improve? Deal?"

"Deal..." She nodded, and watched him carefully for a moment. Slowly, she moved around him, whipping a fist out to punch and test his response time. Giarc grabbed the punch in his right hand millimeters from his face and maintained the hold while driving a left fist into Callista's stomach, hard but controlled. "Cute _Cal'ika_..." She grunted, and folded over a little, straightening again as she drove a knee towards his crotch. "Got to start somewhere, right...?"

Giarc caught the knee in his hands and uses his foot to sweep Callista's supporting leg out from under her. "Set your moves up better; think three moves ahead." She flailed for a moment, and backed off a step. His armor presented her with a challenge. Suddenly, she stepped in close, and aimed a left-handed knuckle strike to his throat.

Giarc grunted and fell back a pace before regaining his balance, once doing so he lashed out with a high crescent kick. Her eyes widened, and she backed up a step, dropping under his kick to sweep his standing leg, then she rolled clear, conscious of his heavy boots in close proximity to her head.

Giarc fell, but as he landed he began rolling towards her, coiling his muscles for a lunge at Callista. He tackled her hard and he kept the hold on her chest cutting off air. She grunted, feeling his full body weight slam into her chest knocking her flat. She drove her elbows into the soft flesh around his knees, knowing his armor didn't cover there.

Giarc's knees buckled and Callista managed to squirm onto her side. Giarc tried to maintain the hold around her chest as Callista tried to posture up. She squirmed backwards a few millimeters, and hooked his knee with her left foot. Trapping his hands against her chest, she rolled trying to come out on top this time.

Even though Callista was smaller than he was, she managed to turn him onto his back with his hands still trapped; knee in pain due to the hold. He was in a bad way, all he could mange to do was a half hearted head butt at her sternum. She grunted, and leaned away from the force of it. Trapping his wrist with her right hand, she lashed out with a backfist to the side of his neck.

Giarc felt the backfist hit hard. He continued to struggle with her hold on his hands. However soon enough he manages to get his left hand free, and landed an open palm strike to the side of Callista's face. She cursed in surprise."_Haar'chak!_" She fell back, flailing as she went down. Her feet were still tangled with his.

Giarc thought it was over and lent her a hand to stand up. She grinned slyly and stepped in close again, driving a heel strike towards his nose, dancing back as he made a grab at her. Giarc avoided the heel strike and grabbed her foot, yanking it up and taking her to the ground. Before she could fight it he put a heel hook on her making sure that she couldn't go anywhere. "Submit, _Cal'ika_." She yelped in surprise as he easily took her balance, and she thudded to the floor. She gasped as he cranked upwards on her ankle, and nodded. "_Elek_.." she gasped.

"Too bad _Cal'ika_, if you made a few more feints you might have taken me out." She sighed and twisted, kicking him in the knee, hard. He liked keeping her on edge..

Giarc just laughed. "For that you get a _netra'gal_...but don't wear out your welcome; besides we can't stay much longer anyway."

She raised an eyebrow. "We aren't staying?... where's Xan?" She climbed to her feet, keeping an eye on him as she gathered up her blaster and stowed her lightsaber again.

"Xan is where Xan needs to be, but since your his apprentice you can help do this job here," Giarc said roughly. "Do you know about the Southern Caves?" She frowned. "Not too much.....what's the job...?" She tried to hide her confusion, seeing that his patience was somewhat thin.

"Something that _hut'uun_ left behind when he died I think...as to what it is I can't say...no info." She knew immediately who he was referring to. "My father....? What could possibly have left behind...?" She looked up at him. "How do you want to do this?" "You're going in to get it of course.....time to teach you _muun'bajir_, _Cal'ika_....you're a spy now."

"Alright, anything you can tell me about Caves?" She frowned at the unfamiliar word, but he didn't bother to translate it for her.

"All I can say is it is a test you need to complete and you must defeat me in order to do it.....the caves are in the southern polar regions....uninhabited....but the cave has been set up with all sorts of nasty devices you must defeat....and when that is all done....you must steal this from me." He held out another lightsaber hilt with her father's name and her name engraved on it.

"_Fierfek_.." she muttered. "Ok...I suppose we should get going then..." She sighed and sat down, spreading a map on the floor in front of her. Fortunately, she had paid attention in school when they had covered Orienteering. She gazed at the map, and figured the quickest way to get there.

* * *

Author's Notes:

_elek_ - yes

_Dar'jetii_ - No longer Jedi; can also mean Sith

_Hut'uun_ - Coward

_muun'bajir_ - to educate hard


	6. Chapter 5

Two days later, Callista finally reached the southern caves. The entrance yawned from the side of the cliff in from of her, like the misshapen mouth of some huge creature. She climbed the few feet to the entrance, and entered complete blackness. Pulling a glowrod from a pocket over her coverall, she activated it. The sulfurous glow cast strange shadows as she looked around.

She saw what appeared to be an old abandoned smuggler's base complete with old burned out ships, broken comp units and the like. Cautiously, she made her way to the abandoned camp, her senses on alert. She had no idea if any smugglers were here still, but she was pretty certain they had left a few 'surprises' for intruders. It was quiet ,too quiet yet she hadn't activated any traps yet and she continued pressing deeper.

Carefully, she climbed over the rusted hulks of speeders and other discarded vehicles. The silence was deep, and it made her skin crawl. Finally, she neared the center of the abandoned camp. Something pulled her towards a collapsed hut, and she squatted, her heels crunching among the debris.

Suddenly she heard a sound of a old series Droideka heading towards her.

"Fierfek!" she cursed, drawing her saber. She ignited it, the brilliant amethyst blade providing far better light than the glowrod. The droideka came out of its roll, and unfurled, its blasters locking on as it tracked her movement. Another droideka came up behind her, sealing her retreat. "You've got to be kidding..." She turned sideways between them, feeling both sets of guns track her movement. She reached into the Force, and -pulled- both droids towards her as they began firing. She blocked what shots she could and jumped straight up, tumbling into the debris as the droids shots disintegrated each other. She hears a beep followed by an automated voice say, "Phase 1 complete."

She frowned and backtracked to the spot that she had been drawn to. Nothing pulled her in the force this time as she approached. She knelt down, and searched the ground, but found nothing. Standing, she moved further into the cave, more alert now.

"You will need to find me to defeat me, _Cal'ika_." Giarc's voice said over the speakers throughout the complex. She rolled her eyes at the ceiling. He must really be enjoying himself....Carefully, she picked her way farther into the caves. Faintly, she felt echoes of his presence.. along with something else. She turned in that direction, scanning the way in front of her carefully.

In front of her in the hallway was a series of automated guns. The guns all turn towards her and begin to open sporadic bursts of blaster fire. She took a deep breath and waded into the fire, her saber flashing in front of her as she blocked the bolts, doing her best to direct them back towards the guns. She was sweating now, and slowly she made progress up the hallway.

As one gun is destroyed the rate of fire increases forcing Callista to think and react more in tune with the force. Callista could feel the sweat dripping down her neck, and she took a slow breath, reaching into the Force again, as Xan had taught her. Suddenly, she -saw- them. She felt the tiny ripples in the Force as commands were transmitting to the guns. Carefully she reached out to the guns, one right after the other and -yanked-, ripping the control box from its housing. The automated voice said again, "Phase 2 complete."

"Well now one more to go till you can find me, _Cal'ika_....but you may waver now." She groaned and swiped at the sweat, smearing dust across her face as she did so. Slowly, she moved forward again, spreading her awareness in front of her as she moved deeper into the darkness ahead of her. As she pushed deeper it was more and more like a tomb rather than a cave....Giarc had chosen the place for a reason. As she pushed further into the cave, she could feel Giarc's presence well, far back in the vastness of the cave.

She walked further only to hear an odd sort of click and this time Giarc's voice was positively like a death rattle. "Time for a bigger test." And there it was, a Dark Trooper standing in front of her. The Empire's first wave of truly AI Troopers that had more firepower then that of 10 normal stormtrooper squads. She cursed, and backed up a step, her saber firmly in her hands.

The Trooper began to unload a volley of concussives at her, keeping her off balance while it was powering up it's heavy blaster cannon. She gritted her teeth, and reached into the force urgently, tossing the grenades aside as she prepared herself for the heavy volley. She had no idea how, but somehow she intercepted the first bolt on her blade. The force of it sent her tumbling, and she scrambled to her feet, reaching for calm as she felt panic trying to creep in.

The heavy fire didn't dissipate once inch forcing Callista to give up ground. The Trooper was also equipped with a long range lightning generator that was capable of heavy damage if the bolts managed to hit a solid flesh target, suddenly it took aim at Callista using the lightning projector.

She cursed loudly, opening herself to the Force as much as she could, releasing her fear. It was the only way....Everything snapped into crystal clear focus, but at the same time, it moved slowly. She leaped, catching the first felt blaster bolts on her blade, and felt a spike as the lighting lashed out at her. She threw up her blade, catching some of the dancing electricity on her blade. A little of it got past her blade, burning her hand, She shrieked, and lifted her other hand, surprise passing over her face as the energy was deflected into the walls and died. Then she leaped at the dark trooper.

The Trooper's AI was equipped for dealing with enemies in close range but not point blank but as it tried to give back ground Callista crashed into it swiping down hard with her blade....it made a minimal impression in the phirk alloy armor around the central CPU but the weaker materials were sliced away allowing Callista access to some other sensitive areas. She tore the metal away, and plunged her saber into the housing. Sparks danced along her blade, and she jumped clear as the Trooper fell to the ground with a loud crash. She stood there for a few moments, catching her breath. She could feel the Force swirling around her, and it pulsed, showing her the way towards Giarc. She moved on.

"Phase 3 complete," the auto voice droned on and suddenly Callista could see a large heavy door open and standing there was Giarc. "Time for the real fun to begin, you must submit me, using only your hands and feet; that is the test of a true _Mando'ad_," he said. Callista looked at him incredulously, but could tell he was serious...deadly serious. She nodded slowly, and emptied the pockets of her coverall, handing him her blaster and lightsaber as well.

"I will not use my weapons either, but never the less it is you who is at the disadvantage," he said and he begun to circle her similar to a Teras Kasi Master. "We fight using Mandalorian wrestling....no holds barred."

She nodded, and set herself. Her body ached, but she dared not reach into the Force now. Giarc feinted with his left and then with his right hand he grabbed hold of her arm and began to twist on it hard. Mandalorian wrestling was based on applying pressure to joints as it was about throwing opponents or taking down. She grunted, gasping as he continued to twist her arm. Quickly, she squatted, trying to take pressure off of her elbow as she rolled onto her back, planting her feet into his stomach.

As she pushed off of him he turned a away sharply so she couldn't get a similar hold on him. She climbed slowly to her feet, cradling her arm. Carefully, she worked her lower arm around in a slow circle. It clicked loudly, and she let out a pained gasp. Giarc leapt towards Callista trying to take her to her back. Quickly, she sidestepped, and drove her knee into his stomach, hard.

Giarc groaned out loud but his reflexes were such that he snaps out a quick leg in response knocking her from her feet. She fell backward, and rolled never taking her eyes off of him. Slowly, she circled.

Giarc was surprised that she didn't make a move to take him down yet but he wasn't going to back down now, He feinted a sweep of the legs again only to try grab her for a throw by the arm. She allowed the force of his pull to drag her body into his, instead of fighting it. Her hand snaked out and she slammed her knuckles into the soft flesh under his chin.

Giarc took the blow and grabbed the wrist of that hand then he shifted his weight and threw her over his back. She let out a strangled cry, realizing too late that the hand she had hit him with was the one that had gotten burned. She rolled over, cradling it for a moment before she rose to her knees and lunged at Giarc, catching him around the knees. Giarc fell down and began roll away as best as he could with her holding him, realizing too late that she had him in a position to end it.

Callista rolled again, dragging Giarc with her. With his legs pinned, she straddled him, and punched towards his throat batting his left hand away as he tried to block it. He managed to block with his right hand and threw her off , rolling back to his feet. Callista rolled, and caught herself before she slammed into the wall. She was breathing heavy now, and blood colored her right hand from the ravaged burn. Slowly, she climbed to her feet, the room spinning slightly.

"Come on...if you want to prove yourself fully, let me have it; otherwise I will do what I need to do. _Nar dralshy'a_ (try harder)!" he said. She looked up at him, her eyes widening as she heard the deadly warning in his words. She took a few slow breaths, pushing the pain from her mind before she squared her shoulders. Suddenly, she rushed him feinting left, and then she came around with a right handed heel strike to the face. She felt it impact, and heard him curse loudly.

Once again she was within his guard. All it would take he thought would be for him to lock his hands around her back, twist and fall and thus get her in a position where she had to fight out or lose. Callista saw something in his eyes, and she jammed her fingers into his throat, trying to move outside his guard again. She was too slow.

Giarc popped his hips and took her over on to her back and kept his hold on her back beginning to squeeze . She let out a strangled gasp, feeling the pressure on her spine. He was deadly serious.... She squirmed, and jabbed her fingers into his left eye, before digging her thumbs into the soft flesh at the base of his jaw. Giarc struggled to break the grip...and eventually does so cursing in Huttese. "Fierfek!"

She rolled to her feet, and came at him, swinging a roundhouse punch at the side of his head.. He stumbled, and she trapped him in a chokehold as he slid to his knees. Then, she squeezed, starting to cut off his air. Giarc started gasping, "_e......e........ELEK!_"

She released him and stepped back, slumping as the pain washed over her again. Giarc struggled to his feet but just the for the first time she recognizes another figure standing behind Giarc wearing beskar'gam. She looked from him to Giarc, and backed away slowly, limping slightly. She has never seen that armor before...

This time the figure was wearing the helmet and holding the lightsaber in his hands. Giarc said painfully from behind her "There it is your prize, _Cal'ika_....one _jetti'kad_ formerly used by your father. Isn't that right, Master?" Callista looked back at Giarc in shock. Cautiously, she approached him, still wary.

The figure slowly reaches up and takes off his helmet. "Bout time _jijtchi_, I was starting to get worried." Xan said smiling. She almost fainted, and punched him weakly in the chest. "Don't do that.... You almost gave me a heart attack..."

Giarc said gravely, "Your _muun'bajir_ would've been ruined if he did, _Cal'ika_...you weren't official _Mando'ad_ then, were you?"

"_Me'ven_?" she asked, looking between them.

"Congrats _jijtchi_...you're a _mando'ad_ now!" He smiled, handing her the saber. "Not the same _muun'bajir_ unless the candidate fights for a saber or _beskar'gam_. She grinned at him."_Vor'entye_..." She looked at Giarc, and saw him grinning back. "What's muun'bajir , anyway? You never told me.."

"Educate hard." Xan said.

"Oh...So....What now?" She leaned heavily on the wall behind her. She folded her arms, but not before Xan saw the angry red burn across her right hand.

"So once Giarc finishes with some things you'll be getting _beskar'gam_ now." he smiled. "You can hang it beside Lilly's," he added. "Plus we are on the way back to the ship now.....we need to start piecing together some things."

"_Beskar'gam_, huh? _Vor'e_, Giarc.."

Xan barked at Giarc. "And next time you pull fancy crap like that on my apprentice you're going to get a swift kick in the _shebs_." Giarc laughed and nodded at Callista for the thank you. Callista tried to soothe him. "It's nothing, it doesn't even hurt...." Xan nodded, clearly annoyed, but understanding.

"Well we don't have much real time for this...we got to figure out what he was really trying to pull here jijtchi plus we need to get into contact with Jada soon."

"Yes, Xan...." She sighed inwardly. It felt as if she never stopped working. She turned to Giarc again. "It was fun... _Ret_....." She turned to follow Xan from the room.

"Hang on _Cal'ika_......we're _Mando'ade_...we wait for family members... Jad'ika will be here soon Xan I swear."

"_Ni ceta._.." she sighed and sat down, absently running her fingers over her burned hand. Her elbow was throbbing too...

Xan looked over feeling Callista's pain more intensely. "But first _jijtchi_ we must heal that arm....stretch it out for me?" She flushed, and felt Giarc flinch. Slowly, she offered him her right hand. The skin was blistering and an angry red, and her knuckles were smeared with blood.

"Bad, but not that bad," he said examining it. Xan looks at her. "How deep is the pain, Callista..... stretch out and tell me." She took a slow breath. "It's making my head throb..." She paused for a moment. "I think its not past the epidermis......and my elbow got wrenched...."

"See if you can use the Force to guide you into healing the pain in your arm , one mote at a time if need be?" Xan said. She nodded, chewing on her lip nervously for a moment. Closing her eyes, she reached into the Force, feeling it fill her again like it had back in the cave. She frowned a little, sensing it, and then began gently nudging it towards her hand and elbow.

Xan closed his eyes and fell into feeling the force flow through his apprentice. "Now increase the rate of flow." Slowly, she did so, and felt a warm tingle spread down the length of her right arm, from her shoulder to her fingertips...

"Good!" Xan said dreamily as he saw her heal the skin, relieving the tension in her head caused by it and the wrenching of her elbow. She leaned back then, her head spinning. "Xan... when I face that last test....I felt the Force....stronger than before..." She left out the part about the Dark Trooper, she didn't want to make him mad at Giarc all over again...

"And what did you sense, _Cal'ika_?" Xan said smiling. "Everything...." Her voice was filed with awe.

* * *

Author's Notes:

_jetii'kad_ - lightsaber; can also be _kad'au_

_Me'ven_ - Huh?

_Ret_' - bye

_vor'e_ - thanks

_vor'entye_ - thank you


	7. Chapter 6

"Well _Cal'ika_...the plates are done, now we'd better paint it here," Giarc said.

She grinned. "Of course.....why though? You think I'll need it so soon?"

'What colors suit you best I wonder.....what speaks in your heart, _Cal'ika_?" She thought a moment, pausing to run her fingers over the beskar. "Teal and silver...."

Giarc slapped the plates down on the table, walked over to a bench and grabbed a couple of paint cans. "Too bad _Jad'ika_ and the others couldn't be here." Giarc said musingly.

"Why's that?" she asked as she picked up a clean brush and thought a moment.

"This is the true moment when we become one with our _beskar'gam_....and if anyone knows this it's a _Mando'ad_ or a _Jetii_," he laughed. He started painting the trim, allowing Callista to work on the main sections. She smiled at that, and opened herself to the Force again, letting it guide her fingers on the brush, and be her inspiration as she focused on his words.

"We are a proud race, _Cal'ika_....maybe you'll come to see Mandalore as a second home someday," he said wistfully. "Still, things are getting dark, even there." he said sadly.

"Giarc," she asked hesitantly, "Why is it that the _Mando'ade_ are people from every race? Was it always that way?"

"No....in fact once the Mandalorians had no one but one race....the Taungs," he said. "We bear the traditions they passed down to those they accepted. To us it's is more about honor than it is about race." She nodded and continued painting, barely seeing the designs her brush left behind.

"There is a saying amongst us; '_Aliit Ori'shya tal'din_' - family is more than bloodline....and I think _Cal'ika_, you can see that apply to you now." Giarc said.

She nodded. "It feels right....You ....and the _Jetiise_ are my family now...." She sobered a little at where that directed her thoughts.

"We are not blood thirsty mercenaries only interested in war and blood.....we farm too," Giarc said jokingly.

She grinned. "I wouldn't have thought that of you when I first met you..." She continued painting.

"But for my own taste, our noble history has been smeared with our wars with the _Jetiise_ over the centuries, we both follow the same concepts at heart though, _Cal'ika_."

She nodded. "What about Xan.... How does he fit in?"

"He's been _Mando'ade_ longer than me and he's in tight with the _Mand'alor_....but Xan became _Mando'ad_ cause of his wife." He grinned. "And let me tell you, _Lill'ika_ was a different sort of _Mando'ad_ before running into the _Jetii_ Master." That confused her a little, and she told him so.

"Well Lilly was a bounty hunter before she ran across Xan and tried to kill him, ask him sometime - or _Lill'ika_ if she's not pre-occupied with other things."

She nodded again. "Xan told me about that, but not much..." She looked up at him, and then down at the armor, and gasped. It was.. beautiful. Teal scrollwork covered the upper body plate, and there were snatches of script interspersed throughout. The same was true for the rest of the armor. "Giarc... I have no idea what language that is...."

"Coruscanii....but as to the words themselves again Xan or _Lill'ika_ are the ones to ask...they can actually read it." "But I don't even know how to speak it yet...how could I possibly paint the alphabet....?"

Giarc laughed. "Being around _Jetiise_ as I have, I can say this, you probably formed what the _jetiise_ refer to as a Force Bond with Master Xan, pulled things out of his mind sub-consciously."

"Right.... I guess I should know that, _me'ven_? There's still so much I don't know..."

"Hell you'll understand more than me on that, _Cal'ika_...I only know that Xan and _Lill'ika_ are true _Jetti_ and true _Mando'ade_.....they are a second family to me and _Jad'ika_," he said.

She smiled. "I can understand a little bit about why the _muun'bajir_ ...but for a while, I really had the sense that you would have killed me..." She paled a little.

"I would've if you couldn't beat me..._Mando'ade_ don't mess around, we don't accept someone who isn't prepared to fight to the death if need be and not the _Jetii_ way either," he said.

"And Xan knew?" She pondered that.

"He was the one that suggested it." He said. "Xan knows more about being a Jedi and a spy than anyone I know, he's been doing this since the age of 8," Giarc said.

"_Feirfek_..." she breathed. "He has a lot of faith in me...there was a point where I thought I wouldn't make it..." She looked away briefly. "Nah...he knew you would otherwise he'd never suggest it...hell in my lifetime your the first apprentice of his to pass."

"Really?"

"_Ori'haat_ (it's the truth, no bull), _Cal'ika_....he's never brought anyone to me, my father or the _Mand'alor_ in my lifetime, the one he did bring in was reckless and got killed before the test at the end." She frowned and then sighed, leaning back against the table. "I'm still somewhat baffled as to how I made it through... it's a bit fuzzy."

"You found the heart of the warrior within you, _Cal'ika_, that comes from within," Giarc said. "Plus, you can rely on the Force, that is a bit of a plus in your column there."

"About that....I did rely on the Force on the first three... But that last one....not one bit...It would have been dishonest...."

"Good...but I didn't expect you to....by the time you get there you're just looking for the quickest way out without thinking how to cheat ....there really isn't anyway you can either. You do and you cheat yourself. And since you wear you honor on your sleeve, you couldn't cheat...a true _Mando'ad_."

She smiled at that. "I surprised myself there too..."

"Oh and how's that?" Giarc asked intrigued. She looked down at her hands. "Just given what kind of life I had before all this..... I didn't think I had that kind of honor nor honesty with anyone else....or myself."

"Well now you know better than that." Giarc smiled.

Xan looks at his chrono "Well it's 1530 where the hell is _Jad'ika_! You said she was only double checking sources, Giarc."

"Relax Master, if I know _Jad'ika_ she'll have a good reason why she's late," Giarc said.

A door is heard opening and voice called out, "_Su'cuy, buir_!"

"Bout time, _Jad'ika_! Let me guess; you were having fun with Jabba's guards again?" Giarc rolled his eyes. Callista looked up, her eyes falling on the other woman. She still felt slightly out of place.

A young woman in her twenties walked into the room, her helmet is off and she blushes a bit. "I'm sorry father... they were giving me a hard time... I tried to be quick but they were being _takisir_." Xan frowned. "Well did you get anything then?" he looked at his padawan. "Callista this is Jada Ordo, Jada meet my new padawan, Callista."

Callista nodded. "_Su'cuy_, Jada..." She felt Jada's gaze on her for a moment. Jada looked over to Xan's new padawan and a smile broke out over her face. "_Su'cuy, burc'ya_ (friend)."

"Well, Jada I'm waiting?" Xan said. "Anything?" Jada looked to Xan and nodded and handing him a data pad that looks like it was a little beaten up. "Sorry if it looks a little worn out... I had to wrestle it free of the guards."

Xan looked at it. "Ok so he tried 3 times to speak to Jabba but was turned away.....no information was spread to associates..." he read. Giarc frowned "That's odd...Jabba likes having intel so he can sell it back...what made him turn this guy away like that?"

Jada moved to the corner of the room and took off her armor. Under it she was wearing a light grey tank top with semi loose blue pants and dark brown boots. "I wish I knew, _buir_ (father). That's all there was, I tried to find more but I was unable to."

"Well you did your best, _dalyc_ (girl) but that still leaves us with a lot of questions," Giarc said. Xan turned to Callista. "What do you make of this then, my padawan?" he asked. Jada moved to stand by her father and watched Xan and his new Padawan... she can't help but wonder where Lilly is, yet she knew she was just as busy as Xan.

Callista frowned. "It sounds like he was trying to find a buyer for the Devastator plans....but why here? We are far from the Core here...."

Giarc added, "Easier to move around without catching a lot of attention here then in the core, rebels use a lot of Outer rim worlds to buy intel....but his actions tell me that wasn't what he was planning to do." Callista lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Giarc?"

"Well if he was planning to sell to the Alliance, he wouldn't use Jabba or any Hutt as a broker, and we know he was being hunted by the Imps.....I wonder if he was planning to sell to the Hutts?" he said.

"Why? The Hutts have no real fleet to speak of and they prefer organized crime?" Xan said.

"They would love info about something like that... image the profit they would gain by having it. There all about Profit," Jada spoke up.

"Ok....but who would they sell to....the Imps would sooner freeze them out....." Xan said rubbing his temples. "There is something else in play here."

Jada shook her head. "I wish I was able to get more for you Xan... but I was unable to... maybe it was for the Sith, or maybe the Hutt have other contacts." Callista frowned at that and spoke up, "There's definitely something else going on....He tried to kill me..." She shuddered.

"Well the sooner we get back to Naboo the sooner Lilly can fill us in," Xan said. "Then we may have our next area to deal with." Jada nodded her head. "Lilly sent this via comm a hour ago Xan." She handed him a smaller data pad. _Xamesh, we got word the Imperials are planning a visit to Naboo some time within the next week. When you've got as much as you can, report back to Naboo. Weshtiir_, the message read. Xan passed it to Callista and then the others.

Callista read it and muttered, "_Fierfek_...What do we do, Xan?"

Jada read it last and sighed."You need to return as soon as you can."

"Head back to Naboo it seems.....I wish we could slow down here, but it seems this keeps getting complicated," Xan said then turned to the other two. "You will be needed as well."

"You're the Master Xan....plus it will be good to see _Lill'ika_ again." Giarc smiled.

Jada smiles broadly. "I agree, seeing Lilly will be great."

Callista finally moved away from the table, and Jada and Xan were finally able to get a look at her _beskar'gam_. "Xan, I wanted to ask you something about the Coruscanii script....I have no idea what it means..." And she told him briefly of the trance she had slipped into while working on the armor. Jada looked at the armor impressed but said nothing, like her father she herself wasn't able to read it.

Xan laughed, "A language lesson...well plenty of time for that on the way." he smiled and then turned to the other two. "Special case this time, you can power up the _Blade_ and pilot it till I'm done with _Cal'ika_."

"Sure, Master Xan.... it's no problem." Jada laughed a bit before walking to grab her armor and then headed out to where the _Star Blade_ was parked.

"Just do not spread word of this to Lilly...she'll have my head," he said walking over to a holoprojector. Callista snickered at his comment, her eyes dancing. A laugh was heard fading away as Jada walked to the ship. Xan turned on the projector and soon the screen filled with characters in Coruscanii.

Callista tilted her head to the side, and studied it for a few moments. She frowned. "Ok, so I painted Coruscanii phrases on my armor and I can barely read it...."

"The trick is to switch the same meaning over for the letters in Basic over to Coruscanii," Xan said.

"That way you can read the word itself." She nodded. "I've done that before... I used to write in code when I was younger... It shouldn't that different, right?"

"No it's not...the phrasing of course is different than Basic or Mando'a," he said. "In what way....is it reversed?"

"Our wording is different....for instance the word _Jaj'tich_ literally translates as 'teacher of one' but would be transliterated as 'one teacher,' " he explained.

She thought for a moment. "Could it also mean 'Master'?"

"Yes it does actually," he smiled. "You catch on quick." She grinned. "Ok, would you mind if I called you _Jaj'tich_. then?" Xan smiled broadly."'Not at all, _jijtchi_. I'm honored you'd use my language in that way." She blushed a little. "It feels right, anyway..." Xan nodded. "Well what else did you want to know then, jijtchi....this can be a long lesson," he said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes a little. "Well, I'm just curious as to what is on my armor, really..." Xan walked up to read it and smiled again. "A Coruscanii protection spell." She looked at her armor for a moment. _'Could it be the same one he recited during her initiation?' _she wondered.

Giarc was heard yelling back at them, "If it's a protection spell, it's usually the same one he gives you at the beginning of your apprenticeship."

She grinned, and yelled back, "Stay out my head, Giarc..." she laughed. Jada's barking laughter was heard and then some mutters from up front as she talked to her father.

"It is the same one word for word...interesting...seems like the bond has formed already....Lilly will be intrigued," Xan said softly.

Jada spoke softly to her father and then walked to the back and stood in front of Callista smiling, her armor was black, with silver and gold. The _mando'ad_ death skull was on both shoulders and she sat down smiling. "I heard you fought my father for your _muun'bajir_."

"_Elek_, I did, _Jad'ika_...." She looked down briefly. "There were a few points where I wasn't sure I would make it..." Jada smiled and laughed. "I know how you feel... I had to fight my father also for my _muun'bajir_. It wasn't easy, and to me it makes us sisters... I would be honored if you accept me as such." Callista returned her smile. "I'd be honored to have you as my sister, _Jad'ika_..." She paused. "_Aliit ori'shya tal'din._.."

Jada head this and nodded, she then stood up and grabbed Callista in a big 'ole bear hug. She stood roughly 5'10 and her ice blue eyes were smiling. Callista laughed a little, and hugged _Jad'ika_ in return, feeling her ribs creak a little. It didn't hurt though."So, I guess we should check my beskar'gam for proper fit, _me'ven_?"

Giarc walked in at that and Xan went to the cockpit. "Well I think so....can't have it fit too loose now." She smirked a little. "What and announce ourselves by the rattling of the _beskar_? That would be bad..." She turned to the work table and lifted the chest portion of the armor. "_Jad'ika_, a little help, _gedet'ye_?"

Giarc smiled "Yeah better for a _dalyc_ to fit you, I think." And Giarc walked back to the cockpit.

Jada smiled and slowly bit by bit helped her put on her armor. Callista looked at Jad'ika in surprise. "It's not as heavy as I expected......"

"It's light, but very strong. That's why people seem to think we're not human. Our armor can take a very good beating before we start to feel pain. So far it's fitting you nicely." She smiles warmly. Callista shifted her weight, and moved around a little, feeling how the armor moved with her. "I like it... This will take a little getting used to..."

"Yes it will... but keep it on and soon it become normal." Callista grinned. "You think I should wear it for the trip back to Naboo? Oh, where's the _buy'ce_ (helmet)?"

"_Elek_, sure. I am sure _Lill'ika's_ eye will go wide. " Callista laughed a little. "Not to mention a few others.." She picked up the helmet, and slid it down over her head.

"How does it feel.... it should be tight but you should be able to move freely in it."

Callista turned her head slowly. "It fits well, feels a bit stiff, but not constricting."

"Keep moving it will loosen; this is new armor." Now that her armor was fitted, Jada went to the cockpit and Xan walked out shortly afterwards. "Well then ready to see what this does for

you, _jijtchi_?"

She nodded, and reached up to pull the helmet off and set it down. "Ready as I'll ever be...."

"No _jijtchi_...._Buy'ce_ on please...you need to get a feel for your full armor."

"Alright...."She picked it up and put it on again. Slowly, she flexed her fingers and moved her arms a little.

"Now then, don't worry bout my lightsaber hitting you....it won't even dent it."

She swallowed nervously. "You're....lightsaber....?"

"Yes, my lightsaber...._Mando'ade_ have fought Jedi over the centuries and were one of our greatest foes for a while do to the properties of _beskar'gam_," he said. "Well made beskar'gam turns away lightsaber cuts like cortosis ore or phiriuk plating."

Callista nodded and set herself. "I'm ready..." She still wasn't too sure about the lightsaber. "You can still use your lightsaber...but I want you to get used to the armor."

"_Elek, Jaj'tich..._" She drew her saber and ignited it, waiting. Xan ignited his saber and went and slashed at her chest. She stepped back, grunting in surprise as the blade connected with the chest plate. Her own saber came up to deflect, and she stepped in, punching towards his throat with her left hand.

Xan easily ducked the blow and wheeled away slightly. "Look at your breastplate," he said. "Not a mark on it. Now relax and let go, _jijtchi_. Let's see what you can do with this." Nodding, she reached into the Force again, as she had back on Tatooine.

Xan fell into the Teras Kasi position known as Krayt Dragon rising and struck out with a 3 move combo; a slash at her right leg, reversing to a slash of the left arm and then a punch to the stomach. Callista lifted her saber, intercepting the slash toward her arm, and she seized his wrist, cranking it around until he fell onto his back.

With his arm trapped in her grip, he uses his feet to push her off and leaps up to his feet only to stretch into the force and use it to flip himself over Callista. Once he lands, he lashes out with a strong crescent kick to her back. She felt the kick coming, and dropped, scissoring her feet to trap his. Then, she rolled sideways.

Xan fell but allowed her momentum to roll him over and he broke the leg grapevine. "Impressive," he breathed. Callista nodded briefly and climbed to her feet, before coming around with a right hook to his face. Xan didn't dodge quick enough and takes the punch square on and grunted but he didn't give ground. He allowed her punch to bring her close so he could sweep out her legs, thrusting at her sprawled out form in the process. She tumbled to the floor in surprise, and rolled sideways, coming to her feet again.

Xan's thrust hit deck plates and before he had time to think Callista was on him. She jumped on his back and used the same choke hold she used to defeat Giarc with in the _muun'bajir_, Xan starts to go down, losing oxygen but just as she thought it was over he reached up and grabbed her, throwing her over his head and on to the deck. She yelped, and rolled, gaining her feet again. She sprang at him then, and slammed into his chest, locking his arms to his side.

Xan tried moving his arms a little to loosen the grip Callista had, but she had locked on too tight so he pushes down and with the force aiding him he flipped backwards and attempted to land stomach first with Callista underneath him. She grunted as she slammed to the deck, and locked her legs around his waist, digging her thumbs into the soft flesh at the hinge of his jaw.

Xan had been in this position once before and learned so he quickly broke her grip on his arms and finding the pressure point on her wrist he used it to break her grip on his jaw. She gasped and struck out with her right hand, the pommel of her deactivated saber smashing him across the mouth.

Xan took the blow and was stunned; before she could strike again he cried, "_Tlalet_!" ('enough' in Coruscanii). Callista lowered her arm, and relaxed beneath him; she had caught the gist of the word's meaning.

"Good _jijtchi_....very good!" Xan said while spitting out blood. "You seem to be catching on well."

"Giarc is a good teacher." She smiled a little. "Sorry about your mouth, _Jaj'tich_..."

Xan laughed. "I've had a lot worse...ask Lilly about that," he said. "But that skill set should only be used for when you are undercover and can't give away the fact you are a Jedi, _jijtchi_....when it's safe to come out as one I expect you to fight as a Jedi....less dirty."

"Yes, _Jaj'tich_..." She climbed slowly to her feet, and pulled off her _buy'ce_.


	8. Chapter 7

Xan ambled slowly down the ramp, followed closely by three figures dressed in beskar'gam. Callista was mere paces behind him, her saber safely stowed in the left thigh plate of her _beskar'gam_. She grinned behind her _buy'ce_ at the expressions on the faces of the handful of Alliance officers that were on hand to greet them. Lilly was there too, and Callista watched her closely, seeing if the other woman would pick up what was going on.

Lilly smiled warmly at seeing all her friends, she hugged him before he mumbled something and she let him, Giarc and Jada go. Lilly looked at the other Mando'ad and nodded. "It suits you...suits you very well." The officers filed out leaving Lilly and Callista alone.

Callista laughed a little at the confused looks she got from the various officers as they filed out. Once they had left, she removed her _buy'ce_. "_Su'cuy, Lill'ika_." She smiled a little. "Sorry we ran off so quickly..." She sobered a little, remembering all that had happened on Tattooine.

Lilly smiled brightened even more. "_Su'cuy_... it's all right. I am use to it by now... I am glad it was a success...I am sorry for your loss." Her eyes showed remorse for Callista. The younger woman sighed, and held her buy'ce loosely in her fingers. "I had no idea....and I never found out what happened to my mother...." She leaned heavily against one of the _Blade's_ landing struts. "_Jaj'tich_ said something about having you teach me slicing...."

Lilly couldn't help but feel sorrow for the younger woman and she hugged Callista softly, almost motherly like. She heard her and she let go of her hug and nodded her head. "Hmm yes, Xan did ask me to teach you that. Your Coruscanii is getting better. It shows on the armor, as well as your voice in speaking it. You do learn quickly."

Callista returned the embrace, almost not wanting to let go. "_Vor'e_..." She said softly. "Xan's been teaching me a few things....and I already knew a lot of _Mando'a_...." Again, her thoughts went back to just _how_ she had learned it, and she grinned a little thinking of Giarc now. He was like a brother to her.

Lilly felt the hug returned and she heard Callista and felt the feelings going through the younger women and she smiles and can't help but feel worry for this young woman. She may not look to be 350 years old and only in her early to mid twenties but she understood the loss Callista was feeling. She had lost her mother and father at a young age also. "Never fear about asking me for anything, or wanting to talk to me, _Cal'ika_. I know the loss your feeling, but be mindful of your feelings."

Callista nodded slowly. "I know, _Lill'ika_...Xan's always warning me about that....and after encountering my father, I know why...." She shuddered a little, and stood back a step. "So, where do we begin?"

"Right here at the _Star Blade_... it has a better system then the one of the farm and it the best place to teach you at _Cal'ika_." Callista nodded, and turned back up the ramp, her buy'ce swinging from her fingers. She slid easily into the copilots chair, and brought up the slicing program Xan had showed her a few days ago. "I've worked with this a little, but don't have much experience..."

Lilly followed and sat down roughly in the pilot's seat, it groaned a little and she growled muttering something as she fixed the seat and sighed. "I always forget that _Xamesh_ is a little taller then me. Anyways good, that's just the starter program. Yet by the time I am done with you... you will be ready for this..." Her hands flew across the keys as a much more complex looking slicing program comes into view. "I made it myself." She smiled looking at Callista.

Callista's eyes widened in surprise. "You..._wrote_... that?"

Lilly nodded as her eyes look over the program. "Yep, I couldn't sleep one night while Xan and I were still a Master Padawan team and he was out for a bit. I came up with it... you should have seen his eyes when he walked in and saw it up and running while I was tinkering with it." She started to laugh. Callista chuckled and grinned. "I bet he was.... I've surprised him a few times myself..." She briefly told Lilly about her _muun'bajir_ over the last few days.

Lilly nodded. As Callista talked she brought up the starter program again and nodded. "Hmmm reminds me of my own. Only I didn't fight Giarc, that would have been nice. I wasn't so lucky..." She laughed and nodded her head. "Back to slicing, show me here how you well you can do and from there I will base the lesson. I want to you to find a file marked 'Black Market'." Callista looked over briefly, and turned back to her display. 'You didn't...? Then who did you fight....?" She opened the file Lilly had indicated and methodically began working through what she did know how to do.

Lilly watched Callista as she worked and answered her question. "I fought the _Mand'alor_, Giarc's great- great-great grandfather. Back when I was still a bounty hunter. I was sore for at least two and half weeks." Lilly started to play with the keys without looking as she watched Callista. "Now I want you to pass through the three firewalls without setting off the alarm to get to the sub-folder marked 'Black Op weapons'."

Callista gaped at her. 'You fought....the _Manda'lor_?" She shook herself, and turned back to her screen, slowly worked through the steps she knew, chewing her lip in concentration. Lilly nodded. "Yes I did... so like I said fighting Giarc would have been nice for me. Oh well it wasn't something I would ever forgot." Suddenly a alarm went off and Lilly stopped that slicing program. "_Cal'ika_, do you know what you did wrong?"

"No...." She shook her head.

Lilly brought up the program and froze the frame and pointed to a small file. "Right there is the alarm, now what you did you went into the sub folder that was linked the alarm folder. The hardest thing about slicing is knowing which sub folders are linked where. Sometimes getting creative in this isn't a bad thing, also making new folders and sub folders to fool the original are a good idea."

Callista nodded slowly, and turned back to her screen. "Ok, can we try that again?" She opened up the file again, but this time, she remembered to make dummy folders. Slowly, she worked her way deeper into the file. Lilly nodded her head and kept tabs on her work.

"Another point to remember about slicing is you get in and you get out leaving no trace you were there... That's how some slicers get caught..."

Nodding, Callista backed out of the file again, erasing all the dummy files she had created in the process. Lilly nodded and smiled. "Hmm good, very good... now time for the next level. You have a good understanding of the process." Again without looking her hand flew across the keypad and a more complex program came up. "This is a copy of the Jedi Archives of old, the ones that were destroyed. I want you to slice into the file of Xan and myself. This is a much more complex web of code so be careful what you do."

Callista chewed her lip again for a moment, hardly aware of her nervous habit. Slowly, carefully, she accessed the file, and created a couple dummy files, constantly aware that she could trip the alarm at any second. A blaring alarm went off and Lilly turned it off. "Ok do you know what you did wrong now, _Cal'ika_?"

"Uhm, I forgot to look for the extra alarms..." she colored in embarrassment and sighed.

Lilly nodded. "Correct, alarms can we label as anything, another thing is you can use the Force for slicing, it can guild your actions and help you be more aware of those extra hidden alarms that are hiding. Try again please. "

"Alright...." Callista sat forward again, this time relaxing into the Force as she accessed the file again. This time, she could feel little ripples of warning as she glanced over the files, and flagged certain ones before she moved deeper.

Lilly watched Callista and slowly and every so often she threw in a few other alarm folders to see if she would notice the change in the program. Xan needed someone who could slice well. He did a good job but it would be nice for some of that load to not be on his shoulders. Callista kept feeling little warning ripples as more alarms folders appeared. She flagged them, and moved on. Finally, she found the file Lilly had told her to look for. Checking carefully, she accessed it.

Lilly's whole life came up before he eyes, her date of birth, her Jedi training files, her marriage to Xan everything about Lilly was there for Callista to read. "I'll let you read it if you like. I have no secrets to hide and besides... We're family." Her smile was warm and there seemed to a calmness that echoed softly and lightly in the cockpit area. It was like gentle waves lapping at the beach.

Callista flashed her a brief smile, and skimmed it. "Would you mind if I saved a copy to read later, _Lill'ika_?"

"No, feel free to save a copy. Beside you need to go after Xan's now." She groaned, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "_Fierfek, Lill'ika_, you don't do simple, do you?"

Lilly laughed slightly, it was a warm chuckle and she shook her head. "No I do not, _Cal'ika_; in this line of work it's tough and you need to be tough and be ready for anything. Xan can slice but... well here watch." Her hands flew over the key pad and she brought up the same program Callista was working on and pressed play. It was Xan slicing he got half way through and a alarm tipped off... He started again and painfully slowly he got to Lilly's file. "You did better then Xan did. He can slice but the more complex a code becomes the harder it is for him to clear. He can do well in a pinch but he needs good slicers with him."

"He also doesn't like slicing.... he knows its needed but he tried to avoid it with a passion. He claims its to much wasted time. He does the better undercover work and getting into a heavily guarded area and out again with info then myself. I have been caught one to times to many. Unless I am with him, I don't do undercover."

Callista sat back for a moment, and looked over at Lilly. This was some news to her. She nodded quietly. "Ok, so Xan's file, and then what?" She turned back to her panel, slowly working her way back into the Archive as she had before, until she successfully opened Xan's file as well.

"Save and read it - after your done your tackling my program I made." She smiled, she was serious about her work but at the same time she was honest and open to Callista, hiding nothing. Callista looked sideways at her. There was indeed a new program running, blocking her backtracking out of the archive. Reaching into the Force again, she backed slowly out of it, erasing the files she had created on her way in. Finally, after a few long moments, she closed down the program and leaned back, letting out a breath.

Lilly nodded. "I will give you a short break before I call up the program I wrote." Nodding, Callista rubbed her eyes, and rose. "I appreciate it... I was starting to go a little cross-eyed..."

They had barely been dirtside on Naboo for two days before Xan sent her off on a recon mission by herself. They had set down in the forest, far from the Palace. It was quiet in the forest, save for the sounds of native wildlife. She had changed back into a plain coverall, to blend into the forest better. Slowly, she made her way through the trees, stopping suddenly as she heard voices.

"Yeah, well command told us to wait her and look for rebels but what exactly do the rebels wear?" A voice was heard saying. As Callista approached, she found herself looking at what appeared to be a Imperial scout troop, complete with spy gear, false transponders....the whole works.

She swore mentally, and crouched silently in the underbrush, watching them for a few moments. _What the fierfek were Imperials doing on Naboo?_ There were six of them and she mentally calculated how she could skirt around them without being seen, or if she should just wait for them to leave.

"Reports say the Gungans are hiding out the _kriffing_ Queen and all sorts of rebel scum....what's more there maybe Jedi involved." another Scout said. For long minutes, she stayed crouched in the underbrush, surprised at what she heard. They must have a spy in the Rebel ranks.

"You think Lord Vader would like to have more Jedi to play with?" a third scout asked the other two.

"Yeah but we need to _find_ them first, start the scans," the scout commander said. 'Fierfek', Callista swore mentally, and concentrating on lowering her body temperature, trying to blend in with the forest around her.

The scouts start milling around a heat sensor. "Picking up something faint...73 by 45, commander." a scout said rattling off Callista's position.

"Get 2 to go ahead, double back in case of ambush....might be a local." the commander said. Callista swore softly under her breath and moved to creep away. She was too late. Her path was cut off, she looked up to see the business end of blaster rifle mere inches from her forehead.

"Well what do we have here, looks like what we were looking for....rebel scum. Drop your weapons!" She dropped her blaster, cursing herself as she kicked it towards on of the troopers.

"All right no funny business, walk ahead 2 meters, if you run you're _poodoo_." She put her hands on the back of her head, and walked slowly in front of them, already trying to work out escape routes. Callista is led to a small rudimentary cell and locked in. "Don't worry, you'll have a lot of your friends joining you soon," a scout laughed and then both of them walked away.

She sat down on the floor, and carefully pulled the pouch from her coverall, making it look as if she was simply staring intently at the ground. She opened the pouch in the shelter of her crossed feet. She found lock picks, slicer cards, a lascutter, a quick print scanner in the pouch. She mentally inventoried the items, and began working up a plant to break out of her cell. She closed the pouch, and slid it back into her coverall, as she heard someone approach.

"Well now, a rebel spy....interesting. So tell me spy....what was your mission?" the scout commander asked. She glared at him. "I was out for a nice stroll in the forest, if you must know....." The cell door opens suddenly and she gets kicked square in the face launching her to the back of the cell.

"Cute....next your going to tell me that banthas fly. Now then, I repeat - what was you mission?" the commander asked grabbing her. She cursed as she slammed into the rear wall, and rolled over, cradling her face. Her voice was slightly slurred, she answered, "I wasn't on any mission. I was simply hiking this beautiful forest..."

She got slapped hard and thrown down again. "_Kriff_, commander. She won't talk...better to get her on the ship and drug her."

"Perhaps...."the commander breathed then bent down to laugh in Callista's face. "Lord Vader should find you particularly fun...enjoy your time with him, Rebel!" He walked back out and the cell closed again.

Callista flinched away from him, and breathed a sigh of relief when he left. Her nose throbbed, and she could feel blood dripping down onto her lips. She wiped at it, and sat up, groaning as her head spun. She looked around, checking for guards, and sat back against the wall. The pouch was still there.

She thought back to something Xan remarked on just before she left. _"Remember jijtchi, in this line of work getting free and stealing as much info as you can in that process is better than confrontation head on.....use your wits and instincts."_ She took a slow breath, not daring to reach into the Force. She had closed down as soon as she had come upon the scouts. She checked carefully, and crawled to the door, looking around for guards anywhere near.

No scouts were in sight but she sees a comp terminal just 4 meters from her cell. Silently, she drew the lock pick from her coverall, and set to work on the lock. On her second pick, she managed to pop the lock, and looked around again checking for a patrol before she slipped out of her cell.

Silently, she crept down the corridor, the slicer card in her hand as she reached the terminal. Quickly, she slotted it in, and was able to access the menu. She dug deeper, wary of sentinel programs as she worked. She came across several files and copied as many as she could, before backing out of the system and slipping the card back into her coverall. She looked around carefully, and slipped back down the hallway, ducking into a darkened side passage as a patrol passed.

The patrol passed without so much as a glance, allowing Callista to move deeper coming up to a Y access. She paused here, and looked down both corridors before choosing the left hand one. It was gloomy, and looked forgotten. As she got deeper she came across a set of durasteel bars with a warning written in futhork.

Cautiously, she slipped inside, conscious the one mistake in here, and shed be dead. The area around the generators was very volatile. She hears the energy crackle around her as she moves deeper only to find a single scout blocking her exit at the back. Luckily the scout didn't notice her yet. Carefully, she slipped around the generator, and came up behind the scout, putting him in a chokehold before he knew what was happening. She squeezed, and felt him go limp against her. She checked, and found a pulse. Then she stepped carefully over his limp form, conscious of her balance on the narrow catwalk.

As she moved away from the generators and down the nest hall Callista came upon a dead end....a wall of durasteel blocked her exit from the tunnel. She slid her hand into her coverall, and pulled out the lascutter, turning on as she brought it close to the metal in front of her. Slowly, she began to cut a hole in it, just big enough for her to crawl through.

The hole she cuts clangs to the ground and just on the other side of the hole were 2 scouts that were alerted by the noise. "_Fierfek_," she muttered. Scrambling through the hole, she rose again, into a loose stance, and snap-kicked the nearest one in the throat as he tried to get inside her guard.

The second scout rolled behind a large rock and started to fire at Callista. His shots don't have any accuracy at first. She ducked, circling around to drop on him from the top of his hiding place. Her left hand lashed out, a heel strike to the face. The scout was better trained than she thought. He allowed the strike to land and grabbed her wrist and threw her into the wall just behind him. She grunted, and rushed him again, kicking him hard in the gut.

The scout doubled over in pain but sent a kick of his own at Callista's face. She grabbed his foot and twisted, tossing him across the ground. The scout spun in the air then dropped hard. He groaned before taking out a concealed blaster pistol and firing a shot at Callista, hitting her in the shoulder. She groaned, and stumbled slightly, shifting to kick the blaster free of his grip. She heard his fingers break as her foot collided solidly with his hand.

The scout screamed in pain and lashed out with another kick to Callista's legs, hitting her in the left knee hard. She collapsed. rolling onto her side, and snap-kicked towards his face with her right foot. The scout finally dropped back unconscious. Slowly, carefully, Callista limped away from the installation, her breathing labored from the pain. Her knee buckled, and she fell. Getting slowly to her feet, she continued on, praying she didn't encounter any more troopers.

The true exit point was still 50 meters away in open field with 3 scouts at the end patrolling. The first shots did not arouse their interest, yet getting around them without being seen was impossible. She limped slowly towards them, her hand hovering close to her hidden lightsaber.

While she was limping she wasn't careful where she was stepping and her foot came down on some twigs that snapped, alerting the guards. "After her!" and the guards opened fire. She grimaced, and pulled her saber, its brilliant blade moving to deflect the shots. Her skill with the blade was still a little raw, and a few of the bolts went wide.

The guards continued to fire at her as she kept inching her way towards the exit point, only the forest beyond. She raised her saber again, balancing on her right foot as she blocked yet more laser bolts. This time, one of them rebounded from her blade and found it's mark. One of the guards fell and did not move again, a smoking hole in his chest.

She didn't notice a second guard sneak up behind her. He grabbed her from behind and pinned her arms to her sides. She tensed as he grabbed her, and flipped the saber hilt around in her hand, stabbing him in the leg, stomping down hard on the instep of his right foot. The guard fell screaming and was out of the fight, having lost his weapon in the process. This left one guard at the crest of the exit point.

This one was going to be a tougher target. Slowly, she climbed the low hill, her knee screaming. She had no time to fix it now. Her fingers tightened around the hilt of her saber as she approached the final guard.

The final guard just kept pumping bolts at Callista, soon draining his power pack. He threw away the weapon in disgust and invited Callista to fight him open handed. She looked at him incredulously for a moment, wondering if it would end well. She stowed her saber then, approaching him cautiously. He lashed out with a kick to her stomach in response to her reluctance. She coughed, and doubled over, and rammed her head into his stomach. The guard groaned and fell back a bit due to the savage blow. He swung a right hook at her face after he recovered. She stepped back, catching his wrist, and locking it painfully.

The guard yelped but rolled into the lock and relaxes the pressure and landed an open hand palm strike to Callista's chest knocking her back. She stumbled back a few steps, and came at him again, the heel of her palm smashing into his collarbone. The bone broke and the guard screamed and gave ground, his right arm now useless. He lashed out with a kick at her legs and landed on the same knee that was injured earlier.

She cursed colorfully in _Mando'a_ as her knee collapsed completely, and she fell. The guard pounced on Callista lashing out with a strong left cross. She turned her head, but not fast enough. It caught her across her cheek and pain blossomed behind her eyes. The piece of _osik_ had just broken her cheekbone. She seized his wrist, and yanked, tossing him off of her.

The guard fell hard and she could clearly hear his ribs break. however he rolled to his feet in obvious pain and ran at Callista, trying to make her head into some sort of grotesque bolo ball. She rolled, narrowly avoiding his kick. She grabbed his leg and twisted, at the same time she rammed her fist into his groin.

This time his leg was at such and angle due to the force the knee shattered and the punch to the groin left little doubt that he would not get back up to fight. But this guard too had a hidden blaster pistol and he was trying to get it out of his holster with his good arm. She saw him frantically grabbing for a backup blaster, and she seized his wrist, easily immobilizing it for a few second as she punched him in the face again. The badly injured guard finally dropped to the ground and didn't move. Callista was in the clear.

However as Callista was scrambling to get clear a hover car was approaching from her right and in it was Xan and a senior Alliance officer. She looked over at him, pain clear on her face as she all but collapsed. "You have an interesting interpretation of training, _Jaj'tich_." She smiled, and nodded to the Colonel. "Sir."

"How else were you to understand how dangerous this is without another _muun'bajir_." Xan said firmly before turning to the colonel. "Callista Gseran, this is Colonel Madine, Alliance Intelligence. He is the one responsible for this I'm afraid."

"Sir?" She gazed at him solemnly. She was at a loss for words at the moment.

"Master Xan is correct, Lieutenant; we needed to be absolutely sure that you had the right skills for Intelligence and since I oversee this on behalf of Mon Mothma, I decided to run the exercise." he noticed her injury and motioned for her to sit down in the car. "And I must say you passed the test well enough."

"Thank you, Sir..." Slowly, she climbed to her feet and slid into the car.

"But I think we should have no problems with this assignment." he looked to Xan before responding.

"We at first were hesitant to allow Xan's padawan to accompany him and his wife on missions for the Alliance."

"May I enquire as to the reasoning behind that, Sir?" She looked over at Xan for a moment before returning her attention to Colonel Madine.

"Your age for starters. We don't often allow 17 year olds to join the Alliance; never less the Intelligence wing." Madine explained. "Also we weren't sure you were physically able to carry off a job like this....you maybe a Jedi now, but Intelligence is one of the hardest positions we have here...we lose a lot of members each year." Madine added.

She nodded quietly. "I know...." Her thoughts briefly shifted to her late father, but she yanked herself back to the present.

"But with your success here, we can safely say you could be one of our finest agents in time. " Madine smiled. Callista noticed the scouts getting up and taking off uniforms and smiling with Alliance personnel. She sobered a little. "I hope I didn't injure anyone permanently, Sir..."

Madine smiled. "These men are tough, bacta and time will help them out." she notices the badly injured soldier on a stretcher, he sees this and with his good arm he waved back. Madine noticed. "See. These men only did a job...no more." She accepted that, and nodded quietly. "So, what's next for me, Sir?"

"Your Master will fill you in...but it's safe to say the current mission is still ongoing, Lieutenant." Madine said.

"Yes, sir..."


	9. Chapter 8

Xan hated Imperial torture techniques, not cause he couldn't handle the pain, but for the simple reason that they never worked with him. Still Xan was a limp as a blue wheat noodle after the interrogation and was dragged back into the cell by 2 stormtrooper guards and flung to the floor.

Callista slowly got up as the stormtroopers left, locking the door behind them. She knelt next to him, and smoothed his damp hair away from his forehead. "What do they want, _Jaj'tich_?"

Xan breathed heavily, "What we know, info on the Alliance, and where other Jedi are hiding...you know - everything and anything." He smiled weakly. She frowned, thinking. She felt naked now without her _beskar'gam_. "Are you in any pain?"

Xan smiled weakly, "Only when I breathe."

Xan fell into a healing trance and a little while later he got up and though a little stiff in places he was in no pain and could function again. "So any ideas, _jijtchi_?"

Callista shook her head, and looked up sharply as the door to their cell opened once more. Two stormtroopers entered and seized her, dragging her from the cell. She struggled, but only succeeded in receiving a rifle butt to the head in return. Her vision swam as they dragged her into the interrogation room.

They plopped her on a chair and strapped her down and the Emperor's Hand was standing there. "Now, since we got nothing from the Master, we shall try the apprentice." The chair started to swivel to an electro shock machine. She could feel threads of panic trying to worm their way into her mind. She snarled at him. "You want it, come and get it yourself, _Hut'uun_..." She saw his face darken, and he backhanded her viciously across the face.

"Hmmm we shall see, Jedi!" he laughed and the device went to another cycle increasing the pain. "What was your mission?" She grunted, and tried to shut the pain out of her mind. "I'm not going to tell you _osik_..." She glared at him, and reached into the Force, her control tenuous as she slammed him into the far wall. He groaned and weakly try to respond but all was managed was a push as light as a tap. She sneered at him. "Oh, did I surprise you? And here, I can't even move..." She taunted him, knowing she was risking a lot by doing so.

He barked out, "Increase it to full, she'll talk or die!"

Callista heard the machine cycle up, and she flinched, her body convulsing now. She was sweating now, fighting to stay conscious. The energy ripped into her body without stopping. Even as the pain began to overwhelm her she could feel Xan's mind make contact with hers, '_Use the energy they feed you and turn it against them, break the machine, jijtchi.'_

She gasped in surprise, and responded, pain clear even in her mental voice. _'Yes, Jaj'tich..._' Slowly, she sank into herself, pushing the pain away and gathering the energy it dumped into her body. Then she found the outputs, and forced the energy back up the wiring, causing it to sizzle and die. Suddenly, she felt herself fading into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was the Hand cursing.

The Hand was incredulous and yelled for her to be taken back to the cell. She was, given the same treatment as Xan as well being thrown to the floor. Xan stretched into the Force and began to heal her to the point where she could take over. Amazingly, she did so after a short time and soon enough later she woke up on the cell cot to the sound of Xan's voice. "Welcome back."

She groaned, muttering a curse as she rolled over. "Remind me never to go to that kind of party again - _ever_..." She smiled weakly, her body aching.

"We got bigger problems, like namely how to get out of here." Xan said. "They haven't taken off into hyperspace, but still I want to get out of here before that happens."

She sat up, holding her head. "Ok, how do you propose we do that...? We can still touch the Force.... maybe we can short the door lock?"

"That would work but we need to think beyond that, like where they stashed our weapons, if they have info themselves that we can use, what ships this thing has.....it's not going to be easy." Callista sighed and took a deep breath, releasing it. "Do we even know how big the ship is? I do have an idea on where they stashed our stuff...We passed an armory on our way to the interrogation room, at least I think we did.."

"It's a scout class ship but I can't tell the model...it's looks too new, and your right about the armory... Well we'll figure the rest out as we go." He said and walked to the door and using the Force he shorted the door. When the door opened he knocked out the one guard with an elbow strike to the temple and the other one he flung away using the Force. "Come on!"

She scrambled after him, knocking another guard aside as she ran. The Force rippled, directing her back to the door she had seen. It was guarded by two soldiers. She felt them turn towards her as the rounded the corner, and she leapt at the nearest one, jabbing her knuckles into his throat. He went down, gasping for a few moments and lay still.

Xan launched out a heavy roundhouse kick to the other one, breaking his jaw and knocking him unconscious. They ran on to the armory and 2 more guards were posted there. Xan reached in and touched the force and put a thought in their minds that they had escaped and gone down the other hall. The guards looked at each other and ran off leaving the armory open. "Time to get suited up _jijtchi_."

"_Lek, Jaj'tich..._" She grabbed her shin armor, strapping it on quickly before she moved on to the rest. Finally, she grabbed her _buy'ce_ and settled it over her head once again. "There, much better," she said to him over the private audio channel.

Xan was dressed as quickly and thumbed his lightsaber to life. "Now we find an access port and begin slicing as much info as we can." he said In his HUD he couldn't see if anyone had tried to contact him and he got worried but he hid it from Callista She felt a brief flash of emotion from him, but then it was gone. She grabbed her saber as well. "The nearest one would be....the interrogation room, I think....?"

"_Sithspawn_.....it had to be there." he groaned. "Well let's go, I'll keep 'em off of you while you cut in." As they ran troopers were beginning to fill the halls and Xan's saber was knocking bolts out of the air, right and left in order to buy Callista enough time to slice in and data dump.

"Alright, give me a second, _Jaj'tich_..." She pulled a slicer pad from a compartment on her left forearm, and attached the input leads to the terminal. Carefully, she skirted around the security protocols. Once she was in, she copied everything she could, erasing her work from the other computer as she backtracked again. Then, she disconnected the leads, stowing the whole thing in the compartment again. "Got it. Let's get the _fierfek_ out of this place..."

Xan nodded and force pushed a group of three troopers standing in their path hard into the wall and began to run, "We need to find a ship. You stretch out and use the Force to guide you. I'll follow while I check comm channels and see if we got friendlies in the area." he said.

She nodded, and reached into the Force again. She ran, allowing the Force to guide her footsteps and her blade. She turned a corner, vaguely aware of Xan behind her as she charged the two troopers guarding shuttle bay. Charging them, she easily batting their shots aside, and slammed the first one into the wall hard enough to make his teeth click. He slid to the deck, unmoving. The other one came at her and she spun, slamming the pommel of her saber into his temple. He dropped as well. Stepping over the limp forms, she swiped a keycard from one of them. "This should do..."

Xan nodded but still tried out comm channels. "JTK-357 calling for hot extraction.....password on reply. Repeat JTK-357 calling for hot extraction...password on reply. Over." Xan cut the channel and waited while he stabbed another trooper through the chest with his saber and went back to the private audio channel, "Well, Lilly and the others know we're on Nar Shaadaa. If Lilly got nervous she might see what we got ourselves into here." Callista nodded and slotted the card into the reader by the door. "Ok, we're in...." She stashed the stolen card, and moved carefully into the bay, her blaster in her left hand, her saber in her right.

Suddenly a small ship came screaming through the bay, guns lit up the area killing stormtroopers. The ship landed and Lilly's voice is heard on the comm. "Xan get in and quick; I can only buy you and _Cal'ika_ so much time!"

"Hiya Lilly, bout time you showed up.....Uglies had us pinned." he said over the comm then turned to Callista, "The cavalry has arrived! Let's go." And Xan started running with a burst of Force speed. As stormtroopers came they were picked off with the blasters and Lilly is heard laughing. "No worries Xan.. had to go play with the imp's again eh?"

Callista pounded after him, her saber spinning as she blocked a few stray bolts. "_Fierfek_, took you long enough..." She jumped, and landed on the lowered boarding ramp as the ship spun out and away from the bay. Callista clung to a support strut, and clambered inside, slammed the hatch control. "I'm in, Let's go."

The ship screamed out, taking a few more shots, killing guards and destroying a few gun turrets. Lilly was at a keyboard, fingers flying across the key board as she did a remote slicing access with a grin on her face. "I am leaving them a little gift from me, Xan... there whole system is about to be fried..." She looked up at Jada. "Now, punch it now!" Her hand hit enter and suddenly the ship's lights started to go wild as they jumped to hyperspace.

Callista ambled stiffly into the lounge, and collapsed onto the nearest empty seat, groaning. She slowly pulled her _buy'ce_ off, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well now then that was fun....reminds me of the Clone Wars." Giarc said. "But what the _osik_ happened ....did Pennik contact them or were they snooping on their own?"

She scowled. "_Fierfek_, I don't know, Giarc. As near as I can tell, it was a safeguard my father put in place when he took the plans, in case Jedi came digging..."

Lilly walked in and sat down next to Xan sighing. _'You had me worried Xamesh.'_

_'I was fine Weshtiir, but it is good to see you again.'_ "No....I don't think Pennik would snitch to the Imps...seems like the they were doing their own digging. _Cal'ika_ give Lilly the data card you sliced." Xan said. Lilly handed the data pad over. "Broke it open here..." She leaned against Xan. _'I know I just worry.'_ Callista dug around, and pulled out the data card, passing it to Lilly. "This is all I managed to get. I don't know if I can think straight to work on it right now though..."

Lilly took it and put it into the data pad and her fingers flew over the keys and there was a small ding and she handed it to Xan. "It's all right, _Cal'ika_, I got it done... you did well." Xan started reading files and then something jumped out at him. "Stop there Lilly." the screen stopped scrolling, and Xan focused on a file named 'Xizor'. "That's odd."

"Xizor? Isn't he the head of Black Sun?" Callista asked. surprised.

"Just recently....Killed a few Vigos to get there too. But why would he be involved in this?" Xan asked.

"Maybe he has a use for the Devastator.." Callista shuddered.

Lilly sat there watching and listening to the conversation. She was soaking it in and keeping track of it and making sure it's not forgotten for later.

"That's possible but why?" Xan asked puzzling over that. "We need more info again before we jump to conclusions.....Lilly, what have you been able to gather on this?"

"Not much... before I fried the computer I pulled out some info but I have to slice into and get the info unscrambled to get it." Xan frowned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow which meant trouble. "On Naboo or were you sleeping the entire time?" that got a reaction out of Jada and Giarc who started laughing.

Lilly heard Xan and her cheeks colored a bright crimson. "Ummmm well.... you see... ahhh _sithspawn_!" She got redder as Jada and Giarc laughed. Callista glanced between the two of them, thoroughly confused. "Can someone clue me in here, _gedet'ye? Jaj'tich_?"

"Lilly wasn't paying attention to the question as usual....Now Lilly what did you did up on this on Naboo?" Xan said, eyebrow still raised.

"Oh that... not much. Imps are wanting to find it as soon as they can. There is talk all over most comm channels looking for the plans, people want it bad. Not as bad as the Imps. Their starting to hire bounty hunters to find it, and offering a large amount of money for it's return. You could buy a couple of bases and a nice starship with the amount there asking for."

Callista swore softly. "That's pretty serious..."

"Great so we can expect them after us more....Well 2 options people....we go back to Naboo and dig the nets or we head to Corellia to dig up info on this Faqua contact.....suggestions?"

"Not Naboo, the Imps have it now. Their looking for the queen, we're better off looking up info on the Fuqua contact." Giarc and Jada nod at Lilly's comment so Xan turns to Callista. "Thoughts, _jijtchi_?" Callista thought a moment. "Well, we have a name and contact info for him, right? Maybe we can somehow lure him out in the open, without having to contact him directly." She frowned a little.

"Well you know Corellia pretty well _jijtchi_, we'll use your knowledge on this.....we'll need your street kid friends to help on this one." Xan said.

"We'll also need the _Star Blade_'s computer system. I can only slice so much with what I had at Naboo. If I can get back on the Blade's system I'll be able to delve deeper and maybe see if I can see where he likes to hang out on Corellia. Also Xan please tell me you armed the auto defense system before you left it."

"All set, I think." He put his _buy'ce_ on to double check and sure enough the _Blade's_ status hadn't changed, weapons were still online. "Okay let's head back to Nar Shaadaa and pick up the _Blade_. Jada, want to stow your ship and come with, or do you and your _buir_ have another job?" Xan said.

Lilly nodded her head, her look was one that showed she was happy. Jada looked at Xan then her father and then back to Xan. "We got another job. Sorry, but if you need us in a pinch we'll be only a comm away," Jada said.

Xan nodded and smiled. "No doubt we will again before our full mission is complete." Soon later the ship landed on Nar Shaadaa right by the _Blade_. Xan deactivated the weapons remotely and they said goodbye to the Mandalorians. "Well anxious to fly, Lilly?" Xan laughed.

Lilly looked at Xan and the glint in her eyes spoke volumes that words did not. "You know I am, Xan... you have been hogging the _Blade_ for the last little while. I am just itching to fly." she said as she walked up the ramp and she plopped herself in the pilot's seat and it groaned again. She sighed again as she fixed the seat. "Xan... I forgot how tall you are some days, with the way you have the seat I can't reach anything."

Xan, in the co-pilot chair pressed a button and a third chair slid up from underneath the decking with the same controls as the co-pilots chair had. "Sit down, _Cal'ika_....same layout as you can see." Callista stowed her _buy'ce_, and slid into the third seat. "Ok, what now?" She studied the readouts for a few moments.

"Hold on to your horses and please keep your tray table in the upright position and your seat belt on at all times." Before anyone could react to what was said, Lilly punched it; taking off quickly enough to make anyone not used to her flying feel like they just left their body behind. They break atmosphere and she dialed down the controls a bit and started to set the hyperdrive to jump to Corellia.

Xan swore loudly in Coruscanii, "_Qelab'ack_ (motherf***er)! Lilly!" he glances at the inertial compensator which was dialed down to 85%. Xan quickly dialed it back up to 95%. "You trying to kill my padawan, or what?" Xan barked, clearly annoyed at his wife. Callista couldn't help the curse that tore from her lips. She felt her head swim, and black dots crept into the edges of her vision as she was pushed back into her seat. She fumbled with her restraints, trying to tighten them a little.

Lilly heard the curses and laughed loudly, before she saw Xan dial up the compensator and a low growl escaped her lips and she shook her head. "No _Xamesh_, I'm not trying to kill your Padawan... you know as well as I do how I fly. We're jumping to hyper space in about a 10 minutes, the nav computer's almost done." She looked back quickly. "Sorry about that _Cal'ika_, I should have warned you about how I fly... how you doing back there?" Callista glared, a little more darkly than she intended. "I think....I'll be fine..." She waved Xan off, fighting down the urge to vomit. Taking slow breaths, she felt her stomach settle a little.

"_Mesj'to praach Weshtiir? Er'ue aleetia meq zanixag!_" Xan said. (Warn her Lilly? I think that's way too late!). Callista looked between them, only catching the gist of what he said. Lilly looked at Xan and spoke back in Coruscanii, "I am sorry _Xamesh_, next time I will give her plenty of warning, all right?" Slowly Callista felt a healing wave of the Force wash over her, filling her with peace and easing all pains and sickness.

Lilly turns to Callista and said, _Ujjchi _(sorry) _Cal'ika_, I will fly better when your around all right?" Callista gave her a weak smile. "_Gedet'ye_, I'd appreciate it, _Lill'ika_...."

"No worries _Cal'ika_, jumping to Hyperspace now." The Blade made the jump smoothly and then Lilly's puts it on auto pilot and brings up her slicing programs and looks at it. "What main keywords am I looking for to find this contact Xan?"

"Holocron" Xan said. And suddenly without warning the Blade lost power and dropped out of hyperspace, the panels going dark. Xan started swearing again and kicked the comp plating "_Belek tiu _....every _kriffing_ time this thing has got to break down on us!" and he ran to the back to start working on the engines. Lilly slicing program shut down and she glared at Xan. "When did you service her last!"

"_Fierfek_," Callista muttered, and ran after him, grabbing some tools from the locker.

Lilly was suddenly already there under the deck plating, swears were heard as she was banging at something. "Xan...I told you to check the engine!"

"Damnit, I did....she was fine for the longest time....you just know how this thing is at times!" Xan yelled "Hydrospanner please!" Callista tossed him one without looking. Xan started working on one section and then barked again, "_Sithspawn_ thing....you just had to be polarized didn't you!......Lilly, find the spares!" Lilly crawled out from the deck platting cursing up a storm.

"_Jaj'tich_....what can I do to help...?" Callista looked between them somewhat helplessly. Lilly comes back with a few spares and slips into the area with Xan. "It's not my fault she old... she's a good ship ok... she's gotten us through a lot."

"Here," handing her a lascutter. "Hard feed power from tertiary booster...that might get something on my end." Xan took a spare coil. "Yeah but I'm getting tired of the breakdowns, _Weshtiir_....luckily no Imps are in system."

"Yes, well, I have a contact who can get us a brand new engine... but you won't like the price..." Callista turned towards the engine room, and pried open the access panel over the tertiary booster. Carefully, She connected the cabling, and threaded it back along the deck plates towards the access where Lilly and Xan were working. "Ok, _Jaj'tich_....try now..."

"I'll like it better than these damn breakdowns!" He snarled and flipped the power switch and a snap a crackle and blue smoke fills the nearby area. All the others hear for the next minute and a half is a bunch of Coruscanii swear words. Callista flinched. "_Ni ceta, Jaj'tich..._"

"Well what do you expect... ok the engine is 500,000 credits... if we get him to install it add another 50,000 credits." Xan came out of the engine hold, soot-blackened with a frown on his face. "Not your fault, _jijtchi_." he said to Callista and turned to Lilly "Not now...just get the damn thing fixed....you had, just _had_ to turn it down to 85% while taking off didn't you!"

Callista backed up, feeling like she was caught in the middle of an old argument, but then stepped between them. "Fighting won't solve anything..."

Lilly looked at Callista and smiled. "We're not fighting, we're more debating the issue. This is a very old ship _Cal'ika_, she's seen a lot of days and fights. She tends to be sensitive. None the less we need to get the engine going again." Xan just started laughing. "Are you kidding we wouldn't trade this ship even if you held a blaster to our heads."

"That is true." Lilly started to laugh shaking her head. "It's our home and will be until she explodes into a fireball of old age. Then again, we keep good care of her." Lilly slipped under the deck plates and laughed. "Xan, I found the problem!"

"What was it?" Xan asked impatiently.

"The main power cord was yanked out... but I need to strip it and put a new one on... it's fried."

"Wait, pulled out...how?"

"Don't ask....this ship does weird things at times, _jijtchi_." Xan laughed.

"Can someone get me a new one please... so we can strip it and replace it. I don't like just sitting here dead in space."

"Yeah...." Callista turned to the storage locker again, and handed her the new cabling.

Xan laughed again. "Trust me _jijtchi_, you'll get used to her." Lilly took it and started and some very colorful Coruscanii swears were heard and Lilly came out holding her hand which was sliced clean open across the palm. "Damn ship bloody bit me again!"

"Lilly, let me see your hand...." Lilly looked at Callista and started to be stubborn. "I'm fine _Cal'ika_, thank you for the offer though." Some bacta and I'll be as good as new..."

"Lilly," Callista said with a slightly warning tone. "Give me your hand...."

Lilly heard this and looked to Xan and raised an eyebrow at the manner in which Callista spoke. "I am grateful for your offer, _Cal'ika_, but trust me I have had worst, it doesn't require force healing." She kept pressure to the 2 inch deep gash from the pinky finger right down just below the thumb.

"_Weshtiir_.....350 years is a long time to be stubborn...let _Cal'ika_ heal you," Xan said.

Lilly glared at Xan and bared her fangs in anger a bit before she stretched out her hand to Callista mumbling swears. Callista gently took Lilly's hand in her right one, and placed her own left hand over it, palm down. Reaching for the Force, she could feel the skin of Lilly's hand, and the welling blood. Concentrating, she used the Force to temporarily stop the flow of blood. The welling stopped, and carefully, she guided the skin back together, feeling the Force repair the damage.

Lilly sat there slightly amazed at the skill Callista was showing. She relaxed and allowed the younger woman to work on healing the wound. Tentatively, Callista felt the wound again, and when she was sure it was closed, she released. Lilly's hand. "I'm sorry for disrespecting you earlier.."

Lilly flexed her hand impressed. "It's all right, Cal'ika I am just old and stubborn in my ways... I tend to be bounty hunter first... Jedi second. Callista grinned a little. "I did notice that....Is that why you call me _Cal'ika_ now, like Giarc does?"

Lilly's cheeks went a little red and she nodded head. "It is... I know I shouldn't always be bounty hunter... but they're very old habits. I wasn't always a bounty hunter... I was a Jedi for awhile before.. well..." she trails off not sure how Callista would take it.

Callista gestured for her to continue, intrigued. "If you want to talk about it, go ahead. I've always wondered, to be honest.." Lilly looked to Callista again sitting there on the deck plates. "My mother and father were killed shortly before I got away, it wasn't a good day. My father was Coruscanii; my mother was from Naboo. My father and mother were both subjected to the torture of the Sith. That's why I am like Xan, when I was young - I am not sure the age - they were killed in a Sith raid. I ran and I made myself forget everything. I made myself forgot the Force, the Jedi; everything. I took to bounty hunting."

Callista nodded. "And I can see why you would, too. For a long time, I hid my talent, afraid the Empire would find me after my parents left...."

"I know how that feels... I was trying to deny the fact the Force was there, because to me it killed my mother and father." She nodded quietly. "I never found out what happened to my mother...my father tried to kill me..."

"I know the feeling and I am sorry for your loss. I wish there was a way I could say everything would be all right. All I know is I trust the Force and allow it to guide your feelings." Callista nodded quietly. "How exactly did you meet Xan, anyway?"

Lilly's cheek got really bright red and she looked away quickly... her face was flushed with the memory as it came to her head. "He was going to meet a contact that had defected from the Sith. There was a bounty on his head for 100,000,000 credits. I was hurting for money." She pulled out her _Kin'tya _blade. "I was about to use this to stab the mark when Xan suddenly stopped me. I didn't even see him coming. He tried to get me to leave the bounty and I threw it at the mark and he caught it... he broke my wrist and I flung him against a wall using the Force. I didn't believe I was Force Sensitive."

Callista couldn't help chuckling. "You tried to kill, him, eh? I did that to Giarc when I met him with Xan, though I didn't know it was Giarc at the time - I only recognized the armor...." she flushed herself, embarrassed.

"I didn't try to kill Xan. I tried to kill his mark. I was a bounty hunter."

"Oh.."

"That was before I was a Jedi. Xan got me to leave that path and join him in the Jedi one... once he helped me see I was indeed Force Sensitive."

Callista nodded again. Somehow, she felt now was not the time to delve into that particular subject, and she shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Aren't we almost to Corellia by now?" Lilly heard the hum of the engine start up again. "We will be in about 15 minutes... right _Xamesh_?"

Xan nodded and said, "But when we get there I have something to check out on my own...Callista you will follow Master Tenshine's instructions till we meet up again, 1430 tomorrow - Plaza Square...is the rendezvous." Lilly heard Xan and she stretched out with her feelings and spoke to him only. _'Don't do anything rash Xamesh... promise me you'll be safe.'_ Callista nodded quietly, not very happy about being separated again. "Yes, _Jaj'tich_...Be careful..."

_'I'll be fine.....look after Callista....she's family now.'_ he sent to Lilly and then turned to Callista ."I will be fine, _jijtchi_....trust me, I'm the only one that can do this, though." Xan slipped on his armor and once they landed he opened the hatch, kissed his wife passionately, and gave Callista a hug. "May the Force be with you both!" he said, slipped on his helmet and left.

Lilly returned the kiss and hug and she nodded. _'I'll do all I can, Xamesh I swear it.'_ Lilly watched Xan leave and she stood next to Callista, looking alert yet calm. Callista sighed, sounding slightly dejected. "I guess we go track down my friends now?" She wasn't entirely sure how to accomplish that, and wondered. Lilly nodded. "Hmm yes, use your feelings and the Force to guide you and do not get upset about Xan leaving you. I was alone many a times when I was his Padawan... it will make you stronger, _Cal'ika_."

Callista frowned a little, yanking her thoughts back to the task at hand. "I know of a way to get ahold of them, but what can they do to help?"

"They may have heard things we have not... we need to find out about this contact." Lilly looked at herself frowning. "I should change." She was in her Jedi robes and she disappeared into the depths of the _Blade_ and come out shortly wearing a dull worn out looking Naboo farmer outfit. What was more shocking was her eyes were now a nice soft dark blue and she looked at Callista. "Shall we?"

She had also changed, and now wore a shabby tunic and pants. Nodding, she led the way from the docking bay. Mentally orienting herself, she set off with a determined stride. "I know where they usually hang out, but I'll warn you... they might not be very friendly...I've been gone a long time." She did have a way of identifying herself to them, an old scar received from a brawl in the group.

"It's all right... I am use to things being rough _Cal'ika_, as Xan always says... it comes with this line of work." Lilly followed _Cal'ika_ easily, there was no weapon on her person, not even her lightsaber... if Callista thought about it... she had yet to see Lilly with a lightsaber on her person.

Slowly, Callista made her way through the dingy outskirts of Coronet City, until she approached a run-down building. She rapped firmly on the door in a pre-determined code. A few moments, the door cracked open, and both women felt themselves yanked roughly inside. Callista brushed her hair out of her face slowly, as one of them asked roughly, "Who are you, and what do you want?" Clearing her throat, she said, "Jameth, its me...."

The other boy looked unconvinced. "_Prove it_..." Slowly, Callista lifted her tunic, revealing an old scar...a long gash across her stomach. He nodded satisfied. Then he jerked his chin in Lilly's direction. "What about her....?" Callista shrugged. "She's a friend...." She saw Lilly roughly pull away from the boys that were holding her. "I'd not mess with..." Callista started to say, but it was too late.

The boy ended up in katahajime (a judo choke hold). Lilly bared her fangs angrily and she glared at all the street kids in turn tighten the hold slowly. "If any of you ever grab me again, I will do a lot worst then make it so you can't breath for a few moments." She let go of boy so roughly that he ended up stumbling and falling on his face. Lilly stood there calmly even if her fangs were still seen. Jameth looked very upset, and Callista tried to soothe him, "I tried to tell you....She doesn't like to be grabbed... We came because we need your help..."

Lilly's posture slowly relaxed and her mouth closed hiding her deadly looking fangs. She appeared to be very relaxed and not as threatening as she had just a moment before. Callista looked over at her, knowing that Lilly was still very alert. "This is my friend, _Jal'ith_. We are trying to find someone, but he's hiding. Can you help?"

Lilly nodded her head calmly at the name. "We would be grateful for any help you'd offer." Jameth looked around at the other boys. "We are good at finding people who don't want to be found..." Callista nodded, and told him a little about what they needed.

Lilly stood there watching them and allowing Callista to do the talking. She knew the kids and she also noticed that they all gave her a wider berth and tended to stay away from her. Lilly felt bad for grabbing the boy, but if she revealed herself as Jedi it would put the kids in worse danger than if she came here as a bounty hunter.

A few minutes later, Jameth nodded. "I think we can help with that..." and he began to outline a plan, motioning for Lilly to add her thoughts as well. Lilly spoke then. "I would not talk or even go up to this person. Let myself and Callista deal with that. Is that understood?" Jameth nodded. "We're just a distraction..." He grinned a little. "The rest is up to you."

"All right, if any of you get hurt, leave... don't question anything, just leave and take whomever is wounded with you. I don't need more children getting hurt because they were stupid." He scowled then, but it faded. "We can deal with our own, thanks."

Lilly was suddenly right next to him and it looked like she hadn't moved and she grabs him tightly with both arms wrenched up behind his back painfully. "Learn this right now... I am not someone you want to back talk to or piss off. I don't care if you can deal with you own. If I tell you someone gets hurt and to get the hell out of there you better answer yes ma'am.... understood!"

He gasped. "Alright, alright._fierfek_.. I get the point....you have my word that we will pull back, no questions..." And he looked around to his fellows until he got acknowledgement from all. Lilly let him go and she was back where she had started and it looked like she had never left her spot to begin with. She stood there calmly and waited. Callista looked around at the group, and gave Lilly a long look. "Well then, I think we should get going..."

"Yes now is the time to go... the faster we move in the better we are."

Lilly motioned for the kids to start moving in there groups and Lilly and Callista joined Jameth's group. Lilly was looking way too calm even after beating some of them up. Hesitantly, Callista reached out to her in the Force. _'Lill'ika? What's going on with you?'_ She was trying to be respectful, but was slightly worried about how calm the older woman was.

Lilly felt Callista touch her mind and she could feel the worry coming from the younger woman and she spoke calmly. _'I'm all right Cal'ika, it's better they remember me as a Bounty Hunter than a Jedi. That way if anyone comes looking for us later they will have no idea. It keeps them safe in the long run. I will do whatever I must to make sure it stays that way... I don't want these kids to be hurt because we asked them for help.'_

Callista nodded silently. _'Alright...I'm hoping we don't get into trouble, but something tells me we might...'_

_'If we do then we will deal with it then. We need this info, not only for us but for everyone fighting for it. I'd rather we got it first.'_ she said, her manner was still calm, it showed the years she had with Xan, learning and honing her skills not only as a Jedi, but as a intelligence officer also.

_'Agreed. So now we find this Faqua guy...'_

_'Well with your friends' help and a bit of luck with the Force soon I hope... I have a feeling he's a bar type fellow.'_ Lilly kept following the others, always looking so calm. She could tell the street kids didn't like it. Callista also felt how uneasy her friends were. _'I hope so....Lill'ika...why aren't you carrying any weapons....? You don't even have a blaster...'_

Lilly heard Callista and she held back her laughter, her eyes dancing as she kept walking. _'I am carrying weapons... They're just not anywhere where one could see... also with my age I try to use weapons last... as for the blaster I never carry one, I find them useless.'_ Callista shot her a confused look, glad her friends weren't looking. _'What do you mean...?' _Callista only carried a small blaster, she had left her saber on the ship.

_'That's for me know, Cal'ika.. Trust me I have weapons. I find blasters to be useless because they never aim where I want them too. They're for Xan more so then me. I like my bladed weapons and staffs.'_ Lilly knew Callista had forgotten her lightsaber ,and she had it. She had seen it on her way out, she had a feeling there might be a need for them.

_'Alright... I think we're almost there...'_ she felt a weird pulse in the Force. Lilly felt it also and she looked to the kids. "Leave.... now." Her words were harsh, but what she felt within the Force wasn't something she liked... she didn't need kids here to be blamed. Jameth nodded curtly. "You heard the lady.. let's go...." He started herding the others away, and tossed her a jaunty salute as he disappeared.

She saw this and her manner became more Jedi. "Do you sense it _Cal'ika_? There is something not right... " She saw a bar and pointed. "Let go in there... I have a feeling whom we are looking for is in there."

"Yes, I feel it too...." She turned towards the bar that Lilly indicated, cursing as she realized she had forgotten her saber.

Lilly was next to _Cal'ika_ and she felt something in her hand, Lilly winked and entered the bar ahead. _'Don't use it just yet... We're not giving away we're Jedi just yet... and you're welcome.'_

_'Vor'e....I feel so stupid...'_ She followed Lilly into the bar, staying close. The whole place made her skin crawl. Lilly noted right away it was filled with Bounty Hunters, Scum and all low-lifes. Her guard was up and she walked up to the bartender and smiled almost nasty like. "What do I have to do to get a drink and some info here?"

The bartender turned to her, scowling. "What are you looking for?" She flashed a picture. "Him... he owes my employers a huge amount of money.. they want it back."

"Ah....he's over in the corner..." He turned back to his taps, asking, "What'll it be?" Lilly smiled. "Three _Netra'gal's_, please." He nodded, and drew them up, sliding them across the counter. "Fifteen credits."

Lilly handed over 45 credits. "Keep the change... just in case of any small damages. If there more you'll get more." She handed one to Callista and grabbed the other two, walking around the corner and saw their contact. She put the drink down on the table smiling. The bartender nodded, and returned to his taps as the two women walked away. Callista followed her, that odd feeling increasing as she looked at the man the bartender had identified as Faqua.

"What do you want?" he growled, calming a little when Lilly placed the _Netra'gal_ in front of him. "I'm not in the mood for company..."

"Not even two women? I even bought you a drink... Please." She made her face look all sweet and innocent; it was almost creepy to see. Callista looked over, and had to look away, for she knew what lurked under that exterior. Faqua looked up at her and grudgingly motioned for them to sit. "What do you want?"

Lilly sat down next to him and suddenly a _kin'tya_ was at his side digging in a little and she spoke softly. "Everything you know about the world devastator, and don't even think about screaming or alerting anyone, because as soon as you try the sound will die on your lips, understood?"

He glared at her, fire in his eyes. "Yeah...."

"Yeah... Care to try... you'll find out soon enough... now everything please."

He growled again. "It's a pet project of Palpatine's. He wants to use it control the local systems...." She dug the weapon a little deeper. "What else... I know all that, I mean the stuff no one knows but you... your a person everyone is looking for... so that means you know things you shouldn't, so start speaking more or by the time it's all said and done... you'll wish you were dead..."

He swallowed. "It's being built in...the...Yavin system...... it's near done too...." He snarled at her. She moved the blade and he was suddenly stabbed in a non-vital area but in one that would hurt a lot. He found his scream wasn't there. "Be nice... where in the Yavin system, that's a big system you know this."

He gasped. "The fourth moon...there is an Imperial outpost there...." Lilly removed the blade and put it back in the same spot as before. "Do you have any passcodes, any design plans that go with the project and the base?"

"Yeah...." He slowly reached his hand toward the pocket on his shirt, and pulled out a data card, slapping it on the table. Callista saw his other hand moving towards what she could only assume to be a weapon. _'Lilly! He's going for a weapon...!'_

Lilly felt the warning ripple and she suddenly stabbed in the arm where his motor functions would be destroyed.. again the scream died on his lips and she twisted and ran the blade down his arm a bit. "Bad move... what more do you have... because I know you have more." _'Thank-you Cal'ika, I missed it almost too late, take the data card and put it in your pocket, Xan will be happy to see this.'_

Callista palmed the data card while Faqua wasn't looking. He groaned, looking a little pale. "They also know the location of several Rebel cells..."

"Can you give me that info please... as well as any info you have on Rebel bases." She withdrew the blade, no blood ran and she put it back at his side in the same spot twisting it a bit... his one arm was now useless which meant he wasn't to much of a threat now she prayed... and that he was learning not to miss with her.

He was sweating now. "Dantooine......Corellia.....those are the ones they know...."

"The data card please as well as all the codes and info you have on the Rebels." She wasn't proud of what she was doing right now... she may have been a bounty hunter, but her time with Xan made her more and more Jedi and to her this wasn't very Jedi-like right now... but it was needed, no one could know there were Jedi after the info.

He scowled, and pulled the other data card from his pocket. "That's all I have, I swear..."

Lilly could sense he was telling the truth. "All right... now it's time you came with us... come along quietly and don't make me knock you out... which doesn't matter the bartender all ready knows you owe some very angry people credits."

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Fierfek - _F***

_gedet'ye - _please

_Jaj'tich_ - teacher of one, Master

_jijtichi_ - young one

_kin'tya _- dagger

_Lek_ - Mando word for 'yeah'

_Osik_ - crap, shit


	10. Chapter 9

The air was damp and cold as the sentry stood watch. Suddenly, that calm was disturbed by a screeching alarm, that could mean only one thing...intruders. He raced around the corner, followed closely by his four associates, who all leveled their weapons at the tall man they found there.

Xan smiled coldly and ignited his lightsaber. This was going to be tougher than he thought. As one, they all pulled the trigger on their stun guns, the stun rays wreathing him in a blue haze. Xan knew he was in trouble but he didn't intend on being an easy target before the stun wave hit him. He saw a ledge a 10 feet up and used the Force to jump up and onto the ledge. He ran in the general direction of his attackers.

The lead sentry raised his weapon again, cranking the power setting to full before he aimed and fired once more. Bright blue light shot upwards in expanding rings, once again surrounding him. Xan felt his intentions before the sentry let the stun bolt go. Xan tucked and rolled behind a stack of crates, and used the Force to push the sentry off the ledge. And continued on his way.

The sentries ran after him, one tripping a remote on his wrist. It beeped, and he grinned, knowing what awaited the Jedi deeper in the complex. Xan did quick mental calculations and he didn't like the answer he got....3 behind him and an entire complex on alert. Xan knew he had no choice but to continue to fight back.

The three sentries pounded after him, their weapons ready. Up ahead they knew, and entire squad of Mandalorian mercenaries awaited him. It was only a matter of time before he ran into their midst. Xan saw it and swore. _'Mando'ade?What in the name of the 9 Sith hells is going on here?'_ he asked himself.

Xan knew he was wearing armor but something told him these one's were more likely _Dar'manda_ and not to be trusted. The Mandalorians saw him, and raised their weapons. They had never trusted _Jetii_ and they weren't about to start now. A couple came around behind Xan, cutting off his escape as they fired explosive shells at him.

"_Su'cuy, Dar'Manda_!" Xan yelled, and the explosion knocked him off the ledge and into unconsciousness. They approached him cautiously still, and picked up him unconscious form, lifting it bodily between them. Though it bothered them to be doing such menial tasks, their employer was paying very well. One of them bent down, and locked heavy binders around Xan's wrists. They had been specially designed to limit the access to the parts of the brain that allowed control of the Force.

Lilly stabbed the blade a bit deeper and looks to Callista. _'Take the other data card too.'_ "It's time to get moving now." Nodding, Callista palmed the second one, and rose, her hand drifting to her hidden saber as Lilly pulled Faqua to his feet.

"All right, all right...you've made your damn point, Jedi, now back off with the blade." he said once they were away from public eyes. Lilly looked at him angrily. "Who said I was a Jedi and if I take this blade away, your going to run... keep walking.."

"I think you got more to worry about than just me now," he said and activated a button on the cuff of his shirt and within seconds the area was surrounded by mercenaries in Mando armor. Lilly's _Kin'tya_ was gone and the Force she had been hiding suddenly fills her again. Lilly stood there a bit too calmly and looked at mercenaries in Mando armor. "I bet not one of you is worthy to wear that armor."

Callista cursed softly, and stepped away from Lilly and Faqua, giving herself some room to maneuver. Her saber stayed hidden for a moment as she assessed the situation. These men in Mando armor didn't feel right somehow.... She felt them shift angrily. Some of them raised weapons, and she felt one lunge for her from behind.

She felt his armored form slam into her back, and she stumbled, trying to break his hold as he bore her to the ground. Though he had her arms pinned, she relaxed, and was able to loosen his hold enough to drive her elbow into the soft flesh of his hip where the _beskar'gam_ did not protect him. He groaned, and seized her wrist, cranking it down into a wrist lock as he released the bearhug. Gasping, Callista dropped, trying to escape the pain as she hooked his foot and pulled her wrist free of his grip.

Then she rolled to her feet again, facing him in a ready posture. He snarled. "You think you can defeat me, _hut'uun_? You have no _beskar'gam_ to protect you as we do..." She snarled right back, "You of all people should know to never underestimate a dalyc, Dar'manda..." And she came at him again, slamming into him as she dug her fingers under the edge of his buy'ce, forcing it off.

He looked stunned as his buy'ce was forced off and then took a moment. "Very well, _dalyc_.....you've seen my face; therefore we are yours now." he said. "State your terms." Callista looked at him for a long moment before glancing at Lilly. "We are looking for information... and this piece of _osik,_" she gestured to Faqua, "led us here..."

"What do you need to know?" the _dar'manda_ asked. Lilly looked to Callista and spoke. "Everything you have on Rebel bases, codes. As well as anything you have about the Yavin system, the bases there and the World Devastator..."

The _dar'manda_ just laughed. "We know nothing about that we only got hired to keep this compound operational and to capture intruders...We didn't take on a hunt." Callista nodded. She had sensed this when she had been fighting him. "Could you take us there and get us inside?"

The _dar'manda_ shrugged. "Fine, though I wouldn't try messing with who else is there...the guy is someone you want to avoid..." Lilly heard this and raised an eyebrow slightly. "We'll keep that in mind... now can you please take us inside.?" Lilly had a feeling she was going to be slicing just to get any more information.

Callista nodded. "_Gedet'ye_... please lead on." She could feel that he was tense and suspicious still. But she also felt a dawning respect for her - that she had unmasked him. He hadn't expected that. Lilly hid her Force presence again and waited to be led on by the _Dar'manda_. She kept in the mind the warning they had given and reached within herself to feel the Force... in case anything went wrong.

They had returned to the _Blade_ later that night, having been unable to get close to the complex. Callista was frustrated, and she ate quietly, aching to get back out and look for Xan. It nagged at her that he hadn't contacted either of them. She was worried. She waited for a couple of hours, until she was sure Lilly was asleep, and then she donned her _beskar'gam_, stowing her saber. The ship was so quiet, she could hear it creak in the strong breeze as she crept down to the hatch and let herself out, resetting the security system as she did so.

Escaping the _Blade_ and Lilly's watching eye was the easy part the hard part was going to find a way into the complex itself without attracting undue attention. She was glad that the _Mando'ade_ had many provisions for dealing with this type of thing. So in her _buy'ce_ she was going over the additions Giarc had made to the _beskar'gam_. Once she became familiar with each thing and where it was located, she started to venture further out and a while later arrived outside the complex.

Silently, she crept closer to the complex. The _Dar'manda_ had since left, returning to their duties. She wondered briefly what would happen if she ran into them a second time. Finally, she crept up to the corner of a building, and paused as she heard voices ahead. Flattening herself against the building's outer wall, she engaged the stealth field, and peeked around the corner.

She saw a figure dressed in black talking with a being on the other end of a holo but she couldn't make out what was being said. So she spotted a pile of crates nearby to the figure and made her way there slowly. Once she arrived he saw the figure was a male human around Xan's size dressed in black robes and vest and a purple tunic. "You promised me that no one would fine our operation here and yet We caught the Jedi interloper and now our commandos were attacked by _Mando'ade_....if it's one thing I do not like is lies..." the man growled.

Crouching, she peeked over the top of the crate, and her eyes widened behind her _buy'ce_ as she heard this. They had captured a Jedi...And they knew of the attack on the _Dar'manda_....This was not good. She shifted a little, careful to be quiet as she listened some more.

"Calm yourself, Naxhan...." a silky smooth voice purred from the other end of the holo, and as Callista looked her shock was palpable. Because on the other end of the holo was none other the Prince Xizor himself. Vigo and head of Black Sun, the criminal organization so powerful and bloodthirsty it made a Hutt gangster's excesses quite tame in comparison. "....you brought the Jedi to me and soon you will find those _Mando'ade_. Events like this have been budgeted for." Xizor said.

'_Fierfek_...' she thought, and ducked, feeling as he was looking straight at her place of concealment. If Xizor got ahold of either her or Lilly, it would not end well. Now she was more determined than ever to get Xan out of that place. "Well remember, Xizor...you still don't own me." the one named Naxhan said coldly, so coldly in fact that Callista's spine seemed to freeze.

"You said you needed a powerful man beside you to take on Vader and you have found him. But if I see anything else I dislike, I will not hesitate in killing you, oh grand head of a worthless organization." he spat. "And you will see to it that you do not harm that Jedi of mine in your dungeons on Yavin. I want his blood for myself!" he drawled and shone a cold teeth baring smile only some of the teeth were exactly like Xan's....fangs. Callista blinked and looked closely at his eyes....and they were red.

She gasped then, her heart stopping for an instant. Had he felt her too? Peeking over the crate again, she watched him closely now, her pulse pounding in her ears, as her hand slid up to grasp the handle of her _beskad_ where it was slung across her back. Naxhan stopped and it seemed like he was searching for something before he turned back to the holo. "Well it seems I must clean up your messes then Xizor but It will only be this time....next time your head will make an excellent trophy...and I'll find a use for your blood as well." he laughed again.

She swore softly under her breath, and stood up, backing towards the surrounding buildings as she closed down even tighter. His presence made her skin crawl. Her fingers curled around the handle of her _beskad_, its weight comforting. Xizor said with that oily voice just as coldly, "Just do what you need to do Dark Jedi...and your prize will not be harmed. just finish the job."

As the holo ended the figure began walking over to where she was hiding. Carefully and methodically he grabbed a lightsaber from his belt and called out. "I can feel your fear so much that I can smell it, Jedi...come out and face me." She gasped as if she had been kicked, and let out a slow breath, trying to control her fear. Slowly, she blinked inside her _buy'ce_, and the stealth field flickered and died.

"Ahhhh a _Mando'ade_ Jedi......it seems Qenadius likes keeping the deck stacked in his favor. too bad he won't get the chance to twist your mind more, _hut'uun_!" he swore knowing that it was an insult. She snarled at him, drawing her _beskad_, her lightsaber already in her other hand. "You should be careful about who you call _hut'uun_, _Dar'jetii_....." Slowly, she began to circle him, like a panther waiting to strike.

Naxhan merely smiled and ignited his orange blade, casting an eerie gloom about the place. "You are a nuisance, but one soon disposed with....then Qenadius' failure will be complete and I'll have yet more Jedi blood to feed upon." with that he lashes out not with his saber but with a fork of Force lightning. She ducked, throwing up her lightsaber to block it. She had dealt with this before. The blade deflected most of it, and the rest dissipated against her _beskar'gam_. She smirked a little behind her _buy'ce_, but once again reached into the Force, releasing her fear.

"Impressive, girl; but not yet complete. You still have to strike me down if you can." Before the last words were spoken, he lashed out three powerful cuts towards Callista's head, torso and legs, then he snaps out a perfect roundhouse kick to the temple, leaving her woozy. She whipped her arm down to block the strikes to her torso and legs, but left her head wide open. Her vision swam a little as his foot smashed into her buy'ce, and she stumbled. Regaining her feet, she dropped and spun, hooking his ankles as she drove her glowing blade towards his face.

With little effort he flipped away from Callista's blade and lashed out with a Force push so violent that when she struck the wall the imprint of her _beskar'gam_ was clear to be seen. She collapsed to the ground, gasping from having the wind forced from her lungs. Reaching into the Force again, she seized his knee and -twisted-, hearing it snap cleanly in the still air of the alley. Unsteadily, she climbed to her feet again, her grip on her saber firm, her _beskad_ safely in its scabbard once more.

Naxhan yelled at the pain and fell, but he stopped and allowed himself to heal. she had forgotten the Dark Jedi pulled knowledge from both sides of the force as he just shown and as soon as he stood on his healed knee she realized she was in a world of trouble. She muttered a curse, and circled him, wanting to end it as quickly as possible. She knew she was outmatched. She shoved him with the Force, slamming him into the adjacent building hard enough to stun him, and she drove her lightsaber towards his neck, surprised when she got past his guard.

He laughed when she got in his guard and placed a hand on her shoulder plate and used Force lightning to bring her to her knees. "Foolish Jedi......You think that heroism will win the day when the reality hits you in the end." He began to sweep his blade up to the sky looking for the coup de grace blow, cleaving her head from her body. She lifted her head then, and drove her saber into his leg, driving it upwards towards his belly. Her hands shook so much from the lighting that she almost lost her grip.

He screamed from the shock of the saber cutting his leg off and barely got out of the way before he was split in two. However, he was still launching a Force lightning attack, and when he lost his balance he hit containers of concentrated Tibanna gas fluid that were lining the outer walls of the compound. The area he hit suddenly exploded into a huge fireball.

Callista dropped, covering her head. She should have known that there would be a fail-safe. Agonizingly, she crawled away from his fallen body, stowing her saber again as she did so. It seemed like hours had passed until she was finally clear of the inferno, and she collapsed, gasping, to the permacrete a few blocks away.

She collapsed into unconsciousness for a few moments and when she awoke she found herself surrounded by men in the familiar uniforms of CorSec and every one of them had a blaster trained on her. She swore softly, knowing it was not wise to mess with CorSec. Sitting up slowly, she cradled her head, regarding the group by way of the HUD inside her _buy'ce_. She could feel that they meant business. "_Me'copaani_...? (What do you want?)" she asked weakly in _Mando'a_.

"You. " one CorSec officer said and another elaborated. "You are hereby arrested for false identity papers and second degree arson. However, since you are not Corellian you will be escorted back to your ship and then will leave Corellia immediately." She looked up at him, glad her _buy'ce_ hid her surprise. Her voice was thick with a Mando accent. "False identity papers? I don't understand....my papers are in order..."

The first one merely shrugged and released the safety on his blaster. "Your papers are false understand, Mando scum?" the second one worked his way behind Callista and began securing binders on her. She merely stared him down, not daring to say another word and dig herself in deeper. She flinched as the other clicked the binders as tight as they would go. Only her _beskar'gam_ kept them from biting into her wrists painfully.

She was forcefully pushed into the back of an armored transport and was just as quickly and roughly taken back to the spaceport. As the CorSec transport made its way back to the spaceport, she pondered just how they had tracked her, when Black Sun eluded capture. 'Just my luck!' she thought a little bitterly, dreading now what would happen when Lilly found out.

The transport stopped at the edge of the spaceport and the officers went and drag Callista from the cell in the back ."Right you....!" one officer said using an old Corellian word. "We find you on Corellia again you will be killed, is that clear?" She nodded, wordlessly and shook him off angrily. "Yes, Officer.."

Lilly was standing at the ramp dressed in her own armor... so Callista could not see the slight smile as well as anger on her face. She waited for Callista to walk up the ramp. Callista turned to glare at the transport one more time, before she turned back to Lilly. She swallowed, knowing she was in for it now....She could feel the other woman's anger clearly.

"Where were you, _Cal'ika_?"

Callista shuffled her feet nervously. "I was....scouting......." She looked away at Lilly's raised eyebrow. After several seconds of silence she turned back, a little defensively. "I was trying to rescue, _Jaj'tich_, ok?" Her voice was choked, and she turned away, her shoulders shaking.

"Where is he?"

"With....Black Sun..." She angrily pushed past Lilly and entered the _Blade_, where she leaned heavily against the bulkhead. It was only then that Lilly saw the carbon-scoring across her _beskar'gam_.

"What in 9 sith hells happened to you... are you hurt... and if so where?" Lilly's worry was clear now and all the anger had disappeared.

"I'm fine....I think....Xizor has a _Dar'jetii_ on retainer....as near as I can tell...that's how they got _Jaj'tich_..." She looked away again. "I fought him, and there was this huge explosion - Tibanna gas I think....then CorSec showed up...."

"Hmm, well first off what the hell where you thinking, second I told you not to go anywhere without and why the hell did you even try to go up against a Dark Jedi are you mad!" Callista cringed. "I...." she stopped. "I wasn't thinking..."

"Clearly, what part of 'don't go anywhere without me' didn't you understand! _Cal'ika_, you are like family to me and the last thing I need to find out is that you have been killed. Now, did you learn where they are keeping Xan?" She flinched. "_Elek_, I did.... I heard the _Dar'jetii_ say that he's in some dungeon on Yavin....." She couldn't meet Lilly's gaze. She had screwed up, and she knew it.

"Get yourself cleaned up and healed; we're leaving now." She walked off to start the pre-flight. Callista looked after her, stunned. She had expected a lot worse reaction....Slowly climbed to her feet, and began pulling off her _beskar'gam_. She hissed in pain as she pulled off her _buy'ce_. Putting her hand to her temple, her fingers came away slick with blood. Sighing, she sat down again, and worked on healing her injuries. Most of them were relatively minor. The head wound took a bit longer. Finally, she stood up again, and slowly made her way to the cockpit...and Lilly.

They were already in hyperspace and Lilly had a frown. "I swear _Cal'ika_, you ever do that again and you will wish you were fighting Darth Vader!" Callista flinched. "_Ni ceta, Lill'ika...._" Wordlessly, she slid into the now-empty co-pilot's chair. "I won't do it again..." She gently rubbed at her temple and hissed softly. It was still tender. She tried to wave off Lilly's concern. "I'll be fine.."

"It's not your wounds that worry me... it's you lack of listening... you keep it up and you will end up dead, _Cal'ika_... I did not make it 350 years old just so I can hear myself talk. Think about how Xan would feel if you had died..." That stopped her for a moment, and she pondered that. She was quiet for a long time. "I know....I won't do it again." She went quiet again, thinking.

"Good, we'll be at Naboo in half an hour... did you over hear anything else that would tell us where Xan is? We're going to need all the info you got."

Callista shook her head. "Not really, just that they've got him locked up good and tight....and that Dark Jedi..he was Coruscanii....his name was Naxhan, I think..." she looked over at Lilly.

Lilly heard the name and her eyes went hard and her frown deepened. "You are very... VERY lucky to be alive, _Cal'ika_. Xan and myself have run into him many times. He is not one you toy with. Be glad you are here with me right now... I would have liked to see that _Koruun_ myself one more time. Maybe we will get to see him... if he lived through the blast..."

Callista nodded quietly. "I'm not sure if he survived, but I somehow feel that he did...I'm not sure how..." She shrugged. "I'm worried for _Jaj'tich_, _Lill'ika_.." She admitted finally, her voice almost a whisper. "As am I.... as am I." They drop out of hyperspace and Naboo's blue green hue fills the viewport. Lilly clicked over to a private channel. "Docking, this is the _Star Blade_ requesting to land."

"_Star Blade_ proceed to Alpha sector 110 and wait for escort, over."

"Understood" She frowned and piloted over to the Alpha sector 110 and waited.

"Landing Zone 22 _aurek_....stand by for ground troop escort."

"Understood." She landed smoothly and her face spoke volumes of how unhappy she was with how this was progressing. Callista looked over at Lilly. "I think this has to do with me....though how it got leaked back here, I have no idea..."

Lilly eyes got hard and she went to the back of the ship and changed into her Jedi robes and took the contacts out while she waited. "This is what happens _Cal'ika_ when you don't listen to your Masters." They were landed and Lilly wasn't happy about waiting. They hear a knock on the hatch, and open up to see a full patrol of Alliance officers in police mode. Callista was also back in her robes now, and she stood next to Lilly, ready now to accept whatever punishment they deemed appropriate.

Lilly's eyes went hard... this was not how a Jedi should be treated and it showed not only her eyes but how she held herself. _'Is this really needed?'_

Just behind the troop escort standing there was the Queen herself and she didn't look too happy to see either Lilly or Callista. Callista glanced at Lilly fleetingly, and stepped forward, bowing to the Queen. She could feel the other woman's eyes boring into her, and she focused elsewhere. Lilly saw this and she bowed and under her breath, "_Ariith_ (damnit)." She then rose and walked down. "Your highness... is this really needed?"

The Queen said enough on her face for anyone to read her displeasure but said, "General Bel Iblis deemed it to be needed....you really did it this time, and now you have to listen to command on this one...I did as much as I could." Lilly frowned and nodded her head. "As you wish your highness and thank-you for trying..." Callista flinched when the Queen mentioned him, and paled slightly.

They were led to a huge conference hall where at the end of the hall sat a panel of Alliance leaders. Bail Organa, General Bel Iblis, a newcomer to the Alliance in Commander Ackbar ,and the leader of the Rebel Alliance herself, Mon Mothma. Lilly bowed to them and stood there calmly and under her breath is heard once more, "_Ariith_..." Callista bowed as well, and folded her hands into the sleeves of her robe, hiding her nervously twisting fingers.

Bel Iblis was the first one to speak. "So General Tenshine, once again it seems you can't stay out of trouble. and as a result, Black sun got away with a key piece of intel stolen from the Empire." He frowned as he said it. Bel Iblis was no fan of Jedi.

"I am sorry Bel Iblis, we were able to get some info and it is on the _Star Blade_, beyond that I am sorry. General Qenadius has been captured though.."

Mon Mothma spoke up. "We know...we had a man inside there, Lilly....he got killed in that raid you attempted to pull off." she said sadly.

"Mon Mothma I didn't ask for the raid... Xan's _Padawan_ was the one to do that. If I had of known it would have never happened." She glared at Callista... "it was a lesson she needed to learn."

Ackbar spoke up this time. "We know that as well...again our contacts secured by Master Xan paid off. But a question Lieutenant, if you will?"

Callista looked over at him. "Yes, sir...." she asked him quietly. She was very subdued.

"Since when does a half-trained apprentice with no previous experience in Intelligence decide to make a judgment call as you did?" Callista opened her mouth and closed it again. She had no answer for him. "I...don't, sir....I acted with out thinking or consulting with General Tenshine...." She stopped then, and had to take some deep breaths to calm herself.

Lilly stood there remembering times when she in in Callista's place... it was a hard lesson to learn but one that was needed. This job was very demanding. Callista knew she had screwed up, and people had died as a result. She was willing to deal with whatever punishment they felt was appropriate. _It couldn't be any worse than what she was doing to herself inside, could it..?_

Bel Iblis speaks up again. "As a result of your actions and lack of judgment, you 2 are hereby grounded for the next mission and hereby placed under house arrest." Lilly's eyes narrowed. "Are you mad! General Qenadius is out there... and you want me to stay here!" Callista looked sideways at her. Lilly's words echoed her own feelings, but she knew the Alliance had their reasons.

"General Qenadius isn't being abandoned General Tenshine, but we can't have you 2 fouling this mission for us...we have the stolen plans to worry about as well." he said just as intensely.

"_Belek tiu_! (F*** off)" With that said, Lilly turned around and walked out looking quite pissed off. People gave her a wider berth as she walked down the halls to the front doors. Callista bowed quickly and hurried after the older woman. "_Lill'ika, Pare_! (Wait!)"

Lilly stopped in the hallway looking like a enraged krayt dragon."What _Cal'ika_!" Callista drew up short. "I....I wanted to apologize....." She ground the toes of her boot into the floor, and looked up at Lilly. It hurt her to see Lilly hurting so much, and she was hurting too.

"It's accepted... come on and follow me; don't be slow." For the first time, Lilly was wearing short capped sleeve shirt, her cloak was off and as she turned, Callista saw a Krayt dragon on her right arm as Lilly started to walk. Callista lengthened her stride a little to keep up with Lilly, and to get a better look at the tattoo. It was beautiful....and vicious at the same time. It looked so real ...

Lilly saw this and smiled. "Xan gave that to me... when I was his padawan." Callista made a face. "Did it hurt...? It's beautiful....but deadly too..."

"A little, but the pain let's us know were still alive. I was a Jedi so I accepted the pain, dealt with it and let it go. Thank-you, I love it very much. It means a lot to me... it's part of me in many ways. It means something in my tribe too."

Callista nodded quietly. I saw _Jaj'tich's_ once....but didn't get a proper look at it then..."

"His.... it's a bat-hawk." A smile broke out on her face. "The one on his left arm is a Coruscanii protection spell... the one my left is my name, in Nubian." She showed Callista her left arm: Lilly Tenshine Callista nodded again."Why Nubian, if you are Coruscanii..?"

"I am Coruscanii because of my father... my mother was Nubian..." Callista nodded. That did explain a few things. "Where are we going...?" she asked hesitantly. She still felt raw, both from Lilly's dressing down, and from that of the Alliance.

"We're going to the Farm..." She nodded again, silent in contemplation. Lilly's anger was very clear to her through the Force, and part of her wondered if there was another punishment waiting. She had really screwed up, and wouldn't be surprised if there had been.

Lilly walked and soon they were at the Farm and she walked in the door and punched a wall in anger before standing there breathing in and out slowly. Callista followed her inside, and leaned heavily against the wall. She knew apologizing again was pointless, but she did so anyway. She felt horrible. "_Ni ceta, Lill'ika..._" she said quietly, as she felt Lilly's gaze burn into hers. She didn't dare look away.

"You should feel the way you... but not now... I need you focused and ready. For now I want you to come with me." She walked outside and headed towards a large domed building. Nodding, Callista pushed off the wall and followed Lilly outside again. "What's this...?" Xan had never shown her this when she had been here before.

"This is were you'll be serving your punishment..." They walk inside and it's a complete training area, but it was a little dusty, dirty and in need of cleaning. "You are going to dust ever square inch of this place, clean it and put things back...._without_ using the Force." Callista couldn't hold back a groan. She could both hear and feel the seriousness in the older woman's words. She slumped a little. "_Elek, Lill'ika...._" She could see that there was a lot to do here.

"You are to start now.... I will check on you in four hours... I expect to see most of it done." Callista nodded mutely and bowed, before turning in search of cleaning supplies. _'This is going to take forever...'_ she thought.

Lilly turned to leave. "The cleaning supplies are in the closet to your left." In front of the closet there was a mound of training supplies. The door then closed behind Lilly. Callista let out a groan as Lilly left, followed by a muffled curse as she started to move the training equipment away from the closet access. It was heavy and before long, she was sweating. Finally, she got it moved and was able to get into the closet itself. Cleaning rags and a mop became her new companions as she began to make slow progress. It took her a while to find where everything belonged, but she worked methodically, cleaning each thing before she put it where it belonged. Then all that remained was the cleaning.

Lilly walked in and nodded. "Looking much better...." She could see the sweat and tiredness on her face. "You can take a break, it's time for supper." Nodding, Callista put up the piece of equipment in her arms, and reached up to wipe her forehead, leaving a dark dusty streak across her already smudged face. Silently, she followed Lilly back into the house.

"Get yourself cleaned, supper will be ready soon." The smell of meat cooking drifted in the air. Callista's face brightened a little. "_Elek, Lill'ika..._" She turned towards the stairs, and her room. Several minutes later, she reappeared in clean clothes, her face scrubbed.

The table was set, there was a bowl of stew and some nerf meat on a plate with some spuds and blue milk. Callista looked to Lilly and sat down slowly, tiredly. She chewed on her lip for a moment. "After I'm done in the training room, is there anything else you want me to do, _Lill'ika_?"

Lilly looked at her. "We'll see... right now it's dinner time. I will choose when you are done in the training room." Lilly started to eat the bat- hawk chowder that had been made. Nodding, Callista turned her attention to her own meal. It was warm and filling. Soon, she couldn't eat anymore, and sat back, wiping her mouth on her napkin. "_Vor'e, Lill'ika..._" She felt better now, and her energy had returned.

"Your welcome... now back to work with you." Lilly stood up and started to clean up the supper dishes and store the leftover food. She nodded and rose, turning back to the training room. Some of the equipment was unusual to her - she had no idea what it was for. Slowly, she scrubbed away the accumulated grime.

Lilly was soon finished her dishes and she sat down on the floor and allowed herself to slip into a deep meditation. The training room was quiet now, except for Callista's breathing as she worked. Finally she reached the far wall. The hardwood floor gleamed, and the dust was gone. Even the windows had been scrubbed and the moonlight shone through, reflecting off the polished floor to throw strange patterns on the ceiling.

Lilly walked in and nodded. "Hmm very impressive, hasn't looked this good in awhile...mind you it use to be a barn."

Callista raised an eyebrow. 'You're serious....."

"Yes I am. We use to have nerfs in here when I was younger.... much younger." A smile broke out on her face. Callista grinned a little, and stood, gathering the mop. After putting it away, she turned to Lilly again. "Nerfs, _me'ven_...?" She sounded amused. "What now. _Lill'ika_..?"

"They're a native animal here on Naboo, and what's funny is I was once your age a very long time ago." Callista grinned. "What is it about the Coruscanii that make them so long-lived, anyway?" She was intrigued.

Lilly's eyes got a sullen look in them and she frowned deeply. "It's a side effect of the Sith... they were trying to extend their life and they used the Coruscanii as their test subjects. My mother and father were on Coruscant visiting the tribe, and they were both captured and tested on. I was born that way because of my father's genes. Our eyes reflect not only our hardships, but the crimes the Sith did to our people..."

Callista sobered then. "_Ni ceta_....I didn't know..."

"It's all right, _Cal'ika_, it's in the past and we are better off. Worry not; now what did you learn from cleaning this place?"

"That a plan in important with whatever you do....if you don't know what to do to reach your goal, you have lost your way...." She bit her lip then, the anguish plain in her voice.

"Yes... now it's time to break house arrest." she smiled.

"But...what about General Bel Iblis...?"

"Screw him... you think I am going to sit here idly and wait to see if they can rescue Xan? Please... don't make me laugh - they won't be able to do it... They're being stupid keeping us here."

Callista nodded then. "I had a feeling you'd say that....What do we need? And if I recall, the _Blade_ is still impounded..." Callista gave her a confused look. "Oh.. the rental Xan had when he went to Corellia? I think it's still down in your private hangar...."

"I thought so. A few minor changes and we can be on our way." Callista nodded in agreement, glad to be doing something again. Lilly's lesson had hit her hard, and she resolved to never leave like that again, without talking to either Lilly or Xan first.

"Ok good off we go we need to do this quickly..." Callista nodded and followed Lilly closely as they made their way to the hangar. She had kept a small bag on the ship, and was glad she had. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you install this?" Lilly asked as she handed her a cloaking device.

"Uh, yeah...I think so..." She turned it over in her hands for a few moments. She keyed the hatch with the code Xan had given her. "I hope this works..." She briefly told Lilly about all that she had fixed before they had left Corellia that first time.

"As do I, I want Xan home..."

Nodding, Callista turned towards the engine room, ducking into the access. Muttering, she pushed her hair out of her face as she tinkered with the leads. "Come on...this _fierfek_ thing had better work..." she muttered as she connected the final one. "Try it now!" she yelled to Lilly. Lilly tried it, and it sputtered then died. She frowned."Not yet.."

"_Haar'chak_ (Damn it)!" Callista cursed and disconnected it, switching the leads around. She had had the leads' polarity reversed. Connecting them, she finally saw the energy telltale glow green. "How about now?"

Lilly powered it up then. "Its ok... get up here - we have tricky flying ahead of us.."

"Be there in a second..." And she slid from the engine access, bolting to the cockpit, where she slid into the copilot's chair. Once she made sure she was strapped in well, she nodded. "All set...."

"Hold on to your stomach..." Lilly took off, madly weaving around the sensors. The Force was fully felt in the cockpit.

Callista gulped. "_Haar'chak, Lill'ika_! You trying to make me lose my lunch?" She clamped her mouth shut then, forcing down the urge to vomit as she concentrated on her sensor board.

"If I hit one sensor we're both in a lot of _osik_..." They soon break free of Naboo's gravity well, and the is ship is already prepped for Yavin. Lilly punched the controls, and the ship leaped into hyperspace.

"I know, I know...." She sat back, and let out a slow breath, feeling her stomach settle. "Ok....so Yavin...." Callista sorted through her thoughts, trying to recall everything she knew about the compound there.

"It would be nice to know _where_ in the Yavin system, _Cal'ika_.."

Callista shrugged. "I'm not completely sure on this, but I think he's on the fourth moon. It's the only one that makes sense. There are already old temples there that could be easily fortified..."

"Very true, we'll be there in 10 hours, I wish I had the_ Star Blade_."

"So do I...._ni ceta_..." She looked away then, concentrating on her displays. Lilly set the controls on auto pilot and slipped into meditation.

Soon, Callista too felt her eyes drifting closed, and she fell into a fitful sleep. She kept seeing Xan in her dreams, and he seemed to be calling to her. She jerked awake as the hyperspace reversion alarm sounded, looking startled.

Lilly looked at her worried. "What did you see, _jijtchi_?"

" _Jaj'tich_...he was calling to me in the Force..."

"I felt it too... but it's weak..." They dropped out of hyperspace on the edge of the Yavin system.

Callista checked the cloaking device. It was still good. She gave Lilly a thumbs up. She reached out with the Force, her touch light as she tried to trace his presence. It was indeed weak. Opening her eyes, she looked over at Lilly and rattled off a set of coordinates. "That's as close as we go by ship. The rest will have to be on foot..."

"Good, that's fine. I grabbed our _beskar'gam_ while you were cleaning, _Cal'ika_. I am getting Xan even if I have to revert back to some old bad bounty hunter habits..."

Callista shot her a sideways look. "What do you mean....?" she asked slowly.

"You'll see _Cal'ika_... it won't be pretty if people get in my way..."

Callista frowned, but didn't say anything. She rose from the copilot's chair, and walked back to the cargo area, where their beskar'gam was. "I'm not even going to ask..." she said quietly, as she quickly donned her _beskar'gam_. As she settled her buy'ce over her head, she turned to Lilly. "Ready when you are, _Lill'ika_...do we need to take anything with us?"

They had landed and Lilly walked out. Her armor, like Jada's was pitch black, she had the _Mando'ade_ death skull on the right shoulder and a very large krayt dragon across the chest plate. On the left arm was Mando'a: "Death to the ones who choose to cower and not fight" is what it read. The paint was a pale silver red. She shook her head, her own HUD up and running and on a private comm channel, replied, "We have everything in our armor."

"_Elek, Lill'ika.._" Callista oriented herself via her HUD, and pointed off to the left. "It's that way..."

"Alright."Lilly took off in a very easy jog that looked like she was very used to the _beskar'gam_ and she didn't break stride. Callista lengthened her stride some, but Lilly was moving at a pace that she could keep up with. As they moved off towards the complex, Callista took some slow breaths, feeling her apprehension dissipate before she closed down her presence in the Force as much as she dared.

Lilly was already muted in it and she turned her stealth on and starts to scale the wall quickly like a monkey climbs a tree... she was going to be a little crazy here but it would not be something they would expect. That was what she was counting on for getting in. Slowly, Callista followed her up, being careful to go the same way Lilly had. When she reached the top, she was slightly out of breath.

Lilly was on the ground waiting. She had not moved, she was using her HUD to scan around the area trying to figure out which way to go next. Callista dropped lightly beside her. "Anything, Lill'ika?" she asked over the private comm channel. She too began scanning, keeping an eye out for sentries. So far, there were none...and that was strange. "I don't like this," she muttered.

"Not yet... it's way too damn quiet; I don't like this."

Callista nodded. "I'm not getting anything either....what now?"

"Move slowly.." Lilly started stalking along the wall slowly, still keeping an eye on her HUD. Nodding, Callista fell in behind Lilly as she crept along the wall. It was still far too quiet.... Suddenly, Callista saw something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, the HUD tracked her movement, and she saw it again. "_Lill'ika_, there..." Lilly stopped and looked and a growl escaped her throat. She stood totally still like she wasn't alive; it was eerie.

There was the same man Callista had fought earlier, speaking to a bunch of Black Sun commandos.

"_Lill'ika_, it's him...!" her whisper was fierce, even over the private channel. Lilly was fighting her urge to attack; she forced herself into calmness making sure she still hid in the Force. She spoke in a low voice, "I know..."

"We expect that the Alliance has heard about our plans by now and is moving to strike. In that event I want you to be prepared to defend this base with your lives." Lilly started to move slowly closer. She wasn't going to attack, but she had a feeling he knew were Xan was. Callista followed a few steps behind her as they skulked across the compound towards the group.

"Also you may run up against two individuals calling themselves Jedi, kill them before they open fire." Lilly stopped and was still like stone again and she waited. Callista cursed under her breath. She stopped next to Lilly, and listened.

"If at all possible leave them to me and I'll deal with the scum, but your duty is clear. Defend this base, do not let the traitor escape and if you can't; die in the attempt."

Callista's face twisted as she heard him call Xan a traitor, but she forced her feeling down, trying to keep focused. Lilly kept all her emotions in check and waited... this man was going to lead her to Xan she knew it. Callista calmed, and nodded to Lilly. She would follow the other woman's lead. Memories of what had happened on Corellia reminded her of what happened when she disobeyed. Lilly waited, it wasn't hard for her... all she had was time.

Callista turned up the audio pickup on her _buy'ce_, trying to hear more of the conversation. They were conversing in low tones now. Lilly had good hearing from her years of bounty hunting and she stood there watching and waiting. It was several minutes before the officer walked off, and the men dispersed to patrol the perimeter.

Naxhan probed the force and he couldn't feel anything out of place yet but he knew the Jedi would come. He was looking forward to it. Lilly waited for him start walking, she muted the Force away deeper within herself waiting. Callista watched him carefully, and waited for Lilly to make her move. She was not about to screw up again and get herself killed.

Xizor walked out of the building and approached Naxhan. "Well now, this trap of your better work; otherwise I will have wasted a lot of credits for just a jaunt to this dump of a planet. And where is that scientist you promised me? I want these Devastators operational now - not 2 months from now!" Lilly heard this and she dared not reach out, not now - there was too much at stake and Xan was one of them; she couldn't risk his life. Callista watched the two men carefully, and began to record the conversation surreptitiously. The information could prove useful later.

"The scientist is a little hard to get a hold of right now, Xizor....after all your reports of a raid sound accurate. And if I know Tenshine.....she'll be here trying to kill me. So we deal with the threat now..." he patted Xizor on the cheek mockingly "....you don't have to ruffle you scales worrying about the Alliance. And once we kill Qenadius....Tenshine will crumble."

Lilly heard this and her eyes narrowed, like hell she would crumble and like hell she would turn to the dark side, she learned that lesson a very long time ago. Callista looked from the two men to Lilly, and tamped down hard on the urge to go at him. It would not end well, and she knew that.

Xizor bit down his irritation at the dark Jedi and said, "And where is our pet Jedi.....still in your torturing device, Ash'ik?" Lilly wanted to reach out for Xan but doing so would blow everything and on the private comm channel. "Don't reach - keep it hidden. They find out about us and Xan is dead."

"I know..." Callista responded quietly, and she ground down on her feelings, closing off from the Force.

"He's in the Great Temple...under guard....I'm heading back there now. you just make sure the Rebels are dealt with Xizor. If you fail...I'll kill you and take you organization for my own." Naxhan smiled coldly and walked away. Lilly followed with ease and on quiet feet following the dark Jedi who was headed for Xan. Callista followed close behind her. "Lill'ika, do you want me to come with you, or follow Xizor...?" she asked quietly over the private comm.

As Lilly probed deeper she saw a group of soldiers on the outside of the compound wall, as she went down to investigate , she was trapped up and dragged to where these troops were. "Should've know you'd find a way here General....but you don't need to complicated our mission at the same time you know." A voice said.

Lilly glared through her helmet visor. "This is much of Jedi issue as it is yours! I know where Xan is... let me go right now!" Callista swore, and backpedalled, narrowly avoiding the soldiers who tried to grab her. Her stealth field was still active.

"Release the General ensign and allow her to come here." As Lilly approached she found her self staring at an old friend....Tiberius Hanson, Corporal of Alliance SWAT. "Maybe it is a Jedi issue as well but you know the plans come first...oh by the way tell Lieutenant Gseran that she makes as much noise as a bantha in heat, she might as well come here."

"_Haar'chak_..." Callista muttered, and carefully picked her way through the group to stand next to Lilly, deactivating her stealth field. She glared at him through her visor. Lilly saw Callista appear, and she sighed glad it was a old friend rather then someone else. "I know Tiberius, but Xan is just as important. You guys can go after the plans, Xan is in the grand temple; it's no where near the base. Yet they have traps set up to catch everyone. It's as dangerous as walking into a Krayt Dragon den to steal a Krayt Dragon Pearl."

"I know General...which is why this was only a scouting party the main group is with...."He paused and frowned "...General Bel Iblis, 2 klicks from the Great Temple." Callista swore colorfully under her breath and glanced at Lilly.

"You have got to be kidding me! He'll screw everything up and get Xan killed! He good for battle but not for sneak in and get out and save someone's _shebs_..." Callista didn't add what she was thinking... _'And if he catches us ....we are through..._' She frowned.

"Which is why you're going there to explain this to him....we need Xan to lead this mission on the raid, General." the Corporal said. "I know this.... that is why I came here... I am not so narrow-minded and cranky as people like to think I am."

"Wait...._me'ven_?" Callista said confused as she unconsciously slipped back into _Mando'a_. "You'll need to clear it with him first...he's in command here, not you General."

"All right... well we better catch him before he goes and gets himself killed." Callista rolled hey eyes, glad that her _buy'ce_ hid her reaction. "You've got to be kidding me...." she muttered to Lilly over the private comm.

She spoke back on the same channel. "I'm not.." Callista groaned. "He's going to kill me...."

A short while later the Jedi and the rebel scout team made it to Bel Iblis' command base. The corporal raced ahead, but Bel Iblis was storming down to meet the Jedi. "You two sithspawn better have a damn good reason why you disobeyed orders!" Lilly kept her helmet on and glared at him. "One: I am a better intel agent! Two: your men are going to walk into a trap and people are going to die and three! You couldn't get into the Great Temple and get to Xan before you were shot! There is a Dark Jedi guarding him."

Callista drew herself up, insulted. "Excuse me, General, But _Master_ Tenshine is right.." She used Lilly's Jedi rank to drive her point home. "You have absolutely NO idea what you are dealing with here. And Xan is my Master, I cannot leave him like this. That Dark Jedi will cut you down before he even looks at you..."

Bel Iblis stopped and stared at the two Jedi before speaking again angrily. "Ok...then got any of the Jedi wisdom to share with us, Tenshine....how about you, Lieutenant Gseran?"

"I do... I know that if any of you storm either compound there is a trap waiting and all your men are going to end up dead! I also know that Xan is in the lowest part of the Grand Temple, being guarded by a Dark Jedi who is about as old as myself and Xan, meaning he will sense you and your men coming from a mile away. You'll be dead before you make it to Xan, then all your hard work and all your planning will be wasted."

"Well then you _kriffing_ lead the rescue mission then....you both are going in to get Qenadius out."

"That is what I had planned all along... and long before you showed up and nearly got everyone killed... and don't think I won't mention this!" Callista couldn't help grinning a little behind her _buy'ce_. But she also knew that they were on thin ice with Bel Iblis.

"Fine take the squad ahead and tell them what you want done." Bel Iblis growled and walked away.

"I want no one until I have Xan with me.... you are all going to wait." Callista looked after him, incredulous. "He's just going to walk away? Why do I get the feeling this is too easy with him?"

"Then again... there is more... I want all troops who know about the Dark Jedi to come with me." The troops followed Lilly, who started heading for the Temple. Lilly motioned for them to wait as she see's two guards. "We need to be quiet and not leave a trail... do you have cloaking devices on you?"

"Affirmative General."

"Engage now." Lilly looked for Callista. "I'm right here...." and she tweaked her stealth field so it flickered slightly.

"Ok." She activated her own. "Walk quickly and watch for objects that will give you away... follow my lead." Lilly then took off on quiet feet and was soon inside the temple and looked to see if everyone made it. Callista was close behind her, and the other troops fanned out behind them, weapons drawn. "Looks like we got everyone."

"Good keep moving..." Lilly kept moving deeper and deeper, reading the Aurebesh on the walls to show her where Xan was being held. Every so often she would stop and motion for everyone else to do so. Guards would pass by, and she would wait until they were gone.

Callista stayed close to Lilly, making sure the Alliance troops were able to keep up. "I think we are close, but we need to go deep.." And she pointed down.

"I know, let's keep going." Lilly started to walk deeper and down into the temple always, on alert. Callista nodded, and kept a close eye on her HUD as they moved deeper into the underground portion of the Temple. Lilly's HUD was on full alert as she moved in deeper having an innate feeling that they were getting closer to Xan with each step they took.

Soon enough later, The Jedi arrive at the ancient armory and there was Naxhan laughing at Xan's condition....Xan looked horrible, his arms and legs held in restraints and there appeared to be bite marks on his arms and scratches and bruises covering his body.

Lilly hissed low in her helmet... what had been done was insult to Xan and she fought her urge to charge. On the private comm channel she said, "Fan out and don't move until I tell you to. We need to take him off guard if Xan has any chance of making it through."To Callista she said, "While I fight the Dark Jedi get Xan out of here, understood!" Callista nodded curtly. "_Elek, Lill'ika_.." She didn't sound happy about it, but she would do it.

Too late, Naxhan felt the prescience of the Jedi and ignited his lightsaber. "So.....it seems that your _jadacjsha_ is still of value to you, Tenshine.....drop your cloak I can sense you." Lilly dropped her cloak and stood there calmly. "You lost your way to our people when you turned to the Dark Side and allowed it to consume you. I will not let you walk out of here alive, Naxhan."

He merely laughed. "Is that right? Well..." he walks over to a pain amplifier console. " This thing is turned on to 4...if I turn it to 10 he will die a most unpleasant death.....do you want to see?" he laughed again. Lilly fought her anger and focused on staying calm. "Let him go, Naxhan!"

"If you want him so bad, come and get him." He called out daring her to attack him. Lilly fought her anger, but her past was always against her. She drew her sabers and swung Naxhan's wrist and head. "Die!" Callista, her cloak still active, kept her emotions buried and edged around Lilly, creeping towards the device that imprisoned Xan.

Xan groaned out weakly, "Lilly, noooo....the dark side......." Lilly heard this and her focus snapped back and she stopped in mid-swing. She was breathing heavily and she glared at Naxhan. "You will not turn me."

Naxhan blocked the blows easily and kicked Lilly in the stomach, forcing her back. "So close and yet for far....you can't strike me down in your compassion, _koruun_.....only your hate will work with me." He lashed out at her with a bolt of Force lightning. Callista ducked in reflex, and began working on Xan's bindings. Finally, they clicked open, and he slid bonelessly to the floor. Gently, she lifted him, draping his arm over her armored shoulders. "Hang on, _Jaj'tich_, we'll get you out of here..." she murmured.

Lilly's saber came up and blocked the blow and she pulled out her other saber and let loose a Force push at Naxhan. Naxhan fell backwards and if not for his reflexes would've hit the floor hard. Instead, he let the momentum flip him over backwards and onto his feet. He saw Callista carrying Xan off and he jumped and kicked Lilly in the chest hard, knocking her down. At the same time, he launched a bolt of Force lightning at Callista, hurting her enough to drop Xan. He smiled as he watched her slump to the ground.

Lilly felt this and coughed holding her chest as she watched Callista get attacked, and she fights to get to her feet to save her. "_Cal....ika....look...out!_"

Callista convulsed as the bolt slammed into her, she had had no way to block it. She slumped, fighting her twitching muscles as she tried to stand. She lay there for a few moments, Xan's body sprawled across her as she reached to the Force for healing. Finally, she stopped shaking and rose to her feet again, gently lifting Xan again.

"No, _Cal'ika_.." Xan said weakly. "Defend yourself....and buy me time to heal."

"But, _Jaj'tich_....." She frowned, and drew her saber, keeping a close eye on Lilly. Lilly was on her feet once more, and she lashed out at Naxhan with a downward strike to the head and a side sweep at his waist trying to buy Xan time also.

Naxhan hissed as he blocks the blow and turns away cutting at Lilly's side with a blow of his own. "The Jedi Master is down with no one to help him cept a _jadacjsha_ (street rat) and a weak apprentice.... If I can't turn you, Tenshine...I can kill you and turn the apprentice." Lilly blocked the blow, she was deep in the Force. She was relaxed and she swung her sabers again at his arms trying to cut them off.

Callista rose to her knees then, hovering in front of Xan protectively. "I an not weak..." she said softly. Naxhan laughed, "Prove it _jijtchi_....let's see if you can handle that fire," and with that he kicked Lilly's legs out from under her, dropping her to the floor. He jumped and flipped, and came down intending to cut Callista's head off.

Callista leaped in front of Xan, blocking him with her body as she brought her saber around, raking it along his side before she tumbled to the floor. Lilly felt this and cried out and fought the pain to accept it and tried to stand up to attack Naxhan with a wave of Force Fire.

Naxhan groaned at the flesh wound Callista made, and sensed the fire attack, ducking in time to watch the plasma comp screen melt due to its intense heat. Meanwhile Xan had fallen into a healing trance and was steadily gaining strength. Callista rolled, and came to her feet again facing him. "I won't go so easily this time," she growled.

"Perhaps not, my future apprentice....but you will learn the true nature of the Dark side," and with that he used a rarely known Sith technique called Affect Insanity on Callista. Lilly sensed this and was quickly taken down with another spin kick, this time to her head. She felt her head swim and she blindly reached out to put a Force shield around Callista's mind.

Callista moaned as her vision swam. Blindly, she swung at him, her blade meeting only air. She shook her head and blinked, feeling the Force shield Lilly had erected around her mind. "I think not..." and she rose to her feet again, her blade ready. She was still unsteady as he pressed against her mind, and she stumbled again, collapsing to her knees as she fought the attack.

Lilly reached into the Force ,and she heated her hands till they were super hot. She also forced into her hands a Force charged strike, aiming it towards Naxhan's jaw. Naxhan gasped and his head snapped back. Callista saw a burn mark on his face as he tumbled away.

At that moment, Xan opened his eyes, nearly fully healed and got to his feet. He knew where Naxhan kept his lightsaber, and he called it to him with the Force, pulling it from Naxhan's cloak. Lilly saw get Xan up and she aimed another punch to Naxhan's face.

Callista mumbled a curse, and slumped, cradling her head. It felt as if someone had beat her over the head with a giant sledge hammer.

Xan rose and said, "Well now Naxhan, 3 Jedi and one dark sider....it seems you're at even more of a disadvantage now." He sent a message to Callista and Lilly, _'Lilly get our friends and get clear, Callista find a comp and slice out everything...then get clear yourself.'_

Lilly looked at Xan._ 'I am staying with you Xan... I am not loosing you again.' _She told the other soldiers, "Get out of here now!" Slowly, Callista climbed to her feet, pulling a slicer padd from the compartment on her left forearm. "I'll get right on that, as soon as my head stops spinning..." She reached into the Force, and drew it into herself, using it to block his attack. Finally, she moved over to the terminal and plugged in.

_'Lilly not now....go!' _Xan sent to her and then concentrated on Naxhan. "Time for your games to end Naxhan..." he ignited his lightsaber and it's green brilliance killed the gloom in the place. "Your battle is with me." Naxhan growled, "This time you WILL die, _koruun_!" and with that he launched himself into a whirlwind attack using the Force and launched himself after Xan.

Xan did likewise, and to Lilly and Callista it seemed that they were a blur. Lilly looked hurt, but even if she was a Jedi Master and his wife, she was still his Padawan. She nodded and waited for Callista to finish so she would have backup.

The security on the system was intense, and Callista was sweating when she finally cracked it. She didn't have time to go looking for the right files, so she just copied everything...they could sort it out later. Finally, she disconnected and stowed her gear. "Let's go.." she said quietly to Lilly.

Lilly nodded and turned to leave, looking at Xan one last time. _'May the Force guide you.'_ Xan felt her mind and responded,_ 'I'm only buying you guys enough time to get clear then I'm coming myself.'_

_'Alright.' _Lilly was in a full out run, it was clear her _beskar'gam_ didn't slow her at all. Callista was close on Lilly's heels, and looked back at Xan one final time before she too, disappeared. _'Be careful, Jaj'tich.'_ And then she was gone.

Xan continued to move as fast as Naxhan did with his cuts, thrusts and parries; but felt himself start to tire. So he avoided a few strikes by Naxhan, and force pushed him into a wall so hard it must've knocked Naxhan out. With his remaining strength, he used the Force to pull down a section of wall around Naxhan, trapping him for the time being. Xan ran out to join the others outside the temple.

Slowly, Callista followed after Lilly, and slumped a little as her head swam. She leaned heavily on the wall, waiting for the corridor to stop spinning. When it did, she started moving again. Naxhan's attack had hit her hard. As Xan ran clear of the great temple he saw Callista starting to sink to her knees.

He came up behind her and picked her up, "None of that now, _jijtchi_...heal yourself then we've got other issues." Callista nodded and rose unsteadily to her feet, reaching into the Force again. "_Ni ceta, Jaj'tich..._" Xan nodded and looked around. "Who is in charge of the operation here?" he barked. Lilly stood there. "You are now Xan... it was a old friend of ours..."

"Who _Weshtiir_?" he asked. "I've rather been out of the loop."

"Bel Iblis. The one who really isn't happy with me or your Padawan. I broke house arrest again." Xan sighed and frowned. "Again?.....just what we need....And making Garm unhappy is not good, you know that." Callista cringed behind her _buy'ce_, and felt her face heat. "I'm sorry, _Jaj'tich_....it was my fault....."

Lilly looked to Callista and frowned. "I am sorry Xan, but you were in danger; you know me..." Xan shook his head. "Well it doesn't matter now...it's done now we need to deal with Black Sun."

"Yes we do.. There's info we need and they won't leave it here, Xan."

Callista spoke up. "I do have the files I pulled from the system in there..." Xan pulled a scout commander aside and asked that he lead him to Bel Iblis. "Go over it and see what you can find, meanwhile I'll smooth over thing with Garm."

"I am coming with you, Xan." Callista frowned. "I'll get on that right away, Jaj'tich...." And she settled in an out of the way corner, removing her _buy'ce_ as she set to work.

Xan walked off with the scout commander to find Bel Iblis leaving Lilly and Callista searching through the files. Lilly looked at her. "How much is there total?" Callista shook her head. "These's so much here, I don't even know where to start..."

"Hmmm you take all the files marked for deletion, and I will work on these Black Op ones unless you want to do it the other way around...." She nodded, "Alright...." She hooked Lilly's padd up to hers and dumped the files she had asked for. "There...now..." and she began working on her files. Lilly nodded and started to work on her own files slowly as she came across all sorts of access codes, and she was swearing every so often.

Callista frowned. Some of the files were just inventory... but some of them....."Lilly, look..." She tilted her own display so Lilly could see it. Lilly looked at Callista's screen. "What is it?"

"This file... I think it's the plans.. or part of them.... they were trying to purge the system..."

"Hmm not good keep looking we can't loose this info we need it. Xan soon arrives with Bel Iblis and Xan asks "Ok....what do we have here then?" Callista frowned a little. "Lilly, it's here....." She opened up another file, and there it was....

Lilly was cursing her files were riddled with holes, and she stops and looks over and looks to Xan*We found the files.

Bel Iblis nodded "Have they managed to build any modules yet...that is what I'm curious about."

"We haven't found out yet we're still looking."

Callista looked up. "It will take some time, general..." She looked at him briefly and returned to her work. Lilly also went back to her work cursing again.

Bel Iblis growled then said, "Well as fast as you can find it, we got word the Imps are on their way to Yavin."

Callista swore. "You picked a hell of a time to tell us ..._sir_." She was fast losing patience with the man, and looked to Xan for guidance. Lilly just cursed and dug deeper into her own files before looking up. "These Black Op files are shit...."

"Garm...give them time. They can only do so much."

Lilly started to look into the other files marked Op's and sighs. "Xan, theses files are riddled with error codes and alarms. I need the _Star Blade_."

"We can't run to Naboo and get the _Star Blade_, we need to stop them now. Do the best you 2 can." Xan said seriously. Callista nodded, and bit back a curse. These files were going to take forever. She sighed, and plugged the pad into her _beskar'gam's_ dataport and pulled her _buy'ce_ back on. She looked up at Xan. "Sorry, _Jaj'tich_, I need to concentrate."

Xan nodded and took Bell Iblis with him, he was planning the raid on the Black Sun base while Callista and Lilly worked on the files. Lilly was getting angry and she threw the data pad. It hit Xan's calf and she grabbed her head trying to calm herself.

"_Lill'ika_, look at this..." Callista had the information displayed on her HUD, but she handed the pad itself to Lilly. "I think this is what we need.." Lilly looked at it and nodded. "Xan!"

Xan walked over and waited. "What is it?" Callista handed him her own pad, so he could look at it. "I think this is it..."

Xan read out loud, "Modules have been built and delivered to clients, 2 Hutt lords, and 3 Vigos of Black Sun have received them....for what purpose isn't clear.....They are willing to sell the info and a few modules back to the Empire at an outrageous price...." he frowned. "One unit fully operational on planet for defense of base only." Callista paled, and swore colorfully.

"This is not good at all, Xan, we can't afford this."

"Well then what options do we have...we stop them now. That means the Alliance begins to show it's face to Palpatine."

Callista shrugged. "We can run, but we will have to face him eventually.."

"He's strong, there no telling what all they have now... it's dangerous..."

"He may be strong and dangerous but we are use to that. What is needed is to get more on this. Maybe break into the area where it is and steal what info we can and maybe find a way to disable it from within. That's dangerous but we stand a better chance of doing it that way."

"Xizor has a full squadron and it's too well defended.....we need a raid." Xan said before all their attention was interrupted by the comm transceiver ."Imps are in system and are preparing for assault. Estimated time of arrival at Yavin 4....one hour." Callista swore. "_Jaj'tich_...what do you need from me..?"

"We need to get the hell out of here first... I do not feel like dealing with more imps..." "They be here soon regardless....I think we either need to deal with Xizor or we deal with the Imps.....thoughts?"

"Xizor, I say."

"What about him? I'd think he would be off-planet by now.."

"Maybe, but there is a chance he is still here."

"He maybe...but still this is an important base....even if he isn't here we can't allow Black Sun to maintain a foothold here." Xan said. Lilly looked to Xan and nodded. "I agree Xan, I say we blow up the base, get rid of all trace it was here. Last thing we need is for other people getting their hands on stuff they're not supposed to." Callista nodded in agreement. "We have what we came for; the computer's no use to anyone else now anyway..."

"Fine then...but destroying the base is not what I had in mind.......the Alliance can always use it.....Still get ready; once everything is in place we move in." Callista quirked an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean, _Jaj'tich_..?" Lilly looked at Xan, confused and frowned, wondering what Xan was thinking about.

"I mean, we got about 2000 Black Sun commandos ahead of us....this is going to be quite a battle." Callista looked at him. "Two thousand...? What did you have in mind...?"

"What do you think." Xan said looking at her with a raised eyebrow, and he could see Lilly blanch at it. "You know what we need to do...use your mind, _jijtchi_."

She sighed, knowing very well what the eyebrow signified. She thought a moment, and then spoke. "Well, we need Xizor...right? And the base itself is fine... we have the information we came for....so we need to get past those commandos." She paused. "You're right... it won't be easy, especially since some of the _Dar'manda_ have seen us.." She frowned.

"Good....so prepare yourselves, this will get interesting." And with that, Xan walked off with Bel Iblis to prepare the assault. Lilly sighed as she thought and shook her head, looking after Xan as he walked off with Bal Iblis. Callista sighed and turned back to Lilly, her face pink with embarrassment as she did so. "Alright...I guess we need to get ready then..." And she pulled her _buy'ce_ over her head, running a quick systems and inventory check as she did so.

Lilly just nodded and put her own _buy'ce_ on her head. "I'll be right back... I need to get something from the rental."

"Sure, _Lill'ika_. I'm not going anywhere..." Callista nodded and continued running through the systems check, still unfamiliar with some of the hardware her _beskar'gam_ had.

Lilly ran off and a short while later returned and nodded. "Ok I am ready to go here. I couldn't leave something on the rental. It cost way to much money." Callista frowned, but when Lilly didn't elaborate, she rose as well. "Let's get going then...and no crazy flying..._Gedet'ye_.."

"I can't promise no crazy flying, _Cal'ika_... it's my nature just know there is a high chance of it happening."

"Who said we were flying, Callista?" Xan said walking back with more troopers. She frowned again.

"Sorry, _Jaj'tich_.."

"What's the plan, Xan?"

"There's more of them than us, _Jaj'tich_..."

"But there are three Jedi.." Lilly interjected.

"...and we worry about removing the problem Xizor presents." Xan continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Oh Xan, I have a feeling this is going to be fun.." Lilly said. "Fun is not what I'd call it...but we need Xizor and we need this base." Xan replied, frowning.

"I always see fights as fun, Xan... you should know this..." Callista rolled her eyes. "Can we continue, please..?"

"We destroy the generators and then look for Xizor's back door." Xan said.

"Hmm, we need to do that in teams..." Lilly mused. "Yeah Lilly you go for the back door and stall Xizor.... _Cal'ika_ and I will worry about the generators."

"All right, _Xamesh_. I'll see you later." Callista nodded and pulled her _buy'ce_ on again. "Alright, _Jaj'tich_...what do we need..?"

Xan shrugged. "Just our sabers and our wits, _jijtchi_. The troops and can help out Lilly." She grinned a little behind her _buy'ce_, and tossed a casual salute in Bel Iblis' direction. "General.." Then she turned to follow Xan towards the compound. Lilly nodded to Xamesh, glared at Bel Iblis and motioned the troops to follow her to the back door to stall Xizor.

Xan ignited his lightsaber and the green brilliance lit the area where they were standing. "Be ready to run and use your saber to deflect blaster fire, _jijtchi_....I'm cutting into the wall."

"_Elek, Jaj'tich..._" she reached into the Force, spreading her awareness around them as she drew her saber. Xan approached the wall and thrust his blade into it and began to cut out a opening for them to use. Soon enough later, that section of wall fell away and Xan climbed through barking out to Callista in Coruscanii, "_Vhajj_!" (Go!)

She dove through the hole, and rolled to her feet her saber ready. She could faintly sense several people off to the left. "There are several people that way, _Jaj'tich_... " Xan nodded and brought his saber up to deflect another bolt. "I'll deal with them, you worry 'bout that damn turret. It's blocks the passageway to the generators."

Callista nodded, and charged up the corridor, her blade spinning as she deflected blaster bolts into the walls. The turret gunner was firing at her directly now, and she ducked. Reaching into the Force, she yanked much as she had in the caves on Tattooine. She grinned under her _buy'ce_ as the turret groaned and seized up.

Lilly and the troops reached the back door and she cut a large opening in it with her saber, allowing the troops to file through. "Be alert and be aware..." Lilly looks around cautiously. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Xan had his hands full with these commandos. He killed the first one with a diagonal slash from the right shoulder to the left hip, then reversed his blade and thrust it through the throat of a second. Xan's eyes darkened with battle instinct and he knew he wasn't done killing for the day. He called out to Callista after he beheaded a third commando "How is it going, _jijtchi_?"

She grunted, and leaped away from the turret housing as the gunner slumped. "Almost there....." Her words were cut off as another commando opened up on them with his blaster carbine, and she turned her attention to him. She crouched, blocking the crimson bolts with her lightsaber. One of them rebounded, and caught the man in the throat. He went down gurgling, and then lay still as she moved on.

Meanwhile, Lilly came face to face with Xizor and a good looking female human. "Well if it isn't the wife of Qenadius," Xizor purred and his pheromones were activated to lull Lilly into a false state of security. "I see you've come to foil my plans....too bad. I could've sold the plans back to the Rebellion and this would only be a slight misunderstanding." Lilly smelled this and her nose winkled. "Did anyone ever tell you that you stink? Also I highly doubt that, Xizor; you never supported us, not once; you would rather see us dead." She was still alert and on guard and looked very pissed off.

Xizor's demeanor changed as did his tone of voice. "Dead and out of my way.....The Empire is good for business and Jedi are just a bunch of nuisances. Guri....concussives!" And with that the seeming human looking woman's spine opened to reveal concussive grenade launchers and shot 2 grenades at Lilly, giving them the opportunity to get clear and into the ship they had secreted away. Lilly tried to use the Force just shove them back at the launcher in hopes of saving the troops.

It was too late to get Xizor now, but Lilly could minimize the destruction the grenades posed. Xan had taught her the art of Force shielding well, and now there was no other choice but to use it. Lilly swore and used the Force shield to help protect the troops. The blast was strong enough to knock her and the troops off their feet. It seemed to Lilly like a strikeball bat hit her square in the chest and she coughed up a little blood. The blast took down a good section of building and sealed the path to Xizor's ship. Lilly knew it was too late and began looking at the troops; none were dead but they were hurt as well by the blast.

Callista ducked again, dancing out of the way of yet another barrage of blaster bolts. They slammed into the wall on either side of her, and she swore. She reached into the Force, touching Xan briefly as she worked at reconstructing what she had done to the remote on the Blade what seemed like ages ago. Her glowing blade spun, still deflecting bolts until the shield was up around the offending weapon. The man clutched his weapon and fired again, cursing and dropping it as it exploded in his hands.

Xan ran back after dealing with the commandos flanking them and while blocking more bolts he told Callista, "Get ready to run as soon as I overload the turret." She nodded curtly, and reached out with the Force again. "Sure you don't want me to...?" Xan started to channel the Force strongly and then lifted his hand and let loose a bolt of Force lightning to overload the power generator of the gun turret. As it began to glow, Xan said with effort, "Run!"

Cursing, she ducked around the turret and ran full tilt down the corridor. The air was charged with electricity now, and it made her skin tingle under the beskar'gam. The turret exploded with a deafening boom and Xan ran with a burst of Force speed into the corridor seconds before the wall came down, sealing the path out the way they came in "Well two down." Xan said grimly. Callista leaned against the wall for a moment. "Well, that was....interesting....what now, _Jaj'tich_?"

"The generators....we need to cut off power to the machines. Then the troops can mop up." Xan said

"Which way...?"

"Follow me," Xan replied and headed off in the direction of the generators. She nodded and pushed off of the wall, jogging to catch up with him. It wasn't hard to keep up with him now, even in full _beskar'gam_. She was finally starting to feel as if it were part of her.

Soon later they reached the generators and Xan was surprised to see the section unmanned. "Well this should be fairly easy, you got timed grenades in your _beskar'gam_, _jijtchi_?" Callista nodded, and flicked through her inventory before reaching into her belt and lobbing two deactivated grenades at him. "Here you are, special delivery..." She grinned, knowing he could hear it in her voice.

Xan set the timers for two minutes. "Plenty of time to get clear....get ready to run again....back door time." She nodded again, and as soon as he had set the detonators, she took off. Counting in her head, she skidded around corners, until they could see the entrance ahead. "Almost there..." Xan followed, to find the way out covered by rubble left from the explosion that safeguarded Xizor's escape and he swore.

"What now....cut our way through?" Xan shrugged. "Too much to cut through......ideas?"

"I wouldn't advise blowing it either; that could bring the whole complex down on us.....and we don't have a lot of time..." She checked her chrono. "Sixty seconds..."

Xan then saw something. "Take a look at that wall.....if we cut through it we can escape but it will bring this place down anyway." She looked past him, and scanned the wall with the infrared sensors in her _buy'ce_. "If we cut...here, here..and here..." she pointed, "We should be able to get through before it collapses on top of us.."

"Let's go then." Xan began cutting in the places Callista suggested. She nodded, and drove her saber into the second spot she had identified, making a quick but careful diagonal cut before she completed the last one. "Ok....that should do it..." She pushed with the Force, shoving the chunk of permacrete free. It fell and shattered to powder outside the gaping hole as she moved through quickly.

Xan ran after her, but not fast enough. The blast concussion sent him flying into Callista and threw them 20 meters clear of the building. She gasped in surprise, and tried to roll as Xan's body slammed into her from behind. She groaned as she felt both of them slam into something solid, and she slid to the ground, climbing carefully to her feet as her head swam.

Xan groaned and got to his feet and laughed a little uneasily. "Well that's that then."

"Remind me to never let you near any explosives...." she chuckled and groaned again as her ribs tweaked. "I think I cracked a couple of ribs....I should be ok till we get back to the _Blade_.."

Xan nodded then frowned. "Damn....Lilly....."

"Oh no.... where are they...?"

"I don't know....and I can't feel her right now." "_Fierfek_.....where do we even start..."

"I don't know....I guess we wait and see..." Xan said and tried feeling hopeful. Callista sighed, and idly scratched under the edge of her _buy'ce_. Activating her infrared scanners, she scanned the area outside the complex. "I think they got clear... there's a large group just off to our west....back near the Alliance staging area..."

Xan nodded. "We'd better go check it out." She nodded and fell in beside him, being careful not to jar her ribs too much. The _beskar'gam_ helped hold them in place...for now. Xan started to head towards where Callista pointed, and hoped that Lilly was alive and well with the troops. Since he couldn't feel he had to swallow his doubt.

Lilly knelt over a trooper and focused on healing him, sending calming waves through the area. She was angry she had been blind sided, but her focus was getting the troops on their feet. "Lilly....thank the Force! I couldn't feel you and I thought you were dead..." he ran up and kissed her passionately.

Lilly winced and coughed up more blood after Xan had kissed her, she then wiped her mouth and hugged _Cal'ika_. She looked like she had been through hell and back. Callista blushed, and looked away for a moment. Pulling her _buy'ce_ off, she joined them, wincing when Lilly's hug made her ribs strain.

Xan frowned. "You both need to heal now...sit down and do so." Xan said kindly. He was injured as well but didn't show it.

Callista shook her head. "Can't sit....standing will do...." She gently took Lilly's arm and held her, as she reached into herself. Taking slow breaths was agony, and coughing only made it worse. Slowly, her breathing settled as she relaxed and let the Force work.

Lilly felt this and she also fell into the Force. She had a few cracked ribs as well, and some strain to her body from the blast. Slowly, Callista opened her eyes and looked meaningfully at Xan, touching him in the Force. _'You're hurt too, Jaj'tich...'_ her voice whispered in his mind. Lilly looked at Xan and frowned. "She's right... _Cal'ika_ you heal _Xamesh_, I'll deal with the troops."

"It is minor," Xan lied. He had a punctured lung and possibly a major concussion.

"_Jaj'tich_, don't lie to me.." Her voice was pained. Lilly shook her head and went back to healing the troops. They were still needed and she set about her task.

"I'll be fine....see to the troops first." Xan said, his voice slurred. "_Jaj'tich, nayc_." Callista said firmly.

"_Xamesh_! Do not be so stubborn, let _Cal'ika_ heal you.. I can deal with the troops..." Lilly said sharply. Before Xan had a chance to answer he dropped to the ground in a dead faint.

"_Fierfek_...." Lilly had worked through almost all of them, their wounds were all minor and it didn't require much healing on her part, which meant Callista was free to heal Xan. She then saw Xan drop and she swore running to his side and reaching into the Force and out to him. "_Xamesh_!" Callista rushed to catch him before he hit the ground, cradling his head.

Lilly looked to Callista frowning, and she swore again. "_Ariith_, _Xamesh_! Why didn't you take to the healing, stubborn old fart." She sighed. "I'll need your help, _Cal'ika_." Lilly closed her eyes and started to focus healing waves into Xan's chest and she was muttering something in Coruscanii to fast to be picked up clearly.

Callista muttered a curse, and pulled her _buy'ce_ off, dropping it beside her as she reached for the Force again. It flooded into her like water. Slowly, she reached out to Lilly, and then to Xan, offering her strength to Lilly's efforts as she too began to heal him. Lilly felt this and she slipped into a deep healing trance, focusing her healing on Xan while drawing from Callista as she offered her support. Gently, Callista continued to cradle his head and let the healing energy from herself to Xan. Slowly, she felt the hot pain in his head ease beneath her hands as the swelling slowly lessened.

Bel Iblis came upon the troops and Lilly and Callista's attempts to heal Xan and he walked over to them. "Damn you Xan; you act so stupid at times." he said to Xan and then asked, "How bad is it?" Lilly was too deep into a trance working on his lung to answer, her focus was on Xan and helping him. The Force swirled around the three and Lilly was still speaking to fast in Coruscanii to be understood. Callista glanced over at Lilly, and frowned up at him, annoyed. "It could have been a lot worse, General..." She was angry with him, and it crept into her voice. "He has a severe concussion and a punctured lung....which are slowly healing..."

Bel Iblis nodded. "Do what you can to save him......We've been through a lot and I'd hate to lose a friend." Bel Iblis walked away shortly after. Callista muttered under her breath as he turned away, and turned her attention back to the task before her. Lilly had started to try and pull more of the Force into her... she was nearing her strength limit as she healed Xan but she was trying to help him and her being weakened a few days was better then him still being wounded. Callista frowned again, feeling Lilly straining. As she focused again, she reached out to Lilly and offered her strength again. She knew it wasn't much but she would help in whatever way she could.

Lilly felt this again and started to draw on it and draw more deeply on the Force, she was still lost in her healing trance. Finally, Xan began to stir but was still unresponsive. Cautiously, Callista opened herself to the Force even more. She was still hesitant after the events of the last few weeks, and it frightened her a little. She didn't want to go down that dark path again. Shoving that thought aside firmly, she focused again. Her drifting thoughts would not do Xan any good.

Lilly spoke to her through the Force. _'Relax Cal'ika, I need your focus on healing Xamesh I can't do this alone.'_ Lilly was totally open to the Force now as she focused on healing Xan. She was solely focused on that one task and would be until he woke up. Callista sighed mentally. '_Elek, Lill'ika.'_ And again she reached for the Force, feeling it pour into her and then into Lilly and Xan. Lilly nodded slightly and used Callista's strength to pour into the healing of Xan. She reached out in the Force. _'Xamesh....can you hear me?'_

Xan croaked a single word: "bacta...." Lilly heard this and looked to Callista. "They have the _Blade_ here right?"

"Yes...we should get him into the bacta tank...."

"All right to the _Blade_ then." Lilly stood and reached into the Force, lifting Xan and walking behind him with ease to the _Blade_. She was scared. They reached the medical area, and she lifted Xan up and removes his shirt leaving his pants on. She put the breathing mask over his face, and lowered him into the tank with the Force before she started it up and sat back on the bed sighing.

Callista dropped heavily onto the other bed in the room, efficiently stripping off her _beskar'gam_ as she did so. As soon as she was finished, she lay back and closed her eyes. Lilly curled up on the bed across from the tank and fell into a deep sleep, listening to the beeps of the medical area. It would a few days before Xan would be out of the tank.

Callista woke slowly...stiffly. As she sat up and stretched, she saw that Lilly was still sleeping. Quietly, she gathered her _beskar'gam_ and stowed it before she wandered to the galley. Lilly soon walked in, looking like hell as she grabbed something she rarely drank. It was a cup of caf and she downed it in a few gulps as she headed to the cockpit.

"_Lill'ika_.....are you sure you want that...?" Callista trailed after her, and offered her a mug filled with hot soup.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." She drank the caf and took the mug of soup and drank that too. "Thanks, _Cal'ika_." Lilly started pre-flight. Callista slid into the seat next to hers, running her fingers through her hair. "You sure you're alright to fly? You look like hell. I can fly...you need to rest..."

"I am...." She looked to Callista and frowned, she wasn't trusting to let people fly her ship but she was tired and she nodded. "All right..." She stood up and went back to the medical area and laid down to sleep. Callista sighed and slid over into the empty seat, finishing the preflight before she fired up the thrusters.

She drafted a quick message to Bel Iblis and sent it via her buy'ce's HUD. _General, Xan is doing better. We are heading back to Mandalore for rest. Hope that the rest of the campaign here goes well. __Regards, Lt. Gseran._

Gently, Callista lifted off and entered the coordinates for Mandalore into the navicomputer as she broke free of Yavin's gravity well. A few seconds later, a jump route popped onto the screen and she pulled the hyperdrive control lever. The stars smeared, and she leaned back in her chair to rest.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Wow... that was a long one. It just didn't feel right to break it in the middle. So, what's next for Callista and Xan...?

_Dar'manda_ - No longer Mandalorian

_hut'uun_ - coward

_beskar'gam_ - Mandalorian armor

_koruun_ - Coruscanii word meaning 'traitor' or 'outsider'

_nayc_ - no


	11. Chapter 10

Giarc wondered where _Cal'ika_ was....it was a long celebration last night, but he told _Cal'ika_ not to oversleep in the morning...she had to do something for the _Mand'alor_.

Callista rolled over and groaned, cursing as she saw the light coming through the window. She rose quickly, and dressed, donning her beskar'gam again. It felt like part of her now. She almost ran from her cot, determined not to be late. Finally, she reached the place he had specified, and leaned against the doorframe to catch her breath. "Morning, _Mand'alor_. _Ni ceta._..."

Giarc frowned and scanned her up and down. "You must go on a hunt....and you must kill." Giarc took her _buy'ce_ from her and put it on her head. "You think you can handle this?" She looked at him squarely. "_Elek_..." She hadn't actually killed anyone before, but had come very close....even during her initial training with Xan. He handed her a datapad. "This one is a general scumbag....15 planets have issued a death warrant on him....the child killer. Kill him and bring me his skin!" he said.

Callista swallowed, and took the datapad from him. She was glad for the buy'ce now, as it hid her look of shock. She thumbed through the data: copies of the various warrants, details of the missing (now dead) children, and a general description of the man himself. She nodded and look up at him again. "When do I leave?"

"ASAP....contact info is in the pad." Giarc said ."Earn your place, _dalyc'ad_. You will need to start by finding your ship." Giarc pointed out. Callista nodded. "_Elek, Manda'lor_...." She frowned behind her _buy'ce_, wondering where she would find a ship....she might have to steal one.

"Get to it, _Cal'ika_...you have a lot to do." Giarc said solemnly. "Make me proud." Giarc thought if anyone had the drive to be complete it was _Cal'ika_. She nodded and turning on her booted heels she left the room, already working through how she was going to acquire a ship. Callista walked slowly towards the docking bay, fiddling with the datapad Giarc had given her.

She was able to use the wireless link to hack into the docking bay manifest, and she set the system to search for any unclaimed vessels. A list popped up, and she read through it, her finger stopping on one entry....a Corellian HWK-290. She grinned behind her _buy'ce_, and continued entering commands into her datapad. Very soon, she had the registration in her name, as well as the passcodes that had been stored in the bay's memory. Her footsteps quickened, and she rounded the corner, laying her eyes on the ship for the first time.

As she entered the ship, it was pretty clear to her that she was meant to have the ship somehow...The Force worked in strange ways. She powered it up with ease that came in the escape from Yavin. As she piloted the ship out of the atmosphere of Mandalore, a lot of the things she picked up were under fire...like she had been further hardened and strengthen by it.

She pulled free of the atmosphere, empty space ahead of her. Glancing over at the datapad again, she input the coordinates....Nar Shaadaa again...it seemed like a lifetime ago now. While the nav computer calculated the jump, she reached up and removed her _buy'ce_, setting it in the empty copilot's chair beside her.

The ship jumped seamlessly to hyperspace....not like the _Blade_ where it hurked and jerked at times, the ship seemed to be another extension of the body to Callista. As she glanced around at the controls and panels, she thought, _'If I can get Xan and Lilly's help, this could be a very useful ship to have for missions._' She relaxed and let the nav computer take over the flying while in hyperspace. She scanned over the info on the mark Giarc gave her.

A Cathar male....40 standard years old. There were no arrests, but a long list of warrants and reported incidents. He had quite a skill for eluding police. She leaned back, and propped her feet up on the console, thinking. It was going to be challenging, but she knew that she could handle whatever came her way. It felt like she had had been with Xan a lot longer than she had. She felt aged, but wiser. Suddenly she sat forward, pulling her feet from the console as the nav computer chimed.

Callista knew something that would get her mind off of the actual kill was meditation. So after a quick glance at the chrono, she fell back into a deep meditation. Halfway through, she had a vision of Xan smiling in front of her and saying, '_The journey is only half completed, Callista.'_

She sat up then, as her eyes fluttered open. Her mind much clearer, she rose and began gathering what she would need for her mission. Cathar were a proud people and excellent fighters, especially the males. She pulled her _buy'ce_ over her head again, and closed up the ship, setting the security system. She has also rigged an old style lock - but this one did not have a key. It could only be unlocked by someone with Force abilities. Having made the ship secure, she left the docking bay and made her way slowly towards the coordinates that were listed on her datapad.

Nar Shaadaa was a particularly disgusting place half the time, but the section she was going to was the worst...or the best considering the view the Kad'jidics had....upper level other wise know as Hutt Haven, the worst of the worst were milling through bars and tapcafs and gambling dens. Callista would need to be on guard here. She slowly made her way through the maze of buildings, feeling sensations buffet her like battling breezes.

Taking a slow breath, she let it out, and closed down her presence as much as she could. It help lessen the mental noise some. She did have her lightsaber, but was resolved to use it only if she had absolutely no other choice. The Force rippled then, and her head came up. There was a bar off to her left, and she saw a tall muscular form walk out, almost swaggering. He matched the description that she had been given, and she trailed him, far enough back to stay out of sight, but used the merest thread of the Force to track him.

The Cathar was particularly muscular Callista could tell as she approached him carefully, making no sound. The Cathar continued on till he got a docking port 2 clicks away from the main access. It seemed to be the perfect spot for Callista to show herself . Slowly, she stepped out of the shadows, the silver paint on her beskar'gam glinting a little, even in the dim light. She faced him squarely, blocking his escape.

"What do you want there, bitesize? Care to give me another good meal....if not get out of my way, you bore me." And the Cathar took a blaster out of his holster to emphasize the point. She growled at him. "I think not.....only hut'uun use blasters.... I am unarmed..." Slowly, she moved sideways, placing herself between him and the entrance. "I know what you did to those kids..." her tone was laced with derision, and she spoke quietly.

"So what? I wanted to kill them And I did." he leveled the blaster at her head. "Just like how I'm going to kill you now," and he opened fire. She ducked, the Force helping her avoid the bolts. Then she leapt at him, kicking the blaster from his hand. It tumbled away into the darkness, and she backhanded him viciously, leaving a long red streak across his fur where her gauntlet had slashed him.

He groaned and took a back step and continued shooting bolts at Callista's general location with a backup blaster. She was fast he had to admit. She came at him again and grabbed his wrist, kneeing him hard in the groin as she cranked his wrist over, forcing him to drop the weapon. She kicked it backwards without looking, and heard it skitter off into the darkness.

He groaned and fell to his knees and looked up at her. "So, am I a prize or a kill?" he asked, seeing he had no choice but to capitulate. She was surprised. How could he know...? She stayed well clear of his reach. "Why should I tell you?" she snarled, trying to cover her surprise.

"Damnit just tell me would you....I'm not running...it's useless to run from a Mando."

"A kill...." she grunted at length.

"Then do it already....I have no honor left anyways..." he grumbled. She nodded mutely, and gave him a long look before she approached him. Carefully, almost gingerly, she grasped the sides of his head, and waited a heartbeat before she gave his neck a swift, savage twist. A horrific crack echoed through the night air, and his large form slumped to the ground.

And now came the part she was dreading.....one though she knew she couldn't avoid. Skinning the Cathar's body and taking it back to Mandalore. Gingerly, she hefted his body and began the long trek back to the ship. She did not like being out in the open with what she was about to do. She felt sick, but swallowed.

Arriving back at her ship, she keyed the first lock, and disengaged the second one. Once onboard, she gently lowered her burden to the decking in one of the aft holds. Hesitantly, she laid out the body. He was tall, nearly two meters. Her head swam, and she swallowed again, forcing down the urge to vomit. _'Just do it...'_ she told herself. With shaking fingers, she grasped the knife Lilly had given her the night before.

_'This can't be as bad as all those bat-hawks from Coruscant Xan makes me trim and clean,'_ she thought to herself , however the first cut was little different from that and again the urge to vomit came, but she choked it down and proceeded with the task at hand. Somehow, it brought back a half heard lesson Xan had given her before he actually took her as his Apprentice. _"Sometimes, jijtchi, we tend to forget that there is brutality in every decision we make; Jedi tend to choose the quickest route to end it with the least amount of bloodshed involved."_

Carefully, she continued cutting into the thick hide. She focused on the soft glistening fur instead of what she was actually doing. After what seemed like hours, it was done. She got up then, and pulled her buy'ce from her head as she made a run to the fresher. She couldn't fight it down any more and she vomited in the corridor, propping herself up on her elbows as she shook.

It took her a while to regain her composure enough to throw the remainder of the body out of the airlock once she safely exited hyperspace. Once that was complete she was ready to hail Mandalore. As her ship dropped from hyperspace on approach to Mandalore, she hailed Giarc on the frequency he had given her what seemed like days ago. As his face appeared on the screen, she gazed at him through the visor of her buy'ce. "It is done..." She didn't trust herself to look him in the eye just yet without it.

"Land then...time to name your ship and take your clan name, _dalyc'ad_." Giarc said only his buy'ce showing in the holo. She nodded. "_Elek_..I'll be there shortly." And she reached over and killed the holo as the ship dropped through atmosphere. Soon, her ship settled onto the permacrete of the docking bay. Rising from her seat, she went to the aft cargo bay and carefully donned the Cathar skin. Taking a few slow breaths, she felt her pulse steady. Then she made her way to the hatch, and left her ship.

She saw Giarc wearing the _kyr'bes_ on top of his buy'ce along with Jada, Xan and Lilly outfitted in their beskar'gam. And for the first time she saw the pelts that they had. Jada wore a Wookiee pelt that came from a Wookiee that left his family destitute. Giarc's was a krayt dragon hide that he killed on a mission with this father when he was a child. Lilly's reflected the violence she had done in the past; an Aqualish hide adorned her armor. Xan's was different altogether, for his pelt he took the hide of a rancor and draped it over symbolizing his own clan initiation.

Slowly, she approached them. "Su'cuy'gar," she said softly.

"_Su'cuy gar, Cal'ika,_ " Giarc said sternly, his voice half ritual, half brotherly. "I see you made a successful hunt."

"_Elek, Manda'lor_..." She paused, unsure how to continue, and partly to gain control of her pounding heart. Giarc nodded and pulled out a _beskad_ with Callista's name in Basic and her Mando name in the _mando'a_ character forged into the blade. "Then take your weapon, name your ship and stand tall in the house of Ordo, Callista." he said formally.

She nodded, and took the _beskad_ carefully, reverently. She hefted it a moment before lifting it over her head. "I name my ship..._Light Bringer_..."

Xan's feelings poured out to Callista through the Force...feelings of pride, like he was grinning for ear to ear. However, what he said was, "A good fit....Jedi bring light to darkness." She smiled behind her _buy'ce_. "_Elek_.....that is true." She lowered the _beskad_ to her side, feeling suddenly heady with the emotions she was picking up from the others.

Giarc clapped his hands once and said, "Good, the ceremony is over. Now I can put this damn _kyr'bes_ away," he laughed. Callista laughed. "I could go for that..." Giarc scratched his head and smiled. "Well now that you're part of a _Manda'lor_'s household, you get to pay for the first round of _Netra'gal_ as well," he laughed, Lilly and Jada joining him in laughter and the 3 of them started to head to the spaceport cantina. Leaving her alone with Xan.

She groaned. "You've got to be kidding me...." And she took a swipe at his departing back, but missed. Carefully, she removed the Cathar hide, and pulled her _buy'ce_ off, looking at Xan for the first time in days. Xan pulled off his own _buy'ce_ and looked at her. "Well half way done, _jijtchi_...how do you feel?"

She sighed. "Like I just ran a marathon...." She stopped then, and stared at him, his words from the vision echoing in her mind. "Halfway done.....?"

Xan merely changed the subject. "Well _Mando'ade_ don't like playing nice if they don't need to." he said and then, "Well, we got to go to Coruscant soon to finish up the brief to Mon Mothma on the Devastator issue...till then, get to that cantina and you better pay." She gave him a long look and groaned again. "Alright, let's go. Don't want to keep the _Manda'lor_ waiting..."

"_Me'ven_...what is it, _jijtchi_?"

"_Ni ceta, Jaj'tich_... it's just that I heard you say those exact words to me not two days ago...." Xan frowned. "Two days ago? Two days ago I was preparing the _Manda'lor_ for his next mission....when did I tell you this?" he asked.

"I was meditating before I went on my hunt...and I saw you, and you told me those exact words....must have been late afternoon here, I guess...."

Xan stopped and thought and then soon smiled again. "You had a vision, _jijtchi_." he said simply. She nodded thoughtfully. "I guess so...Wait, he's got another mission...?"

"Yes...one that is not our business, I acted as a advisor to him." Xan said "Now describe what you saw. She nodded, noticing how he firmly redirected her attention. "I was just sitting there, on the ship, and you appeared and said..._ 'The journey is only half completed, Callista....'_" Xan sat back and thought for a while, not really sure what to say. She sighed. "That's why I looked at you funny when you said that just now..." She saw they were close to the cantina, and she shifted the Cathar pelt on her arm, digging for her money.

"Hmmm perhaps you need to meditate on that sometime." Xan said. "Meanwhile time to pay the band _Cal'ika_, and we're thirsty." She growled good-naturedly at him. "Alright, alright, _Jaj'tich_..." She dug out her money and handed the bartender enough credits to pay for a round of drinks, and the band's fee. "You're gonna make me broke before we even get back to Coruscant.." she complained.

Xan just laughed and took his _netra'gal_ and stood by Lilly. Callista got to see a true _Mando'ade_ get-together...jocular taunting, arguing over the bolo ball highlights Giarc needed to have on every available holoscreen in the cantina. Giarc himself was sitting with a bunch of older gentlemen getting roaringly drunk on Narcoleth. He saw Callista and yelled out to her, "Care to fit on 20 more bottles of Narcoleth on your bill?"

Callista cringed and looked at Xan. 'What's that gonna run...?"

"8,000...20,000 if it was distilled on Mandalore." Xan laughed. She shot Giarc a dark look. "Seriously, you guys are trying to make me go broke......" She frowned. "I don't know if I can cover that..."

"Ahh _Cal'ika_ you have to pay...your the new one and you have to play into the traditions we keep." Giarc said. She sighed in resignation. "Alright......" She turned to the bartender and handed him the last of her credits. It just barely covered the cost. She frowned at Giarc and grabbed her _Netra'gal_, following him back to his table.

Giarc certainly enjoyed himself and made sure that everyone possible had their fill, including Callista. It was starting to get late and soon the only ones left were Giarc, Callista and the _Mand'alor's_ advisors. Giarc could barely stand. "You think you'll be fine walking back to the _Light Bringer, Cal'ika_....you've had a lot t'drink..."

She smirked at him. 'I'd pro'bly do just about as well as you right now, _Manda'lor_...." Her words were slurred a little, and she was still a little annoyed at him.

"Zat so eh?" Giarc said and with a few wobbly steps he kicked her square in her _shebs_. "Still just kicked ur'_shebs_ din't I?" She stumbled and turned, swinging at him, her sloppy punch rebounding from his chest plate. "Well, yer not gonna be so lucky next time...." she growled. Giarc threw a wild punch at her and just about went out of control due to the force behind it. He missed and pirouetted, kicking Callista in the gut, hard but not overly so.

She grunted, her _beskar'gam_ absorbing some of it. She drew on the Force, trying to clear her head, but she couldn't focus. She whipped around, launching a spinning kick towards his chest, smirking again.

"_Fierfek_ girl, you and Narcoleth don't mix well, do you?" he said after absorbing the kick. He was in pain but still able to get under her skin.

"What do you mean?" She grunted, backing off a step. "You're slow 's a Bantha in mud," Giarc slurred and threw a punch at Callista's head. "I could say the same about you...." and she ducked under his punch, driving her elbow towards his exposed throat.

Giarc hissed a breath out as the punch landed and hit the ground with a thud. He was slow to get up; but when he did so Callista noticed the _beskad_ in his hand. "Lessee if you're as good with a _beskad_ as you are with a _jetii'kad_." She cursed, and pulled her own _beskad_ from the sheath across her back. "You first..."She wrapped her fingers firmly around the handle, the metal cool against her skin. It helped her mind clear a little.

Giarc slashed at her ribs with the weapon made of pure _beskar_ ore, knowing if it touched, the armor would show the effects of it. Callista stumbled backwards, a little unsteady as his blade slammed into her ribs. She dropped, twisting as she tried to tangle his legs. She grunted and rolled over, looking down to see a long dent in her _beskar'gam_. Growling, she rocked to her feet and ducked around him, swinging at his back.

"We'll get that fixed up in no time, unless you plan on disappointing me..." She danced away from his next strike, and stepped in, driving his blade down with hers as she punched towards his face. Giarc took the blow hard and fell back, hitting the ground. The narcoleth he had drank slowed him down quite a bit, but he wondered if Callista was going to jump him when he was on the ground.

Giarc just got his blade up in time and blocked kicking her legs out from under her but he stayed on the ground laughing. She tumbled to the floor and rolled away from him, cursing. "_Haar'chak_!" She climbed to her feet, a little unsteady as she came at him again. Giarc made no intention to move. "I think we've had enough fun for one night don't you think, _Cal'ika_?" he said.

"_Elek, Manda'lor._." She answered, her breathing a little ragged as she struggled to stand upright. Giarc laughed once more. "Well now.....you have a new family to replace the one that you never known; how do you feel, _Cal'ika_?"

She smiled. "I feel....whole again....like a yawning emptiness in my soul has disappeared..." Giarc nodded. "It's rough I know....but now you are family at least on our end...." he trailed off. She tilted her head sideways and looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean.....?" Giarc smiled. "That will be revealed in time....and I'm not the one to ask this."

She frowned. "_Jaj'tich_ said something about returning to Coruscant..."

"_Coruscanta_......" Giarc said "Perhaps so....but again you'd have to ask him about it." She sighed and shook her head. "I guess this is _Ret'urcye mhi_, then..."

"For now _Cal'ika_...I'm sure we'll see each other again in due time....till then however...walk with pride and if you fall, may the _Manda_ accept you." Giarc smiled and hugged her.

She returned his embrace, a feeling of proud acceptance washing over her in the Force. Stepping back from the embrace, she was all business again. "_Manda'lor_." She inclined her head in respect, then turned on her heel and left the bar, making her way back to her cot. The early rays of sunlight were just peeking over the horizon as she laid down. That was the last thing she remembered until someone shook her awake.

"_Xhanna joui_, _Cal'ika_...time to face a new day." Xan said ('good day' in Coruscanii). Groaning, she rolled over and tried to push him away. It took a few moments for her hung over brain to register that he didn't leave. "_Jaj'tich_, I feel like a landspeeder landed on top of me..." she groaned.

Xan's voice drifted back to her from the cockpit. "Narcoleth...known in other tongues as Mandalorian death.....you drank a lot of it, _jijtchi_." She can hear his gently mocking laughter drift back to her. She groaned and buried her head again, trying to stop the pounding that began whenever she saw light. "He got me totally wasted, and on my own money no less..." Suddenly, she rolled off her cot, and stumbled towards the 'fresher. She barely made it as her stomach rebelled.

Xan could hear her throw up and chuckled to himself. He had been in the exact position once in his life and smiled inwardly at the memories, he sat and meditated as Callista pulled herself together. Slowly, she pulled herself to her feet using the wall for support as she rinsed her mouth in the sink. Then she turned carefully, and grabbed a clean coverall, putting it on. Finally, she made her way into the cockpit, and slid into the seat next to his.

"Nice ship, _jijtchi_......fits you perfectly." Xan said looking at the controls. "Able to go on one last mission till we head back to Naboo?"

She grinned a little. "You like her? I suppose...what did you have in mind?" Xan smiled "_Qorquxan_." he named Coruscant in his native tongue. "And what awaits you there is up to the _Domus_ to decide."

"The _Domus_?" She asked him, a little uncertainly. "The chief of my tribe." Xan said.

Now she was really confused. "You're taking me there?" she said, her voice tinged with awe. "Why?"

"The _domus_ will explain...but a warning....answer his questions and pay attention to his moods...he is not a man to trifle with." Xan said.

"Yes, _Jaj'tich_...." She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes, trying to stop the pounding. "You left early last night....something happened after you left..." and she told him briefly about her fight with the _Manda'lor_. Xan laughed and said, "Well I'm just surprised it ended early."

"What do you mean?"

"My fight lasted to the next morning.....but the _Mand'alor_ at that time was a young man and was able to go longer."

"Is that type of fight a normal occurrence for someone new to the clan?"

"Yeah it is...a test to see if you got the actual heart of a warrior, that you can fight a friend and then not kill them. Proving your mettle to your clan mates." She nodded thoughtfully. "So, you said we were going to ..._Qorquxan_...?" She stumbled a little over the word. "Is Lilly going to meet us there, or am I to follow you?"

"No _jijtchi_...I am not going with you."He handed her another datapad with coordinates. "You have to once again do this on your own. Lilly and I will be there, but you cannot see us till after."

"Alright...." She sounded subdued. "You wouldn't happen to know of a way to get rid of a hangover, would you...?" Xan smiled "Meditation and a good strong cup of caf." he stood up. "Well I'll leave you to it then...I'll see you on Coruscant after it is done. Till then, May the Force be with you, jijtchi." She rose with him, folding him in a hug. "Thank you..."

He hugged her back, winked and walked down the ramp, exiting the ship. She looked after him thoughtfully, and slipped the datapad into a pocket of her coverall as she went to make herself some caf. Something about what he had said left her wondering. As it was brewing, she sat down, and connected the datapad to her console.

She saw files on there relating to Coruscant but she also found files marked "Family info". She wondered what this had to do with the mission, so she selected it a began to play the file. Xan's form appeared first thing. _"I'm sorry jijtchi, but in order to better prepare you for your journey, Lilly and I thought it best for you to see every file you father left you...it is your own heritage and we have no place to deny you. The messages you will see may not give you comfort at first, but that may change in time." _he said and then his image faded.

She sucked in a breath, and selected the first of them....and her heart wrenched. It was her father again, only this time, he seemed more distant and withdrawn._ "It has been 12 years on the run now and I'm tired of fighting a losing battle on behalf of a family that really never existed. Therefore, when I find out my wife and my daughter have been killed I will not shed a tear....It is time for my to stop hiding...and to get back at Vader somehow...he did this to me so I must get back at him..."_

Callista's breath stopped, and she watched in mute horror as he continued.

_"Therefore the Emperor's little project on these World Devastators will fall into someone's hands.... someone that can twist the knife in the Emperor's back and have Vader be the scapegoat. There are no innocents to me anymore....all will pay for making my life hell." _Her vision clouded, and she realized she was crying....not tears of anger....but of sorrow for what he had become. She wiped her eyes, and pressed the controls, continuing the playback.

This time the image was from earlier in her father's disappearance. _"I wonder if one day I'll get to see my daughter ever again and if I do what will I say to her? 'Sorry your father abandoned you in order to save his own skin and to save yours? How do you tell a child that was the only thing I could do?' "_ She sobbed then, clearly remembering what had happened when she had met him...She almost turned it off, but sucked in a shuddery breath and steeled herself for more.

Again the image shifted, and this time it was just prior to his disappearance. In it he is clearly smiling _"Well my wife and I just celebrated the birth of our first child, a girl....Callista. We can tell already that she will be a strong Jedi and gifted with the force. I hope to enjoy every minute I have with her."_ Callista couldn't stop the tears... they spilled down her cheeks leaving small wet puddles on the console as she leaned her forehead against it. It was several minutes before she could bear to look at the holos again.

This time the final file came online and this time it was just prior to the father's meeting with Callista and Xan. _"Well one part of the cover up is in place....my wife it seems was more concerned with these rumors of that Coruscanii Jedi pair searching for us than paying attention to her own safety. Well I made sure that she will not give away my location."_ and with a sick smile on his face he carefully held a woman's decapitated head by the hair. _"Now to find the other one and bring an end to her as well.... they will not give me away."_

Callista turned from the holo, blindly flailing for the pause button as she collapsed, shaking and sobbing to the floor, where she threw up again. Her heart twisted, and she screamed, her anguish echoing through the _Light Bringer_. As the last image faded, Xan's image reappeared. "_Remember jijtchi, these are only the shadows of what has been, you can't change them or the outcome of his actions. But you need not hold on to the bitterness any more either....you needed to hear this so you knew what is on offer for you now....a place in my family."_

Her head came up in surprise, and she wiped her tears away. Haltingly, she stood up, and leaned heavily on the pilot's chair for support. Digging a bucket and a rag from the storage locker, she set to work cleaning the decking. Slowly, her mind cleared, and as she threw the rag into the recycler, she grabbed a cup of caf and sat down once more. The image of Xan smiled and opened his arms wide. _"You remind me so much of Lilly when I was training her, jijtchi and since she became family I figured you'd want to be as well. However only you know if this is what you want."_

She sipped her caf, and felt the tension ease a little as her heart loosened. She nodded, and reached out to brush his image with her fingers, knowing he couldn't see her._ "Follow your own heart where ever it leads but know this....that I will continue to support you.....now more than ever."_ Xan's image faded once more leaving Callista alone with her thoughts.

She left out a long breath, and sat forward plugging in the coordinates Xan had given her before he left. Once they were locked in, she set the autopilot and went to lay down. It was a lot to take in, and her mind whirled. Her mother dead... by her father's own hand....and now, Xan was inviting her to become part of his family...

She sat down on the edge of her cot, cradling her head in her hands. Though she did want to honor her heritage and her parent's spirit, she had no desire to remain tied to someone who had become so twisted by his own darkness that he had killed his own family.....She knew these thoughts were leading her along a dangerous path, and she reached for the Force again, feeling it wash over her and soothe her. She laid back then, and fell asleep.

A fitful sleep was the best Callista could manage, and when she woke up a few hours later, Coruscant was a matter of a few minutes away. She dropped out of hyperspace at the proper point otherwise Imperial officials would consider her an enemy ship. She followed the instructions to a T as she flew into the thin atmosphere of Coruscant. The city-planet seemed to hum with activity but her quest was on the planet's surface, thousands of meters below the upper city.

As she exited the ship she saw hundreds of people milling around also in one way or another looked similar to Xan and Lilly, the same red eyes, the same fangs._ 'These must be Coruscanii but I wonder if they all belong to the same tribe or there are a few tribes here'_. She didn't go far before she saw a young child Coruscanii. The child walked up to her with open hand and a face that was clearly feeling hunger. The child said, "_Mo'losh xi mec thirrupta? _(Have you got any food?)_" _

Callista frowned and replied in Basic, "I'm sorry I don't understand." the child's face feel and he walked away. She frowned in frustration, and reached for the Force, feeling its touch like that of a feather. She knew she was risking a lot by doing so here, but she wanted to understand them....She continued on, seeing many more Coruscanii, and some looked at her curiously. She walked on, and soon later she arrived at a the spot the coordinates led her to. She was standing in front of a hut made out of scrap metal and other parts.

Hesitant, she ducked her head, and rapped politely on the door, listening for acknowledgement from within. "Come in _koruun..._I've been waiting for you." the voice from in inside the hut responded. She ducked her head, and pushed the door open, stepping into a dimly lit room. She closed the door, and bowed as Xan had instructed, waiting. "_Xhanna joui, Domus_..." she said haltingly, her pronunciation a little rough.

The _Domus_ (chief) of Xan's tribe turned around and made no response other than saying, "I see Xan has been teaching you our language....your pronunciation is rough but passable, _koruun_...._zadjicha_ (sit down)." he pointed at a chair. She nodded and sat quietly, taking slow breaths to calm the nervous flutters in her stomach. She just had to remember what Xan had told her.

"So Xan thinks your worthy to become a part of our tribe eh? And I assume you think this is an honor?" the _Domus_ said. He was old, really old...long white hair and a long white beard betrayed this to her. The _domus_ stared at her thoughtfully, like he was measuring her. She thought a moment. "An honor, _Domus_? Xan is the first person in my life that has treated me decently....I do feel honored that he would consider me family..." She stopped then, wondering if she had overstepped her place.

"I see....and you don't mind the fact that our race is considered the scum of the galaxy? You accept that your life will consist of being spit on by superior people?" the Domus asked.

"No, Domus, I do not," she said quietly. She looked up at him. "It is not about how others treat you, but how you treat them, and how you view yourself...." she said with conviction. She knew this to be true from her own life.

The _Domus_ looked at her and her conviction was plain to see. "Very well then....I see you see you have been in the same point as most are in your life...yet you do not have the eyes of _Qormi_....perhaps that has to do with your Master." The _Domus_ walked up to her, grabbing her face gently and looking into her eyes. "Or perhaps your eyes of _Qormi_ will be a different color."

She looked up at him unafraid, as she caught the general meaning of the word. "A different color....?"

"Coruscanii have the red eyes that the Sith gave us so long ago, however they don't form overnight; it comes from all the trials we face in our lives, the struggles and the hunger...._Qormi_." he explained. She nodded in understanding. "And mine would be a different color, why?"

The _Domus_ looked at her. "That can be achieved, however there is a price to pay..." She looked at him again, sensing a heavy meaning behind his words. "I am willing to do what it takes," she told him softly. The _Domus_ nodded and held out his hands. "I want your weapons, your credits and your armor...you are to have nothing but your own skills."

She nodded quietly, and began stripping off her _beskar'gam_ piece by piece. It felt like part of her now, but she knew he was serious. Soon, she stood before him in nothing more than her coverall and as she emptied the last of her pockets and stepped back, indicating she was done.

"Good....now do you where Mt. Freedom is?" he asked. "Yes, I do, _Domus_...."

"Good....you are to climb it....without gear...the terrain is rough, but we expect you to finish the task."

Callista tried to hide her surprise and nodded. "It will be done, _Domus_..."

"But you should sit at the summit and wait and see what the never-ending circle of life says to you... your revelation is what we want to see in your eyes, _jijtchi_." the _Domus_ said. "I sent your Master on his journey when he was young and you will be the last that I send, as I'm too old now."

Her eyes widened slightly. "What will happen to you after my journey is complete...?" she asked softly.

"I pass over the title to another and let the circle takes it final journey with me...it is our way." he said, "however my walk is further away than yours is...and you should concentrate for your journey." She nodded, and bowed before turning to leave. it would be a bit of a journey to Mt. Freedom in the northern polar region.

"Remember you rely on your own skills or fail....the only one on this journey is you." the _Domus_ said walking her out of the hut. "Time beckons Callista Gseran.....find your yourself and be one," the Domus said in ritual and walked away. She bowed as he walked away, and turned towards the north, already focused on what lay ahead.

She knew she had impressive skills to draw upon but she wondered if the Domus wanted her to beg for food like so many of the children did....she decided to do just that like she had in the past. Not very many people on the surface were non-Coruscanii. So it was going to be difficult to do this task. She spotted a rather well fed looking Twi'lek arguing with a Coruscanii shopkeeper and thought she'd try him out and see if it would work.

Slowly, she crept up behind him, carefully to hide herself in the Force as she had learned so long ago. Ever so carefully, she slipped her hand into the pocket of his coat, and withdrew, melting into the shadows before he spotted her. She had a handful of credits, and though she would need food for herself, her thoughts drifted back to that Coruscanii child.

She saw other kids begging for food and she saw the child again that begged her earlier. The child spotted her and simply sighed, so she walked up to him and handed him a few credits. "Get yourself some food kid, you need it more than I do."

The child looked at the credits and then looked up at her, his face beaming and he gave her a quick hug and ran off. He got to the end of alleyway and turned around and said in perfect Basic, "Thanks, Jedi!" She blushed furiously, and glanced around, wondering how many people heard that. No one else even seemed to bat an eye as the alleyway was rather empty now. Callista knew she had credits for food, but now she needed transport.....too long of a journey to walk on foot. she needed an airspeeder.

She wandered aimlessly for a while, letting the Force guide her, as she kept a thread of contact. Soon she found herself near a garbage bin, the Force was telling her there was something she needed here. Carefully, she dug down, until her fingers closed around a datapad. She pulled it out, cleaning it on the sleeve of her coverall.

It still worked! She started pressing keys, and accessed the memory as she had be taught. It listed a nearby garage where she could find a ship. Turning, she activated the wireless link, and hacked into the ship's memory, implanting her own registry as Anija Ordo. That done, she backed out of the system, and made her way to the garage, flashing her identicard and registry over the scanner for the attendant.

They checked out, and he waved her through. And there it was, a small two man vessel. It would do nicely for hat she needed. She popped the hatch and climbed inside, settling into the pilots seat as she ran through the preflight. It went quickly, and soon she lifted from the garage exiting on repulsors as she oriented towards Mt. Freedom.

The transport was a pile of bantha poodoo, but it would work for the job she needed it for. The repulsors popped a lot and were on the verge of complete shutdown at any time, so she chose the quickest sky lane she could find and piloted towards Mt. Freedom. Piloting anywhere else was an easy chore, but on Coruscant it was a test of wills. Callista gritted her teeth and despite a few close calls arrived at Mt. Freedom in one piece.

She dug around in the transport, and came up with a meager selection of food and water, but did manage to find a parka, which she pulled on gratefully. She would need it. Stashing the datapad in her pocket, she closed down the ship, and turned towards the mountain that loomed before her. It was massive. There were rumors that Vader carved out a meditation cave in the mountain but they were just rumors and Callista seemed focused on the task at hand.

The wind was cold against her skin, and she bent forward into it, beginning the long climb to the top. Despite the cold, the climb gave her a lot of time to think.... about her path as a Jedi, her family, and her new family on Mandalore. The mountain face was shear in a few places and Callista knew one misstep could seal her fate. Slowly and surely she climbed higher and higher and 5 hours after she had started, she made the summit. She fell to her knees, gasping in the cold air. It had been difficult, but she had reached the top now. Looking around, she spied a snow drift and dug in, hollowing out a small cave for herself before she dug her meager rations from her pockets.

She began to wonder how far she had come in such a short period of time...though it didn't feel like it to her. It seemed that her past was indeed ages ago and she had a lot to look forward to now but still nagging doubt crept into her mind. She sat down in her cave, drawing her knees up, and resting her chin on them in an effort to keep warm. It felt a life time ago that she had met Xan, but now she wondered if she would even make off the mountain alive....She mentally kicked herself, and rolled over, curling up in her parka to insulate her body against the cold ground as she fell into a fitful sleep.

As she slept she drifted into a dream so vivid it was like she was living it. In her dream she saw herself standing in front of Xan and Lilly as they were talking amongst themselves for a second. Then Xan turned to her and said, _"Your old life is burnt and purged away and your new life awaits you."_ Lilly smiled and said, _"From this point on, Tiirzemesh, you will no longer fear the past or the future to come."_ Xan turned back to her and said, _"From now on, nothing of you old life remains except on official documents....and they don't measure you, jijtchi....go forth with confidence in yourself and your new family."_

Callista rolled over then, and mumbled a little as she woke up. Slowly, she climbed out of her cave. The air bit into her skin as she stepped away from the insulating snow. Slowly, she began the long the long trek down the mountain, as she pondered the vision. She started making sense of it by the time she got into the sky lane heading back to the tribe...Callista Gseran was indeed no more than lines on a dataspread somewhere...that wasn't her identity anymore....she was a warrior and a healer, _Mando'ade_ and Coruscanii...a Jedi.

Finally, she made it back to the garage, and climbed out of her transport, wiping the flight logs, and restoring the original owner information, just as she had found it. Then, she slowly made her way back to the hut where she had met the _Domus_. Xan and Lilly were standing in front of the hut speaking to each other in Coruscanii when Callista approached. She looked up then, and smiled, her face tired as she greeted them. "_Xhanna joui, Jaj'tich..._" She gazed at them, and saw Xan's eyes widen as he looked at her face... her eyes.... she could faintly feel his surprise.

"Good then Callista Gseran is no more...." he motioned her to kneel and she did so. "You are _Tiirzemesh_...the Warrior Shaman of _Dha Mh'tyrxi_...rise as a Coruscanii."

She stood then, and gave him a sideways look. "How did you ...?"

"Know?....it's written in your eyes, _jijtchi_," Xan said. She felt like smacking herself. "Oh..." She suddenly felt the need to lean on something, and reached for him. It had been a long week, and she had hardly slept or eaten much of anything.

"Come _jijtchi_ one step left...you can eat and rest during it." Xan said gently. She nodded mutely, and leaned on him, feeling him lend her strength through the Force. Slowly they made their way inside. He smiled and once inside pointed her to a chair with a table beside it with a bowl of yet more stew on it and he invited her to sit down there. "Roll your sleeves up, _jijtchi_." he asked. She sat and did so, looking at him for permission as she picked up the bowl.

He nodded and as she began to eat, he unrolled a collection of tattooing needles. "So you don't look in that bad of shape jijtchi, my journey took four days."

"Four days? I was gone for what, a day and a half....? I don't even know..."

"Revelation takes time, _Tiirzemesh_...you only just a padawan yet...over time you'll understand more." he said. "Now this is going to be painful...but worth it..." She nodded and set down the bowl as she finished, feeling much better. "I've never had a tattoo before, _Jaj'tich_..."

"Well you'll have 2 before we are complete." Xan said chuckling. "Two?" She asked in surprise and looked over at him.

"Yes, _jijtchi_, two." Xan said and began to work while she ate. Xan started tattooing lines in Coruscanii on her right arm where it met the shoulder. "This one is the same protection spell I said when I wove your padawan braid." he said. She nodded. "And the same that's on my _beskar'gam_..." She was trying very hard not to flinch, and took slow breaths, letting the pain out with each one.

"Yes _jijtchi_.....you have grown intimate with it and it with you," he laughed. "Well that's how a shaman sees it." She looked at him, trying not to move too much. "You'll have to explain that one, _Jaj'tich_....I'm a little slow on the uptake right now..."

"Each protection spell is different for each individual, we Coruscanii believe we become what our spell asks for if we live close to the never-ending circle of life....The Force." he said. "You have." She arched an eyebrow at him. "I told the _Manda'lor_ before I left that I felt whole after going through the last _muun'bajir_....I feel even more so now, almost like I can't contain it..."

Xan smiled as he finished the first tattoo. "Good....I'm glad - now you are truly family. Now, I need your back for this one, jijtchi." She nodded, and shifted, her arms stinging. Turning her back to him, she undid her coverall and pulled if off along with her shirt, exposing her back to him. Xan started to work on her totem tattoo. "Ever seen a Corellian sand panther, _jijtchi_?" he asked.

"Yes....once.....they are amazing creatures...." She turned her head a little to look at him as he worked.

"Well that one seems to fit you...strong and ruthless when needed, yet compassionate and caring when the need is there as well." he said as he worked. She nodded and pondered that for a few moments. "I saw yours once....when we first met Giarc.....it feels like so long ago...." She paused and looked at him. "What is yours?"

"A bat-hawk....an animal we Coruscanii are quite familiar with," he said. "In our culture it means knowledge." She thought about that for a moment. "When you first saw me, you mentioned something about my eyes....how have they changed?"

"The eyes of _Qormi, jijtchi_...I'm sure you heard _Domus_ mention that?" he said.

"_Elek_, he did...." I just never got a proper look at them since I returned...." He stopped and found a mirror and then handed it to her. "See for yourself, _jijtchi_."

She took it, and gasped. "_Fierfek_......" she breathed. Her eyes were now a bright piercing blue, the color of tropical ocean water. "Not red like mine but plenty changed, _jijtchi_...you are one of us now. In more ways than one." he said. "_Domus_ said they might be different from yours, but he didn't say why.....and what exactly do you mean, _Jaj'tich_....?"

"Everything that Lilly and I are, you are now....a full family member. One that knows everything we do or will know everything we know." She nodded, still feeling confused. Talking helped keep her mind off of the tattoo needle digging into her back. Before she knew it though, the other tattoo was done. "Go check yourself out _jijtchi_. Tell me of your thoughts after you see them for yourself."

She rose carefully, and looked down at her arms. Coruscanii script circled her upper arms, stretching down almost to her wrists. She lifted the mirror he had given her, inspecting her back. The sand panther sprang at her from its reflection in the mirror, looking for all the world like it was ready to pounce. Carefully, she turned and pulled her shirt over her head, wincing a little as it rasped over her skin. "It's beautiful....and very much a reflection of me..."

Xan nodded and smiled again "Good....now you see yourself....let's go find your destiny." She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "My destiny...?" Carefully, she pulled her coverall back on over the tattoos.

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Coruscanta_ - Coruscant

_Dalyc'ad_ - daughter

_Dha Mh'tyrxi -_ People of the Rock

_kyr'bes_ - mythosaur skull; the symbol of the _Mand'alor_

_muun'bajir _- to educate hard

_Qormi -_ of suffering, knowledge and sacrifice

_Ret'urcye mhi_ - May we meet again

_Xhanna joui - _'Good Day' in Coruscanii


	12. Chapter 11

"Come on _Cal'ika_...you said you wanted to be more Coruscanii....you need to eat this!" Xan said, presenting her with a bowl of what appeared to be a stew of some type. "_Qartl_ is part of it," he referred to a dish made from the fermented brains of Bat-Hawks simmered in vegetables. She groaned, and made a face. "Are you sure, _Jaj'tich_..."

He grabbed a spoonful with relish. "Eat."

She sighed. "Alright....but you get to clean up if this goes south..." Hesitantly, she picked up her spoon and took a bite. It was surprisingly good. The flavors melded well. As long as she didn't think about what she was actually eating, she'd be alright.

Xan cheered and clapped."You did better than _Weshtiir_ did her first time." he laughed. She made a face at him. "You're kidding.....she couldn't even get the Coruscanii down...."

"Nope.....she knew nothing about her past when I found her.....Then she learned over time." he gazed into space thoughtfully then smiled "And she was a natural as are you...but she still dislikes Qartl."

"Why? It takes good..." She focused very hard on ignoring what was in it and focusing on the taste.

"She likes it...just the thought bugs her....Her father married a _koruun_ after all." he said. She sobered a little. "_Jaj'tich_.....you and _Weshtiir_......I don't want to lose you..." That wasn't exactly what she meant, but she knew he could sense her thoughts. She was worried what would happen to them if she met her time long before they did.

"Lose us how?" Xan asked puzzled by the statement.

"I...." she stopped and her face went crimson. "I'm not like you....I could die long before either of you...." She was slightly embarrassed to be bringing it up in the manner she had. That bothered him in two ways, so he sat down. "Well there is no death there is only the force....Jedi don't really die, _jijtchi_....but there is more to this I see."

She nodded, and looked away, embarrassed to have even brought it up. She bit her lip. "It's just...." she choked back a sob. "_Xamesh_, you and _Weshtiir_.....you are my family...yet you will be here many years after I pass into the Force.....I am not as long-lived as you are...." She looked away then, slightly horrified that she was even considering it.

Xan nodded but frowned he wasn't sure he wanted to expose her to this. "There is a way..." he said gently. She looked up at him, her eyes red-rimmed. "How....?" She felt his unease, but did not understand.

"_Ziitshpaak_....the Sith Curse," Xan said. She paled. "_That's_ the way...?" She vaguely remembered Lilly telling her of this many months ago, and she couldn't suppress a shudder. Xan nodded. "You become one of us....we were called Chiton and it was thought that we dragged people to their doom down on the ground of Coruscant....needless to say, but we don't take this lightly."

She frowned. "And it's irreversible once done...?" Half of her was horrified that she was even contemplating it, but the other part of her didn't want to be lost to the family she knew. "Irreversible and becomes genetic...your children will be thus." Xan said. She bit her lip. She knew how bad she wanted to be with them, but still some small part of her abhorred it.

She reached for him, burying her face in Xan's chest as she sobbed softly. Xan hugged her back just as intensely. Being Coruscanii was a blessing and a curse ,and if she really wanted this she'd have to come to grips with it. It was a long while before she stopped crying. Still she clung to him, and reached to the Force for calm and clarity. She snuggled against his chest, not wanting to let go. Slowly, her breathing fell back to its normal pattern. It was then that she looked up at him.

"I want to do it, _Xamesh_..You are my family and I don't want to lose that...."

Xan nodded. "It will be the most trying thing you will experience....this is the Dark Side." She nodded quietly. "I know....I still want to do it...."

"Then I will make the preparations.....you will need to come to grips with some things as well...it will take time."

Again, she felt the unease from him, but nodded. "I will deal with them as they come...." she stopped then, her thoughts shifting back over the past few months.

"Tell me what I need to do, _Xamesh_.."

Lilly had just walked in hearing the tale end of Callista wanting the change to become Coruscanii. Her eyes were sad and hard about fact that Xan was going to allow this. She never went through it like Xan did, she was born this way but the anger she felt for it made her raw and bitter and she muttered, "Are you mad, _Cal'ika_?"

Callista gaped at her. "Lilly....I...." she stopped and sighed. "You wouldn't understand..." and she turned away angrily.

Lilly's old anger came up and she smashed the glass she had on the floor shattering it. "I don't understand! Oh! Little girl how wrong you are! Image my life! Growing up alone and Not UNDERSTANDING why I wasn't aging, why I wasn't getting older. Image my shock when I found out I was Coruscanii and the wrongs that were done against my mother and father! You have no idea the pain and the grief it caused. Xan knows it first hand! I am not standing you asking if you are mad because I don't care! I am asking because I _do_ care!" Her anger eased at the last half and her face looked full of sorrow and grief.

Callista stared at her in shock. "_N..ni ....ceta_...." she stammered. She turned, and drew her knees up, resting her chin on them. Her voice was choked with tears. "I didn't mean that...you and Xan are my family now......and I don't want to lose that..." She shrugged helplessly.

All her anger melted away, and Lilly sat next to Callista and wrapped her arms around her sighing. "I know, _Cal'ika_, we are family, but I worry for you. This isn't something that is to be taken lightly. I once told you what our red eyes mean. I miss my dark blue eyes. I will never see them again, and part of this pains me greatly."

Callista nodded, and leaned against her. "I remember..." She stopped and sighed. "I can't explain it, but it feels like it is something I must do..."

"All right, _Cal'ika_, if you are sure. I can't stop you; it is your choice of free will - but I will be there for you until the end."

Callista looked up at her then, her face pale as she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "....Even if I turn to the Darkness....?"

"I will be there for you, and I have faith you remain in the light."

Callista didn't seem quite so certain. "I don't know, _Lill'ika_....I feel as if I need to do this, but I don't know if I can handle what I will have to face..."

"You can handle what you have to face, _Cal'ika_. Xan and I have faith in you. You are strong; and as long as you keep the love you have for us in your heart, it will work."

She bit her lip, feeling deep down that there was something that she still needed to face. Lilly could probably sense it as well. She had shied away from it for months, but knew that this was the only way it would be resolved.

"Be strong, have strength for yourself and believe in yourself." Callista nodded quietly, still not convinced but knowing it was the only way. It scared her. Lilly hugged her tighter and she started to whisper something in Coruscanii:

_"Vha dit Vorza, draal gamen aan deen jijtchi. Draal grawd en siild zin qharqara un dit Vorza, Ce haap drem deen qrique sin ap zaven'kap. Grawd zin qharqara gaan lixht en zuqqra zin ap vanc'di. Draal meenen zin gamet ap dit lixht en zuqqra zin ba dit qriquesmaat zin af lorka en afloken ema dit guut paas.....deen ik copaar veer Tiirzemesh."_

Callista looked up, her face streaked with tears. She didn't fully understand what Lilly had said, but she caught the meaning of it. "_Vor'e_..." she murmured against Lilly's chest. "Your welcome, Cal'ika." She just held the younger woman, and in her heart prayed that the Force would see her through this trying and near impossible time.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Really short, I know. I just felt that this scene should stand on its own, given the gravity of it.

Lilly's Prayer:

"May the Force please watch over this young child. Please bless and protect her path in the Force, see her through this trial she is about to face. Bless her path with light and help her know she is loved and cared for. Please keep her safe in the light and help her to forget the hardships she has faced and remember only the good times... this I pray for _Tiirzemesh_."

_Tiirzemesh -_Warrior Shaman


	13. Chapter 12

Since Lilly had issues with this, Xan decided to take her to the medicine hut himself....and he wondered if he should do it himself or not. He allowed Callista to get familiar with some of the tribal objects that held a deeper meaning to the tribe. Slowly, she wandered around the medicine hut, the low light hiding many corners in shadow. Some of the items called to her, and she held them, sensing their meaning and purpose.

After a long while, she turned to Xan. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be..." She took a few slow breaths to calm herself as she stood in front of him. He pointed to a metal cot. "Lie down," he said gently. He still was unsure of this but he wanted to accede to Callista's wishes. She nodded quietly, and sat down on the edge of it before she laid back. "_Jaj'tich_..I'm afraid... I know Lilly doesn't want this, but I can't shake the feeling that it's necessary..." she whispered.

"I can't say I'm really enthused either...but I'm not about to turn you down from having a family, _jijtchi_." he prepared a syringe with a blood red fluid inside it. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening. "What's going to happen to me...?" She wondered if she would hurt him as a result of what was about to happen.

"It is different to everyone, _jijtchi_...only you will face it."

She bit her lip, and nodded, leaning forward to hug him tightly. "If anything happens while I'm going through with this, I'm sorry..." He hugged her back and just nodded. She nodded, and lay back again. He strapped her down to the table beginning with her hands and arms then her feet and legs. Then he goes to pick up the syringe. "When you're ready."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Do it..." He walked over and with little time he found a vein and injected it into her bloodstream. Now came the hard part for him.....watching. She gasped, cursing as the solution seemed to freeze in her veins. She twitched, and clenched her teeth, fighting the sensations she was feeling. It seemed as if she was burning on the inside.

Xan got up quietly and placed a leather thong between her teeth to keep her from breaking them off.

Suddenly, it felt as if she blacked out, but what she saw truly made her blood run cold. Her father loomed in front of her, and she saw her mother behind him, battered and bloody but still fighting..... Callista's eyes widened as she saw her mother reach for a hidden lightsaber, and then her gaze locked with her daughter's.

Callista felt herself scramble to her feet, and she drew her own saber, as her mother climbed slowly to her feet as well. They closed, with him between them, and for the first time, she thought she saw fear in his eyes. But then, he lashed out towards her mother, smashing her right knee. Her mother collapsed, and was not fast enough as his lightsaber came around to take her head. Callista gasped, and sobbed in horror. She was seeing what must have transpired prior to her mother's murder....but how?

She leaped at him, then her anguish whirling inside her as she slashed at him. She put all of her pain and anger behind it... he deserved it... he had killed the only family she had, but had never really known.... She snarled, and slashed at him again as he blocked. His saber slipped under her guard, and his crimson blade raked along her torso, leaving a long gash that did not bleed, but hurt like hell. She stumbled backwards, cursing in Mando'a and brought her own saber up again.

He came at her again, and somehow she found the strength to block it... Hatred crashed over her now. She hated him for who he had become, and what he had done.....Tears clouded her vision, and the light dazzled her as she danced away from him, narrowly avoiding his blade again. She sidestepped, and grabbed him, driving her blade into his chest.

But she didn't stop there. She forced the blade upwards, carving a hole in his chest around his heart. Faintly she felt it flutter and then die. But that didn't satisfy her. She pulled her blade free of his chest, and swept it around to sever his head. She sank to her knees then, pummeling his body with her fists, taking out her fury on him.

It was then, that she snapped back to her body and found herself thrashing.....cursing him at the top of her lungs as she struggled against the restraints, still trying to pummel the body she saw in her mind. Xan felt her anger and was scared, he wondered if he could pull her out of it so he began to talk to her "_Cal'ika_ fight the darkness; it is not where you need to be....we need you here!"

She heard his voice faintly through the haze of anger, and her eyes snapped open. But they were no longer the brilliant piercing blue they had become following her ordeal on the mountain.....She snarled at him at first, angry that he would pull her away....

"What is your enemy...is it your father and these memories or is it your anger, _jijtchi_?" She looked at him then - really looked at him, and subsided a little as she focused on his words. "My....anger...." her voice was weak, and it felt intensely painful to speak....and then she realized she had been clamping her jaw shut for hours....

"Then fight your real enemy, _jijtchi_, the rest is smoke and mirrors." Xan said almost pleading. Slowly, she took some slow breaths. Calm was a lot harder to hold onto right now. "Let the hate go....look to your happy memories if need be." She nodded, biting down on her lip so hard that it bled as she sank within herself, reaching for her happy memories.

Of Giarc, and her acceptance into his family....of Xan and Lilly's acceptance of her....Finally, she relaxed, sighing....and shaking. Xan found a heavy nerf wool blanket and wrapped her up in it after releasing her bonds, sitting back as he waited for her to speak. Slowly, she sat up, her head spinning. "_Jaj'tich_.....I'm sorry...."

"You wanted it; now you know why it is _Ziitshpaak_..." Xan sighed. "Take a look at your new face, _Tiirzemesh_." Nodding, she took the mirror he handed her, and gasped. Her eyes were no longer that bright piercing blue, but red now....and when she parted her lips again, she could see the tips of her fangs. She felt woozy now and reached out a hand to steady herself.

Xan caught her in his arms before she fell. "A lot to take in again, isn't it?"

"_Elek_...again, I'm sorry.... the Force was telling me I had to go through with this..."

"Well now you have....you're a full Coruscanii now.....you have about 1100 years to deal with this."

She gaped at him. "You're serious..."

"At least 11 times the lifespan of a normal human. and you come to see other things too." She tilted her head in a silent question. "What do you mean, _Jaj'tich_...?"

"There are other things that come with this. Naxhan is one example." "You were afraid I'd become like him..." It wasn't a question.

"Naxhan is what we Coruscanii were meant to be...he actually gave in to the darkness....and as a result he is thus....you've heard him mention blood, I suspect."

"I have...."

"_Ziitshpaak_ gave us a hunger for blood....most Coruscanii control it....his own tribe including himself, doesn't."

She cringed. "They kill people for blood? That's awful.."

"The Sith were fascinated by the Anzati and sought to have that same ability themselves by they needed test subjects and since we were overlooked by Coruscanti...we fit the bill." She nodded quietly. "So, what now?"

"You live your life....you pick up the pieces and move on." Xan said . "Hate to be blunt, but that is all you can do."

She nodded again. "Fair enough. That's all I can ask for..."

"But now you got to put up with me and Lilly if the Force will for another 600 years at least." Xan tried joking. She grinned, and hugged him. "Like that would be really so bad.....why 600?"

"Well I'm 450 years old now.....at least 600 to go."

"Ah...." She laughed softly. "Am I to always be your Apprentice, _Jaj'tich_?"

"In matter of speaking, yes." he laughed. "And we now seem to have a long apprenticeship in your future."

"In a manner of speaking...?"

"Lilly is always an apprentice of mine too." he laughed. "A family tradition, I guess." She smiled then, and looked again at the tattoos that ran down her arms. She could understand a little of it. "_Jaj'tich_, could you help me translate this sometime?"

"I will....but we have more pressing concerns to deal with," he said.

She looked up at him. "What's happened now...?"

"We're going back to Corellia.....we may have found Halcyon's heir."

"Halcyon.....hang on..." She dug around for the datapad with her father's files. "Here it is..." She brought up the file and passed it to him. "Neeja Halcyon's line?" She frowned. 'Um...about that...." She looked very uncomfortable.

"Go on, _jijtchi_."

She flushed. "Um...when I ....went after you....Naxhan fought me, and there was this explosion...and...." She stopped for a moment and then continued, "I was thrown by the blast, and when I woke up, I was surrounded by CorSec. They arrested my claiming I had faulty papers. They told me never to come back to the planet..."

"Good thing you know me and Lilly then...but next time...." he said sternly before breaking into a smile. "Just next time use your _kriffing_ head."

"_Ni ceta._...What are we going to do about papers anyway....? As far as that's concerned... I'm no longer Callista Gseran because I'm not Corellian...."

"No....your aren't, _Cal'ika_." He blinked. "Well, I can still call you that, I think," he laughed.

"Yeah, I won't mind it...I kinda like it..."

"Good...so Callista Gseran is a name on a file somewhere....you are not the same person that got told not to come back."

"Very true... but what about my _Mando'ad_ papers? I was running in my _beskar'gam_ then.."

"Ahh.... well we got a man in CorSec...that will be taken care of.....benefits of actually being grounded."

"What do you mean?"

"Desk job for a while after this mission...Jedi business only....it seems the escapade with you on Corellia the first time didn't go over really well with Rebel leaders so they grounded me."

"They WHAT? Why didn't you tell me? You mean when you found me...?"

"No....your business finding me....they assumed I was getting careless."

"I'm sorry, _Jaj'tich_... It was I who was careless.....they don't understand the bond we have at all..." She frowned. "Can I help at all?"

"Not for the time being....but don't think I don't stay active...my lines of communication aren't cut...I'm still a Jedi." She couldn't hide the smile that passed over her face at that. "You've been holding out on me, _Jaj'tich_... So, are all three of us going? Technically, we are ALL grounded.."

"Yep...Lilly is doing some sweet talking I assume." She grinned. "_Lill'ika_'s good at that.."

"Always has been....and she not afraid of playing nasty." he laughed. Callista smirked. "I know.....but I think that is her story to tell, not mine...."

"You should ask her about it someday." he said. "Get your things we got to get going...meanwhile you tell me everything you know on the Halcyons."

"Yes. _Jaj'tich_..." she said dutifully, and disappeared to gather her things. Xan grabbed a small container made out of bat-hawk skin, and starts to head out. "Well keep me apprised, _jijtchi_, What do you know?"

"Well, they are a very old Corellian family, with strong Jedi ties, as well as ties to CorSec...."

"Beyond that. the only information I have is here..." and she tossed him the padd, with the file still displayed.

"Corran Horn - son of Hal Horn....he's CorSec?"

"Yes.....I might have run into him once...." she shifted uncomfortably.

"Hmmm....well then...we'll need your help finding him again...I'm sure Horn will have a reason to play fair this time."

She made a face. "What do you mean...?"

"It seems he played rough with you before, _jijtchi_."

She raised an eyebrow. "How did you...?"

"I'm a Jedi...and now we are a lot closer in our bond...or did you not notice?"

"I had noticed....some, _Jaj'tich_.....Was it the _Ziitshpaak_ as well...?"

Xan nodded. "It does have some benefit to you....you're a lot stronger physically now....your senses are more keen."

"_Elek_, I can pick up a lot more from people now...." and she told him about what she had sensed from him regarding the _Ziitshpaak_.

"I see....well I see now my thoughts are more transparent to you...that will help in training as well."

"How so?" she was intrigued by that.

"Lilly and I were able to Force meld in battle a lot easier than others were....and your telepathy will grow."

She nodded as she pondered that. "It's also part of being Coruscanii isn't it?"

"Part of it.....For all it evil the Sith had some right ideas with it's experiment." She was intrigued again. "In what way...?" She followed him from the room, still slightly shaken by her experience with it.

"For those of us that already are Force sensitive it enabled us to have stronger gifts...telepathy is only one....another one is we can use Force lightning without corruption." She frowned. "Interesting...I always thought it was a Dark Side power...." She was starting to think more about the immediate mission.

"It can be if not careful, besides me and Lilly only one other Jedi in history had this power without being corrupted by it. We use it on objects not beings." She nodded. "That's something, at least.....So what do we need in order to track down this Horn? You want me to track him?"

"Yes....you'll track him down.....as for anything else I'm not sure yet. I got to comb over all of this." Her mouth twisted a little. "How do you think I should do that...? I can't exactly go in my _beskar'gam_... he knows what it looks like..."

"You know any spice dealers in Coronet?"

She thought a moment, and then flushed, embarrassed. "Stay out of my head, _Xamesh_....what did you have in mind?"

"It says his big thing right now is busting spice dealers so in order to get him in contact with him we play that part. "

"Oh, right...._Ni ceta_..." she flushed again, knowing he had sensed her embarrassment over having done spice in her past.

"I did spice in my youth as well _jijtchi_....that is not what I meant." Xan said feeling her unease. "We need an adequate cover to get him where we want him."

She nodded, slightly flustered. "Fair enough....you sure that will end ok though?" She didn't sound thoroughly convinced. "Keep you saber on you and disarm them if we need; do not kill anyone .....besides I have an idea to get in Horn's good graces afterwards."

She nodded, and grinned a little, sensing bits of his idea. This would be...interesting..."_Elek, Jaj'tich_.." "Well then get the _Light Bringer_ ready and we should be off....Lilly has got her own mission to attend to." Nodding, she turned and slowly made her way from the medicine hut. She still felt unsteady, and focused on putting on foot in front of the other. Xan walked close by, keeping an eye on her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Callista, she palmed open the hatch to the Light Bringer and tripped the second lock.

"You alright _Jijtchi_....you seem unsteady?" Xan said wondering.

"I'm fine...I think, _Jaj'tich_.. Everything feels ...different somehow..." Slowly, she ambled down the corridor and slid into the pilot's chair.

"You'll get used to it in time....just clear your mind and focus on the task at hand....I don't want a space-drunk pilot flying me you know." he said with a wink. She smirked. "I'll be fine..." And she took a deep breath, focusing on the preflight. It felt good to be back aboard the _Light Bringer_... her ship...

"A 290....not bad...but it needs some upgrades I think," Xan said right away, "Good choice, _Tiirzemesh_..." She smiled. "What would you suggest? It's odd really, she kind of stuck out to me.."

"Not much....sub light speed is pretty poor and HWK's aren't known for being really nimble when you need them to be...so engines could use a rework, and the comp system seems outdated." Xan said.

"Yeah, I'd noticed that...." She frowned. "I don't have much in the way of money to do so though....The bit on Mandalore kinda wiped me out...and I think the _Manda'lor_ knew it too..."

"Good thing you're family now." Xan smiled and then dramatically cleared his throat, "Jedi intelligence costs to be covered by Alliance coffers till such time as the JIU leaves Alliance service."

"Seriously...? Isn't that a bit excessive though?"

"You've only seen a small part of the problems we get into....wait till you come on more missions with us." She chuckled. "Should I be concerned about that? "I mean..." She trailed off, flustered.

"What do you mean, _jijtchi_?" Xan asked. She smiled a little. "Well, I guess not.. it is part of being in Intelligence. She shrugged, feeling very flustered. "I'm sorry, I'm not making much sense am I, _Jaj'tich_...?" She sighed, and turned to her controls again. Xan laughed out loud heartily. "Don't worry _jijtchi_, you'll get used to it. I've been in this life for over 300 years and I still learn new things all the time."

She smirked. "So Corellia it is..." She turned to the navicomp and punched in the coordinates, leaning back in thought as it calculated a hyperspace jump route. "Was there anything you wanted to do while we are in transit?"

"Yes let's work on your telepathy a bit." Xan said "It will help you with undercover situations." She nodded."Alright....what do I need to do..?" She pulled her _buy'ce_ off and hung it behind her seat. "Sorry, I'm so used to wearing it now..."

Xan sat on the deck plates cross legged and closed his eyes and sent a message to her. _'Open your mind and see if you can find a mental image of me and focus on talking to it.' _She stood up then, and carefully removed her beskar'gam, hanging it behind the pilot's seat. Having done that, she too sat down on the deck. The metal was cool beneath her, and she felt her eyes drift closed. In her mind, she saw an image of him coalesce, and it spoke to her, much as he just had. She gasped, and focused on the image, forming her thoughts. Slowly she reached out, touching his presence as she formed her words. _'Lill'ika and I did a little of this the last time we were on Corellia...'_

_'Good....then you know how to receive and sense....but it's still tenuous at best...we need to strengthen it. Concentrate on this image here and project your feelings to me.' _Hesitant, she touched his presence again, and felt it surround her in the Force. It was comforting and encouraging as she opened up a little more, sending a tendril of her feelings to him. She was still struggling with the events of her transformation.

_'Good....now relax. You don't want to draw on your unease or you will confuse the messages sent and start walking where you should not go.'_

"_Elek, Ni ceta Jaj'tich._." She took a slow breath, and pushed the thoughts of the transformation from her mind. It was part of life now. Again, she reached out to him, feeling a bit more steady this time. _'Why is this so important, Jaj'tich..?'_

_'So you can't be read by anyone unless Force sensitive when relaying info. Or just wishing to speak.'_

_'Ahhh, that makes sense...Better than comms, which aren't always secure...'_ She pondered that for a moment. '_You had said something about posing as spice dealer..How do you propose we do that..?'_

Xan spoke aloud now, "I know of someone that can help....a fellow Jedi intelligence agent. But it means a side trip." She opened her eyes slowly. "A side trip? To where...?" She was intrigued now. Xan seemed to know a lot of people.

"Nal Hutta," Xan said and looked at her response. "You're....kidding....the last time I went near there, we almost ended up dead.."

"I'm not...you'll get to meet an old friend of ours. And he's the only one that has the right types of things we can use for this mission anyway."

"Alright...." She sighed, feeling very much out of her element on this one. "How do we contact him?"

Xan smiled. "Leave that to me," and Xan got up and went to the holocomm, activating it. Soon there was an older Twi'lek in the holo field, and Xan spoke in Huttese. The Twi'lek smiled and nodded before the holo deactivated.

She frowned. "My Huttese isn't very good...What did you say to him?" Xan smiled mysteriously but didn't answer the question. "I need some meditation before we arrive, _jijtchi_. When we get in system revive me."

"Yes, _Jaj'tich_," she said dutifully, and rose going to her own cabin. It had been an exhausting few days, and she needed rest badly.

A while later Callista revived Xan and piloted down following Xan's precise instructions, landing at what seemed to be a huge Hutt gangster complex. Xan unstrapped, opened the hatch and walked outside and Callista followed.

Standing in front of the ramp was a rather large and imposing Hutt with deep blue eyes. "_Oba Chee Ka_! Bout time you got here; I was starting to think you forgot about seeing me, Xan," the Hutt said. Callista watched with interest. A Hutt? She hadn't had opportunity to meet anyone of the species before, though she knew them by reputation. This one, while his outward appearance was rough, he seemed to have a good heart.

Xan laughed. "This 290 needs an upgrade or we'd be here sooner, Kronus....besides it's not everyday my apprentice meets a Hutt Jedi." Callista couldn't keep an expression of shocked surprise from her face, and she stammered an embarrassed apology, bowing to him in respect.

Kronus laughed a typical Hutt deep laugh and said, "No need to apologize _Cal'ika_, not many Hutts become Jedi....the one who spawned me and myself have been the only Hutt Jedi in over 6000 years." He seemed to know everything, just like Xan - even her name. She blinked in surprise, and looked up at him. "You seem to know quite a lot about me, Kronus....Just like _Jaj'tich_ did when he first found me..." She blushed a little.

"Intelligence....we need to know everything going on otherwise we can't spot agents and there could be trouble....besides I've known Xan my whole life...after all my parent was his Master." She raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked to Xan for confirmation. When she got a nod, she looked back to Kronus. "How easy am I to read?" she asked curiously.

"Not hard...but you would've melted on my parent's gaze....everyone did." he laughed. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean...?" Xan said, "Delborimus liked making people squirm before dropping the fact he was a Jedi on them....he liked testing their reactions."

"That must have been... interesting..."

"You sneak onto what you think is a Hutt gangster's ship and not melt, _jijtchi_. Anyway, Kronus - you have what we need for this?" Xan asked. Callista nodded, vaguely remembering him having told her about that. She turned her attention to Kronus again as they got down to business.

"Two million credits worth of glitterstim....enough to put Coronet on a buzz for a year...perfect from what you are thinking Xan. And I got your false incarceration papers set. Horn will not know what hit him." Callista looked to Xan in surprise. _'Incarceration papers, Jaj'tich..? What do you need me to do, exactly?'_

_'Play your part like a good holoactress ,jijtchi, and don't give us away till Horn thinks he can bust us on a larger score.' _She made a face, but nodded. '_And just how do I do that...? I've never run spice before..'_

"Did you ever pick on smaller street kids growing up, _Cal'ika_?" Kronus asked.

"Yeah...." she shifted a little uncomfortably, slightly annoyed that he had picked the thought from her head.

"And you are used to pick pocketing to survive, correct?"

"I am..." she said slowly, wondering where he was going with that train of thought.

"Now, combine the 2 and add spice in, and you get the picture." Kronus said.

"Ah...."

"We are scum that Horn desperately wants to bust so we play the part he wants to play till it serves us to reveal ourselves." Xan said.

"That makes sense..." She nodded, seeing the connection. "So, we go to ground in Coronet, then..?"

"Yeah we are ready now I think....anything else we need to know Kronus?" Xan asked, and Kronus nodded. "Be careful, the Diktat is starting to get really cozy with the Moff in charge of Corellia. If things go south you may have more Imp trouble ahead of you."

"Great..." Callista mumbled, and frowned. She bowed to him again, and turned, going back aboard the _Light Bringer_. Xan followed after saying his goodbyes and closed the hatch. "Let's blow this joint," Xan said rather boyishly. She grinned. "You got it...." and she dropped into the pilot's seat, engaging the sublights as they pulled away from the installation. It felt good to be back at the controls again.

Xan went over the info Kronus provided. "I'm Darius...no last name, major drug king pin in the Hutt territories and you are my daughter, Katleen....known more for her sadistic streak then her spice dealing."

"Oh, just great....how much does he know about me being _Mando'ade_?" Xan laughed. "Everything."

She looked at him incredulously. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised after what happened back there...you think he did that for my ID on purpose?"

"No...these are real identities we are assuming, _jijtchi_...we need that so he doesn't get suspicious off the bat. Kronus picked ones that work best....he usually does." She pondered that. "Sorry, I guess it freaks me out a little that he can read me so well...is there any way I can guard against other Force-users getting a good read on me that easily?"

"You need to visualize yourself surrounded by a forcefield that nothing than can get in or out without your own permission."

"Alright..." she sat back and closed her eyes, leaving the Light Bringer on autopilot. In her mind, she visualized herself and slowly saw a shimmering silvery bubble form around her. She adjusted it so Lilly and Xan could talk to her, but for now they were the only ones.

"Don't worry, Kronus has no telepathic ability and can't read minds.....but he gets a lot of data from HQ." She frowned. "Why would HQ share that much information about me with him?"

"He coordinates a lot of it for them, lead field representative."

"Oh...." It still made her slightly uncomfortable. "I guess I'm not used to people knowing so much about me when I don't know them at all..."

"Kronus is a lot like Giarc....a family friend and someone I trust implicitly," Xan said. "You'd be surprised at what he can dig up or what he can find to help us out." She nodded. "Fair enough...How is Giarc dealing with being _Manda'lor_?"

"Well, two more clans went _Dar'manda_ so his plate is rather full at the moment," Xan said sadly. "The Empire spreads it's net and even _Mando'ade_ get caught in it."

"Two more clans? Does he have any info on where they might be?" "No...and that bugs him....he's got _Jad'ika_ hopping all over the place searching out and so far no leads." "Well, I suppose all we can do is keep our own eyes and ears open as well, then..." She checked the navicomp. "We still have 6 hours..."

"Good...now this time you tell me what you want to work on _jijtchi_...I like hearing input as well as giving input." She frowned, thinking. "When I fought Naxhan, he used Force lightning against me....my _beskar'gam_ absorbed some of it...but not all..Is there a way to prevent or redirect such an attack?" She colored slightly. Xan smiled. "There is but we need to start rather small." He went to a panel and pulled out a remote used for saber practice. "This time, I want you to take the bolts and absorb them and convert that into energy you can fuel your internal Force with."

She swallowed, and rose making her way back to the empty cargo bay - away from the instruments. "Ok.." Xan smiled. "I'll demonstrate." And he allowed the remote to fire 3 small blaster bolts at his raised palm and watched as they hit square and she could feel him absorb the energy and redirect it to heighten his senses.

"Does it injure? It would seem that it would..."

"Not if you open yourself up to the Force and use it as a buffer for the energy transmitted to you." Xan said and he went to fetch her blaster. "Shoot this at me, _jijtchi_." She took it carefully, and held it firmly as she pointed it at his chest. She was nervous, but sighted on him and pulled the trigger. A bright red bolt of energy streaked across the room towards him.

Xan turned his palm to intercept the bolt and allowed it to hit square and this time the feeling of absorption was much stronger than before this time he allowed it feed into his telepathy. _'Impressive eh jijtchi? now let's see you try the remote.'_

She swallowed and nodded, tucking her blaster back into its holster. "You're sure...?" Hesitantly, she moved to the center of the room, and settled on the balls of her feet as she reached into the Force, opening herself to it as she had back on Tattooine.

The remote opened fire - only one bolt this time, right at her outstretched hand and she had no time other than to rely on her instincts . She moved into it, her hand absorbing it full force. It stung, but didn't hurt as much as she had expected it to, because the force of it was slightly dispersed. "How's that...?' Her hand stung a little.

"Not bad but this time redirect it as you feel it hit...that way you control the process." Nodding, she settled as the remote fired again. This time, when it hit she absorbed it, and immediately spread it through her hand dissipating it while using it to heal the burn.

"Good...and a good use for that as well direct into your healing....very well done...now let's increase the amount." She chewed nervously on her lower lip, and nodded. "How long do you want to have me work on this, _Jaj'tich_?"

"Till you think you can handle an actual blaster bolt, then we move to the big one." he said with a grin. She sighed, and nodded. He liked presenting her with challenges...

"Alright, I'm ready.." and she turned towards the remote again. This time 2 bolts at a higher intensity were fired at her and Xan gauged her response to it. She lifted her palms again, intercepting first one and then the other. It stung a little, but she let the pain dissipate as she absorbed the energy. Before she knew what was happening, she had seized the remote in the Force, preventing it from firing at her.

Xan smiled and whispered, "Interesting...." She gasped, and took an unsteady step backwards, releasing the remote purely on instinct....not really aware of what she was doing. Xan caught her before she fell.

"Well, that's a new one," he said with a curious look on his face.

"What did I just do...?"

"You threw up a shield around the remote, jijtchi....you made it impossible for it to fire without it harming itself in the process."

"H...how?"

"You saw the threat it possessed and knew where it was in relation to you and used the same type of shield technique in part as the one to screen your thoughts away from curious minds."

She let out a long breath. "That's incredible.."

"And it's something Lilly or I cannot do." Xan said beaming. "Your strength in the Force keeps growing, _jijtchi_."

"I had no idea I could do that..."

"Well now you do....another step into the larger world."

"So...now what...?"

"So now you have a great defense against attacks from blasters or lightning that you can call on in need."

She grinned. "Yes, it works very well..." She leaned against the bulkhead, pondering what had just happened. "I had absolutely no idea I could do something like that...I don't even remember it happening as a kid..."

"Interesting..." he said out loud and wondered what made her say that. "Perhaps you need to dig into your memories and find out why?" She shrugged. " I don't know if I want to....the last time I tried...." she trailed off.

Xan didn't say anything, just reassured her via the Force that it was ok and he waited to let her memories come forth. She leaned back against the bulkhead, and took slow breaths as she reached for those memories.....they were hazy as most were from that early age....but she remembered when her father had left...she had reached out to him in the Force but he easily countered it, and left...

Xan sat back at felt her memories flow and he scratched his chin and thought. She pushed a little deeper, and saw him deflect her attempt again, and turn away, leaving her in the arms of friends as if it were nothing more than a short stay. She sagged against the bulkhead, tears tracing down her face as she remembered.

"I'm sorry _jijtchi_......that man at that time did what he thought was right...but that no longer holds you back...that person is gone and a new you has been forged." She nodded, and wiped the tears from her face. "You're right...I had forgotten about that until you asked about it....Is there anything else you wanted to do?"

"No...we've done enough for now, _Tiirzemesh_....meditate you should." She nodded quietly, and hugged him before turning to her cabin. Meditation did not come easily to her at the moment, and she sat for a long time; just staring at the wall until she fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Tiirzemesh _- Warrior Shaman


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Notes:

For the record, I do not condone illegal drug use. I felt however that the situation lent a good twist to the storyline.

* * *

Hours later they arrive at Corellia and Xan woke Callista to pilot them down. "Your friends know of any good abandoned building we can use?" She rubbed her eyes as she slipped into the pilot's chair. "Probably, but I don't know if it's wise to involve them again..."

"Lilly was a bit rough eh? This time it'll be different I can assure you but we need their help to pull this off." Xan said. She sighed. "Alright...but they may not react to well this time..."

"It takes a true _jadacjsha_ to deal with other _jadacjshet_," Xan said. She smirked. "And you would know, _Jaj'tich_..." Xan smiled and went to change. This time he came out looking as though a nek had chewed him a few times too many, typical homeless wear. "Still fits." he said. She smirked. "Can you take over for a minute.. I need to do the same.."

Xan nods and took over the controls with ease. Callista rose and went to change as well, returning in her own street clothes. It felt strange to wear them now. Xan felt this but laughed reassuringly. "It works for the mission, _jijtchi_."

She frowned. "Sure, I guess....We should be just about there, right?" She sat down and checked the navicomp again, stashing her saber out of sight as she did so. Xan nodded. "Yeah and unused space port on the outer edge of Coronet....suits our purposes." She dropped out of hyperspace on the edge of the system, and headed towards the coordinates of the spaceport.

"Now then refer to our false names whenever possible and keep a low profile unless it suits us not to." "Yes, _Jaj'tich_....I'm Katleen, and you are..?"

"Darius......and try to look the part as much as possible, _jijtchi_." She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean...?"

"You're a sociopath....look like it whenever possible."

She groaned. "Right...that's going to be interesting..." And she sunk into herself then....letting some of her fighter's instincts show through....the lethal grace that was part of who she was became obvious now. Xan smiled but lectured, "Sometimes it's in a Jedi's best interest to blur the lines for the greater good, _jijtchi_."

"Yes, _Jaj'tich_...."

The ship landed gently, and Xan was the first to the hatch; his expression is one of a murderer pure an simple. He could see that it frightened Callista till he opened himself up to her. She looked over at him and was scared by what she saw....then he reached out to her and she relaxed. _'I see what you mean.....I'll keep that in mind....'_

Xan nodded and walked down the ramp. He pulls a small Corellian designed blade out and begins playing with it in his hands flipping it back and forth with ease. "Move it Katleen we haven't got all _kriffing_ day!"

"Yes, Darius..." She grumbled, slanting a dark glance his way. "Why are you in such a rush anyway...?"

"I want production underway now before CorSec steps in!" he growled while sending a message to her. _'Ok...you lead the way to your friend if you would.'_

She muttered a curse at him, and turned towards the warehouse district. It wasn't far now. Soon the stood in front of a rundown building. Hesitantly, she knocked using the code that she had been taught a long time ago. The door cracked open, they were pulled inside again, much like they had been during her last visit. Jameth stared at her, surprised. "You have a lot of nerve coming here again. Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Actually this time she's going to be improving your lives if you allow us and help us." Xan said the look he had before now gone replaced with his normal caring expression.

Jameth looked over at him, wary. "And who are you?" Callista spoke up then. "This is Rheff, another friend of mine..."she saw him twitch as she said that, and she knew why. "We need your help again. We are trying to get in contact with a member of CorSec. How is not your concern.." as she saw the incredulous look on his face. "we just need a building we can set up in...we'll take care of the rest.."

Xan spoke up. "Actually my name is Xan Qenadius and I'm a Jedi Master....Callista is my apprentice now. And she's right we do need your help. but more than she thinks."

She blushed then. "Sorry, _Jaj'tich_..." Xan smiled and sent calm and reassurance to her but remained silent, waiting for her friends to speak. Jameth looked between them. "Jedi, huh? I thought they were no more..." he shrugged. Callista had never done wrong by him, and he wasn't about to overturn the favor. He looked to Xan. "What do you need, exactly, Master Qenadius?"

"For all of Callista's friends to help play a part in a ruse to find another possible Jedi.....but it means being rather nasty for a while." Jameth frowned. "In what way..."

"We're undercover as spice dealers, I need you guys to help pretend to be runners for us. In reality I need you guys to keep an eye out for CorSec and other rival gangs."

He nodded thoughtfully. "We're good at that...." Callista could hear the confidence in his voice.

"Good....and trust me you will be rewarded for your efforts. I don't want to get you involved unless you are taken care of." Xan said. Jameth nodded again. "That's fair. I think there are enough of us here that we can cover a good area for you...there is an abandoned warehouse not far from here that is within our territory. You can use that.."

Xan nodded, "I just need to ask one other question: if things get rough can you handle blasters? I don't want you guys unprotected either." Xan said knowing how dangerous this could be.

"Yes, we can...we just don't use them much... it's hard to keep the power cells charged."

"Trust me with me around that won't be a problem...all right lead the way...and don't mind our disguise ...only you will really know what's going on." Jameth nodded, and issued instructions to the other teens. Soon they left the building, and made their way down a narrow side street, and an old, dilapidated building loomed up in front of them.

"Whad'dya think Katleen? Good enough?" Xan asks in character. She grunted. "Yer sure this'll work, Darius..?"

"Better than nuffin'," he said and walked in with everyone, closing the big door and changed his expression again and laughed. "Good this will work fine....large enough in case of raid that there's spaces for you guys to hide and remain safe. if at all possible I want to avoid having you all fight, me and _Cal'ika_ can handle that...I don't want to see your lives ended in a mistake." he said sobering them all.

Jameth nodded. "Agreed." He nodded to a few of the older teens, and they left, presumably to patrol the area. "Well phase one complete....we can hire someone to move the goods here and set up the sting." "You sure that's wise....? The more people involved, the riskier it is..." The cargo looks normal and no sniffer neks are employed at that port so we are fine....smugglers use it all the time," Xan said,

She shrugged "Alright.."

A few hours later after getting the cargo moved in Xan started setting it up his guise contacting a well known spice king pin. "I don't care what you think, Regelus, I'm making this city mine and if you have a problem with that, I suggest you take that up with Katleen, she likes finding ways to be persuasive."

"I don't want a war Darius, but you encroach on me and I'll find time to have fun with you, you are still outmanned in Coronet. As for Katleen; if that sithspawn comes near any of my associates I'll plug her into Coronet's power grid!" Callista lurked in the background, and smiled darkly, looking as menacing as possible.

"She'll play nice if you do Regelus....now if you don't want her to then don't give me the name of your friend in CorSec. If you do then she'll stay away." She growled then, baring her fangs at the man's image, the muscles in her bare arms flexing as the Coruscanii characters tattooed onto her skin rippled.

"He'll come meet you tomorrow." Regelus growled. "In the meantime....stay away from the city square unless you feel in the mood for violence." the holo suddenly ended and Xan straightened. "Well that's done what do you think?" She smirked. "Should be interesting...though I'm wary of him.. something about him has me on edge..."

"Expect him to try something.....has Lilly trained you in some of her favorite toys?"

"Not really.... why?"

"A shame...useful on this mission." Xan said.

"I don't suppose you could give me a crash course...?" She raised an eyebrow and grinned at him, showing her fangs again. Xan nods and goes to a case and pulls out an assortment of bladed weapons, holding a pair of the largest two. "Ryyk blades....Wookiee toys. Try 'em out."

She took them carefully. They were denser than they looked, and she hadn't expected that. "Interesting..."

"You have plenty of strength to use them like a Wookiee does, throwing weapons - but I like using them in Dragon style Teras Kasi movements." Xan said.

"I'm afraid I'm not very familiar with that style. I only learned basic stuff - as far as I know."

"You got plenty of time to become a Teras Kasi Master, _jijtchi_, but I'll give you some basics." She grinned at that. "Fair enough.."

He stood in what is known as open position. "The Jedi taught there were only 7 essential forms for lightsaber work, in Teras Kasi there are over 600 forms. the key is to find a style that fits you."

She nodded, and settled into the same posture, the weapons held loosely but firmly in her hands. "I'm not used to having a weapon in both hands.."

"Your hands move like the wind, be free with your movements and let your hands move where they will. And that way I can tell what style you are."

She nodded, and began moving slowly through the forms she knew, her motions picking up speed. Slowly, she slipped from the form, and fell into the Force, following its ebb and flow as if fighting an imaginary foe. Xan watched as she moved, graceful yet powerful not at all like Lilly or himself in her style. He just sat back and watched her work.

She lunged and rolled, caught up now in her movements. It felt as if some long-hidden part of her was awakening....The weapons felt as if the were truly part of her, and when she finally stopped, breathing hard, she could feel the Force surging within her. .Xan clapped "Sand panther to the core. Your movements tell me so."

She grinned. "How so?"

He grabbed the weapons and imitated her stance. "You kept low waiting for your opponent to come in your range." He took a swipe up with one blade. "Your arms became a panthers' legs and paws. When in range, you used your claws to attack and then fell back into your low position."

She nodded, awed. "I had no idea... Is it common for the characteristics evident in one's tattoo to surface in such a way?"

"In my style, no....Lilly and I are Krayt Dragons in form.....but usually like you and Lilly that is the case."

She frowned. "Can you elaborate..?"

Xan rose into Krayt Dragon position and said, "You know what you did, now spot the differences in my technique." She looked at his posture, walking around him to get a better view. "It's harder....less fluid..."

Xan nodded. "More concentrated on the core than open movements." He began his kata, moving slowly but picking up pace as he went. A few minutes later he finished, and sweat has filled his hair and covered his face. "That's...incredible...And its purely based on what the Force directs you to..?"

Xan nodded. "The Force directs us and we should follow. To go against the grain is foolish." She nodded again. "You want me to keep these..? I thought they were _Lill'ika's_?"

"No...Lilly never takes her eyes off her blades....these are meant for you, jijtchi. Besides, her kin'tya are her favorites," he laughed. "Yes, I had noticed that...." She took them back carefully. "Seeing as we are portraying spice dealers, should I wear these openly?"

Xan nodded. "And if it's someone we know we can't trust don't be afraid to use them....I need you to be nasty. Or as Lilly says Bounty hunter smart."

"And lightsaber as an absolute last resort...So we are meeting this Regelus man tomorrow?" Xan nodded. "And you get to do a fair bit of talking to him....he'll expect to go through you to see me....you never leave his side."

"Lovely," she muttered. "I bet that will turn out..interesting....I have a feeling that won't end too well..."

Xan's face fell. "That it won't...I guarantee it." She looked at him, worried now. "What have you seen, _Jaj'tich_...?"

Xan paused knowing what was to come. "Come on, we got work to do." Xan knew the darkness was coming to the surface a bit, he needed her to play her part, but he wondered what would happen after.

"Alright.." She sighed, sensing his reluctance to discuss it, and slid the Ryyk blades into the sheaths he had given her, which she then strapped to her hip.

The next day Regelus met Callista where Xan directed him to do so. "Easy there, sithspawn....I want to see what you are proposing. I don't necessarily trust you." She snarled at him. "I could say the same for you, _koruun_..." Her fangs were in full view now. "Well lead the way then....I ain't running." She growled. 'You first...."

"Fine." and he started walking. She followed closely, Keeping her fingers near the Ryyk blades. He had her on edge. Soon, the reached the warehouse Xan was operating out of. She reached out to him in the Force. _'We're here, Jaj'tich...'_

'Good....keep him on his toes for now...I'll come in later.' She sent a pulse of acknowledgement through their link, and turned back to Regelus. "Inside...and don't try anything..." her hand rested on the hilt of her blades.

"So what is this deal Darius wants from me?" Regelus spat. She snarled. "He has spice to sell. And he wants you to stay out of his way... or else..." And she grinned fully at him, her fangs clearly visible now.

"But he wants my nice plum in CorSec..." he found a chair and sat down. "Now why in the name of the Imperial fleet should I give him that plumfruit."

"Because he pays better...." she looked at him, and her eyes gleamed dangerously. "Pays hah! That spawn of a Hutt has no idea how much he'll have to fork over," he laughed bitterly.

She growled dangerously. "Explain..." Her fingers once again drifted to the hilts of the Ryyk blades. She did not like his tone, or his sense in the Force at all.

"He wants thirty percent of profits, or he turns you over to Horn. Horn always gets convictions....it's outright scary." Regelus said, his face constricting with his fear. She growled at him. "WHAT?" Before she knew what had happened, she found herself centimeters from his face, one of the Ryyk blades pressed painfully to his throat.

Regelus froze and stammered, "... off the top....no questions." She snarled at him, and shoved him contemptuously into the wall as she backed off, keeping her blade ready. Regelus hit hard and started sliding down slowly as if he was a blob of bantha butter. He coughed, "You wanna do business here you have to accept that....and if you want to move in on my...I expect my own cut."

"Your cut...? I hardly think you are in a position to bargain, Regelus..."

"I got 1000 men that would disagree to that sithspawn....you are still outnumbered." She stopped, and reached into the Force. _Fierfek....he was right._..She had been so focused on him that she hadn't noticed that warehouse was surrounded. She was cut off. She snarled, and cursed, drawing the second Ryyk blade as she circled him.

"My cut is the remaining 70% and you are in no position to bargain either." She gaped at him, and tried to cover her shock. Snarling, she seized him, one of the blades to his throat as she sheathed the other one and trapped his arms.

"You aren't going anywhere, _koruun_.."

"Neither are you," he snarled back and then spat in her face. She gasped, and brought her knee up into his crotch before shoving him away. Things were fast spiraling out of control.

Just then Callista heard blaster fire and saw Xan outside fighting off the rival gang....Xan's group was smaller but more determined, and was winning. Callista grabbed Regelus and dragged him towards the door. "Come on..." her Ryyk blade dug into his side, right above the kidney. Regelus screamed as the blade dug in rather deeper than she expected but she didn't care at that point. "What do you want, girl?....it's only a matter of time before your friends get exhausted and we clean up the mess."

"They will not..." she snarled, and dragged him out the door. All she cared about right now was Xan and her friends and making sure they were safe.

"Go ahead girl, look at them...they are getting tired now." Regelus put a hand behind his back and found a hidden palm blaster and gripped it in his hand. Faintly she felt his attention shift. He lied....they were winning...She turned then as a pulse of warning flared in the Force.

He reached into himself and found a boost of adrenaline - in one movement, he swung his arm in front of her face and pulled the trigger. She ducked, but still caught the blast across the side of her face. She screamed, and lashed out at him with the Ryyk blade, falling into the movement as she also fell into the Force.

It was not light she reached for, but instead reacted from within her pain. His head fell from his shoulders and the body slumped to the ground. As she screamed Xan stopped firing at the gang members and ran to her side, picking her up in one smooth movement as he ran inside the warehouse. "_Jijtchi_! Speak to me here!"

All she could do was moan. Her voice was weak... _'Jaj'tich...it hurts...'_ she whispered through the Force. "Heal....by the Force jijtchi reach in and heal." Xan was clearly worried now._ 'I...can't...'_ and she struggled against his grip, as if she were fighting something invisible.

"_Belek tiu_! you keep fighting _jijtchi_!" Xan knew it would take a few days in a bacta tank for her to get back to normal health wise, but something else was wrong. "Good thing I thought about bacta tanks," he said and he quickly stripped off her clothes and placed her in a dilapidated tank.

She thrashed, trying to push him away, barely realizing who it was. All she knew was the darkness that threatened to swallow her. He reached into the force and sent calm to her." Come on jijtchi....the darkness will swallow you if you let it." She sobbed then, her fangs drawing blood as she bit down on her lower lip. '_Jaj'tich...'_ her voice was faint. _'I ...can't...'_

'_You can....find your happy memories and hold on to the feeling they bring you!' _Xan was not willing to see her fall on him. She huddled in the tank, shaking uncontrollably as she fought the bloodlust that came with her first kill as a Coruscanii. Again, she reached for her memories of Giarc and Lilly's and Xan's adoption of her. She gasped, and sagged slightly, still shaking.

_'Heal jijtchi.......I'll deal with the others. Just don't scare me like that again,'_ Xan said like a father would, and he realized that he really felt as though she was his daughter in every respect. She touched him briefly in the Force, and then sank into herself to heal...Force, it hurt... Xan bit down the anger he felt at what he had witnessed and went back to fighting the gang off. Slowly, Callista felt herself slipping into unconsciousness as a healing trance claimed her.

It was a few days before Callista could be taken out of the tank but finally she was but she was still in the healing trance when Xan called to her. "Wake up, _jijtchi_." She groaned, and rolled over as her head swam. "_Me'bana_?" she asked him weakly, lapsing back into Mando'a (What happened?).

"Blaster burn....3 days in the tank and trance. You healed well." Xan said. She groaned again. "_Ni ceta_...I don't know what happened..." she sat up, and felt like she was going to be sick. Xan smiled. "No worries _jijtchi_...it is past. All you really need to worry about is getting back to normal...I have a datapad that can fill you in on what happened. But you need to eat." Nodding, she fought down the nausea, and accepted the food he offered. "Have you heard anything about Horn yet...?"

"Nothing yet...but the updates are in the pad.....read it...I have a matter to attend to." Xan smiled and walked off. She nodded dutifully, and concentrated on reading as she thumbed through the information. Her friends and Xan had done well. Minimal losses, but the other gang had lost many, including Regelus...she blanched as she read the description on that point.

"I don't know what to tell you Xan, it seemed like a good idea.....perhaps Horn is skittish 'cause you not actually dealing." Kronus said at the other end of a holo. "Perhaps you need to swallow that idea and act like a spice dealer would?"

"I'm not exposing these kids to that; they have no need to get another criminal charge. What I need is a way to lure Horn in undercover....he can think he's making a bust, but we pull the plug on that and then tell him why we are really there."

"Why not probe your Padawan and see what ideas she has now that she's recovered." Xan frowned "I nearly got her killed the last time....I don't think that's such a great idea..." Kronus blinked twice; a Hutt equivalent of a shrug. "Well ask her...you never know." The holo ended and Xan pondered what to do.

Callista stared at the information in front of her for a long time, until her eyes began to blur. Throwing the pad across the room in disgust, she rose and crept to one of the crates. The transformation, and the recent events had reawakened an old longing. Prying the cover off, she seized a fistful of the glitterstim packets, replacing the lid before she crept from the building. She couldn't stand it anymore. Finally, she found a secluded place, and cracked open the first packet, practically inhaling it in her haste. She felt it slowly start to take hold and she took another, trying to take the edge off her physical pain, as well as the mental.

Xan walked into the temporary med bay and looked for Callista but she was no where to be found. 'Odd. She should be here,' he thought to himself and then called out, "_Cal'ika_....where are you?" Callista felt him searching for her, and closed down as tight as she could. She knew he would be angry...he didn't understand.

Xan continued to call for her but another holo message sounded and he knew he had to take it so he walked back to his office and took the holo. She huddled against the wall of her hiding place, shaking as the glitterstim took hold. It did help ease the agony a little. She reached for another, and froze as she heard footsteps close by.

"Calli? What are you doing? If Xan sees you, your going to get into trouble!" Jameth said concerned.

"Go away..." she said weakly. "You wouldn't understand..."

"You know me better than that....after all I saved your _shebs_ a few times.....what's going on?" She looked up at him, and her eyes were bloodshot. "Everythin'....nothin'....I don't know 'ymore...." Her words were slurred heavily, and she tried to push him away again.

"Sithspawn Calli this ain't good, I got to take you to Xan he'll help figure out what to do..."

"No! Leave me alone....!" She pulled away from him and ran blindly, not caring. She ran on, not caring who she ran into. Suddenly, she collided with something very solid, and looked up in mute horror. _CorSec_... She backpedalled furiously, but her reactions were slowed considerably by the effect of the glitterstim. It wasn't long before they had her restrained. She swore, cursing them in both Mando'a and Coruscanii as she struggled feebly against the men that held her.

"Freeze spicehead!" the officer spat. "You're under action for being under the influence of an illegal spice." She snarled at him, her fangs fully visible. "Mind your own business, CorSec..."

"This is set to stun...I can set this to kill if you don't cooperate....and I never miss a target." he said. She paled, still struggling a little. "Why should I even care....? I'm just scum to you..."

"You're UTI, not scum.....cool off in a cell for a few hours and then we'll talk." She snarled at him. "Fine, whatever, CorSec.." She glared, her eyes burning, almost glowing with her anger and pain.

"Do I need binders with you, or will you come willingly?" She bared her fangs at him. "I don't play nice, CorSec...." she said, glaring at him.

"I do if I see no reason to play rough....but if you want to - fine," he said and put his blaster away. She struggled then, seeing how serious he was, but it was no use. They had her secured with in seconds. She wept into the permacrete, the glitterstim loosening her emotional control.

"Damn, Horn...she seems fragile......you sure without the stim she's a good kid?" one officer said.

"I wouldn't put my blaster away If I didn't, Doron. Now just get us back to HQ." Callista felt herself pulled roughly to her feet and put into the back of a closed speeder. Her head swam - she had taken a lot of spice, and now it was hitting her hard. She curled up, sobbing silently as again she saw and felt what had happened during her transformation.

Xan finished his holo hours ago but was still searching for Callista...the worrying part is he couldn't feel her either. Jameth turned and ran as he saw Callista run afoul of CorSec. He couldn't help her now...but maybe Xan could...Finally he reached the warehouse, and pounded inside, catching himself on the wall as he slid to a stop. "Callista....got glitterstim....ran...into CorSec..." he gasped.

"Whoa whoa - slow down boy....get a breath first, then tell me." Jameth shook his head and took a few deep breaths. "Sorry, Xan..... Callista took some glitterstim from the stash, and I found her not far from here, drugged out of her mind....she took off ...and ran afoul of CorSec...."

Xan swore. "Sithspawn.....well you did all you could, Jameth. Nothing to fear from me, but Callista is in thick now."

He nodded. "Anything I can do..? She's my friend..."

"I'm afraid this is out of both of our hands for the time being.....All we can do is think of how to get out of this mess now."

Jameth nodded, looking rather dejected. "I'm sorry, I tried to get her to come back..."

"I know, Jameth.....Callista is in a rather dark place now...and only she can get herself out of it." Jameth looked confused but shrugged, deciding not to question a Jedi about such things. He slumped a little and turned away.

"I'll still need your help Jameth....can I still count on you?"

"Sure, Xan...." Jameth was quiet now....worried. "What do you need?"

"Well let's get the kids together and brainstorm....I think I have an idea...."

Callista was so absorbed in what she was experiencing that she barely resisted when they lifted her bodily, and deposited her in a cell. She curled up again, her fingernails digging into her palms so hard that they drew blood.

"Hey kid, you keep that up and the cell will have a red floor and I don't want that." Horn said to her, attempting to bring her back to reality. She growled at him, and her eyes flashed. "You have no idea, do you...?" She whispered. "To have your life ripped to shreds in front of your eyes.....?" She turned away then, sobbing again.

"Actually kid, I do....I never really knew my true father....all I know was that he died when I was born and I was given to another man to raise me."

She bared her fangs in disbelief. "Did your father ever try to kill you just for being his child...?" Just talking about it made her lock up again, and she bit down on her lip, trying to contain the urge to lash out. She couldn't have anyway, she was still in binders.

"No...I can't say that he did....but I can see that it happened to you kid. I can't say that I blame you for feeling hurt." She snarled, surprised. "How would you know what I'm feeling....you some kind of mind reader?"

"People tell me I pick up on things like that all the time...but I don't know. As for you kid.....you don't look like a normal stim head, so why the near OD?" She glared and looked away. "I've...been dealing with a lot of stuff...and I nearly got killed a few days ago...." She left out specifics, trying not to blow her cover.

"So to deal with that you went to a stim dealer and told him to give you enough to nearly kill you....not really smart, I think." She snarled again. "Tell me CorSec...How would YOU feel if your own father tried to kill you...simply for the fact you were his child..." she trailed off and muttered under her breath about her transformation, but he didn't catch it.

"I'd be upset of course but then seeing that you are alive I'd be happy that he didn't get the chance to actually kill me." She shifted then, trying to get comfortable, and the sleeve of her shirt rode up her arm, exposing her tattoos. "He didn't....but I feel as if he did....my mother is dead because of him...."

"He's dead now I assume?"

She nodded wordlessly. "Not by me, either...Though I would have done it myself.." She drew her knees up then, resting her chin on them. Again, the sleeves of her shirt rode up, exposing her tattoos. She could see his eyes widen slightly. "By the way...I didn't buy it...I stole it...."

Horn's eyes widened at that. "From whom?" She avoided his gaze. "A dealer.....goes by Rheff, I think..."

"Rheff? Rheff who?" She shrugged. "I don't know, ok! I wasn't really paying attention at the time.."

"Try me.....I know every dealer here and that doesn't ring a bell....now then, Rheff who?"

"Ordo...I think...I don't really know..."

"Ordo.......you mean that one calling himself Darius? Yeah I wondered where he came from." She swore. "How did you...?"

"I'm CorSec, kid.....names get around....especially if someone is dealing in that much spice....now where is his base?" She shook her head. "No..."

"You stole his spice, I'm sure he like seeing you again...so tell me kid, or I don't dump you out and place watchers on you waiting for him to show."

She sighed and mumbled, "Warehouse District, upper east section...."

"Good....now stay put....and I'll go meet Ordo."

She gaped at him. "You can't be serious...."

"That's my job, kid.....getting scum like that out of Corellia or in detention units." She scowled, wishing that she was anywhere but here. "How will you find him...?"

"How I always do...pose as a buyer, wait for him to show the goods then bust him."

"What about me...?"

"You sober up and then we'll release you...but I see you UTI again; and it's in front of a judge next time."

"Yes, sir...."

Horn strapped on a blaster and walked off, leaving Callista to think. She sighed, and leaned against the wall. The glitterstim was starting to wear off a little, and her head felt like it was being squeezed. Carefully, she reached for the Force....it felt wrong somehow...she half-hoped Xan didn't sense that.

* * *

Author's Notes:

_jadacjsha - _street kid

_jadacjshet - _street kids


	15. Chapter 14

Horn slipped carefully through the narrow alleys, followed closely by an assault team. it wasn't hard to spot the building in question....It was bristling with defensive weapons. Horn also noticed some young kids trying to stay out of sight. He gestured to his men, and they forced the door, tossing tear gas inside. "Go!" he said, and in they went, with weapons drawn.

"I suggest that if you value your lives you place you weapons on the ground now, CorSec.....you are surrounded and out gunned." A voice was heard from the darkness. Horn grinned. "Let me guess... Darius...I've been looking forward to this..." he kept his blaster where it was - firmly in his grip.

"You are the only one, CorSec, personally I distaste bloodshed." Xan walked out of the shadows in his guise. "But I see that you think you can kill me. How amusing." Horn scoffed. "How about this....I may have something you'll be interested in." He tossed Xan a miniature holoprojector. When Xan keyed it on, it showed him Callista, securely in her cell back at headquarters. "She stole from you, yes?"

Xan frowned. "She did....but I have more than enough to meet demand....what are you proposing?"

"Her...for the glitterstim. And you leave....no questions..."

Xan smiled and whistled. the young kids moved quicker than CorSec, stripping them of their weapons and forcing everyone but Xan and Horn out. "You were saying, Lieutenant Horn?"

Horn growled. "Smooth....what do you want, Darius...?"

"Actually drop the Darius bit or the Ordo bit....my real name is Xan Qenadius, and this all has been a ruse directed for you, Lieutenant.

"Me....?" Horn looked around. "What could this possibly have to do with me?"

"Neeja Halcyon....that name ring a bell?"

"Not really...wasn't he a famous Jedi or something?"

"And your ancestor....your grandfather to be precise."

"My...what...? That's not possible.."

"You know that necklace you are wearing right now....you know how you got that, Lieutenant?"

"My father gave it to me..."

"Do you remember what he told you about it?" Xan said, smiling as he projected calm to Corran, attempting to make him feel at ease.

"Not really, I was very young at the time...." He gave Xan a strange look, obviously feeling that Xan was doing something.

"Your father was a Corellian Jedi in service of the Republic, Corran, like me. I knew of your father in passing."

Corran frowned. "But how?"

"That medallion around your neck is called a Jed Cred.....it was a Corellian Jedi tradition that when a Corellian Jedi became a Master he'd have coins minted celebrating this fact and would hand them out to family and friends....that's how you came to have it, Corran."

He still didn't seem convinced. "How do I know you're telling the truth..?" Xan took his saber off his hidden belt. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yes..." Corran's voice was filled with awe. "I thought the Jedi were no more..."

"Most of us have been hunted down by the Empire but there are a few still left....you've met me....and you have my apprentice in custody."

"Your ...Apprentice....she's a danger to others, not to mention herself right now....She almost overdosed on glitterstim..."

Xan sighed. "I know.......but I should be the one to handle her. This was only intended as a ruse to get in contact with you but it went south rather quick."

"You sure, Qenadius? I can hang around, if you want..."

Xan laughed at that. "Yes Lieutenant....I didn't actually intend to sell this stuff, but I needed it to make sure I could get a hold of you without blowing your cover." Then he grew serious. "As for my apprentice, she's had a rather rough go the last few months and she's very fragile. I'm the only family she has right now and it's scared her."

Corran nodded. "Just a minute..." He pulled out his comm. "Sergeant, go collect our young friend and bring her here. Be as gentle as you can, please..." he got an acknowledgement. "They should be here in a few minutes.."

Xan nodded. "As for you Lieutenant, the Alliance to restore the Republic could use your services. And we Jedi could use you as well." "My place is here, Qenadius..."

"For now Lieutenant....but if things grow bleak here please come find us....we can use a good man like you."

"Understood." He turned as the door opened and a Sergeant helped Callista into the room. She looked about ready to pass out. She stiffened as soon as she saw him. Xan's face fell at her condition but he was warm with his words. "I see you are still in one piece, Anija." he said using her _Mando'ade_ name. She couldn't meet his gaze. "_Elek_, Rheff...." Her voice was weak, and laced with pain.

"He knows my real name now and knows about you as well. Sit down over here while I finish up with Lieutenant Horn." Her face fell. "Yes, _Jaj'tich_...."

"As for this stuff, feel free to confiscate it....it has served it true purpose and no one other than Anija used it." She flinched as he said that, and Corran noticed. "I'll take it off your hands. We don't need any more on the streets.."

"I know...as for the other gangs we've softened a few up so you should be able to move in quickly."

"Corran grinned. "My thanks, we've been trying to root them out for months now."

"Just doing my duty, Lieutenant......just didn't seem like that at first to you." Xan smiled. "But I think I shall take my apprentice and go...we cannot stay in one place long before the Empire finds us. May the force be with you Lieutenant. Maybe one day we will meet again."

Corran nodded. "Force be with you, Qenadius..." He nodded to the sergeant, and they began gathering the glitterstim for transport back to headquarters. Callista watched them, already feeling a longing.

Xan turned to Callista and now was clearly mad. "_Belek tiu_! What were you thinking, _jijtchi_?"

She flinched. _"N..ni ceta, Jaj'tich_......I couldn't help it...."

"You know better than that.....I don't understand....are you trying to throw your life away?" She bit her lip, avoiding his gaze. "I....had to stop the pain..." She turned away then, hiding her hands, they were still smeared with blood from where her nails had dug into her palms.

"_Saanqaa diim_ (Blood craving)! You need to step away from the darkness; it will consume you as it did your father, _jijtchi_." She shook her head, embarrassed that Corran was witnessing this. Her face colored, and she rose unsteadily. "I am NOT my father, nor will I ever be...I don't go around killing people because I enjoy it..." Her fingers went to the Ryyk blade at her waist.

"You intend to strike me down in blind hate, _jijtchi_?"

She froze. "I....." And then her pain and anger welled up again, and she moved without conscious thought, her blade slicing a long gash down his left arm. It bled profusely, dripping onto the floor between them. Xan groaned and without thinking his kicked her in the stomach full force knocking her back. He clutched at his arm and said through gritted teeth. "So...now you betray yourself and attack...come on then, finish the job!"

She stumbled, and came at him again, slicing towards his stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes....some part of her realized what was happening and she fought it, but the glitterstim still had a hold on her. Xan moved, but not quick enough to avoid a gouge across his stomach, weeping yet more blood and he groaned again rolling out of the way.

Faintly, she could sense Corran, his shock palpable in the Force. She lunged towards Xan again, catching him around the knees as she brought him to the ground. Straddling his chest, she pressed the blade to his throat, but couldn't do it....something held her back. She faintly felt his presence in the Force, and reached for it as she collapsed sobbing into his chest. Xan went into shock from the blood loss and fell into a coma.

She rolled off of him, her vision blurred by tears. Horrified, she reached into the Force, trying to heal him. It was bad, very bad....Corran tried to pull her away and call for an ambulance, but she pushed him away. "No! He can't go to a med center..!" She gently laid her fingers over the gash in his arm, trying to close it with the Force.

Corran said rather aggressively, "Well what can you do, you practically killed him; and if he does die you are going to a detention center." She flinched and swore in Mando'a. "Get me a medkit...please..."

Corran yelled for a medkit and handed it to her. "You better know what you're doing, kid."

She cracked the case, and withdrew several items. First, she cleaned and sewed up his stomach and forearm. Her face was pale and drawn as she did so. She could hardly sense him in the Force. Then she bandaged both, and injected him with a clotting agent to help stem the bleeding and increase blood cell production. Finally, she sat back on her heels. "Corran, I need you help.."

"What do you need?"

"I know you don't know much about the Jedi, but I need to borrow your strength...I need to get him stable..."

"Do what you need to do...just make sure he doesn't die."

"Yes, sir..."

She turned back to Xan's still form, and reached for Corran's presence in the Force. It was there, steady and constant. She could see his eyes widen as she did so. Then she placed her hands on Xan's chest, and sank into the Force, drawing it into herself and through her to Xan. Slowly, she felt his presence stabilize. Finally she sat back on her heels, letting out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "That's all I can do for now."

Xan started to move and she felt him slip into his own healing trance but he didn't wake up. She looked up at Corran. "Thank you...." She looked away as tears shone in her eyes, and she curled up against Xan's side, lending her strength to his, tenuous as it was. Corran knew she did something right, though he couldn't grasp it. He felt drained though. "Just when he gets his strength back you should leave." And he walked away confused, but happy to have helped.


	16. Chapter 15

Xan started coming to, blinking his eyes and groaning. And there was Callista beside him with her hands on him. The last thing he remembered was her trying to kill him. He pushed her hands off of him and as quickly as he could he got up and away from her slightly. "_Belek tiu_!" he swore. She slipped backwards, and fell awkwardly to the floor. "_Jaj'tich_...you shouldn't move..." she whispered, feeling his anger clearly. She colored, and looked away as she felt his gaze burning into her.

"And you should speak...trying to kill me! For what?" Xan said clearly mad and confused. He was piecing together the recent events in his mind and he wasn't liking what it was revealing.

"I...lost control....the 'stim....." she stumbled over her words, not daring to look at him. Unconsciously, she clenched her hands again, gasping at the stinging from her earlier wounds when she had been fighting for her sanity in the CorSec cell.

"And diving into that when you know better....you let the pain speak and lead you away from the Light......and nearly _kriffing_ killed me in the process." He picked up a hydrospanner and threw it clear across the room away from Callista in his anger, then he forced himself to remain still. "I gave you what you wanted and told you that you needed to remain in control, and instead you do this."

She was in tears now....what he said was true. She flinched as the hydrospanner crashed against the wall. "Do you have any idea what I was really going though? My father tried to kill me...his own daughter... and I almost _died_ a few days ago..." she yelled back, cursing.

"And I made you apart of my Tribe, my family and I took you on as my apprentice....this means nothing?" She was quiet for several minutes. "_Jaj'tich_...what you did....it helped a lot...and I thank you..." she looked up at him. "And yet, there are many things that I have to face as a result of my own choice on that...." She looked away, ashamed. She truly did care for him.

"And you will face them....but you better be in e right mindset to face them - or you will end up in the same spot...Do you wish to learn your lesson truly? Or continue on letting your emotions control you?" She took a slow breath. "I do want to learn, _Jaj'tich_..." her voice was almost a whisper as she reached for calm again. It was much harder this time.

"Stay here and clean up while I do something....I'll be a while, but when I return, I have your next lesson."

"Yes, _Jaj'tich_...." She got stiffly to her feet, and began picking up the items strewn about the decking. She heard noises and grunts for the next few hours and then Xan walked in covered in grease. "There, you lesson awaits you.....most of the pieces are inside but a few are outside."

She looked up. "What do you mean....?" her tone was wary, but wondering. Setting down her cleaning rags, she moved past him down the corridor....and swore as she saw the disassembled engine. "You can't be serious..." she looked at him incredulously and slumped against the bulkhead.

"Perfectly serious......every single part has been disassembled from each other....you are to rebuild the engine from scratch and make it more efficient. And when that is done....I expect this ship spic and span. Perhaps you will understand this after you complete this task."

She slumped again, and glared. But she could tell he wasn't kidding. She swore under her breath, restraining the urge to punch the nearest bulkhead in her frustration. Pieces were strewn all over the deck plates, and she knew how some fit together, but not all. Groaning, she sank to a cross-legged position on a clear spot on the deck, and slowly began to piece together those components she was familiar with.

"Meditate on it and perhaps the answers will become clear." She frowned and nodded, turning back to the task. She was mad at him...but it was more anger at herself for being so stupid. She should have gone to him and explained how she was feeling... but instead she had sought the easy way out. Xan resigned himself to sit back and watch her go through rebuilding the engine and knew it was going to be a slow laborious project....exactly why he chose it for her. "Give your student time to come to grips with themselves, Xan. That way when they find themselves, they will understand why the process was slow." His Master told him long ago, and he was putting it into practice here.

Callista could feel his gaze on her back and she flushed, ashamed again. Slowing her breathing, she reached for the Force again, yearning for that connection again. She didn't have the knowledge to complete this task herself, but perhaps the Force could point her in the right direction at least. She sat like that for several hours; her eyes closed as she fit the components together purely by touch. It was difficult and frustrating; she really had no idea what she was doing...

Xan knew she was doing well just from pure knowledge from stripping tons of engines during his days but he knew the task was for her to do alone and he would not interfere. Finally, she rose. There were a few more pieces she needed - they obviously weren't here, so they had to be outside. She came back a few minutes later with several components in her arms, and one larger component bobbing along unsteadily behind her as she used the Force the levitate it. She set down the load in her arms, her hands shaking as she concentrated on the larger component, trying to keep in from smashing to the deck in a million pieces.

Xan sat back and watched, careful not to show her any emotion she could read, but he was impressed. Slowly, it settled to the deck, and she leaned against it, shaking as sweat stood out on her forehead. She had never levitated anything before... she had just known that it was the only way to get it to where she needed it. It was almost instinctual.

He continued to watch her fascinated by her actions....and didn't wish to disturb her relying on her instincts. She leaned against it for a moment, and then stood up as she started to fit the smaller components to the larger core. Slowly, it began to look more normal, until finally, she sagged again, sweating from the concentration. Her vision swam a little as she pressed her forehead to the cool metal. Xan used a tone of voice sure to keep her focused. "Follow the impulses and do that - concentrate on only the pulses you feel."

She shot him a sideways look at his tone, but it helped to pull her attention back. Carefully, she stood up again and wiped the sleeve of her coverall across her forehead. All it did was leave a smear of grease. She took a few slow breaths as she reached to the Force again, and lifted the engine block clear of the deck. It wobbled a little, and she frowned as she focused tighter. It still shook some as she inched it back onto the engine mounts. Finally, she tightened down the bolts that held it in place, and slumped against the bulkhead, exhausted.

"Excellent....truly excellent....you impress me, _Cal'ika_."

She looked over at him, surprised. "What....do you ...mean, _Jaj'tich_...?"

"You did all on instinct......not because I told you....but because it felt right." She looked askance at him for a moment, but nodded. "_Elek_, it did...." She slid down the bulkhead, resting her forearms on her knees. "What now?"

"We go home to the farm and see what else the Force leads us.....you've done what you needed to do." "How do you mean.....that's it?" She had been expecting a lot worse from him after what she had done to him.....

"That it...follow the Force impulses....not your emotions, jijtchi." She nodded quietly, and leaned back against the cool bulkhead. "What about _Manda'lor_....? Is there any way I can help him..?"

"We can see.....so you want to take a side trip to Mandalore, eh?" his eyes gleamed with interest.

She shrugged. "I kept getting the feeling he wanted to see me again - I'm not sure why. But it didn't go away..."

"Well then you're the pilot, _jijtchi_....you fly us there then." Xan said "And if you fly like Lilly, I shall not be kind."

She blanched. "You know I won't do that....having her do that was bad enough, thanks..."

"You say that now...." he said, rolling his eyes mockingly.

"I won't, I swear.....her flying scares the _osik_ out of me.....sometimes I wonder if she's sane when she flies.."

"Bounty hunters......all bad pilots....plenty of speed....no grace." Xan said.

She grinned at that. "Too true....." Still grinning, she headed to the cockpit and slipped into the pilot's seat. "Before I brought you here....Horn told me never to come back..." She looked down at her hands for a moment before she began running through the pre-flight.

"I figured as much.....Horn's CorSec record is exemplary," Xan said. "Unlike a certain apprentice of mine." he looked at Callista and grinned. She flinched. "I'm sorry, _Jaj'tich_....I guess there were things I still needed to face...and sometimes I have to learn the hard way..."

Xan nodded. "We all do....I've been there so has Lilly....every Jedi has.....crisis has a way of forming our character." She nodded slowly. "You think he was serious about that..?" she asked as the Light Bringer lifted from the docking bay and into the open sky.

"Now...no...he's knows who you are and who you work with now. It's different....and saving my life was part of the reason why." She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I felt him hold me in high regard after revealing myself...and saw that if I trusted you, he could as well."

"He was ready to arrest me if I let you die...."

"Of course....as well he should have....but he was also reaching out to you....that builds trust." "I guess...." She shrugged a little. "I'm so sorry, _Jaj'tich_..." she turned back to her panel, wiping at the tears clouding her vision.

"That is the past now....holding on to that will do you no good....you learned from it and now you are stronger. Now let's meet your destiny." Nodding, she took a slow breath, and input the coordinates for Mandalore. She leaned back for a few seconds before pulling the lever that stretched stars into the endless mottled maelstrom of hyperspace.

"Hmmm I think I may know why now," Xan said stroking his beard.

She looked over at him, keeping an eye on the navicomputer. "_Jaj'tich_...?"

"He knows of your decision to become a tribe member....now he'll see your full decision."

"You told him....." she didn't sound upset, just surprised.

"He had a suspicion himself and he asked me after you got your _Mando'ad_ name."

"He did....? He always was very observant...."

"Most _Mando'ade_ are....and that's why I've worked with the Ordo clan for over 300 years."

She nodded. "He knew? How interesting.... Do you think I should wear my beskar'gam?"

"Yeah and keep the _buy'ce_ on till he tells you to remove it."

"Yes, _Jaj'tich_....."

"And to make sure he knows for sure....greet him in Coruscanii....he'll get the hint then."

She frowned again. "I can barely speak a dozen words in Coruscanii..." Xan said, "You know 'good day'."

Xan went through the pre-landing as they dropped out of hyperspace in the Mandalorian sector. Callista felt the jolt as the ship dropped from hyperspace and she came up from her bunk, pulling her _buy'ce_ over her head as she did so. The HUD came up, linked in with the _Light Bringer_'s systems. All systems showed green.

"Send her in _Cal'ika_...the _Mand'alor_ is waiting." a voice from Mandalorian flight control said via her HUD.

"Roger that, Control...." she responded in _Mando'a_, before slipping into her seat again. It felt good to wear her beskar'gam again. Slowly, she guided her ship down through the atmosphere, following the beacon until she touched down gently in the spaceport. Xan stood up and went to put on his Jedi robes. As soon as that was done, he opened the hatch. "Come on _Cal'ika_, time to face _Mand'alor_." She nodded and rose, taking a few slow breaths as she did so. Following Xan from the ship, they made their way towards the _Manda'lor's_ home.

When they arrived, Callista saw Giarc working on his farm equipment and cursing a blue streak. "Bout time you showed up, _Cal'ika_....the damn tiller is useless...piece of _osik_.....brand new blades on her too." Callista raised an eyebrow behind her _buy'ce_. "_Xhanna Joui, Manda'lor._...can I offer some assistance?"

Giarc started at the Coruscanii words and sighed. "Let's see first what you did to yourself first, kid." Swallowing, she nodded and reached up to slowly remove her buy'ce.....and saw his eyes widen as she held it in her arms.

"_Shab_....you went the hard way, huh? Can't say that I'm surprised."

"You knew....?"

"That you'd go the full way...nah...I saw how you look at Xan and I can understand that, kid....not my path; but I don't tell a Jedi not to seek her own path." She nodded, looking down briefly as she remembered the events of the past few days. She'd done a lot of things she wasn't proud of. But in the end, she was stronger for it. Her cheeks were still hollow from coming down off the glitterstim, and her gaze a little haunted.

"You'll survive?" Giarc asked. "_Elek, Manda'lor..._" she said softly, nodding.

Giarc nodded then said, "Good....you can help me with this damn tiller then....hammer the blades into shape somewhat again, and then I got other jobs for you." She nodded, and looked briefly to Xan before she followed Giarc back into the workshop. Setting her _buy'ce_ up on a shelf, she picked up a sturdy hammer. She had a feeling she was going to be here for a while. 'You might as well find something to do, _Jaj'tich_...I think I'll be a while..."

"Good...allows me to make some time up to Lilly....via holo at any rate." Xan said with a sad expression and Giarc laughed. "A hundred and fifty years of marriage and you're still wearing the purple robes, Xan?" Giarc laughed as Xan walked away embarrassed.

"Purple robes...? I'm not even going to ask...."

"That.....is a long time in your future I hope, _Cal'ika_....and a _Mando'ad_ male would never subject himself to that." She frowned. "Sounds horrible.. .I wouldn't subject him to that either....If I get married...it will be a _Mando'ade_ ceremony...." Giarc laughed again. "Horrible to the males, yes....not so to the females."

"Still..." she frowned. "I'll get started on this tiller..." Giarc went to work on a hover tractor engine while Callista worked on the tiller blades. "You come across anything worth my attention lately, _Cal'ika_?" She thought a moment. "I have actually...I keep hearing rumors of clone troopers who have gone rogue....after what happened on Coruscant..." Giarc frowned at that and spat into the ground. "And every single one of them clones of Vhett. So why does this interest you?"

Frowning, she looked over at him. "Just because they are from him doesn't mean they are all bad, _Mand'alor_...I think it ties in to _Jaj'tich's_ search for _Jetti_ somehow...though I can't put my finger on why....Would you like me to find out...?"

"If you see the need....personally I don't think these clones would ever make good Mandos." She looked over at him, fighting down her defensive reaction. "Might I ask why you think so, _Mand'alor_?"

"Jango _Vhett_ betrayed Jaster Mereel....our former _Mand'alor_ - and decided that profit was more important than our values. Hence the clone army, Order 66 and now this _osik_. _Nayc_.....no clone would ever make a good _Mando'ad_.....too much like _Vhett_."

She sighed. "_Aliit ori'shya tal'din, Mand'alor._.."

"I know....but they will need to prove themselves to me....right now they're still _Dar'manda_." She nodded. "All right..how?" She could tell he was upset by the proposition, but she wasn't about to back down on this one. "Same way you did....they have to show _Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it_...(Truth, Honor, Vision) otherwise they aren't _Mando'ade_."

She nodded again. "Agreed....what do you want me to do?"

"Find them and them convince them to come here - as for what else...that will be decided when they arrive."

"They still need to prove that they follow the _Resol'nare_ as well."

"Agreed...."

"Then go...I'll work on this _osik_...you do what you think is best _Cal'ika_, and we'll see." She sighed. "You're mad at me for wanting to bring them here..." It wasn't a question. She twirled the hammer through her fingers slowly.

"That way if they fail, they are on our killing ground, _Cal'ika_.....their failure will be seen for every _Mando'ade_."

"Fair enough..." She pulled her buy'ce from the shelf, and hefted it.

"On a personal note: I wouldn't trust these ones...Order 66 was hardwired into their clone programming ...so killing _Jetti_ is second nature to them." She nodded. "Why do you think I'm going as a _Mando'ad_...?" her voice was pained. She knew the risks involved, and knew Xan wouldn't be happy.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, kid," Giarc said. "Well nothing I can do to stop you; so May the Force be with you." She nodded again, and folded him in a rough embrace before she turned and walked away....to find Xan. She found him a few minutes later in the cantina, and slid into the seat next to him.

"What's up, _jijtchi_?" he asked, half -knowing the answer already.

"The _Mand'alor_ wants me to find those clone troopers I kept hearing about...and convince them to come here...." She sounded uncomfortable and fidgeted a little. "You're not happy....."

"I am not....you should be worried about your training and your responsibilities with me...not rogue clone troopers that may never be _Mando'ade_."

She slumped. "_Elek, Jaj'tich._..but I do feel it ties in with the _Jetiise_ we are looking for somehow..."

"Maybe....because the troopers still feel compelled by the ingrained training they received...this is too risky." She clamped down on the urge to pound her fist against the table. He didn't understand....but she knew that he was trying to keep her focused.

Sighing, she leaned back. "So, what do you want me to do, _Jaj'tich_...? We can't just leave them out there...."

"You must do what you feel is right of course." Xan said resigned.

She muttered a curse. "The last time I did that...you know what happened....."

"I am not seeking these _dar'manda_; nor do I see the need to go....I have work at the farm more important than this."

"_Jaj'tich_....what have you got going at the farm...?"

"Farm work....the new crop is coming in...therefore I need to play the part of a farmer."

She bit her lip. "I'll be back as soon as I can.....you have my word, _Jaj'tich_...I'm sorry.." She rose and hugged him roughly, planting a fleeting kiss on his cheek before she replaced her buy'ce.

"If you get into trouble you know I cannot help you." He said firmly "Nor can anyone else."

"I know..." she said softly. "I will be back, _Jaj'tich_..."

Xan nodded. "May the Force be with you." She hugged him again and then turned making her way back towards the spaceport, her steps slow and thoughtful. This was turning out to be one of the most difficult missions she had ever done...and this time....there was no backup. She had only her wits and the Force to aid her now. It would truly be a test.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, has Callista gotten in over her head, or will she pull through? We'll find out in the next chapter... and you might be surprised.


	17. Chapter 16

Callista frowned as she dropped out of hyperspace. Galidraan....a lush world ruled by a planetary governor. Callista vaguely remembered Giarc mentioning something about Jaster Mereel...There had been a battle here...she could still feel the echoes of it in the Force. Cautiously she slipped into the atmosphere, guiding her ship to a slightly less than gentle landing in a small clearing within the forest. It was still...too much so, and she crept carefully from the_ Light Bringer_, engaging the ship's camouflage and her stealth field as she did so.

She could hear voices behind a thick covering of nearby vegetation, so she tracked the voices to overhear what they were saying. "...so tell me _Vad'ika_...when do you think we'll be able to get off this _kriffing_ rock. Empire is real slow with that supposed pick up." a voice said.

"We'll get off this rock when someone other the Empire finds us, _Pal'ika_! And they don't give a _kriff_ either." another said.

Callista crept forward and crouched, listening. They certainly spoke like _Mando'ade_...but then...if the reports were true...they had been bred to....Giarc's warning rose in her mind again, and she stilled that train of thought. She was glad of her stealth field now...though she knew neither it nor her armor offered much protection from a shot at point blank range if one of the troopers got jumpy. Creeping forward another inch, she listened as they continued.

"What I'd like to know is if anyone seen a _Mando'ade_ around.....we need some kind of help...someone can ask in _Mando'a_." She stopped breathing. _Had they seen her...?_ It felt as if someone had kicked her in the chest. She bit her lip, and pondered what to do. There was no going back now.

"We're _Dar'manda, Vad'ika_....we don't have real names and you want to find a real _Mando'ad_....good luck."

Taking a deep breath she disengaged her stealth field, knowing they would detect her as soon as she did....not to mention there were other squads in the area who wouldn't be quite so friendly. Her lightsaber was safely hidden, and she was relying solely on her _Mando'ad_ training.

"Has anyone heard if that _Jetii_ we aided escaped or not?" one said out of nowhere and too close by Callista for her comfort. "He just up and disappeared; and with all these other squads around I don't like his chances." She swore under her breath. A Jedi? Maybe her feelings had been right after all....

"_Nayc_...and that one was bold....A _Jetii_ walking around in _beskar'gam_ is not exactly the first image to get out of your mind either."

"If you are giving up on _Bard'ika_, you're nuts...a Jedi turned _Mando'ad_....if anyone can make it he can.....but I can't say the same for us _jagyc'ade_ (boys)." Callista frowned, wondering why they had not found her yet....sighing, she reached cautiously into the Force and tipped over their stacked weapons, hoping that would get their attention.

Everyone bristled to attention and weapons were directed to the pile of weapons. "We still have enough firepower to kill you, _hut'uun_....Why don't you come out quietly and we'll talk."

"_Haar'chak_..." she muttered. They had known she was there the whole time. Climbing to her feet she edged around the tree, and found herself staring down the barrels of half a dozen DC-17 blasters. One started laughing when she stood up. "Great, a _dalyc Mando'ad_....if she's _Jetti_ I will have seen everything." and got rebuked. "Quiet, _Pal'ika_....let her talk."

She glared at him behind her _buy'ce_, then smacked him roughly in the shoulder. "You should listen to your _jagyc'vod_.." She sighed then. "_Ni ceta_...." Turning to the squad leader, she greeted him. "_Su'cuy, ner'vod_...I'd like to help you..."

"_Su'cuy._...but why would you want to? We're _Dar'manda_ without real names...we're outcasts, _dalyc'vod_." the man called _Vad'ika_ said. She tilted her head. "If I thought so, I wouldn't be here..... Besides you are here, and not fighting for the Empire.." she spat the word as if it tasted vile. "And...you helped a _Jetti_.....therefore, you can't be all bad..."

"_Jetti_......you mean you are?" _Vad'ika_ said, raising an eyebrow with interest. "_Mando'ade_ get more and more interesting." he said with half a smile. She shook her head. "_Nayc_....." She wasn't ready to tell them yet. "I'm referring to the one you mentioned earlier.... _Bardan_..."

"_Bard'ika_.....he lives?" he asked. "We helped when his troops turned on him....General from the old Jedi Order...he turned _Mando'ade_." She nodded. "I met him once, I think....following my _muun'bajir_..." she saw a few of them frown slightly at the word.

"Hell, getting off this rock is going to be our own _muun'bajir_, _dalyc'vod_. We don't need another one by _Mand'alor's_ will."

"The _Mand'alor_ may see it differently..." She frowned again, wondering if she should fully reveal herself now. "I can help you, if you'll allow me to...I can even offer transport to Mandalore. Once there, what happens is up to you..." It wasn't a threat, but a statement of fact.

_Vad'ika_ spoke up, "I command these _jagyc'ade_; but I do not speak for them....they may have their own ideas." She spread her hands in a shrug. "Well, then.." She leaned against a tree, and left them to deliberate amongst themselves.

_Pal'ika_ spoke up, "Why should we trust you....you who just took a muun'bajir of her own? What if you hand us back to those _hut'uune_ in the Empire!"

"You have no idea what you are talking about....if you knew what I have been through....." she stopped, her breath ragged as she shook with anger.

"Pah.......show me something or I say to hell with Mando scum!"

"Fine....." She reached up then and slowly lifted her _buy'ce_ from her head, cradling it in her arms. "Your face means nothing to me!" And he spat in her face, no one bothering to stop him. Her gloved hand came up of its own accord, and she smashed him across the face. "_Hut'uun_! Do you know what Coruscanii look like? I wasn't always this way..."

Pal'ika fell back and quickly got on his feet holding his face and when he looked up at her again his lip is badly cut and a look of murder is in his eyes. He stared at her but said nothing. She sighed, and looked to the sergeant. "May I call you _Vad'ika_?" She shifted her _buy'ce_ in her arms. "I suppose I should tell you...._everything_...maybe then you'll trust me.."

"Fine _dalyc_...._Vad'ika_ it is....and let's hear it."

She sighed, and leaned back against the tree. "My name is Anija Ordo....I was adopted by the _Mand'alor_ after I completed not one....but several _muun'bajir_ ..." She briefly told them of her _muun'bajir_ on Tatooine, and of the various other ones. "And as _Vad'ika_ suspects...I am also _Jetii_..." she heard the sharp intake of breath and continued. "I said before that I was not always like this..." she gestured to her face. "I chose it...the _Ziitshpaak_...it means 'Sith curse' among the Coruscanii. It was thought that it was a way for them to cheat death....but it comes with a price..."

_Pal'ika_ shrugged. "No worse than being a clone, _dalyc'vod_." She shook her head. "The _Ziitshpaak_ is darkness, _ner'vod_....I almost killed my own Master...." She looked away briefly, the memories coloring her face with shame. "He is like my _buir_....."

"Then that's a bit different....but I have no father and no love for the _Jetiise_ either." _Pal'ika_ growled. "So ...what, you'll turn me over to the Empire then..?"

"No I just want to get off this rock and make my own way." _Pal'ika_ said "No _kriffing_ _Mand'alor_, no _Jetii_; just me and my own rules."

She glanced around at the others. "Anyone else? I can help you, but we need to work together." Some said they wanted to be _Mando'ade_ while a few other stood with _Pal'ika_. She shrugged. "Fine then.... let's get moving..." She stood, and pulled her _buy'ce_ back on, resolving to keep an eye on _Pal'ika_ and his buddies.

"We never said that we were going with you, _dalyc_." Pal'ika raised his DC-17 in her direction. "I said we want to get off this rock...I never said we'd follow you." She swore. "_Fierfek_...So that's how it's gonna be..." She turned slowly, her hands open. "I'm trying to _help_ you!" She settled light on her feet, watching him and his brothers carefully.

"I could care less, _Jetii_.....I got tired of helping _Bard'ika_ and now I say we'll make our own way...don't bother getting in our way." She shook her head and looked at _Vad'ika_. "And you, _Vad'ika_? The rest of you...watch your _shebs_..."

"I go with you, _dalyc'vod_...and so do us that said so." He spoke to _Pal'ika_, "And when next we meet, I will take your head back to _Mand'alor_ as a trophy." Callista nodded, and leaned against the tree as _Pal'ika_ and his friends walked off. "If I ever see them again, I may have to do the same...I don't trust him..."

"Fair enough...that one is to like the original _Vhett_ to make a proper _Mando'ad_....so how do you plan to get us out of here, General?" he said slipping into an old pattern. She blushed. "I'm not even 18, _Vad'ika_....I'm only a Lieutenant.." She thought a moment. "It will be tricky...your armor doesn't come with stealth fields..."

"I'm more worried bout some of the toys these squads have.....We can do some shifting of attention but we can't take out these transports they have...not mention the AT-AT's they got."

She frowned. "I know...I wish there was an easier way...I will do what I can. Do you trust me...?"

"Obviously, or we'd never have joined you, _Jetii_." one of the lower ranked ones said. She nodded and squatted on her heels as she spoke. "My ship isn't far from here.....We may encounter a patrol or two, but hopefully nothing more than that. I think we can handle it..."

"I don't think it can fit half a squad....we need more ships....and the only ones here are past five other squad positions that we know of."

"_Ni ceta_...you're right...._Fierfek_." She sighed. "Looks like we'll have to do something about that..."

"You find us the weapons to better help and we'll join in better, _Jetii_." another one said. She grinned behind her _buy'ce_. "Now that I can help with...follow me! I have plenty of weapons on my ship... practically an armory ...And please, call me _Anij'ika_...."

_Vad'ika_ smiled. "Very well _Anij'ika_...let's go." She nodded and turned to the forest again, leading them carefully through the trees. Hesitantly, she used the Force to track the positions of the various patrols, skirting those that she could. There was one that they could not avoid, however.

"Got your _jetii'kad_ handy, _Anij'ika_? 'Cause this one is a bit too rich with what we've got handy now."

"_Elek, Vad'ika_...I was hoping I wouldn't have to..."

"We can distract them but that's about it...the rest is up to you." She nodded again and knelt, rapping on her left thigh plate with her knuckles. It retracted, and the hilt of her lightsaber slid into her palm as she stood.

"Interesting." _Vad'ika_ said "Right _jagyc'vode_. Ready for this!" The others cried, "_Elek, Vad'ika_!" She stood then. "We should link our comms...it would make things easier..."

"Right...234-17-8721 Alpha Gamma Delta...is the code."

She nodded, entering the code into her forearm unit. "Got it....now even if I'm stealthed, we can still communicate..." She nodded, and slowly faded from view as her stealth field came to life again. Then she turned towards the AT-ATs, her saber ready.

"_Ke'sush_...ready for instructions!" _Vad'ika_ called out. "_Elek, Vad'ika_..." She thought a moment. "I'll deal with the walkers....all you need to do is to distract the others....it won't take me long...."

"_Elek, Anij'ika_....we'll flank 'em and bring them to us.....you come up from behind. May the _Manda_ give you strength." _Vad'ika_ and the others moved into position.

She moved off towards the AT-ATs. They were huge. As she passed beneath them, she studied the underside for a few moments. Then she leaped, pulling a frag grenade from her belt as she cut away the hatch. She could faintly hear curses of surprise as she tossed the grenade, and made sure it rolled into the dark recesses under one of the panels. Counting in her head, she jumped clear and rolled as she hit the ground.

When the AT-AT exploded, attention was directed to it for a brief second till _Vad'ika_ and the others opened fire. She grinned, and rolled to her feet, moving to the next one. There were two left. As she crept up to the next one, she checked her HUD. Then she leapt again, cutting open the outer hatch with her lightsaber and depositing her next grenade. Then she dropped again, using the Force to cushion her fall.

The second exploded just like the first but the third was by now alerted and spotted her and opened fire. She cursed, and rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding the deadly beam. Reaching into the Force again, she seized the giant muzzles of the laser turrets in the Force, twisting them until they were useless.

_Vad'ika_ said though the comm, "Remind me to buy you a drink on _Manda'yaim_, _Anij'ika_. Keep going."

She grinned. "_Be'gedet'ye, Vad'ika_..." She crept under the belly of the last one....cautious now. They knew where she was. Digging around in her belt pouches, she came up with three grenades. It would have to do.

She clambered up one of the front legs, wedging the grenade near the command module. Then she spider-crawled across the belly of the thing, depositing another near the power plant, and tossing her last inside the inner hatch. Counting in her head, she dropped, barely managing to roll clear.

As the last one exploded, _Vad'ika_ and the others cheered and began mopping up the remaining squad troopers. It didn't take long and _Vad'ika_ and the others soon met up with Callista. She shuffled over to them, fiddling with the controls on her forearm unit. "Alright...let's go.." She skirted around the smoking remains of the walkers, and soon they were at her ship. Keying the first lock, she was glad she had installed the secondary one. Finally, the hatch hissed open, and she led the way aboard, still a little wary.

"Nice work....seems you've had experience at this _Anij'ika_, despite your age." _Vad'ika_ said getting on board. She sobered a little. "_Elek_, I have... Armory locker's this way...."

They heard voices coming from the other end of the door separating the armory from the hall. _Vad'ika_ called out, "Flashes!" and another trooper puts a sticky flash grenade on the door and the troops back out of the way. "3...2....1!" And the flash exploded.

"_Fierfek_....I should have known!" Callista cursed, and ducked out of the way. "_Hut'uune_!" She clutched her saber and blinked, linking up with the ship's system. "Five of them....aft cargo hold...We need those weapons! I want them off my ship!"

_Vad'ika_ called out, "Go!" and the others start firing at the troopers guarding the armory.

"How the _Fierfek_ did they even get in here?" she wondered and ducked around the corner, sliding underneath the first trooper as she drove her lightsaber up into him from below. She knew she was walking a fine line....but she needed them gone.

The others fell quickly enough. "Right _jagyc'ade_...take your fill and move your _shebs_." _Vad'ika_ called out.

"_Vad'ika_....I can fly cover for you...I'll need two of your _jagyc'ade_ to man my guns, if you don't mind..."

"Fine me and _Kat'ika_ then...._Bal'ika_, you can handle things?" _Vad'ika_ said and, "_Elek_, _Vad'ika_," came the reply.

She nodded. ""_Vor'e_...gun wells are to the left and right...that way..." She pointed, and turned towards the cockpit, still mulling over how the _Dar'manda_ had gotten aboard. She didn't like it at all. Slipping into her seat, she ran through a quick pre-flight as she powered the guns. "Alright, _ner'vod_....let's do this!" She kicked in the sublights, leaves stirring as she lifted off, following the telltales that were the other troopers in her HUD. "Ok...what's in our way, _Vad'ika_?"

"Just keep em in our scopes and we'll be good, _Anij'ika_ - once he and the other trooper got the guns online. We got 17 AT-AT's, 4 MTT's and a _kriffing_ load of blast ships."

"_Fierfek_....wish you had told me earlier.... This will be ...interesting. Can a shuttle handle your squad ok?"

"Yeah....should be enough to get them clear.....we just got to make sure these things don't get em first."

"Got it..." She banked the ship around a hill, and came out guns blazing as she swung out over the base. There was indeed a lot to deal with. "Ok, _ner'vod_, let 'em have it!"

_Vad'ika_ and the other trooper opened fire and while shooting things down he said, "You just make sure you get us clear once the shuttle gets clear! We'll handle the rest...but we will be a sitting duck soon...as soon as it gets clear, bail!"

"Understood. I'll keep the way clear for you..." She concentrated on her guns then, strafing the permacrete and churning it to dust. She could see the defenses starting to crumble. "It shouldn't be long now....that armored shuttle there...off in the far corner..will that do?"

"Perfect.....let's go!"

She grunted an affirmative, concentrating, and using the Force to guide her as she dodged incoming fire. It was difficult...but finally they broke through the line. "Alright, cover your ears _jagyc'vode_. I'm about to leave them a present..." She flipped open a cover on the console and flipped a switch, arming the one missile she carried for this mission. Then she pressed it down, launching the bird as she pulled off towards the shuttle.

The explosion gave a bit of propulsion to them and _Vad'ika_ called, "Whoa.....blow back." She grinned behind her _buy'ce_. "_Ni ceta_, forgot to warn you about that..."

"So we get that ship and then we'll follow you.....coordinates for Mandalore weren't given to us." _Vad'ika_ said. She nodded. "Sorry, I'll slave the navicomp of the shuttle to mine once we are in orbit... that ok with you...?"

"Fine, _Anij'ika_..." She cringed. "_Ni ceta, Vad'ika_....I'm just following procedure. the _Mand'alor_ would have my _shebs_ if I didn't..."

"Who is _Mand'alor_ now anyway....these shared memories remember only Jaster Mereel."

"Mereel's dead...._Vhett_ killed him...." He mouth twisted in a snarl which came through clearly in her words. "I'm glad Fett is dead...As to _Mand'alor_.....that is not for me to say right now...."

_Vad'ika's_ face fell at that. "And we are clones of _Vhett_....do you feel the same of us?"

"No _Vad'ika_... you have proven yourselves to be otherwise..."

"I hope _Mand'alor_ agrees." he said firmly.

"As do I, but that is not up to me..." They bought enough time for the shuttle to get clear. "Time to go...punch it!" Callista quickly slaved the shuttle's controls to hers as she set up the jump. Only after they were safely in hyperspace did she relax. "Well...that was....fun..." she tried to crack a joke.

"Fun isn't the word to describe it, _Anij'ika_." _Vad'ika_ said sounding like a kid. "Every day life." She nodded and rose, making her way back towards the common area as she pulled her _buy'ce_ off again.

_Vad'ika_ and the other trooper came down from the gun well and into the common area. "What now, _Anij'ika_...what should we expect?"

"You might want to sit down....I had a hard enough time coming out here. _Mand'alor_....and my Master both did not want me to come.... You must prove yourselves to them in some way before you will be allowed to stay..."

"_Muun'bajir_, I assume." _Vad'ika_ said, not really worried. "And most likely _Pal'ika's_ head."

She nodded. "It seems you have it mapped out....I certainly didn't on mine...."

"_Vhett's_ memories give us enough clues....but we aren't _Mando'ad_ really."

She nodded, anxiously fussing with the controls to her stealth unit. Sighing, she pulled off the gauntlet to reach the electronics better. "I already see you as such, now you just have to prove it to the _Mand'alor_..." She was not looking forward to facing _Mand'alor_ or Xan.

"I hope we can....we are not _Vhett_." _Vad'ika_ said.

"I know..." she said softly. She rose, making a disgusted noise as she turned to a tool locker and pulled out a few tools. Her stealth unit had been jarred, and she needed to tighten a few connections. Carefully, she pried up the control plate so she could reach the circuitry.

"Your _beskar'gam_ is different....like you _Anij'ika_...what does the lettering mean?"

She smiled. "It's a Coruscanii protection spell...common among my people...I don't fully know what it means yet...After my _muun'bajir_, when I got my armor...this is what came to me..."

"They say _Jetiise_ have dreams like that...I didn't think they heard the Force like that awake though." he said intrigued. She smiled again and shrugged. "It's hard to explain, even for me....And then, when I chose the _Ziitshpaak_, that almost....." She looked away, trying to hide the tears that traced her cheeks.

"You said darkness...I've seen my own....all of us wanting to be _Mando'ade_ have."

She nodded, and swiped at the tears in embarrassment. "_Elek_...I did...." She sighed. "I suppose you're wondering why I chose the _Ziitshpaak_....I used to be Corellian.. now, I will be like this for the rest of my life." She had accepted it, but it was still hard.

"I don't know much about Coruscanii....I know that _Vhett_ fought one and that he looked like you. But that's all I know."

She looked over at him in surprise. "I didn't know that.." Taking a slow breath, she let it out before she spoke. "I chose this because it was the only way I could truly face the evil that was my father...and even then...I was almost lost..." She choked down a sob as she remembered what had almost happened to Xan.

_Vad'ika_ said, "But you found a home...and we don't know one." She nodded again, surprised at how perceptive he was. "I will do what I can, but I can only do so much. Once we reach Mandalore....you're on your own..."

"I know....I don't expect any different." _Vad'ika_ said. "I see nothing wrong with earning it."

She smiled. "I would be honored to call you _jagyc'vod_..."

"The honor is mine, _dalyc'vod_." _Vad'ika_ said before shifting the conversation back. "Is your Master a _Mando'ad_ as well?"

"Yes....he is...." She was curious as to why he was asking so many questions, and wondered if she was saying too much. "I figured as much.....same principles at the core of it all." _Vad'ika_ said. "I saw it on my own after _Bard'ika_ influenced me." She rose. "Are you hungry? Tired? I can offer you food, but it's not much...mostly just rations at the moment..." Both of them groaned. "Well rations are better than nothing, I guess." Clearly they were at ease with her.

She grinned. "Sorry, I'll see what else I have... it's not much..." She rummaged around, and came up with a few ration packs, which she broke open, heating them. Finally, she managed to find some fruit in the conservator. "Here we go...."She tossed each of them a Muuja fruit, and then passed out plates piled with heated rations.

"_Vor'e, Anij'ika_." they both said and ate and when they were finished they started cleaning their weapons.

"Well, if there's anything I can do, let me know. Otherwise, I'm going to turn in.." She rose, picking up her _buy'ce_, and keying into the ship's systems again. She trusted them, but was still wary of leaving them to their own devices on her ship. "There are empty bunks down the corridor to your left. Help yourself."

"_Vor'e_." they said again and then _Vad'ika_ said, "How long to Mandalore?" She checked the HUD.

"Twelve hours at least...I'd rest while you can.." She blinked twice, locking the cockpit controls, just in case.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Apologies for the overabundance of _Mando'a_ terms in this chapter. It fit with what I know of the clones and their training from reading the _Republic Commando_ series.

_be'gedet'ye_ - You're welcome

_dalyc_ - girl, female

_dalyc'ad_ - daughter

_dalyc'vod_ - sister

_jagyc_ - man

_jagyc'ade_ - men

_jagyc'vod_ - brother

_hut'uune_ - cowards

'_ika_ - a diminutive suffix, meaning 'little'. Often used as an affectionate term among those of the same clan, or close friends.

_ke'sush_ - attention - or 'pay attention'

_Manda_ - Mandalorian equivalent of the Force, containing the essence of all Mandalorians who have perished in battle.

_Manda'yaim_ - Mandalore

_ner'vod_ - my friend

_Vhett_ - Fett; Also means 'farmer'


	18. Chapter 17

Once safely landed on Mandalore, she said goodbye to Vad'ika and the others and went to find the Mand'alor. Slowly, she made her way towards the Mand'alor's home. She knew he didn't approve of them being here... but she felt it in her gut that they deserved a chance. Her fingers shook as she pulled her buy'ce on again.

"They told me you got in." Giarc called out to her as he rounded the corner of the house with his cultivator. "Elek, Mand'alor..." She paused, and then walked with him as he made his way towards the field. "They are in your hands now..."

"Good.....you are to over see that...pick as many Mando'ade as you need to see that the muun'bajir takes place."

"M..me...Mand'alor?" She sounded slightly shocked. "Elek....you may even test one yourself in the combat if you wish. but you are to oversee it."

"Elek, Mand'alor..." She turned away then, heading to the training grounds. "Pick good warriors, Cal'ika - I'm serious...I want no weakness." he said as she was leaving.

"Elek, Mand'alor...you have my word...." She nodded and turned away again, already pondering who to ask. It would not be a simple thing. Callista made her way to the cantina, knowing that was where she would find Xan. She need to talk to him. He was in his usual spot, and she dropped into the chair next to him with a dull clunk of beskar'gam, and propped her feet up as she pulled her buy'ce off.

"Just in time for the strikeball match...Coruscant vs. Corellia." Xan said jockishly. Callista groaned. "Not now, Jaj'tich...there's more important things going on.." "Such as?" he said not turning his head away from the match. "Muun'bajir ...I'm to organize this one..."

"How many?" he said still glued to the holo screen.

"Thirteen...picked them up from Galidraan..."

"Find thirteen Mando'ade then....They can plan the specifics...you are to be there only at the end."

She frowned. "Mand'alor said I could test one of them myself if I want to..."

Xan raised an eyebrow but didn't turn, popping Gihaal into his mouth. "Well do you want to?"

She chewed on her lip a moment. "Elek, Jaj'tich...would you be willing to help...?"

"How?" he said finally turning from the match.

"To test one of them...?" she knew she was asking a lot of him after their previous discussion.

"No...I'm here to advise the Mand'alor not to be playing with troopers." he said rather roughly.

"Elek, Jaj'tich...." She rose then, and pulled her buy'ce on without another word. Clamping down hard on her emotions, she went in search of other Mando'ade who might be willing to aid her.

"Why did you ask me?" Xan said before she could walk off.

"Because....." she stopped. "You are a very thorough teacher, Jaj'tich..." she trailed off and shrugged. "I teach a Jedi though, Cal'ika...my lessons for you are more brutal then ones for them.....they do not have my standards." he said. She flinched, and turned away again. He was still angry...she could feel it.. "A Jedi's place is with their teacher, but since you got yourself into this mess it is for you to complete; I cannot assist you."

"Elek, Jaj'tich..." she said softly, and turned away finally, trying very hard to breathe into the sudden anger that flared up. He was right of course..she had insisted on going through with this, and so she would...without his help. Slowly, she made her way from the cantina. Keldabe was busy this time of day. Sighing, she pulled out her datapad and began jotting down names. She didn't know too many other Mando'ade...Xan pretty much kept to herself, and so did she as a result. She sat down on one of the benches lining the greenspace in the center of the square and propped her chin on her elbow, thinking.

"Got names, then?" Giarc said coming into Keldabe in his old landspeeder. Spotting Callista he slowed down by the bench. "Not nearly enough, Mand'alor...." she sounded frustrated. "I have six names...." "Seven more then..or have one fight the next one."

She shrugged. "That could work...it just seems..I don't know..." she made a frustrated gesture.

"What don't you know, Cal'ika?" Giarc said. She sighed and pulled her buy'ce off, looking at him. "I hardly know anyone here...Jaj'tich keeps to himself, and so have I as a result..."

"That's cause you're Jetti.....you can't get to know everyone....and you can't let that bother you, either."

"Not to mention the fact that it might freak a few people out..." She cracked a small smile and sighed.

"What would you suggest, Mand'alor...? I'd like to test one of them myself, but is it wise to advertise such by wearing my own beskar'gam when I do so?"

"You are Mando'ad......why would people think twice?" Giarc said confused "Which one interests you?"

"Vad'ika....he intrigues me....from what I understand, he and his jagyc aided a Jetti by the name of Bardan Jusik when his own men turned on him... I don't know his full name, unfortunately.."

"Bard'ika....interesting," Giarc said. "From what I can understand they only have unit designations ....letters and numbers; no real names." "Elek, Mand'alor....do you know him? I think I ran into him once, after my muun'bajir ...."

"No....and all clones don't impress me much right now." Giarc said. She sighed and dragged the conversation back on topic. "I have six names, seven including myself. What would you suggest...?"

"Find six more...find a cantina and ask warriors."

"Elek, Mand'alor..." She nodded and stood up. This was not an easy task by any means. Frowning, she walking for a few minutes before she spotted a cantina and ducked inside. "Netra'gal, gedet'ye..." she asked the bartender, tossing him the credits. The bartender handed her a black ale and went back to serving.

Same cantina that Xan was watching strikeball in, and he was still there sitting with a few of Ordo clan members. The cantina was packed. Mando'ad men loved their sports...and despite his aloofness, normally Xan was a big strikeball fan. She knew this was not going to be easy.

She sighed, and wandered to the back corner, commandeering a table from another group of Ordo clan members. Sighing, she sat down and dug out her pad again, greeting them as she did so. "Su'cuy, ner'vod...." Turning her attention to her task again, she sat back and pulled off her buy'ce before taking a sip of the netra'gal.

"Su'cuy dalyc." a few say back to her but they make no move to come talk to her, paying more attention to the strikeball match. She felt almost as if she was intruding, but she shoved that down, and spoke. "I need assistance with running a muun'bajir. Can any of you offer your services?"

"Muun'bajir ...is it for those Vhett clones Mand'alor's got his shebs twisted over?" one asked. "Elek....it is...There's 13 of them...."

The small group laughed. "The numbers don't bother us kid....we just need to know two things." She spread her hands. "Ask away, ner'vod..."

"First....to the death, or submission only?" She thought a moment. "Submission only....but it must be clear that if they do not defend themselves adequately, they will die..."

He nodded. "Second....Netra'gal on them or you at the end?" She groaned, clearly remembering what had happened after her adoption into the Ordo clan. "Drinks on them.....I've already been through that once with the Mand'alor..."

"Elek, dalyc.....we're in."

"Vor'entye...now...here's a little info on them..." She passed him the padd, with her notes on each of the clones that had come with her. "One thing.....the one calling himself Vad'ika is mine..."

"The troop leader.....very well, dalyc," the Mando'ad said with a smile. "Having him defeat a Jetii is going to be no easy task."

"I'm glad you agree, ner'vod." She grinned.

Xan was heard yelling at the moment at the holoscreen, "Out! how the hell was that out...he clearly didn't touch the ball!" The Mando'ad frowned a bit. "He's hit the Narcoleth pretty bad, dalyc.....you might want to talk with him."

"Elek, Gedet'ye...I can get you a copy of the information if you like, once I'm finished..." she stood, gathering her buy'ce and drink.

"Leave it at the bar when your done...that's my way of receiving info." He nodded and walked back to his seat. She nodded in reply, and pulled her buy'ce back on before she made her way to Xan. On her way, she made a copy of the info on the clones and left if with the bartender, instructing him on who to give it to. Carefully, she slid into the chair next to Xan's laying a friendly but firm hand on his shoulder. "I think you've had enough, Jaj'tich...." She reached for his glass.

Xan looked at her and frowned. "I think I'm a little to old for you to give advice to, jijtchi."

"Jaj'tich....you can barely stay upright..."

"That's 'cause Coruscant is doing so badly.....LEARN HOW TO BAT YOU SITHPUPS!" She tilted her head a little. "If you're sure....I've got things to take care of. You know how to reach me, Jaj'tich. Force be with you..." She turned. "On second thought, Jaj'tich...let me take you home.... you're not looking well." His face was pale, and she could see his hand shaking slightly as he clutched the glass trying to hide it.

"How are you going to get me home then? Kill me and drag my body home?" She rolled her eyes in frustration. "Unless you really want me to leave you here to pass out on the floor..."

"You've left me in worse condition." he said, finally admitting what was eating him. She stopped then, and set her glass down. "Perhaps we should go somewhere and talk about this, Jaj'tich...?"

"Why, so you can finish what you started?" he said and the look in his eyes was of absolute pain. She pulled her buy'ce off then, tears gleaming in her eyes. "_Nayc, Jaj'tich._...." His pain rippled in the Force, and it felt as if he had punched her in the stomach.

"Then why?" he said looking at her, pain still etched on his face and the question he asked was not about the alcohol he was imbibing but of the previous encounter.

"I...." she stopped, and took a slow breath as his pain pounded behind her eyes. She bit, her lip, struggling to keep from crying. "I.... took my anger over my father out on you.... Fierfek, Jaj'tich....I was so mad, I didn't know who it was...." her face crumpled then.

"You knew better...and I thought that with you I would not need to keep my guard up but I see that that was a mistake." he said, now perfectly sober or at least sounding so. She stared at him then. "Jaj'tich.... please..." She bit back the urge to touch him, knowing that would be a bad idea at this point. "What can I do...?" her voice was strained, and threatening to crack from the anguish.

"You said you wanted everything I had and I gave it to you, a home, a family, a purpose....did you still want these things?"

"Yes, _Jaj'tich_...I do...." she said quietly.

"Then don't give up on me...I need you as much you know.....you are for all intents and purposes, my daughter." She nodded, and then buried her face in his shoulder. "I won't...." Her voice was slightly muffled.

"So what's this about this _Vad'ika_ I've been hearing about?" he asked. She smiled a little. "_Vad'ika_. He's the sergeant in charge of the squad I found on Galidraan. Half of his _jagyc'ade_ came with him...the other half went their own way....and there's something about him that has me intrigued..."

"Like?" Xan said attempting to stand up only to find his legs weren't going to cooperate. She stood, and slipped her arm under his shoulder to offer support. "Apparently, they aided a Jetti when his own troopers attacked him following Order 66....Bardan Jusik, I think his name was... Not to mention that he somehow knew I was _Jetiise_..." She frowned.

"Clones were used to working with us till Palpatine's implanted message took over." Xan said. "Jusik ....another dissenter...only he resigned his rank, and denied his oath." She shook her head. "He's Mando'ad now, from what Vad'ika told me...I think I met him once..."

"Mando'ad? Interesting...need a suggestion?"

"Sure, Jaj'tich..."

"Do the muun'bajir and if this Vad'ika survives, get him to help you locate him...and if he's Mando'ad ....Mand'alor might have something in his registry."

"You want to find him....why?"

"I want to know why he abandoned the Order......there's got to be a good reason. And one more Jedi in our cause would never hurt." She nodded, and slowly guided him from the cantina, and back to her ship. "So what all do I need to do for the muun'bajir?"

"That's up to you....your still the chosen leader for this; you decide." She chuckled. "I've spoken with several members of the Ordo clan, and I've told them it is to be submission only, unless the person in question does not defend adequately, then it falls on them..." she knew it was harsh, but it was how things were done.

Xan nodded. "You're prepared to kill them yourself then?" She swallowed hard, and nodded. "If necessary....they knew that it would not be simple...."

"If they fail Mand'alor; and I expect you to do it, jijtchi...just like I was prepared with for yours." She swallowed again, and nodded. She knew very well that she could have died then...

"Good.....details you can spare me with...I've been out of the loop and need to plug in to the Rebel network and see what's going on....once this is finally done this Bard'ika should be our priority."

"Yes, _Jaj'tich_...You can use the comm on the _Light Bringer_...I need to get back to the training grounds..." Xan nodded. "Good hunting, Anija." he said using her Mando name. She smiled. "After you're done....go sleep for a while...ok, _Jaj'tich_..? You can barely stand up.." She helped him inside the _Light Bringer_ and into one of the chairs in the cockpit, and then she gathered her buy'ce. As she left, she saw his breathing slow on her HUD. He needed the rest. As she walked away, her helmet comm chimed. It was the _Mando'ad_ she had spoken to earlier.

"We got a bit of a problem......six of the troopers are dead....they decided to pick a fight in the middle of Keldabe square."

"_Fierfek_.....where's _Vad'ika_?" she asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"The leader? He's here trying to sort out what happened."

"I'll be right there....." and she took off at a dead run, her fingers straying to her lightsaber as she felt the ripples in the Force. "And the rest of them...? Are they being detained, or are they cooperating?"

"Detained.....only the Leader is co-operative in fact he was no where near the scene....we had to call him in."

"Got it....I'm almost there...."and she slid around the corner, stopping cold. "_Me'bana_?" she asked roughly, focusing on the _jagyc_ she had just spoken to. "Who was here?"

"My name's Kantis, Anija and it was just me and the clan when the troopers started this _osik_."

"_Kan'ika_...have you been able to find out who or what provoked them?" For the moment, she ignored the troopers instead focusing on the matter at hand. "We'll have to speak to all of them..."

"_Nayc, Anij'ika._...it just seems like they went off like a bomb.....perhaps the inbred training corrupted them?"

She nodded. "It can happen, some of his squad decided to go their own way on Galidraan. They tried to steal from me..." She kept her _buy'ce_ on, and silently scanned the remaining troopers for injuries.

"The Leader is offering to take their heads to _Mand'alor_ himself."

"_Elek_, he said as much to me then....What are your thoughts on that, _Kan'ika_? Or should we do something here?"

"I'd say that would be as much of a _muun'bajir_ as anything we could do."

"Agreed....I think that is acceptable." She looked at each of the remaining troopers in turn as she turned the idea over in her head. "Just the Sergeant, or are all of them to do this?"

"The rest of them would die, _Anij'ika_...you can tell...the anger is there but no honor. Only this _Vad'ika_ shows that." She nodded, and turned to him again. "Let's finish it then.." her voice was soft, but her heard her perfectly well through the helmet comm. He nodded and he motioned for her to take the lead.

When she arrived at the holding area she heard Vad'ika laying into the troopers verbally and the troopers called him a traitor that led them to their deaths.

Her voice was low and dangerous. "Vad'ika...._ko'lar_!"

Vad'ika paused, sighed put on his helmet and walked over to Callista. "_Elek, Anij'ika?_"

"_Vad'ika...Gedet'ye,_ follow these two _jagyc_..." she almost couldn't look at him.... he had to know what she was about to do.

"Very well....but if they are to die, let me present their heads after I kill them." She flinched and nodded. "Very well...." Turning to Kantis again she said, "Let's finish this..."

Kantis nodded then spoke roughly. "You have no _beskad_....have you a need?" and Vad'ika nodded as Kantis gave him his. Quietly, she placed her hand on Vad'ika's shoulder, offering him strength...these were his brothers and she knew it had to hurt him deeply to have to do such a thing. She drew her own _beskad_ then, and nodded.

Vad'ika put a hand up. "No _dalyc_.....this time it's mine to do alone." Nodding, she sheathed her blade again, and stepped back. "Very well then...proceed.." He walked up, and with quick but decisive blows, he quickly killed his former comrades and squadmates, eventually leaving him all alone covered in blood. She stood there watching as he rose among the bodies, and felt her respect for him go up a notch. It had to have been difficult to kill those he considered brothers....but know she knew what Xan must have been going through, if he had had to do the same.

Kantis called out, "Leave nothing but the heads...they go to _Mand'alor_," and cleaning crews seemingly sprung out of nowhere. He turned to Callista and shrugged. "I figured this is what would end up happening." She pulled her _buy'ce_ off. Her face was slightly pale. "How did you know...?"

"Practice....._Mando'ade_ have had to do this before you know." She nodded quietly. "I guess that's it then...?"

"Not exactly...you present him in front of _Mand'alor_...and you carry the trophies." She nodded. "_Right...ni ceta..._." She wondered how she was going to carry twelve heads. It would be interesting. Her stomach churned slightly at the thought, but she fought it down. Now was not the time.

"I'll carry half, _Anij'ika_...it's only fair since I killed them."

"_Vor'e, Vad'ika....Returcye'mhi, Kan'ika_..." she squatted then and picked up her gruesome load, nodding to Vad'ika as she did so.

"So what now?"

"We go to _Mand'alor_....It's this way...." She led him off as she commed ahead. "_Mand'alor_...I'm coming to you...where are you, _Gedet'ye_?"

"At the house...and this better be important it's 0230."

"_Ni ceta....Elek_, it is, _Mand'alor_...apologies... _Vad'ika_ is with me..."

"The Trooper eh? So he passed your _muun'bajir_."

"_Elek_, he did, _Mand'alor_... We're almost there..."

"Standing by..." Finally, she came around the last building, and there he stood on the lawn, his arms crossed, and dressed in full beskar'gam. She crossed the grass, feeling _Vad'ika_ only a few steps behind.

"So _Dar'manda_, what did you bring me?"

She stepped aside, and nodded to _Vad'ika_. He stepped forward. "_Mand'alor_, I bring you the heads of my former comrades, they attacked some of your clan....some died in the attempt, the others I killed in dishonor...."

Giarc walked up to the heads and looked at each one and shook his head. "Too much like _Vhett_ to be good _Mando'ade_....you, on the other hand earned you place. But what do we call you now....you have no real name...and from what I heard of the name you took, I think that needs to go....Little Vader doesn't work now."

Callista grinned behind her _buy'ce_. "I have an idea, _Mand'alor_.."

"Speak up then, _Anij'ika_."

"_Atiniir_.....to endure..."

"_At'ika_? It fits.....yes...._At'ika_ you shall be then." he handed Atin _beskar'gam_ plates and a _beskad_. "Take your place within _Manda'yaim_, _At'ika_ a _ner'vod_ at last." Callista pulled her _buy'ce_ off then, and slapped him firmly across the shoulder in congratulations. "Let's hit the cantina.."

Atin smiled. "Let me guess, on me right?"

"That's generally the way it is...." she remembered her own celebration and flinched inwardly. She had been flat broke after that..

"Good....these Imp creds are burning a hole in my pocket." he said without flinching. She grinned, and began to lead him off to the cantina.

"You ain't going anywhere without your _Mand'alor_."

"_Elek, Mand'alor_.." she blushed a little. "_Ni ceta._."

"What about your Master, _Anij'ika_? don't you want him there?"

"_Elek_.....I'll let him know....." She could feel _At'ika's_ gaze on her as she reached for Xan in the Force. _'Jaj'tich....I know it's early....could you join Mand'alor and I in the cantina, gedet'ye?'_

_'Muun'bajir successful...I heard about what happened in Keldabe Square. I'll be there.' _Xan replied.

"So I get to meet this other _Jetti_ that's _Mando'ad_...interesting."

"By the way, _At'ika_...I meant to ask you about that...How did you know I was _Jetti_...?"

"The way you carry yourself....you reminded me of _Bard'ika_." She frowned a little. "What do you mean?" She was still very shaken from the events on Corellia only three days before.

"You got a quietness about you.....you make people feel at ease....well apart from troublemakers, but they need no reason to act up." She nodded quietly, and ushered him into the cantina. Xan was already there. Excusing herself, she approached him. "_Xhanna joui, Jaj'tich..._"

"_Xha'joui Anij'ika_. I see you're plan worked....to a degree." She switched back to _Mando'a_, noticing Atin frowning. "_Elek_, it did...." she frowned. "But we are here now." She motioned Atin over. "_Jaj'tich_, I'd like to introduce you to Atin....Atin, this is my Master, Xan Qenadius..."

"Ahhh _At'ika, ner'vod_; nice meeting you finally. And think of me as Rheff." Xan said. She blushed. "_Ni ceta_, _Jaj'tich_..."

Atin turned to Callista. "I take it that _Anij'ika_ is your _Mando'ad_ name...that you have an actual name." She frowned, uncertain what to tell him. She looked to Xan. "Elek, I do...."

"I see...well tell me when your ready then." he nodded. "_Rhef'ika_....nice meeting you as well.....good hunting and perhaps I'll see you alive again."

Xan laughed. "I count on it, At'ika." he bowed. Atin grinned, and made his way over to the bar. Callista slipped into the chair beside Xan. "I'm sorry....I didn't know how to tell him....I'm Anija now...."

"In time you will, _jijtchi_...he doesn't care, you showed you worth and value to him and he could care less about your name."

"That is true...." she leaned back and propped her feet on the table. "So what now....we go back to Naboo?" She blanched, not looking forward to facing Lilly's wrath again after the last time.

"Yes....harvest time so we need to play that role then in the meantime we scour down anything on Bardan Jusik."

"You want me to go grab _At'ika_?"

"Sure....let's see what he has to share."

She stood, and waved Atin over. "Come sit with us, _ner'vod_..." Atin sat down. "I assume you must be looking for info on _Bard'ika_." he said with a straight face.

"_Elek, At'ika._...what can you tell us..?" Callista asked carefully.

"If you think I know where he went after Galidraan, no....he took off after we saved his _shebs_ from another squad....last I heard he was still there." Callista groaned. "It won't be easy to extract him...I had a hard enough time getting in and out the last time....ideas,_ Jaj'tich_...?"

"We need to get back to Naboo ...Lilly knows how to get at Jedi Temple docs in possession of the empire....that is our only shot at knowing anything." Callista felt deflated. "I guess he'll be ok, he's held out this long..." she didn't enjoy the idea of leaving him though.

Atin smiled. "_Bard'ika_ isn't just a _Jetii_....he _Mando'ad_ now." She grinned. "That he is....he'll do fine.. ." she picked up her _netra'gal_, and sipped it, determined to stay away from Narcoleth. "Oh, and _At'ika_...? Stay away from the Narcoleth..."

"I heard as much....no thanks...unless I need to strip grease from an engine, I ain't going near. Good hunting you two." Callista nodded. "_Vor'e, At'ika_. Maybe we'll see you again."

"You will....I'm sure of that....you two look harder to kill than weathered bantha skins." She grinned, and her fangs became slightly visible. "What do you mean...?"

"You look like you'd scare whatever was facing you to death yourselves....good thing I got a tolerance for you _ner'vode_." She chuckled then. "Fair enough...._Jaj'tich_, did you want to leave now or wait till morning?" There was still something about Atin that intrigued her, and she wanted to get to know him better.

"The morning....late morning preferably....I'd like to sleep off the hangover."

"_Elek, Jaj'tich_...do you want to head back now?" she was well aware of how drunk he had been the night before. And something kept nagging at her.

Xan felt it. "We can, but around these people it's safe to talk. What's wrong, _jijtchi_?"

"I'm not sure, _Jaj'tich_....something about this whole thing just bugs me...I can't place it..When I was on Galidraan, the other _jagyc'ade_ in _At'ika's_ squad boarded my ship...you know how tight my security is..."

"Yes....go on?" Xan said intrigued.

"I have no idea how they got past my secondary system.....I secured the ship before I left."

"We'll go over that first thing...that's my area."

"_Vor'e_...." She looked at Atin, and saw him listening with interest. "_At'ika_....where do you think you'll go now?"

"Well Mand'alor is looking for recruits for the Dar'manda problem so I'm doing that with his daughter for a bit...then where ever Mand'alor needs me."

"Sounds like a good plan..I was wondering how that was coming along."

"I don't know...apparently I'm supposed to fill you in, Rheff." Callista looked at him in confusion, and then glanced to Xan. "Care to explain?"

"We're going after any surviving clone troopers...we either turn them into functioning members of the Mandalorian society or..."

"Ah, I had wondered about that....I know we didn't get all of them on Galidraan..." She set her drink down, suddenly having lost her appetite for it. Atin spoke with a sour look. "We numbered in the millions; perhaps billions." "_At'ika_....that could take....years....just how are you going to make that work?"

"That I don't know.....but _Mand'alor_ wants them found. so I will do it." She looked to Xan for a moment. "If you even need a hand, let us know, and we'll help if we can."

"I know....but this is being coordinated by the Alliance......_Mand'alor_ is backing the Rebel Alliance openly."

"That's new to me.....I'm sure he's aware of the risks associated with doing so...?"

"Exactly...which is why _Mand'alor_ needs willing clones to help _Manda'yaim_." She nodded, thinking. "I suppose that means we need to get back to Naboo then..." she made a face. She was enjoying her time here on _Mand'ayaim_.

"As soon as possible, jijtchi....finish your drink and we'd better go. Good Hunting, _At'ika_....I hope you find what you seek." Nodding, she knocked back the rest of her drink, coughing slightly as it burned it's way down her throat. She rose and set her glass down to replace her buy'ce. With it in place, she grasped Atin's elbow. "_Returcye'mhi, ner'vod_....Good hunting."

"Same to you too..._Jad'ika_ or I will be available if you need."

"_Vor'e..._we have a long flight ahead of us. Keep in touch..." Atin smiled and nodded and walked off.

" I got busy while you were away."

"What do you mean, _Jaj'tich_..?"

"Talking to _Mand'alor_ and searching out on things we missed while on Corellia."

"Ok...." She turned and began the trek back to the _Light Bringer._ "Like what...? I've kind of been out of the loop as well..."

"Like this...it seems the Rebels are going public in the Imperial Senate. And openly warring with the Empire."

Callista blanched. "That could bring the Empire down on us hard and fast...are they prepared to deal with that eventuality?"

"They are prepared and the Empire knows they can silence them, but not for a long time....it will take time to flush that last piece of the Republic away."

"So where do we come in....? I know you mentioned something about trying to get ground time for my training....doesn't sound like that will happen now..."

"We are getting you ground trained but we have plenty of time for that right now. We are intelligence and until we actually get drafted in to the military proper, we work in an information role." Callista nodded. "I just feel...well....rushed....."

"Now you know how I felt or how Lilly felt......this life is rather rough at times." She nodded quietly. They were back at the ship now, and she punched in the code, catching the second lock as she did so. Once aboard, she dropped into the nearest chair.

"Tell me your thoughts, _jijtchi_...I can feel you but I'd rather hear you."

"I just....I think that had a lot to do with what happened on Corellia. That's not an excuse....it's an observation...."

"I know, _jijtchi_...which is why I wanted to spare you the _Ziitshpaak_....it would've saved that from happening." She nodded and looked away briefly, tears glistening in her eyes. "But you understood why, too..."

"I understood...which was why I let you fight me...to prove I'm not the thing you feared." Her face crumpled then. "_Jaj'tich_...I am so sorry..."

"It is past, _Tiirzemesh_....we both know that...let's move on." he smiled. She nodded, and wiped at her eyes. "Naboo then..? Oh....you had said you would help me go over my security measures.."

"Yes....let's get the ship into orbit first...last thing I need is for a gun to go off on planet."

She chuckled. "_Elek, Mand'alor_ would not like that at all.." She rose and made her way to the cockpit, only slightly unsteady. The console was steady under her fingers as she brought up her security program.

"_Fierfek_..." he said right away.

"What..?"

"This ship is old....that program needs to be replaced."

"Alright...what would you suggest..?" she could faintly feel her head beginning to throb a little from the alcohol. "Total system re-write.....five weeks minimum....we're on the ground that long anyway."

"Do you want to do it now, or wait till we get back to Naboo?"

"Naboo....the farm has the right stuff....we'll work on her together, _jijtchi_."

"Agreed..." she worked her way through the preflight, and soon the ship was ready. "Let's go home, _Jaj'tich_..." Xan smiled; stretching back in the co-pilots chair and said simply, "Punch it."

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Me'bana_? - What happened?

_jagyc'ade_ - men

_ko'lar_ - come here

_ner'vod _- friend, brother in arms

_Tiirzemesh - _Coruscanii for 'Warrior Shaman'


	19. Chapter 18

The trip back to Naboo was rather uneventful and the landing at the Farm was rather routine, but Xan kept getting excited as he got closer to home. "Ahhh missed this place." Callista grinned. "So have I...it's so peaceful here..." She rose and grabbed her things. "Let's go find _Lill'ika_..." she was a little subdued; she could sense Lilly coming. Xan sensed it too and smiled, but then frowned soon after. "She's overworked."

Lilly saw the ship and headed towards it. Her hair was still in a braid, but it was a mess. She had bags under her eyes and she was glad to see them. Of all the reports that had come in, she had been working to see truth from fiction and she reached the Light Bringer and waited for the two to exit the ship.

Xan lowered the ramp and smiled at Lilly. "_Xha'joui, m'cdi_! Back in one piece somewhat." She smiled and with a subdued expression, she hugged him. "I am glad _m'cdi_... you have no idea how glad I am your home."

"Well I'm back and grounded for a while....the security on here needs a over haul so we're going to give it the _Blade_ treatment." Callista hung back a little, uncertain how Lilly was going to react. She knew Lilly had seen the reports, and she fully expected the older woman to be angry.

She smiled. "Hmmm well we have all the parts." She saw Callista and her eyes went a little harder and she turned and started to walk away. It was clear Lilly still had some anger towards her for nearly killing Xan, and it came off of her in waves... she made no move to hide it.

"_Weshtiir_.....it's done with now. And it's me you have to blame." She stopped and looked to Xan and she spoke quickly in Gungan. She was angry. It was clear she needed some space right now. She always had trouble of letting go of things and she started for the training dome again, needing to blow off steam.

"Fine _Weshtiir_...but you and _Cal'ika_ need to work it out....not me." Callista paled slightly at that. "Jaj'tich...."

"Training room both of you....you are to duel this out." Callista opened her mouth to protest, and prompt closed it.

Lilly was nearly there and frowned. "Fine..." She entered the training room; the floor was covered in droids parts. Almost half their stock destroyed. The floor was like a blast zone... it was clear Lilly had been training since she had read the report and she turned to the door and waited for Callista's and Xan's reaction to the mess.

Xan frowned and swore "_Belek tiu_!"

"_Fierfek_.."

Lilly heard this and winced a bit at Xan swearing, she thought she might have gone overboard but this was normal for her and she looked to Xan with eyes that said 'sorry and I'll fix them'.

"Clear space for this Lilly, then you can repair them." Callista swallowed. "Hand to hand or lightsaber..?" Lilly nodded and a door with other broken droid parts opened and all the parts flew into the area then the door closed. the floor is then empty and still looking clean. She looked to Xan for the answer.

"Saber since you both could use the reminder." Xan said with a raised eyebrow. Lilly nodded, she stood there as she always had, no saber seen on her person or even her belt. She would not be the one to attack first she never had been.

Sighing, Callista approached her over the cleared floor. She could clearly sense Lilly's anger in the Force, and her hand shook a little as she circled the older woman. She didn't want to attack either...Lilly remained where was making a smaller circle following Callista, she was angry but at the same time she forced herself to remain calm.

"You dare come back here... you have no idea what you did do you... you almost made me a widow... give me one good reason why I should even trust you!" Her voice was laced with anger and malice almost not like Lilly at all... then again Lilly was angry. The force of Lilly's words hit Callista like a slap in the face and she paled, her fingers brushing her hilt of her saber. She fought down the anger, trying desperately to find calm. It was difficult because her feelings were still raw as well.

"You are not my family! I will never trust you... you nearly killed my m'cdi and you come here and expect me to up and forgive you! I do not think so! I will not allow you to do this to my family! I disown you!" Her voice was sharp and full of hate... Lilly was acting more on her bounty hunter background then her Jedi.

Callista choked back a sob then, and ignited her blade, the glowing beam dazzling her tear-blurred vision. "But I did not kill him....." her voice was low and rough, and her fingers tightened around the hilt of her saber as she circled.

"The fact you tried is a crime in my eyes.... you are not part of my family! You dare show your face! You are nothing more then a _Koruun_!"

Callista bit down on her lip so hard that it bled freely. "_Fierfek_..." She couldn't hold in the anguish any more, and she crossed the room in two steps. Her mind screamed for her not to attack, but her anguish was plain in the Force. her hands shaking, she struck out at Lilly, weeping.

Lilly easily moved and once more she lightsaber was out glowing a deadly navy blue from both ends. She blocked and looked at her. "Your tears prove nothing to me, _Koruun_." She spun the blades up together and came down with a strike to the head; she was fast and deadly. Callista ducked, barely avoiding the blades as she kicked towards Lilly's ribs. It never landed.... suddenly, Callista found herself skidding across the floor. She caught herself and rolled to her feet, charging Lilly again as her amethyst blade swept towards Lilly's knees.

Lilly spun her blades and Callista's blade was deflected back down towards her. Lilly lashed out with the end to strike her kidneys. She was angry but she was lost in the flow of the Force. Her eyes were focused only on Callista. The only thing that saved Callista was the fact she still wore beskar'gam. She cursed, and spun away. Breathing hard, she reached for the Force again, and for calm. It was hard. She took a slow breath, and came in again, sweeping her blade up in a three hit combination, seeking to break Lilly's defense.

Spinning her dual saber Lilly moved backwards with a sweeping grace. She was suddenly behind Callista as the third strike she issued hit air and Lilly lashed out with a dual strikes to both sides of the ribs. Groaning and cursing Callista dropped, sweeping Lilly's feet as she did so. _Fierfek_, that hurt!

Lilly leaped and rolled out of the way and when she came up the duel saber was now two, and Lilly came at Callista with a deadly, fast sweeping figure eight pattern. Swearing, Callista brought her blade up to defend, but it was almost impossible. She had never fought someone wielding dual sabers before.

Lilly saw a break and she rushed in at Callista and aimed one of her sabers to hit her dead center in the chest and the other to sweep out the knees. Callista cursed again and took a breath, struggling to intercept both attacks. She blocked one, but Lilly's other blade caught her behind the knees, and she went down cursing as her knee screamed.

"Enough!" Xan yelled.

Lilly was about to bring her sabers down. When she heard Xan, her saber was deactivated went back together, disappearing as she stepped back, panting heavily. Callista rolled, cradling her knee as her own saber clattered to the floor. Taking slow breaths, she worked to control the pain.

Lilly stood there, eyes closed deep into meditation; letting go of hate she had felt while fighting. She was also looking at the fight in her mind as she reflected on it. Slowly, Callista climbed to her feet, limping as she bent to pick up her saber. Breathing shallowly, she sought the Force to release her pain and find her focus again. Her face was pale and her hand shook as she finally retrieved her saber from where it had fallen.

"I certainly hope the darkness was worth the effort, _Weshtiir_." Xan said sadly.

Lilly heard this and she looked at Xan ashamed, and bowed her head slightly. "I'm sorry, _Xamesh_... I.. I don't know what came over me." She looked to Callista with sorrow in her eyes now. Callista compressed her lips in pain as she made her way over to Xan. Just that effort left her sweating as she worked to heal her knee. It took a lot of concentration for even that right now.

"As for you, _jijtchi_.....You chose to act on emotion as well; and the wrong one at that."

Callista colored in shame, and looked away. "I know...I just..." she stopped, knowing if she continued it would only be to create an excuse. She had known better.. Lilly sighed and looked to Callista. She had drawn to much on her bounty hunter past and she knew she was just as much in the wrong as Callista was... but she had spoken the truth.

She didn't understand what had happened. Had they not given her everything she wanted...? What confused her was why Xan was saying it was his fault... Did he let his guard down... did he go soft on her while with her he was hard...? But she had been a bounty hunter way too long. She closed her eyes and walked over to Callista and motioned her to sit down. "It's time I return the favor you did for me awhile ago." Her voice was softer now... more Jedi like then what Callista had seen from her.

Callista was confused. "What do you mean, _Lill'ika_...?"

"You're limping; which means there is some damage to your knee... please sit down, _jijtchi_."

Callista nodded, clenching her teeth as she carefully sank to the floor. Hesitant, she reached out to Lilly in the Force. She was nervous and ashamed. _'Lill'ika...what Jaj'tich means is that he thought that with everything that I've been through, and from what I know of your own struggles; that I wouldn't have slipped so easily...'_ she looked down, her face flaming crimson in shame.

Xan barked, "You both slipped and you both will need to do better....excuse me." And with that he walked off. Lilly just nodded and sank to her knees and put her hands around the knee... she heard Xan and winced muttering, "Yes Master." It was a reflex when he used that tone of voice. She then closed her eyes and started to focus on healing Callista's knee.

Callista flinched, flushing crimson again. "_Ni ceta..._" she whispered. She knew her words were not anywhere near enough, but she had to try. Taking a slow breath, she sank into a light meditation, trying to sort things out.

Lilly was lost within the Force stretching out and healing Callista's knee. She soon was done and she stood up and walked out of the training room allowing the younger women to meditate... she had to find Xan and talk to him. She reached out with the Force and tried to seek him out.

Sighing, Callista drew her knees up, and reached deeper into the Force. Why did she keep slipping? Why couldn't she keep calm and focused when it mattered most...? Taking a few more slow breaths, she saw things finally start to resolve themselves in her mind. She was still holding tightly to her anger over what her father had done. She swore at herself and breathed, climbing to her feet as she started to work thought a few of the Teras Kasi forms. They helped her focus a little.....she needed that badly now.

Lilly felt a trickle and she followed the feeling to the field. She walked there slowly and looked for Xan's lone form in the field. He had always felt better after hard work... and work on the farm was behind. Xan was cutting logs for firewood when he noticed Lilly coming. He paid no attention to her and kept on with what he was doing.

She stopped near him and took a deep breath and let it out. "_Xamesh_.... I know my words mean nothing, but I am sorry. I don't know what came over me; maybe it was the stress of the last few days that finally got to me. I don't know. I know I am in the wrong but I am here asking you how to make it up to you."

"How _Weshtiir_, you may have fractured a tenuous grip we had on that girl...we are trying to be her family but you may have pushed her away in your anger....and the thing is the fault is mine, _m'cdi_." She flinched and sighed, lowering her head. "I hope not... I wish now I had been more Jedi then bounty hunter... Yet my habits are so deep." She looked up at him. "As to it's your fault how, _m'cdi_? What really happened, I got all reports which could be untrue..."

"I got complacent....and it cost me...I was treating this one like a normal apprentice and not someone like you. Her anger is so palpable it's a living thing." Xan said shaking his head.

"Worse than mine?"

"Same as yours...and that frightens me...and you haven't acted like that in 200 years and all of a sudden a new apprentice and you go off."

She blinked and looked away as her cheeks got a deep red. "I have been a little jealous, _Xamesh_... I got to used to you being around and now your off with you apprentice and.." she sighed and sank to the ground fighting her tears. "I have allowed my emotions to get the better of me... I'm sorry _Xamesh_...."

"So now we are three instead of two; and you married me and there is no reason in the world why you'd think you'd lose me." Xan smiled. Lilly fought to wipe her tears from her face and looked up at Xan as she wiped her nose on the black of her hand. She stood up suddenly and hugged him. "I..I know _Xamesh_, but.... I... I'm sorry I am not use to having to share you. I knew in my heart I had nothing to fear but... I allowed doubt to enter my thoughts and allowed it to grow until I let my anger be fueled by the reports.

"It's time to take a break from them for a bit anyway.....we need to bring in the harvest and I need to help _Cal'ika_ with her ship."

She stood there holding Xan for awhile longer before she pulled away and nodded. "I agree... work on the farm as slacked to a point my father would be rolling in his grave." She laughed a bit and some of her old light came back. "We need time to be more of a family. I am going to put all the left over reports in the _Blade_ until harvest is done."

"Good idea...but now you and _Cal'ika_ need to work through this; don't you think?"

"Yes _Xamesh_... but I don't know what to do. I am at a loss. I still feel anger towards her for nearly killing you, I know it's wrong, but my old habits keep rearing their ugly head. I... I don't know how to get past this... in my whole life I am fighting worse then ever to fight off old habits."

"Trust in the force, in yourself; and in _Cal'ika_ and you will find your way again. You'd better go find her." She sighed and nodded. "Yes _Xamesh_." She hugged him one more time and kissed him before she walked off, reaching for the Force.

Callista had finally found a tenuous focus as she worked though the forms. Her blades where a comforting weight in her hands and she leaped and spun, before pouncing on her imaginary opponent. Her skin glistened with sweat. She was now in a sleeveless top, and her tattoos rippled, the panther seeming as it was alive.

Lilly followed the Force back to the training room. She stood off to the side by the door and watched Callista go through the forms... she was true to her spirit animal and it was quite a sight to see. She stood there watching while drawing on the Force to help keep her nerves calm and in control. She did not want the old anger to rear its ugly head.

Faintly, Callista felt Lilly return as she neared the end of her form. She dropped and rolled to a crouch, looking ready to pounce again until she relaxed and lowered her blades. She was breathing hard now, and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead.

Lilly waited until she was done before she spoke. "You are very much like your spirit animal. It shows in your attacks, you are quick and you stay low... it's a good defense/attack you have built. Callista nodded, smiling a little. "_Vor'e, Lill'ika_...It feels so natural.."

"That's also good, but like any form there is weakness, yours it seems, is an attack from someone who dual wields, your form cannot adapt to the extra attack that comes with it. The form changes and it's hard for you to see through it."

Callista frowned. "How do you mean...?" Lilly stood there and looked at her. "You depend on being low and lashing out when a opening appears. For someone who uses two lightsabers, their able to defend the high and low ground. Meaning that for you, finding a opening is harder. Your form needs that opening to be effective. It still can be, yet for it to be so you need to understand the nature of the form."

"Ok..."She frowned again, still slightly confused. "What if you showed me? That might help explain it better.." Lilly stood there thinking and she felt a nudge in the Force and she nodded. "All right..." She walked out and grabbed two of the wooden sabers and tossed them to Callista one at a time before grabbing her own and walking over to stand in front of her. Callista caught them, and swallowed, taking a slow breath. She had the feeling she might be in for an ass-kicking. Lilly was an excellent fighter.

Lilly felt the fear and she shook her head. "Let it go, _jijtchi_, it will not serve you well here. We will be taking it slow." She stood in a ready stance where the one blade was up slightly and the other lowered. Her feet where in a L stance. "Copy me. _Jijtchi_."

"Sorry..." Callista studied her stance carefully and copied it as best she could. It felt a little strange to be holding two sabers, but it couldn't be that much different from wielding dual knives.

"Now, I want to start making a figure eight pattern with both blades."Lilly started slowly, while one blade did the upper part of the eight the low one did the bottom half and they switched in the middle so it was reversed. She did this slowly for Callista. Carefully, Callista imitated her, first with one blade and then the other until they both wove a continuous pattern in front of her. It was difficult at first. Timing was extremely important when dealing with two blades.

Lilly watched and nodded. "Now from this you can do many things." She slowly broke off the figure eight pattern from up and bottom until the blades were across her body, making a sideways figure eight. "Copy me again, jijtchi." Hesitant at first, Callista slowly eased into the next pattern, her blades colliding a few times as she adjusted to the new movements.

Lilly nodded and moved back and slowly, lashing out with a strike to the head and one to the left side of the body. "Copy again... I want you to do that 10 times."

"Yes, _Lill'ika_..." Slowly, Callista switched to the new motions, a little clumsy on the first couple tries. Finally, she found a rhythm.

Lilly nodded and stepped back. "From the first 2 patterns I showed you, I want you to reach inside yourself and allow the Force to flow through you; I want to see what you can come up with from the pattern, jijtchi."

Callista frowned for a moment, thinking as she reached for the Force. Suddenly she lunged towards an imaginary opponent, her blades spinning in the first pattern. She sidestepped, her blades moving into the second pattern and she danced away from an imaginary attack. her blades nothing more than a blur as she mixed in a little of the Teras Kasi.

Lilly watched and nodded her head, her skill was almost natural and she smiled. She had judged Callista too harshly, and she watched for awhile longer. Callista slipped deeper into the Force, feeling it nudge her first one way, and then another. She leaped and rolled, really feeling as if she was what her tattoo depicted.

Lilly watched and then spoke. "That's right, _Cal'ika_... feel don't think. When you allow the Force to guide you, there is nothing to hold you back. Let yourself go into the Force... let go of this anger we have seen... you will only end up in a place where you will not wish to go. I forgive you, _jijtchi_."

Callista stopped then, her breathing ragged. But for the first time in days, she felt more peace than she had in quite some time. Approaching Lilly, she folded the older woman in a hug and buried her face in her shoulder. Lilly felt this and hugged her back gently, closing her eyes. "You see it now don't you, _jijtchi_....? You see that by trusting the Force and feeling only positive emotions, you are so much stronger."

Xan walked in to see the women embraced in a hug and he finally smiled at peace now. It was time to build trust not sever it. "Stronger and more able to handle whatever comes your way." Callista released Lilly and smiled. She felt...whole again. It felt as if she was ...lighter somehow...

Lilly smiled and picked the younger women up and walked to Xan and put her down and then somewhat sandwiched her in a hug between herself and Xan. Callista let out a muffled _oof_ as she was squeezed between them. She didn't mind though. She felt protected..and loved...things she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Now then that's finally settled; meal time....bantha steaks and jubba root, maybe some Corellian blue corn on the side if you're lucky."

Lilly laughed. "Are you cooking, _Xamesh_?"

"There's nothing wrong with my cooking.....that I can think of anyway."

"Hmmm no? I am shocked, _Xamesh_... you have not cooked in a while and I enjoy your cooking... more so when you make steaks." Callista grinned, blushing as she remembered the first time she had eaten _Qartl_. "Yes, _Jaj'tich_..I like your cooking too.."

"Put it this way.....I've been cooking for a while now so I got more practice in...besides....I think you two got chores of your own to do." Xan said smiling.

"Chores? Which ones, _Xamesh_.... I am sorry I am behind again on the reports." Callista groaned and made a face. "Oh no you're not, _Lill'ika_! Don't leave me to the chores by myself..."

"No _Cal'ika_, I am behind in chores because of my reports." Callista slumped a little and turned back to Xan. "What needs done, _Jaj'tich_...?"

"The training droids....repairs. for you, _Weshtiir_. And for you _Cal'ika_....laundry. Your kit smells like it got drenched in Rancor urine." Xan said with a wink. Lilly groaned and sighed. "Do you know how much there is, _Xamesh_?"

Callista swore. "Well then...I'll relieve you of my reeking presence then..." she winked and jogged past him towards the house, heading for the 'fresher.

Lilly sighed. "The food better be worth it." She opened the door and parts spilled out. She started the task of fixing the busted droids.

After her shower and the laundry was done, Callista came downstairs to see Xan who was still cooking. "You can relax till dinner, _jijtchi_ or you can go find Lilly and see what she's up to." Curses where heard from the training room and the sounds of more parts breaking. Callista frowned. "I'd better go help _Lill'ika_....sounds like she's ..._frustrated_..."

"Yeah you'd better; the last thing I need is more bills for buying droids." More curses were heard, and more sounds of parts breaking; then a sound of a lightsaber. Callista opened her mouth to respond, but turned instead and bolted for the training room. "_Lill'ika_....!" Lilly heard Callista and stopped mid swing. "I wasn't going to do anything... I swear, just melt this _osik_!"

"But Lilly...we can't afford to buy more 'droids right now....."

"It's beyond repair." All but four had been fixed out of all the parts in the room. Sighing, Callista conceded the point. "Alright..." Lilly sighed as well. "Unless you feel you can fix this one, I'll move on the others, _Cal'ika_."

Callista chuckled. "I have enough trouble fixing a hyperdrive that's in a million pieces..." she muttered, referring to Xan's lesson after she had tried to kill him.

"Trust the Force, _Cal'ika_." Lilly had started work on another, her hands were fast as the Force was felt from her as she worked.

Callista sighed, and sat in a cross-legged position as she picked up various pieces reaching for the Force as she did so. This wasn't going to be exactly the same, but the concept was similar. Slowly, her eyes drifted closed as she slipped into meditation. The Force swirled around her, prompting her on where to fit each component. After what seemed like hours, she opened her eyes and look a slow breath.

Lilly had finished the last three and she nodded. "Impressive... it looks better then before I went and destroyed it. I think it will work better now, _Cal'ika_." Callista smiled, hefting the deactivated droid as she carried it back to the storage bay. "Are we ready to head to dinner then..?"

"All right.... Wanna race?" she smiled. Callista grinned, but shook her head. "Not right now...I'm worn out..." She hugged Lilly, and then walked with her back to the house. Lilly walked with Callista and smiled but said nothing. Xan heard them approaching, so he called out, "Steaks are done...wash up and I'll get the plates on the table."

"Yes, _Jaj'tich_....." Callista jogged up the stairs to wash up, and came down a few minutes later in fresh clothes. The steaks smelled wonderful, and she made appreciative noises as she entered the kitchen. "_Jaj'tich_...I was meaning to ask you....my tattoos....what do they mean....?" Xan laughed "Sit down and let me read it to you."

He began reading, "_Vha dit Vorza fhenir graas en xaathaqa dem mij genf ulle mij jivvaad en por'cukisj. Vha mij bhensidar af vloom en sjtarke vaas dit shpraak zat mec aaten mij. Dit vimmden af mij taal op braqqen en Ik, Tiirzemesh sa nixht hawar palen dom._"

Callista frowned. "I understood _some_ of that..." Xan smiled. "Well you skills are getting better, but here's what it means...'_May the Force grant strength and courage to me through all my trials and tribulations. May I continue to grow and rise above the darkness that could consume me. The chains in __my life are broken and I, Tiirzemesh am no longer held back._' "

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "How did I....?"

"The Force, _jijtchi_....it grants things in it's own time and sometimes it takes us a while to see it for ourselves."

"A glimpse of my future...before I knew what it was...?"

Xan nodded. "That is why we Jedi don't seek visions, the future is constantly in motion, _jijtchi_, but in this case your vision came to pass." She nodded, feeling her stomach flip-flop. "It....just came to me....it's strange...I find the most clarity following difficult situations.."

Lilly had come down and taken her seat, quietly watching them talk about her tattoo. her hand drifted to her name in Nubian and she sighed softly. Smiling, Callista glanced over at her. As she passed around the food, she pondered what it meant. It still surprised her that she had taken that from the Force so early on.

Lilly grabbed a rare steak and passed them to Xan and the other food there and she smiled. Xan smiled back grabbed what he needed, passing it to Callista. "Clarity for Jedi comes at those times....it is when we rely on the Force the most." Lilly was eating and she nodded After she had finished her mouthful she spoke. "You are starting to understand, _Cal'ika_." The younger woman smiled slowly. "It just seemed that for a while, darkness was all I would see. I'm glad that it's starting to pass now."

Xan took a bite of steak and chewed carefully, swallowed before he spoke. "We've all been there at one point in our lives, _jijtchi_....me while I was a _jadacjsha_, Lilly's while she was a bounty hunter."

"It's a trial we all must pass..." Lilly said before eating some more of her steak. Callista nodded, pondering that. "_Jaj'tich_, when did you want to leave tomorrow?"

Lilly spoke up, "Headed to Theed for parts? Or my home town?"

"Dee'ja Peak, Weshtiir......we need good stuff and Theed has been rather poor with it's picking lately...besides I need to start cultivating soon."

"Hmmm, stop by Drake's shop... tell him I sent ya, that should help with computer parts, Xamesh."

"I'm more worried about the software and the backups."

"The _Light Bringer_ is _old_, _Lill'ika_..."

"Drake can help with both _Xamesh_, that's were I got most of the _Blade_'s parts." Callista groaned, remembering the last breakdown clearly. Lilly looked at Callista. "I'm older than your ship..."She laughed. "I remember when those were new."

"I think I'll go with _Jaj'tich's_ recommendations, if you don't mind, _Lill'ika_..." she frowned.

"Actually Drake's stuff is good....the Blade herself is old otherwise she'd be top notch." Lilly laughed. "I only get the best, _Cal'ika_. Drake has been good to us... in fact _Xamesh_, he has a upgrade waiting for me, you can pick it up. It should help the hyperdrive from breaking down."

Xan grumbled. "It's not the hyperdrive I worry about."

"What do you mean, _Jaj'tich_..?"

"Well I talk to him about everything, and its all he as in stock, everything else will take another two weeks." He turned to Callista. "See...the _Blade_'s systems have always been finicky....nothing we can pin down but every once in a while when it decides to....it can be a real piece of _osik_."

Lilly looked at Xan when he called the _Blade_ a piece of _osik_. "Xamesh! Be nice to the poor ship. She maybe old but she still works... maybe she breaks down because you are so mean to her all the time. I never had trouble with the ship when I was alone and a bounty hunter." She laughed and started to clean up the dishes after everyone was done.

Callista snickered and ducked her head at the look Xan shot in her direction. "I think she has a point...however...perhaps all the crazy flying is a contributing factor as well..." she looked meaningfully at Lilly, blushing a little. Lilly glared playfully. "I flew that way my whole life... again she was fine until Xan stepped on board... That's when the troubles started... I think my ship is scared of _Xamesh_." Callista grinned, and ducked as Xan threw a dishtowel at her. "Hey!"

Lilly laughed as she kept doing the dishes. "Careful _Cal'ika_; he might make you avoid something more then dish towels." She laughed. "Can you dry the dishes while I wash?"

"Sure _Lill'ika_..." Callista grabbed the dishtowel he had thrown at her and joined Lilly at the counter as she started to dry and stack the dishes. "Seeing as _Xamesh_ made us dinner it's only fair." She finished washing and began to put the dishes away. Lilly kept putting dishes away slowly. As she does, she began to hum a lullaby that her mother had hummed to her many times. It was almost haunting; but very soothing.

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Koruun_ - outsider

_m'cdi_ - 'my love' in Coruscanii

_Weshtiir _- Water Warrior

_Xamesh_ - Joker

_Xha'joui_ - 'Hello' in Coruscanii


	20. Chapter 19

Callista was still shaken over the events of the previous day, her actions were inexcusable. She knew better, especially after Corellia... Sighing, she sank down on the cool grass behind the house. Slowing her breathing, she reached for the Force, and started sorting out the events. She could have reacted differently, but instead, she had allowed Lilly's taunting and hurtful words to get under her skin.

"Come on _jijtchi_....rise and shine....lots of work to do today." She groaned. He wouldn't let her sit still for a moment now. Frowning, she let out a breath and climbed to her feet.

"Come on jijtchi you need a good breakfast this morning...._Qartl_ is fresh and hot!" She made a face, but then grinned. "You aren't going to let me rest...are you, _Jaj'tich_...?" She brushed her knees off as she entered the house. "Time for the system upgrade on the _Light Bringer_?"

"As soon as we get parts and for that we need to go into Dee'ja Peak for parts."

"Dee'ja Peak..? I've never been there....."

"One of Naboo's bigger cites and not far from here...Theed is farther away."

"Ah...what exactly do we need, _Jaj'tich_...? I've never done something like this before...." She was still slightly subdued from yesterday, but felt better after meditation.

"Anything we can get our hands on....simply put this ship needs upgrades everywhere that I can see....but we need better guns and better software."

"Whatever you think she needs, _Jaj'tich_...I wouldn't know where to begin. She needs a better security program though. And intruder countermeasures..."

"Good thing you got me around then." Xan said with a wink. "Eat up and then we'll take a ride on Ji'lyn." Callista dished up two bowls of _Qartl_, handing him on as she sat down. It was going to be a very busy day, and she needed all the energy she could get. She worked through the _Qartl_, barely tasting it she was so hungry.

Xan laughed. "Good thing people know me there...otherwise my weapons search might raise questions."

"Yeah, I was going to ask about that....I thought the Nubians frowned on selling major weapons...?"

"Things have changed....The Empire forced them to change." Xan said sadly. Callista nodded quietly, and slid her bowl into the sink. "Whenever you're ready...." She felt the comforting weight of her saber as it pressed against her thigh where she had it concealed. She hardly went anywhere without it now.

Xan looked like a rough farmer in his work shirt and leather pants that were slightly grease stained "Ok, let's go then." Callista was dressed similarly, in a well-used coverall. Turning, she led the way from the house and down to the hangar.

"Now do you have any suggestions on what you want for sure?" Xan said jumping into Ji'lyn. She jumped in after him. "I definitely need better weapons....I don't want to get stuck....and I want to improve on the life support systems."

"Do you want anything for medical triage?" Xan asked slightly hinting at her healing skills.

"What did you have in mind....."

"Bacta tank, herbal remedies....what else you tell me."

"A Bacta tank would be good....maybe a md droid as well...I don't know what they have in the way of herbal remedies, but that's an excellent idea....and maybe some of those lovely crystals I've heard about...."

"That can be taken care of....as for weapons that may take a bit more time today depending on what we see."

"I thought as much...How do you want to go about finding the weapons we need?"

"I know a few vendors in the _zuq_ and we can ask them...as for others we search."

She nodded, and jotted down a list on her datapad, so that she could keep track of things as they found them. "Lead on then, _Jaj'tich_..." Xan hit the accelerator and this time he noticed Callista not caring about how fast he was going "I see you are getting used to this already."

She smirked. "Lilly's flying kinda helped, I think..."

"She's calmed down a lot in 250 years." he laughed. "And I see that you are getting over yesterday's events now." She nodded quietly. "I let her words get to me.....and they fed my anger..."

"She wasn't thinking either....so she was just vas wrong as you were....remember that. But yes, giving words more power than they deserve is a bad habit and one you need to break, _jijtchi_."

She frowned. "How..?"

"A Jedi never acts on out emotions especially in situations like that. You must learn to detach and act on reason, calm.....peace." She sighed, not having any way to respond to that which wouldn't sound like an excuse.

"Well what are you thinking about jijtchi?" Xan asked, putting her on the spot. "I...did try, _Jaj'tich_ ......but her words hurt......"

"Lily was a bounty hunter....that type of reaction played to her bounty hunter self...you fed her as much as she fed you." Callista frowned, and felt her face heat in shame as she looked away. It seemed as though, for every step she took forward, she two backwards...

"However you can learn from that and move on, _jijtchi_....remember this."

"But how....? It seems like I keep coming back to this point...."

"You are still learning _jijtchi_. Things will come over time...patience is the key...that and determination." Her face fell momentarily. "It just seems like I'm not moving past this kind of thing..." Xan smiled. "You will, but give it time. Seek things too fast; and you miss out on knowledge." She nodded quietly, pondering that. "So where do we go from here?" she asked, referring to her training.

"We go where the Force leads us, _jijtchi_.....breathe and relax and let the Force move you where it will." Nodding, she focused on doing as he asked. Slowly, her shoulders relaxed and she could feel things with more clarity. "Good." he said and his face shone with approval. They could see the outskirts of Dee'ja Peak coming up and he smiled. "Lilly calls this her hometown; though I don't really know why."

"Was she born here..?"

"Yes...but she's more Coruscanii than Nubian now." Callista nodded, and asked quietly, "She wasn't always Coruscanii? How did it happen..?"

"She was born as one in every way but she had her memory wiped by the Jedi council of the day." Xan said frowning. "But why....?" She paused a moment. "Why don't we head that way..? You know where to find the parts I'll need..."

"Master Yoda determined her a threat to the Order for some reason....but he never really stated why....His judgment was always questionable." Xan said, heading in the direction Callista pointed. She frowned. "Wasn't he the oldest living Jedi? Perhaps he was unwilling to change his ways with the situation...or couldn't see what was truly happening...?"

"Yoda was unwilling to change his ways, but I think near the end of the Order he was blinded by the Prophecy and Skywalker than to what was going on in the galaxy." Xan sighed.

"Is that why you and _Weshtiir_ don't try to coordinate with him? I know he was instrumental in helping the Rebellion get on its feet..."

"No; we don't coordinate with him because he and Obi-Wan have a more serious duty.......the children of Skywalker." Callista nodded thoughtfully at that. "So where do we fit in? I know _Mand'alor_ has given his support to the Rebellion publicly, but where does that leave us?"

"We serve a role in intelligence, _jijtchi_....we feed sympathetic governors or heads of state vital information on how to cripple the Empire....other than that we are info gatherers now pure and simple....but that might change in time." She nodded again, not feeling thoroughly satisfied with that answer, but accepting of it. It was hard to be patient when so much was happening that she wanted to help with.

Xan smiled. "Well now plenty of choice here in the _zuq_, _jijtchi_. What do you want to start with first?"

"Engines and security....shields too..."

"Isu-Sim SSP05 hyperdrive generator....or something a little less harsh?"

"How will the power system handle that? I want something with a lot of speed, and quick turnover that won't fry the system..."

"That can be addressed with the new software....I may just write that personally so you have more power to transfer if you need." Callista grinned. "I thought you didn't like doing that kind of thing, _Jaj'tich_...? It would be good to have reserves if needed.."

"Incom power converters will help with that....besides a personal system is best cause you can reconfigure on the go."

"That is a good idea....do you think there will be as many problems as the _Blade_ has..."

"No I think it should be stress free for the most part....as long as you keep her within her tolerances most of the time....if you don't then she'll turn into the _Blade_ in a heartbeat."

"You know I don't fly crazy..."

"You may have to from time to time." Xan said without smiling. "In our line of work it's a habit."

"Yeah....I know... but it's not something I would do normally."

"Security now...internal as well as external...I need to know what you need." She chewed her lip for a moment. "Cams, motion sensors....a better lock system....." I can't think of anything else at the moment..."

"That's fairly pain free....got a lot of that in the Toy shop.....what about a droid?"

"Don't see as I would need one...except maybe and emdee droid....Unless you think I could use one as a backup?"

"Actually, I got a friend that can do one better....you haven't met Iggy yet have you?" Xan said with a glint in his red eyes. She frowned and looked sideways at him. "I haven't..."

"Iggy is our security droid....a rewritten IG assassin droid. He was rewritten so he serves as an all purpose droid."

"Ohhhhh.....no, I didn't...unless that was the one I rebuilt yesterday..."

"No...Iggy is doing self repairs." Callista nodded and frowned. "What did you have in mind....?"

"Yorel.....he does droid rewrites for specific purposes....how bout a droid that can act as a EmDee but also has the capacity to act as a security droid."

"That would be....interesting....how would it differentiate between the programming?"

"It syncs with your comp system on your ship and it stores personal files in a backup installed on board your ship." She frowned again. "Ok, that make sense...sort of..."

"I'll show you Iggy's backups on the _Blade_ next time so you can see for yourself."

"Sure...that might explain it better...I'm game for that, it sounds like it would work well...What are the chances of the programming being hacked and altered if someone does manage to get on the ship?"

"You have Lilly's slicer training....you know what kind of dead files you need to install to avoid that....if not get Lilly to help with that. As for getting on the ship...with what I have in mind....no _kriffing_ way."

She grinned. "That's good to hear, especially after Galidraan..."

"You saw the security for the Farm....that's what I had in mind for the _Light Bringer_."

"Yes....very effective.....Isn't that expensive though...?"

"Again....what did I tell you about our costs."

"_Ni ceta_....I forgot..."

Xan laughed. "Weapons now.....what did you have in mind there." She thought again. "Laser cannon...beyond that I'm not sure...."

"Well I think you need new quads and if you're going to be working with me we need to upgrade the turret badly, may even think of getting some diamond boron missiles."

She frowned. "What are those...? I've never heard of them..."

"Anti Starfighter missile....ones developed for the empire for the TIE's. Very hard to destroy by tracking...you need to use a missile to intercept it before it intercepts you." She blanched, but nodded. "Good idea....what else....encryption/decryption equipment?"

"We can install CodeRifter and SecurityViolator with the software upgrades." She nodded and grinned a little. "That would be extremely helpful..." "

Anything else?" Xan asked. She shrugged. "Nothing comes to mind right away..."

"Good....Then let's get shopping then."

After getting the weapons and other upgrades they begin the trip back home. Callista was unusually quiet for the journey and half way home, Xan decided to break the silence. "Is there something on your mind, _jijtchi_?" Callista looked over at him and frowned. "What do mean, _Jaj'tich_..?" She had a lot on her mind, but it was hard to sort out. She sighed, and shifted her burden in her arms.

"Well it looks like something is bugging you. Care to share what's on your mind?"

She sighed again. "I don't know, _Jaj'tich_...I guess I'm getting tired of all this skulking around under the Empire's nose, always hiding...." she bit her lip.

"You are not the Empire but that day isn't now. We have to keep working this way to ensure we have the right info and the right time to find weaknesses in the Empire and use them to bring the Empire down."

She nodded quietly. "Has Bel Iblis given us a new assignment yet...?"

"No....Bel Iblis has had enough of us for a little while. I think the words he said were: 'I'm tired of these damn Jedi _kriffing_ up every mission I lead'."

"Great...so...who do we report to now...?"

"Mon Mothma herself."

Callista gaped at him. "No way...what's her opinion of the Jedi...?"

"Mixed.......She was a friend of Senator Amidala of Naboo....but when finding out that Vader killed his wife, her opinion on Jedi soured a little."

"Has she contacted you yet with details on a mission, or a request to meet with you...?"

"No....as far as I know all three of us are still technically grounded." Her face fell. "I'm sorry, _Jaj'tich_...that was my fault..."

"All 3 of us were at fault _jijtchi_....and I'm not sad about being grounded for the time being.....I do have things I want to do at the Farm. And you could use a little downtime yourself after your recent ordeals."

She bit her lip, and nodded. "_Elek_, you're right..."

Xan smiled. "Doesn't mean your time on the Farm is going to be easy or less productive either, _jijtchi_." She groaned. "I knew you were going to say that.....stuff is never simple or easy when you're involved...."

Xan laughed. "You have a long time to get used to it _jijtchi_." She chuckled, and looked up, noticing they were close to the Farm. "So....how long do you think the rebuild will take, _Jaj'tich_?"

"As least as long as the harvest will, maybe even a few weeks more than that." She made a contemplative noise, and sighed. "I guess we better get to it then..."

"Yes....which means if I'm doing the software...I need you to tear down the engine again." She muttered a curse. "You know how long that will take...?"

"As long as it's going to take me to set up the initial lines of coding." Xan said and didn't sound to enthused about it either. She made a face. "Good point.... Shall we start now, then?"

"We had better...._Weshtiir_ will have my hide if I miss supper."

She snickered, and ducked her head. "You have a point there...." She hefted a few parts, lifting one of the larger ones free of the cargo area with the Force. It wobbled slightly for a moment as she tightened her focus.

"You picked up that skill rather easily, _jijtchi_...I must say I'm rather impressed." he said as he lifted the largest component with the Force easily. She shrugged. "I did notice that, but didn't think much of it at the time...I guess it's always been instinctive..."

"Indeed it is...all of the skills you have in the Force are instinctive....the key is to turn that instinct on when you need to use those same skills."

"I can do that with some.....but I feel as if some are eluding me...as if they are deeply buried, for reasons I don't know.."

"That's why you train....together we'll dig out the ones that are buried and begin to apply them." Xan smiled. She smiled in return, and shifted her burden again as she palmed the hatch control. 'Alright.... want me to start on the engine breakdown...?"

Xan laughed. "Might as well...I need it down before I remove the old software."

"Why before..?"

"The new software has to recognize the new engine...if the old engine is in place you have to start re-writing the whole system."

"Ouch, yeah....good point...I'll get on that right away..."

"I'll give you and hand with teardown.....there should be old engine software backups that I can delete as we tear down."

"_Vor'e_....Putting it together is one thing, but tearing it down is different....." Xan grabbed a hydro spanner and ducked in to the engine compartment and before he could start he swore. "B_elek tiu_....has this thing ever been cleaned properly?" Callista flinched and swore. "_Ni ceta_....I forgot it last time...." she trailed off, remembering when he had made her rebuild the engine block.

Xan growled but started to strip down the engine. "You need a _kriffing_ sand blaster to remove this grease in here....80 years of build up."

"_Ni ceta_..." she mumbled, and handed him another tool. "You want me to try..?"

"Sure, start on the polarity access channel and work your way down." he said in between grunts of effort.

"Sure, _Jaj'tich_...." She ducked around the other side of the engine housing, and began fiddling with the polarity access channel. It was stuck too...but slowly, it worked loose.

"_Sithspawn_......this engine is old....I'm reading makers from 150 years ago."

"She's not _that_ old, _Jaj'tich_, but the engine certainly is.....sounds like they pulled it from an older vessel, though I'm not sure why..." "Older models had more power than some newer ones....maybe that's why... then again _Mando'ade_ are strange folk." Xan said and if she could have seen his face he'd would've winked.

She frowned. "Why do you say that...?"

"_Mando'ade_ are like us Coruscanii...tradition is an ongoing thing with us both. Other races not so much."

"Ah, you have a point there....and I could see why they would want the more powerful engine in favor of newer ones....."

"But it's good thing we got resources that find new and more powerful engines." She grinned, and she was certain her heard it in her voice. "I'm glad too...I could certainly use it..." Xan cursed again and then said, "I think I just found one of your major issues with this thing....the power transfers are all reversed."

"_Fierfek_! Let me see...." she slipped around the engine housing again, and crouched beside him. "Great ...any way to salvage it, or will we need to replace the whole thing? Why would they reverse them in the first place?"

"I've no idea _jijtchi_....but this thing isn't salvageable now....the whole thing has too many gaps to over compensate for." She swore, and growled in frustration before taking a slow breath to let it out. "Ok...." She brushed her hair out of her face and reached for a few parts. "Where should we start?"

"Good thing I got one that was intended for the _Blade_ but was too small....we can rip this one out and install that one here."

"Alright..."

"However this project just turned into a longer one now." Xan said frowning.

"Because we have to replace the whole thing...?"

"And if we replace this we need to replace parts to help compensate for the new one....we're looking at 2 to 3 months now at the least." Callista groaned in frustration and swore. "And how long are we supposedly grounded for again...?"

"Until further notice....that can be any time." Xan frowned. "What's wrong, _Jaj'tich_...?"

"Well I was hoping our work on this wouldn't take so long, _jijtchi_...I know you have an attachment to her already."

"_Elek_, I do...what do you mean though?"

"Well if a mission comes up in the meantime....the _Light Bringer_ is in no shape for space....looks like it's the _Blade_ for us both in the mean time."

Callista sighed. "I see your point...." she frowned, not sure she liked that idea. "The _Blade_ is a good ship, _jijtchi_....just one with a personality." Xan laughed.

"I..know, I just don't like leaving _Light Bringer _in this condition either.."

"If we get called away we have no choice....but till then we work as much as we can on her."

"Fair enough..."

"Meanwhile, we get the deck plates up and start pulling her apart." She groaned again. "Alright...." She slid to her knees and began to carefully pry up the decking around the engine house. "All of it, or just here..?"

Xan frowned again but in sympathy. "All of it....down to the last bolt." Callista wanted to break something. 'You've got to be kidding....." She swore colorfully in _Mando'a_, and dropped the decking she held.

"Wish I was, _jijtchi_....I wish I was."

"_Haar'chak_...." she muttered, and continued muttering curses under her breath as she slowly pried up all the decking in the engine room, stacking it against the bulkhead.

Xan meanwhile went outside the ship to start stripping off plating that covered the engine manifolds and began stacking and cataloging where it went for future reference. Still muttering, Callista made slow progress through the rest of the ship. It had already been dark for a few hours, when she sat back on her heels and almost fell over with fatigue. She grabbed at the wall as her head swam. She had been all through the ship...even places she hadn't known about before, and she was covered in dirt and grease.

Xan called out, "I think that's enough for the day, _jijtchi_...we both need the rest." Xan was absolutely covered in grease but he looked like a boy with a dirty face....reveling in the fun. She smiled tiredly. "Sure, _Jaj'tich_...Is it ok if I sleep out here...unless you need me for something?"

"No it's fine, _jijtchi_...._Xha'jii_......see you for breakfast in the morning." Xan said smiling in understanding. She climbed stiffly to her feet, and hugged him briefly. "_Xha'jii, Jaj'tich_..." She smiled and reached up, tucking some strands of hair behind his ear before she wiped a smear of grease away. "I'll be there..."

Xan woke very early the next morning. He needed to figure out what to do next and to do that he needed to talk to Mon Mothma. Since Coruscant was 4 hours ahead of Naboo local time, it was still dark when he activated the holo with the special code he had to get a hold of Rebellion leadership.

On Coruscant, Mon Mothma looked up from her desk as the comm chimed with an incoming holo message. She activated the terminal, and her eyes widened as she recognized the code. Activating the holotransmitter, she nodded to him as his image coalesced in front of her. _"General Qenadius....Good morning.....what can I do for you?"_

It was hard to be mad with Mon Mothma, her gentle nature was something Xan found refreshing in politics but he knew he'd get no where playing nice, "Well I need to know how long Bel Iblis' little hissy fit is going to affect my role in Intelligence, Senator.....Lilly, my Padawan and myself are cooling our heels for nothing; and we should be trying to figure out the Empire's next move. And if you have gone public like you said, you know you need us soon."

Mon Mothma nodded. _"We have indeed gone public, General..."_ She paused. _"While I can understand Garm's reaction to what happened, I think that your Apprentice has more than repaid her mistake. Are you still needed on Naboo for anything by Her Majesty, or could you and your Apprentice relocate here for the time being?"_

"Relocate to Coruscant? It would be nice being on my home world again Senator, but I need to know why. what is going on?" Xan was confused. Surely she was aware that if anyone of the three of them were caught on Coruscant it would be a death sentence. Mon Mothma paused. _"Forgive me....I __sometimes forget what being here could mean for you....."_ She frowned. _"There are a few things that I'd like you to track down for me along the Rim if you would.."_

"That I can do a little easier, Senator." Xan bowed. "What are they?"

Mon Mothma sorted through some flimsies on her desk, and finally found what she was looking for. _"Those reports your Apprentice tracked down of rouge troopers? There have been more of them. Also there are a couple reports here of some Force-sensitives, possibly Jedi in hiding...I got this information from people I trust implicitly.."_

"Jedi......any names? Or just hearsay?"

She frowned. _"I don't even know if the names are complete ......Dabri'Meem...."_ She stopped, clearly having noticed his reaction.

"Dabri'Meem....interesting. Gavin Dabri'Meem was one of our finer Jedi Masters......But I thought the Purge had claimed him. Where was this info discovered?"

Mon Mothma chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. _"Last info we have says that he was on a mission deep in the Outer Rim... and that he went to ground as soon as he heard. It is unclear if his clone troopers assisted him or not, but it is possible, given what happened with Jusik... He was last seen on Saleucami."_

"That hasn't been heard from since the Clone Wars ended....the caves would be a good hiding spot." Xan scratched his beard while thinking. "Imperial activity still strong there or has Palpatine loosened his grip of Saleucami yet?"

_"Things have settled down slightly, from what we've gathered, but I would advise caution."_

"Very well....I'm off to Saleucami. Anything else I need to know, Senator?"

_"There are still several groups in system there with ties to the Hutt cartels and the Separatists. Be careful..." _

"Understood, Senator. May the Force be with you. Qenadius out." and the holo ended.

* * *

Author's notes:

The following are all Coruscanii phrases

_Qartl_ - bat hawk stew

_Xha'jii_ - good night or simply, 'nite

_Zuq_ - market


	21. Chapter 20

Xan sat for a few hours contemplating the info he had received and the more he went over it in his mind the more he didn't like it. finally it grew light enough to call Callista to breakfast and he mentally reached out and nudged her. _'Rise and shine jijtchi....lots to do today.'_

_'Coming, Jaj'tich....' _her words were still slurred slightly with sleep. She rolled off her bunk and made her way to the 'fresher, grabbing a clean coverall. A few minutes later, she trudged into the house combing her fingers through her still-damp hair. As she sat down, she tried to stifle a yawn. "What's the plan for today, _Jaj'tich_...?"

"I talked to Mon Mothma today and we are back in service.....and this is rather interesting....Have you heard of Saleucami?"

"Saleucami....? Yes, I have...why?"

"That's our next port of call. We are going searching for a Jedi I know." Her head came up in surprise. "More survived?" She thought back to what At'ika and his men had done for Bardan. "Who..?"

"Have you come across the name Gavin Dabri'Meem yet?"

"Dabri'Meem? No..." she trailed off in thought as something was jogged in her memory. It was hazy, and she shook it off.

"Your mind says different....I felt it.....follow that train of thought, _jijtchi_." She gave him a look of complete bewilderment. "I don't know what to tell you, _Jaj'tich_...I don't remember anything about him, but apparently I heard something...."She thought a moment. "I think maybe my father mentioned him once when I was very young..."

"You got some of those files handy, see if you can dig up a holo mentioning him." She frowned and dug in the pocket of her coverall. "How did you...?" She glanced down, and busied herself entering commands for a few moments before she handed it to him.

"I didn't know you had the actual pad on you....I just knew you had it handy." Xan frowned, "The force works in strange ways." She gave him a sideways look. "That it does...Like I said, I don't really know anything about him...what information we have is there..."

Xan nodded and pressed the controls. Her father's face appeared on the screen again. _"Callista is growing quickly now. We do still have some friends among those in the Temple. Master Dabri'Meem got a message to us recently, letting us know that she would be watched over should we choose to go through with what we plan to do....."_ he stopped then, his voice husky with unshed tears. After a few moments, he continued._ "She will be placed with a non-Jedi family, and told nothing of her heritage so that she may live in peace without fear for her life...."_ The message faded, and Callista looked away briefly.

"Well now I can see how his plan backfired on him. If Dabri'Meem went missing you would have no one to watch over you. And that happened." Callista fought tears again. "Yeah, it didn't work at all...."

"Things worked out for you just not in the way intended, _jijtchi_. It may be hard, but let go of that bitterness." She nodded and took a slow breath. "_Ni ceta_....I'm glad they have..." she smiled a little.

"Well, curious to find Master Dabri'Meem yet?"

"Very much. I'd like to meet him..."

"Well it looks like we are taking the _Blade_, _jijtchi_....the _Bringer_ is in no shape to go anywhere."

Sighing, she agreed. "Alright...._Lill'ika's_ still needed here...?"

"That's up to Lilly....and she needs to get active herself again soon....Desk jobs don't suit her and you never know. We might need her after a bit." Lilly walked in then, yawning. She had just woken up and she looked like hell and went for a cup of caf.

"Well, about time _Weshtiir_.....looks like we are back in service."

"Oh.... all of us? Where are we headed?" She took a sip of the caf and winced. "Whoa... way to strong - did you make this, _Xamesh_?"

"Saleucami.....you remember Master Gavin."

"I do..."

"Well it seems that he's gone missing and the last report is he was on Saleucami." he handed her the padd. Lilly took it and looked at it and took to drinking a glass of blue milk and read over the info, nodding. "Hmm, it will be nice to see Master Gavin again, it's been too long."

Callista looked thoughtful now, and sipped her own caf slowly as she pondered the message her father had left.

"That is if he is still alive....and if he couldn't keep tabs on _Tiirzemesh_ there was something wrong."

"Maybe he was too busy covering his ass. Doesn't hurt to find out does it?" Callista frowned at Lilly.

"Weshtiir...he promised my father he would....no one expected what would happen..."

"Hmmm, yes that's true. Still, its better than sitting here doing harvest - it is still a few weeks away." She handed the pad back to Xan.

"Very well it's settled....Lilly you fly. And when we get in space we both need to do something for _Tiirzemesh_ that we have overlooked so far." Callista looked up at that. "What do you mean, _Jaj'tich_..?"

Lilly nodded and smiled. "I'll start pre flight." She walked out of the house, and to the _Blade_. Xan winked at Callista. "You'll see." Lilly was soon done the preflight and waited for Xan and Callista. Xan boarded the _Blade_ and strapped in next to Lilly, waiting for Callista to strap in. She slid into the third seat, and gave him a thumbs up. "All set...."

"Punch it, _Weshtiir_." Lilly took off smoothly, and once clear of Naboo's gravity well she jumped to hyperspace and looked to Xan, smiling. Xan smiled and unstrapped, walked into the lounge where he waited for Lilly and Callista to join him. Lilly unstrapped as well, and joined Xan quickly, smiling.

Callista rose, looking confused. On the way, she stopped in her bunk and gathered a few things she had found among her father's belongings, and slipped them into her pocket before she joined them. Lilly stood next to Xan, remaining quiet but watching.

As Callista entered the lounge he motioned for her to sit on the decking. He did likewise as did Lilly. He then brought out his lightsaber and saw that Lilly did the same. "What do you notice about our lightsabers, _jijtchi_?" Callista frowned, and focused on them in the Force. "They both have crystals...and they feel more a part of you ...than mine does.....because I didn't make it?" she guessed.

Xan nodded. "We made our sabers to be extensions of ourselves, which is what the lightsaber is. You have been using a training blade and now the time has come for you to make your own weapon." he smiled.

"A training blade..?" She looked a little confused.

Lilly brought out parts and laid them on the table in front of Callista; there were many different parts. She then spoke softly. "Your blade was for training, If at all you slipped you wouldn't hurt yourself badly. It's effective; but not as effective as your own. It is time for you to do so. Reach out in the Force and let it guide you, _Cal'ika_."

Callista nodded slowly and pulled the training saber from her belt, laying it on the table. Slowly, she reached out to handle each of the parts one at a time, getting a sense of them and how they would fit together. Xan stopped her briefly before continuing. "Now, I noticed something....you have some items of your own in your pockets, _jijtchi_."

She flushed, and dug into the pocket of her coverall. "_Elek_, I do, _Jaj'tich_..." Carefully, she pulled them from her pocket one by one, and laid them on the table. Her father's lightsaber...the one she had retrieved during her _muun'bajir_ on Tattooine....a heavy bronze medallion on a chain.....and a large purple crystal. "The last two...I found them on Tattooine among my father's things..."

Xan used the Force to levitate the amethyst in front of the three of them. "Interesting....an Adegan crystal....amethyst."

"Those are rare now.... Not easily found, if my memory serves me, _Xamesh_." Lilly observed.

"Indeed.....the last one I saw of this type was a part of Master Windu's saber." Xan said interested.

"I remember that, _Xamesh_.... it is very interesting how she has come to own this crystal." Lilly opened her own saber and started to tinker with the insides, looking up every once in awhile.

"Is it large enough to make two focusing crystals..? What do you mean, _Weshtiir_..?" Callista asked.

Lilly looked at Callista and smiled. "As we said, the last one to own such a crystal was Master Windu. These are as rare as my own." She pulled out two very dark navy blue crystals. "I find it strange you came across this... it's a very unique crystal." Callista shrugged, not understanding the significance of the crystal. "I just found it among his things....what's so special about it...?"

"It's rare... no one has seen one since Master Windu's time." She put her own crystals back in her saber. "_Cal'ika_ you need to understand, some crystals are rare because of there color, size, or how they effect lightsaber... that is why to this date no two lightsabers are the same."

"But why are these so rare...?" she turned the amethyst over slowly in her fingers. It was heavy.

"Thanks to the self imposed Emperor, he sealed off all caves where the crystals are grown. It is getting harder to find them. As for yours, its the color and the size. Last time I saw one that big was when I was but a Padawan and my father showed me one he had found on Coruscant."

Callista nodded thoughtfully. "I have no idea where he would have gotten such a large one from..."

"The caves on Ossus....that's where most of the Adegan crystals grow, _jijtchi_. And from the looks of it, this one was saved for a special purpose."

"I'm honestly surprised it wasn't destroyed..."

"Your father must have wanted it safe for some reason, things happen for a reason, _jijtchi_." She finished tinkering with her saber and watched Callista.

Xan smiled. "Well it's big enough that you won't need any other crystals for the matrix, _jijtchi_. Now you should get to work.....make it an extension of yourself, _jijtchi_." She looked slightly bewildered. "I'll have to cut the crystal down....is that possible..?"

Xan nodded. "There is a lascutter in with the tools you have there. Trust the Force and it will guide you rightly here." "Have faith in yourself, _jijtchi_." She nodded, and picked up the tool he indicated, studying the crystal for a moment in the Force.

Carefully, she picked up the crystal, holding it delicately as she focused on her first cut. It wasn't easy. The lascutter bit into the smooth surface of the crystal, but didn't melt it. Instead, the crystal spilt into two smaller chunks, which she shaped carefully before setting the tool down again. Lilly watched Callista with a careful eye to see what she would create.

Then, Callista began reaching for the parts that were laid out on the table, and slowly, two hilts began to take shape in front of her. It far more detailed work than putting an engine back together, and a fine sheen of sweat covered her forehead as she slotted the crystals into their focusing chambers at last.

Closing the casings, she picked up the lascutter again, and dialed back the power setting, turning it into an etching rather than a cutting tool. Under her steady touch, Coruscanii characters began to appear down the smooth metal. She sensed Xan's faint surprise as he picked up on her thoughts. Finally, she sat back and set down the lascutter, letting out a slow breath as she did so.

"Interesting....and breath taking." Xan said. Lilly studied them and nodded slowly. "Very unique and like you in so many ways, Cal'ika. Take it and turn it on, give it a try." Callista smiled and rose, hefting the two hilts for a moment. A slow smile spread over her features as she thumbed both blades to life. They cast a deep amethyst glow over her, and she began to slowly run through the first few moves of her Teras Kasi form.

Lilly watched with a little bit of pride, she also thought it was funny that now both of Xan's Padawans were dual wielders. She spoke to Xan as she watched. "You realize _Xamesh_, this is two for dual wielders for lightsabers?" Xan nodded and said nothing for a minute but then turned to Lilly. "Doesn't mean I can't find holes in both of your techniques."

Lilly laughed. "Care to try _Xamesh_.... I think you'll be out numbered." Callista paused, and grinned as she listened to their banter. Closing down her sabers, she hooked them to her belt. "What's this...?" She grinned, sensing the rivalry between them. Xan stood up and in doing so his knees cracked loudly. He walked over to Callista as he saw the medallion. "That is a JedCred, _jijtchi_."

"A what..?" Lilly remained sitting for the time being as Xan spoke.

"A JedCred.....A Corellian Jedi tradition. You see any time a Corellian Jedi was made a Master he or she would commission the Corellian Central Bank to mint a series of coins baring their likeness on them. These coins were termed Jedi Credits or JedCreds. They were given to friends and family to celebrate the fact the person made their Mastership." Callista's mouth fell open in surprise, and she palmed the medallion off the table, and turned it over in her palm. It did indeed bear her father's likeness on it.

"Your father may have been one of the last Corellian Jedi to do such before Order 66." Callista nodded silently, and ran her thumb over the surface of it. It was smooth, and faintly warm. "I wonder if he forgot he had it...." she mused quietly.

"I doubt it _jijtchi_....if he was seen wearing it by any Imperial officer, he'd be executed." She shook her head. "Not what I meant....I think he hid it from himself..."

"Why do you think that now?" Xan asked. She shrugged. "It's a feeling...from those holos....he must have hid it from himself because he couldn't bear the reminder of what he had become....what he had lost..." She stopped, and choked back a sob. Xan said nothing, but he hugged her. She buried her face in his shoulder, her tears drenching his shirt as she wept....for what her father had lost.

Lilly stood and hugged Callista from behind. "That was your old life... this is your new life and you are loved and cared for, _Cal'ika_." She sniffled and nodded. As much as it hurt....finding that medallion, and what it meant felt as if she had some closure considering her birth parents. She leaned against Xan again, and felt Lilly embrace both of them. "I'm glad that you found me, _Jaj'tich_..."

"I'm glad too, _jijtchi_." he said and let go. "It seems that my life is a bit more complete now." Lilly also let go and smiled at the younger woman. Callista smiled, and hugged him again. "Let's go find Master Dabri'Meem, shall we?" Xan heard the proximity sensor beep "Coming up on Saleucami now." Lilly laughed and smiled. "You mean the fun in the sun starts soon?"

Xan groaned. "I wouldn't call Saleucami a tourist hot spot unless you count the lava, Weshtiir." Callista smirked. "Yeah, not the first place I'd pick for a vacation..."

"I like fire, _Xamesh_!" She laughed loudly again. "Lilly please; let's get down to the surface and see what clues we can pick up, eh?"

"All right, All right!" She slid in the pilot's seat and starts to guide the ship down towards the surface. "We'd best be careful....._Jaj'tich_....should we go in _beskar'gam_...? It's bound to get a little rough.."

"No too much attention in that....I want as little of a scene as possible....locals here haven't seen many Jedi, so our robes won't be a give away."

"Are you sure that's wise....?"

Lilly finally landed the ship softly and nodded. "He's sure _Cal'ika_, we are a rare sight now." Lilly threw on her cloak, did the clasp up and threw up the hood and smiled.

"Alright...." Callista donned her own cloak, and clipped her lightsabers to her belt.

Lilly's lightsaber did it's disappearing trick and she walked over to the closet and opened it and Iggy walked out. "Iggy I need you to run scans of the planet for anything Force Sensitive or usual."

"Yes Mistress. Shall I relay that to your comms?" the droid said.

"Yes please, Iggy. Also I need you to secure the ship and if there is any Imp activity let us know, please."

"Roger Mistress.....security will be armed once you exit the ship."

"Thank-you Iggy... also please put _Cal'ika_ into your memory bank if you haven't yet. Seeing as I believe this is your first meeting." Callista looked sideways at the droid. Lilly looked at Callista and smiled. "By the way this is Iggy, Xan reprogrammed him a long time ago. We'd be lost without him, wouldn't we, _Xamesh_?" She laughed again.

Xan nodded and Iggy beeped again. "Recognition systems activated." a few seconds later he beeped again and said. "Pleasure to meet you, Mistress _Cal'ika_." Callista grinned. The droid had even picked up her nickname... "And you, Iggy..." Lilly nodded and looked to Xan. "Is there anything else we need Iggy to do while we're gone, _Xamesh_?"

"Iggy, run code 5 to the brain trust and keep her Excellency informed of our movements." Xan said and Iggy just beeped again. Lilly nodded and opened the hatch, walking out and looking around carefully. "Come on _jijtchi_....let's go," Xan said to Callista. She sighed and made sure her sabers were concealed beneath her robe as she joined Xan.

Lilly walked towards the small village and looked over at Xan and Callista. "_Xamesh_, what is going to be our cover story?" "That I haven't though of...ideas?"

"We can easily pass as a family, _Xamesh_." Callista nodded in agreement and tucked her Padawan braid up into her ponytail, easily concealing it.

"Good. Now let's go see if any villagers have news." Callista fell into step beside him, and dug her pad out of her pocket again, familiarizing herself with the description of Master Dabri'Meem.

"_Weshtiir_ you ask questions....I'm going to pull a ruse....that I can't speak Basic."

"And me, _Jaj'tich_...?"

"Are you speaking Coruscanii, _Xamesh_? Or something else?"

"You can ask questions with Lilly or you can follow the same ruse...but your Coruscanii is still weak."

"She could act as the young child, _Xamesh_, we don't need her to speak lots and you can give her stuff through telepathy." Callista nodded. "If it's alright, I think I'll just observe..." Xan nodded. "Let's get going then."

"All right." Lilly walked into the village and went up a villager and spoke. "Hello, how are you?" The gruff looking man grunts but said nothing and continued to work on his water pump. Callista traded a look with Xan._ 'This could be harder than we thought, Jaj'tich..'_ Xan replied telepathically, _'I know....not exactly trusting of outsiders, these people.'_

Lilly frowned and spokes once more. "I am looking for info one a outsider... who do I need to speak to with?"

"I know nothing bout any outsider....and if I did I wouldn't tell you anyway."

"Well in truth he has been here for ten years. It is a matter of importance."

"Importance? Pah! Offworlders ain't important; now scram will ya? I want to get this water pump working or my wife and kids will not have any water."

"May I look at it, sir? I have a knowledge of such things." Callista traded a look with Xan again. _'We might need to track him down on our own, Jaj'tich.'_

'_I had a feeling. And if Lilly isn't careful this is going to get violent.'_ The man turned to Lilly and he didn't look happy. "I said I'll fix it....how bout you scram before I turn you into fodder?" Callista gently laid her hand on Lilly's arm and shook her head. _'Don't push him, Weshtiir...'_ Lilly felt this and sighed walking off before she looked at them and spoke softly. "We have to find him."

Xan said aloud in Coruscanii. "_Ze maak jimet. Khoshir!_" We will look. Patience. Lilly nodded. "I know, Xamesh." Callista didn't understand the exact words, but she caught the meaning anyway. "So where do we start, _Jaj'tich_...where do you think he would be...? What are his skills...?"

"I never knew Gavin real well before hand....but if I recall he was in investigations...which means he's good at being undercover as well as we are."

"So we're ghosts, chasing a ghost." Lilly grumbled.

"Basically, _Weshtiir_....and I don't like that."

"Nor do I, _Xamesh_... ghosts chasing a ghost is never a good idea." Callista sighed. "Can I help in any way? _Jaj'tich_? Do you happen to know who trained my father? Was it Dabri'Meem?"

"Let me get Iggy on that." Xan said and he activated his comm. "Iggy, dig into the Jedi files and see the list of Gavin Dabri'Meem's apprentices."

Iggy's voice responded."I have the list, Master....any specific name?" Xan said, "Halon Gseran."

Iggy responded, "Affirmative, Master...Halon Gseran was trained by Gavin Dabri'Meem and made his Knighthood 32 years before the Purge began. Do you require more info?" Xan smiled to himself. "No Iggy, that's good for now, Xan out." Callista paled slightly. _Thirty-two years_....She dug into her pocket, and fingered the medallion again.

"Interesting. Thoughts anyone?" Lilly spoke up, "He could have died in the purge, or he is dead from old age."

"No, he's not dead..." Callista whispered. "I ...can feel it somehow..."

"No, he couldn't be dead....especially if Mothma's reports were correct. but where does that leave us?" Xan mused.

"Lost, _Xamesh_, we could start looking at outward caves to find him. He might be there, or he is here right under our noses." Callista looked over at Xan. She didn't dare say it aloud. '_Jaj'tich...the medallion....what if...?'_

"What if what, _jijtchi_?" Lilly looked to Callista with wonder and waited for her to speak again. Callista took a slow breath. "I know that objects can retain an imprint of people that handled them....what if there was a way to use the medallion to find him...?"

"Impression reading...now that's a skill neither of us has....go for it, _jijtchi_." Xan said smiling, impressed by his padawan. Lilly was very impressed and stood next to Xan, putting an arm around his shoulder and sighed. Callista nodded a little nervous now, as she carefully withdrew the medallion concealing it within her robe.

Hesitant, she reached into the Force wrapping her awareness around it, and felt the energies attached to it. Her father's presence was very strong...but there was another second one beneath the first...it felt different than that of her father...more focused. She dug deeper into that feeling, and let it fill her until she could distinguish between the two. She opened her eyes, looking up at Xan as she did so. "I think I can find him, _Jaj'tich_..."

"Then lead the way, _Cal'ika_." Xan said. Nodding, she slipped the medallion back into her pocket, fingering it as she traced the presence she felt. "_Weshtiir_ is right....he's near the caves..." Lilly waited for the pair to move ahead, she should follow behind them. Lilly blinked and looked to Xan and smiled. "It seems I am more open today, Xamesh."

Xan laughed ."'Bout time, _Weshtiir_...just make sure you don't drop your guard....for all we know Gavin may have been corrupted." Lilly nodded. "All right _Xamesh_, I will be mindful." Callista looked between them. "Maybe I should be the one to approach him...?"

"A good idea, _jijtchi_....I suggest one thing though. Greet him in Old Corellian, that way he knows you are from there as well."

"Agreed..." She knew that was wise. While her presence would be familiar, her appearance would not be. Lilly followed behind the two keeping an eye out for people trying to follow them. Cautiously, Callista traced his presence in the Force, using the tiniest thread she could manage. It was one thing to track another in the Force, but it was a different matter entirely to blatantly announce yourself. Finally, she saw the caves ahead of them. "_Jaj'tich_...I think I should go ahead alone...can you join me when I tell you...?"

Xan nodded. "Lilly should come with me though."

"I know...but I feel I need to meet him alone first..."

Xan nodded again. "Go ahead, _jijtchi_...I'll hear you when you call." She nodded silently, and slipped the medallion back into her pocket as she climbed into the network of caves. The air was cool and damp ...refreshing after the sticky heat outside.

Slowly, she worked her way deeper into the cave. Lilly waited with Xan and watched Callista with the Force. Callista crept farther into the dim caves, and her senses prickled. He was close... She had barely finished the thought when she felt him beside her. She resisted the urge to flinch, and said simply. "_Khasaan'l, Chumani._.." (hello, friend..)

"_Ol'val, Selba_." (Hello, young one) an older human with blue eyes and a thick beard said. "Rare to hear the old tongue spoken by a young one such as yourself....but how did you find me, child?" She blushed. "This...." she pulled the medallion from the pocket of her coverall. The bronze was warm in her palm as she passed it to him, and opened herself to him in the Force. "I was the daughter of Halon Gseran..."

"You....little _Cal'ika_?" the man said. "You don't look like her...you look more like a Jedi I used to know."

"I...can explain...." she sighed. "It's a long story...." She nervously twisted the hem of her robe between her fingers. " As I said, I was the daughter of Halon Gseran...he..." she stopped and took a breath. "He ....was torn apart by that which he feared to lose...he tried to kill me not too long ago...and now he is dead..."

"Dead....torn apart? Halon....my padawan fell to the darkness?" She nodded and pulled her pad from the pocket of her coverall. Finding the journal entries, she passed it to him wordlessly. "It's all there..." Gavin took the pad and perused through it and once done he frowned. "If not for the Purge, I would've watched over you kid, but I couldn't be fighting of the Imps and protect you at the same time."

"I know....I had a bit of help in that area....which brings me to your first question. You said I didn't look like the girl you remember...I _am_ Callista Gseran, though I gave up that name when I went through the _Ziitshpaak_..." She used the Coruscanii word, and saw his eyes widen slightly. "Xan found me on Corellia a few months ago....I have been training with him and his wife since then. After...my father died....I chose the _Ziitshpaak_. They are my family now..."

"Qenadius is your Master...interesting.....the old devil still goes strong, huh? But wife....who's that?" Gavin said. Callista smiled slightly. "Lilly Tenshine..." She knew very well what had happened to Lilly, and how hard Xan had worked with her to overcome that.

Gavin's jaw dropped slightly. "Tenshine ...wonders never cease. I assume they are here with you then, but I'll wait for a reunion with them later." He looked at her. "So you went Coruscanii eh? Since you won't share your clan name, I assume, what is the name you do go by now?" Callista chewed her lip for a moment. "Anija Ordo...." She saw his eyebrows climb into his hairline again.

"Ordo? you mean Xan got you involved with the _Mando'ade_ too? He's a good guy, but man - he's got more crossed wires than a Neimoidian protocol droid some days." She couldn't help it, and she snickered. "It's alright....and yes, he did...I've been formally adopted into his clan..." and she told him briefly of her own _muun'bajir_ on Tattooine. "As to my clan name...I would be honored to share that with you..." she blushed again.

Gavin smiled. "Well I'm not telling anyone....not even Xan." She grinned. "It's _Tiirzemesh_....Warrior Shaman..."

"That damn tongue never did make sense to me....but the name fits. So let me guess; you work with that Rebel Alliance I keep hearing about." She nodded. "Correct...._Jaj'tich_, _Lill'ika_, and I work intelligence for them..." she saw him frown slightly at the unfamiliar word. "_Jaj'tich_ means 'master' in Coruscanii. From what I understand, they went public a few days ago, after _Mand'alor_ gave them his support..."

Gavin smiled at that. "Good for the _Mando'ade_....by the way... who is _Mand'alor_ now? Mereel's been dead for a long time now." "Yes, he has..." She sobered slightly. "The current _Mand'alor_ is Giarc Ordo..."

Gavin nearly fell down after hearing that. "That bloody Qenadius....he always picks the right people to get behind, doesn't he? So I guess I take your orders from time to time eh, _ner'vod_?"

"Me? How do you figure?" She was baffled by that comment.

"You carry the Ordo name...in that culture you are royalty now." Gavin explained. "But if you get a big head on me, I'll whip your _shebs_ still, are we clear?" he said with a wink.

"_Elek_...."

"Good...so why did you come looking for me anyway?" he asked.

"We...got some info that said you might be here...We weren't sure if you still were, given the current situation..."

"Yeah and it's getting worse. Imp patrols have doubled in the last cycle....I think they may have gotten the same leads you have on me."

"We can get you off-planet...though you'd probably have to talk to _Jaj'tich_ for specifics...." she shrugged and stood up. "May I bring them in now?"

"Knock yourself out, kid." Gavin said. She smiled, and reached out to Xan. _'Jaj'tich....please come in now...'_ Xan felt her call and turned to Lilly. "After you, _jijtchi_," he said to his wife playfully. She growled at him playfully and walked ahead, entering the cave. As she did so, she lowered her hood. She hadn't changed that much since the last time Gavin had seen her. Her eyes were red now and she had her hair in a tighter braid. She stop behind Callista and nodded her head with respect.

Xan walked in and said, "Well you've looked better, _ner'vod_, but then again you age faster than me." Callista hid a grin. Lilly laughed at Xan's comment and smiled. "He ages faster then any of us, Xan."

Gavin smirked."Yeah but tell me something, Hutt friend. How did you manage to get Lilly to marry you? You ain't a great looker like me, now are you?" Gavin said just as playfully. Callista snickered, and ducked her head at the looks she got from both Xan and Gavin.

Gavin spoke again, "So, I take it you intend to get me off this rock then. The _Blade_ still going, _Lill'ika_?"

"Yes Gavin the _Blade_ is still going, just as strong as ever...as to why I married him... I don't know I guess you can say he grew on me." She laughed and then rested her head on Xan's right shoulder.

"I figured as much....whatever _jijtchi_ means, I'm picking that much up from Xan. Good to see I'm not out of touch there." He laughed. Callista smiled. "It means 'young one'..."

"So you're his new one then. Xan, you get all the damn luck. Or is that the will of the Force?" Gavin winked at her.

"I guess he is a lucky one Gavin, or maybe it's just because you too slow to keep up with Xan." She laughed. Xan smiled. "The _Blade_ is still going _Gav'ika_. Care to pick up your _shebs_....and see if you can keep up for a change."

Gavin said, "Fine lead the way... I'll be with _Anij'ika_ here....we still need a chat." Callista traded a look with Xan, but didn't argue as they filed out of the caverns and back towards the _Blade_. "I said it was still going... didn't I?" asked Lilly as she and Xan started to walk away from the pair to get the _Blade_ prepped and ready.

"Leaves us time to talk away from him for a minute. So how do you find him as a Master, kid. That is what I meant earlier. You like your father intrigue me." She thought a moment. "He's tough, but fair ....and not afraid to be harsh when he needs to be.."

"Sounds about right. There was talk that him leaving the Order during Skywalker ascension to Council was cause his objectiveness was in question."

She frowned. "How do you mean..?"

"Lilly.....he had an obvious attachment to his padawan and the Council then was worried that it would be his downfall. Yet Skywalker was married in secret." She nodded, and chewed on her lip. "_Gav'ika_ ....why did they wipe her memory....Skywalker turned out to be more of a danger than she ever was..."

"Yoda was afraid the memory of watching her parents die in front of her would scar her for life." She nodded. "But why not try other methods first...that's kind of harsh...."

"Which is why Xan never really got along with that Council. Xan was Intelligence, and therefore an outsider in reality." She was confused. "But didn't the Jedi have their own Intelligence...? I thought he was part of that....?"

"He was....but Intelligence positions back when Xan was originally was a padawan were different .... Marriages were perfectly acceptable if you were Intelligence. That was his issue. As to other methods....I wish I knew. Frankly, Jedi decision-making had been backwards since the beginning of Palpatine's rise to power."

"Backwards? How so?" She nodded, still confused. "You said earlier that I intrigue you...like my father...What did you mean?"

"You like your father are very powerful and very perceptive; Xan is lucky to have you as a student. As to backward....The Council was rather limited in it's viewpoints. They expected utter rigidity and emotionless decisions."

"But that's...impossible.. even for a Jedi. No one can be completely without emotion..." She blushed at his compliment.

"Exactly....And Xan fought this tooth and nail...it showed in his mission logs and everything. And the Council only tolerated him on certain things. Only Master Mundi backed him."

"And that's why he left?" They arrive at the ship. "None of that now....ask Xan these things. But in a nutshell, yes." She nodded quietly, and entered the _Blade_, slipping away to the cockpit. Lilly sat in the cockpit just finishing the preflight and she smiled as Callista slipped into her seat. "Are we all ready to go... it's time to get out of here quickly."

"All set...let's go." Callista confirmed. "Master Gavin's settled in the lounge."

"Punch it Lilly. Time to see _Mand'alor_."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Not much to say here.... Callista finally gets to construct her own saber. And, she finds a connection to her past :)


	22. Chapter 21

Callista fiddled with the controls on her board for a few moments, still trying to familiarize herself with the Coruscanii. She felt a faint mental tug from Master Gavin...like a tap on the shoulder, and looked up. At Xan's questioning glance, she said. "I'll be a while, _Jaj'tich_...I think Master Dabri'Meem wants to speak with me.." Xan nodded. "You two have a lot to catch up on, _jijtchi_."

She nodded quietly and rose, making her way towards the Lounge. Gavin was there, browsing the Journal files she had shown him earlier. She bowed. "You wanted to see me, _Jaj'tich_ Dabri'Meem..?"

"It's Gavin or _Gav'ika_....leave that Master or Judge' tis business at the door." Gavin said, mispronouncing the Coruscanii word. She smiled. "_Gav'ika_ it is, then.." Quietly, she slipped into the seat next to him as he continued looking over the entries.

"I think you need to fill me in on a few things, kid....I came in at the end of the story, you know." She blushed. "Fair enough, _Gav'ika_.....where would you like me to start..?"

"Your father....what happened there?"

She bit her lip and looked away for a moment. "Master Xan and I were tracking him...we had found out that he had stolen copies of the plans to the Empire's new weapon, and the Alliance didn't want them falling into the wrong hands. It was supposed to be simply a retrieval, but that changed...He attacked me...and I wasn't prepared for it....he..almost killed me...Xan stepped in to defend me, but he wouldn't back down..."

"And Xan killed him, I assume." Gavin said shocked.

"_Elek, Gav'ika_. He almost killed both of us...he had already killed my mother..." she stopped and choked back a sob as that memory rose to the surface. "He was trying to rid himself of everything that reminded him of what he used to be..."

"Halon was always rash but he was cautious....what made him fall....the separation?" Gavin thought out loud.

"As near as I can tell...and he said that he got tired of running and hiding..."

"_Osik_," Gavin swore sadly and he shook his head.

"_Ni ceta_..." Callista said softly. "_Shab_....I wish it wasn't true...." Silently, she reached over and pulled up the entry where Halon was proudly talking of what he had done. She saw Gavin's face harden as he listened.

"I taught you better than that, Padawan." Gavin said to the holo sadly with a touch of bitterness. "Damn Palpatine!"

"I had no idea..until he got the drop on me....and then during the _Ziitshpaak_..." she trailed off, ashamed at how she had handled that and the subsequent events.

"I remember when I was a padawan Xan explaining that to me when I asked; but it didn't make much sense."

"I can try...."

"What does that mean anyway?"

"Sith Curse..." she frowned. "Believe me, it's not something I did lightly....and there were a lot of things that I did following it that I am not proud of..."

"What did this entail, kid?" She sighed. "Basically, it was a way for the Sith to cheat death..or so they thought...it created super soldiers. Once one underwent the transformation, it could not be reversed. It's an injection that transform's the subject's DNA...permanently...It _is_ Darkness..."

"Permanently? Well I can say that you don't look friendly anymore that's for sure. I do know how old Xan and Lilly are....so you mean to tell me you are going to have that same type of lifespan now?"

"_Elek_...I'll be this way for the rest of my life. As to what happened..I can show you..." Hesitantly she opened her mind to him, letting him see what had happened to her during the transformation. Hot tears traced silently down her cheeks as the memory replayed itself in her mind. As Gavin saw her memories play out through his mind his face darkened and when it was over his head sunk and he sat in thought for a few minutes. She looked away, ashamed. "There is more...." she said softly after a few minutes of silence had passed between them.

"How much more?" Gavin slightly disgusted. She swallowed. "I didn't react well to it at first.... I.... almost killed _Jaj'tich_..." her face crumpled, and she didn't dare look at him. Gavin swore. "Is this a Gseran family trait? Attempting to kill loved ones or something?"

"_Nayc, Gav'ika_...." her voice broke for a moment. "I am ashamed that I did it...it's not who I am...."

"I certainly hope so, kid. And I think you learned from it." Gavin said. "Man, the things you miss when you are running for your life...." A small, mirthless smile passed over her features for a moment. "It is passed now...and I have learned from it...." She pulled the medallion from her pocket again, and ran her thumb over its engraved surface.

"Halon's JedCred.....I remember him telling me how he had to basically bribe the official just to get his JedCreds minted." Gavin smiled at the memory.

"Bribe him, why...?"

"Corellian politics at it's finest....the DikTat was a Separatist supporter of such...he was always saying in public that if the Separatists won the war, it would allow Corellia to leave the Republic. The man was an idiot; plain and simple." Callista blanched. "I didn't know...I'm honestly surprised I wasn't discovered by supporters of the Empire long before now..."

"You were a streetkid, right? Well that probably saved you right there."

"_Elek_....how do you mean?"

"Well from what I've seen of the Empire, they concentrate on those that _look_ like they are hiding....like me. You weren't exactly hiding....you were _surviving_." She nodded. "Very true..." she smiled faintly, remembering how easily Xan had pegged her in the Force.

"Which is probably why Xan spotted you so well...I've seen enough Coruscanii to understand how Xan saw you." She frowned. "Care to explain, Gav'ika..?"

"He was a streetkid right....and you were one....Just makes sense he would spot someone like him."

"Ah...elek, it does."

"Well the pieces are coming together now I think." She smiled, and took off her outer robe, noticing how his gaze hovered on her twin sabers for a moment. "What else did you want to know, Gav'ika? And please, you can call me Anij'ika if you like.."

"That is going to take some getting used to....Anij'ika. Well you might tell me what happens now?"

"What do you mean...?"

"Well I've been out of commission for 10 years. So what's does this Alliance need me for?"

"I'm...not sure.....Jaj'tich would probably know better than I would...I do know that we are trying to track down any surviving Jetii, which is how I found you..."

"I'm surprised you did....I didn't want to be found." Gavin said shaking his head. She smiled. "I can't really explain it either...it had a lot to do with the JedCred..."

"Impression reading....Your father had that skill as well." Gavin said with a lopsided smile.

"He did...?" she looked up at Gavin in surprise. "It just feels...normal...I don't have to think about it...."

"Neither did he....it was a natural skill he had....one I found useful in finding criminals." She raised an eyebrow. "Were you in intelligence as well? They almost didn't take me because I'm so young..."

"Investigations....we handled organized crime and serial killers and the like....back when we were the only option for the galaxy... before the dark times of the Empire." She nodded quietly, thinking. "What was he like....before...?" it was hard for her to finish the question.

"A kind and gentle man.....very quiet and reserved....but he had been through his own hells." "What do you mean...?" she asked softly, slowly running her fingers over the surface of the medallion.

"He came late to the Jedi....his parents were beating him and it was no place for a kid to feed and run a household while 2 drunks were passed out from over-indulgence."

Callista flinched. "I had no idea....I thought they didn't take students that late.....as to his situation...I'm familiar with that kind of thing myself..." she looked away for a moment.

"Late in this case was 8 years old...a little late, but there have been exceptions." She nodded, knowing one such exception...which had proved to be the Jedi's undoing. "I know it doesn't mean much....but I wanted to say that I'm sorry...."

"For what, kid? You don't turn the hands of fate nor move the Force...You don't need to apologize to me, kid."

She looked down for a moment. "I know...but I feel as if I do..." Sighing, she stuffed the medallion back in her pocket and rose. Quietly she excused herself, and went to change. When she returned, she wore a sleeveless shirt that exposed the tattoos on her arms, and bits of the one across her back.

Silently, she drew her sabers and saluted him before she began to work slowly through the first of her Teras Kasi forms, her movements becoming quicker and more fluid as she opened herself to the Force.

"Your feet aren't quite in position for a sweep or a feint to hide a saber hand switch if you use only one saber." She frowned. "Could you show me...?" Gavin got up and fell easily into first position. "See how my feet are. Now stand there and see why...extinguish your saber first." Nodding, she did so and passed one to him as she settled beside him. "The position is balanced wrong..."

"Watch and learn, kid." and with that he faked out that he was going to take a step with his left leg, only to bring his right leg into position behind her. He then used his left to push on her knees, toppling her to the floor. She gasped in surprise, turning into the direction of the fall in order to distribute the impact along her body. Slowly, she rolled to her feet. "I didn't expect that at all, Gav'ika..."

"Exactly...a feint within a feint. Sometimes the best way to stop a situation is getting your opponent on the ground. You don't need to kill many once they're down." She nodded, remembering from her time in the street gang. "I've seen it happen before..."

"Try it on me now."

"Ok....." Hooking her saber to her belt she settled into the position again, and moved like she was going to hook his left ankle with her right foot. Instead, she slid her left leg behind his and pushed firmly with her knee behind his as she snaked her fingers under his nose, shoving the top half of his body in the other direction. Gavin fell back and hit the decking hard but he rolled to his feet quick enough "Good kid, you catch on quick." She grinned and shrugged. "I've always been a quick study..."

"Good thing in your line of work, kid....Xan is a great teacher but his line of work ain't for the faint of heart." Gavin said. She sobered. "Lek....It's not been easy. I've had to face a lot of things about my past....and confront things head on...." She slowly turned her saber hilt over in her fingers, tracing the engraving on it.

"If I could read or speak Coruscanii I'd comment on this recurring theme I see in your tattoo and the engraving.....what does it mean?"

"She smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to ask about that....It's a Coruscanii protection spell...here, let me show you something else....." She wandered over to the compartment where her beskar'gam was stored, and pulled out the buy'ce and chest piece. It's the same thing here."

"Wow...I've seen a lot of beskar'gam in my day but that is the most unique I've seen."

She blushed. "Mind you...when I was decorating my beskar'gam....I wasn't fully aware of what I was doing...At the time, I didn't fully understand what the spell was...I just started painting, and this is the result." She paused. "I can translate it for you, but bear with me; my Coruscanii is very rough still..."

"Go on....take your time." Gavin said smiling.

Nodding, she studied the characters for a moment, and felt the Force start to show her the words. Slowly, haltingly, she spoke the words in Coruscanii. "_Vha dit Vorza fhenir graas en xaathaqa dem mij genf ulle mij jivvaad en por'cukisj. Vha mij bhensidar af vloom en sjtarke vaas dit shpraak zat mec aaten mij. Dit vimmden af mij taal op braqqen en Ik,Tiirzemesh sa nixht hawar palen dom._" Then, she translated to Basic. "May the Force grant strength and courage to me through all my trials and tribulations. May I continue to grow and rise above the darkness that could consume me. The chains in my life are broken and I, Tiirzemesh, am no longer held back."

"Well it certainly fits....but the language is a damn jawcracker and I don't think I could ever get the hang of it." Gavin said, his eyes as big as saucers. She smiled. "_Elek_, it is difficult...very guttural....it's taken a lot of practice... That wasn't too long after Xan had taken me as his Apprentice, actually. I really didn't understand what it was that I had painted until he told me....it was a bit of a shock, really. I didn't realize my connection to the Force was that strong..."

"I'm not shocked....the Force was strong in your father and now it is strong in you." Gavin said again. She nodded quietly, and turned her saber over in her fingers again. "As you noticed, the engraving is the same here... The reason I've continued the theme is to serve as a constant reminder of what I've been through, and where I came from..."

"Well I don't know much about that culture but the sentiment I agree with....But that past doesn't hold you back either." "How do you mean, _Gav'ika_?"

"Your past is where you've been; but as a Jedi you make your future or as we say - your destiny." She pondered that for a few moments, and nodded. "That makes sense..." She shifted slightly, and Gavin caught a glimpse of the tattoo work on her back. She remembered it well...it was part of who she was now. Callista thought for a few moments, and then turned to him. "_Gav'ika_...I've been meaning to ask you...how is it that you know so much about the _Mando'ade_...? You speak like one as well..."

"That's 'cause I _am_ one, kid. Have been so for 30 years now. I saved a _Mando'ad'_s life once and as repayment he wanted to make me _Mando'ad_."

"Who was it....?" she asked quietly, wondering if she was pushing too much. "Daemon Beviin....ever heard of him?"

She gasped. She knew of him....well, a little anyway. "I met him once...when we were tracking down Black Sun...I'm not sure what to make of it... He was working for them at the time...I haven't seen him since...seems he's _Dar'manda_ now....or _Cuy'val dar_...."

"The things you hear when you get out of action...._Cuy'val dar_, eh? Mereel's death must have hit him hard." She nodded. "He could have killed me, but didn't...I've seen his face."

"Ahh well that's good to hear I guess. But him working for Black Sun is something I want to know more about."

"I don't really know much about it...we ran afoul of him and some of his clan mates when we were trying to retrieve _Jaj'tich_..." she saw Gavin's face twitch when she used the Coruscanii word. "Sorry, it's habit..."

"Hey, whatever you call him is fine by me. Well you may not know much, but that's my department now."

"How so, _Gav'ika_...?" she frowned.

"Investigations remember. I think I'll go searching for him and find out why after you bring me to wherever I'm needed." She frowned again. "If I found you...what's to prevent those in the Empire from finding you as well. You said yourself that the Empire was close to flushing you out..."

"Well...now that I'm off of Saleucami, I doubt that the Empire will hear of me for a while." Gavin said with a wink. She grinned. "True....we all have ways of disappearing....I changed my name...not to mention a lot of other things...." she finished softly. "Yeah I've seen.....And I have my ways too. But if you ever have need of me, you can reach me."

"The same way I found you..?"

"That's right, kid....use that instinct and you'll find me again." She smiled then, and hugged him roughly. "Vor'entye....I feel that talking to you has helped put a lot of things to rest in my mind..." Gavin was rather taken aback by her hug but he hugged her back just as roughly. "Be'gedet'ye, kid.....you helped answer some questions I had, too." She smiled and pulled back from the hug slowly. "I guess...we just move on then...not much more we can do now."

"Exactly kid, the here and now and how we choose to meet the future is all we can do....the past is just that." Nodding, she accepted her other saber back from him. "Did you need to rest or anything before we get back to _Manda'yaim_?"

"Just show me the refresher and I'm good, kid....need a shave I think." She smiled and pointed. "Down the corridor on your left. There are shaving tools in the cabinet, I think..." Gavin winked and walked off towards the refresher. She shook her head and turned back to the cockpit, her sabers once more on her belt.

Two days later, they finally arrived on Manda'yaim, and Gavin parted ways. Lilly made her way towards their home in Keldabe, as Callista and Xan turned towards the _Mand'alor's_ home. "I'll be surprised if Giarc knows anything about Jusik......Giarc doesn't keep tabs on everyone that becomes _Mando'ad_....and I have a feeling Jusik is _Cuy'val Dar_." Xan spoke into the silence.

"Why, because he used to be _Jetii_?"

"No....you need to establish yourself with a clan....and I don't think he has."

"Interesting....I wonder why..."

"Don't know, _jijtchi_....and that puzzles me....but I expect we'll have that answer soon." She nodded, keying her helmet comm to Giarc's comm frequency. "_Mand'alor_...It's _Anij'ika_...do you have a few minutes?"

"Any thing for you, _ner'vod_....at the Farm in the fields."

"Understood. We'll be there shortly..." she closed the frequency, and activated her personal channel to Xan. "He's in the fields, but has a few minutes..."

"He's always in the fields....he'd prefer that than fighting all the time." Callista grinned behind her buy'ce. "It suits him, I think...." She trailed off as they rounded the corner of the house and approached the fields. She frowned, feeling slightly guilty as she saw him hard at work. Giarc was pulling apart a combine head and swearing a blue streak in Huttese; he didn't even see Xan and Callista approach.

"_Su'cuy, Mand'alor_!" Callista called out, getting his attention. "Can we offer assistance?"

Giarc pressed a button and the combine levitated on repulsors as he started pushing it into the shop. "Coming, _Xan'ika_?" Xan shook his head. "I'm going to meditate here in the fields." Callista gave him a puzzled look, but shrugged and followed Giarc towards the shop. She keyed her comm. "_Jaj'tich_....is something wrong...?" she asked quietly.

"No....just peaceful in Giarc's fields, and a touch of homesickness for the _Fhabatta_ (Farm), _jijtchi_.... besides, you should ask the _Mand'alor_ yourself since you were privy to this info _At'ika_ gave you."

"_Elek_....agreed." she responded softly, and closed the channel, giving him privacy. Sighing, she turned towards the shop, her helmet speakers picking up his cursing clearly. "_Shabla_ thing cost me 450,000 credits. Anyway what did you need to talk about, _Anij'ika_?" Giarc said, still staring at the combine like he wanted the earth to swallow it whole for failing on him.

She grinned beneath her _buy'ce_, but her face was calm when she removed it a second later. "I wanted to ask you about some information _At'ika_ gave me....about Bardan Jusik..." she watched him closely, and saw his face twitch at the name.

"Jusik....that _Cuy'val Dar_....why the hell for....goes by _Bard'ika_ now; but he'll never be _Mando'ad_."

"Why not, _Mand'alor_...? What's he done...?"

"He's openly defying my rule as _Mand'alor_....telling anyone who listens that the _Mando'ade_ should not involve themselves in the war against the Empire."

"Has he told you why he feels that way?" she asked calmly. "What are we supposed to do, sit back and let our _vode_ be slaughtered?"

"No....And if I meet him, it will mean the end of one of our lives, _Anij'ika_. I don't like traitors to _Manda'yaim_." She frowned. "I think...I should find him...maybe I can knock some sense into him..."

"Good luck with that....he doesn't like any "outsiders" to his little gang of clones." Giarc said frowning.

Callista frowned. "I'll do what I can.." She wondered privately if these were the same that _At'ika's_ men had run afoul of when they first came to Keldabe.

"All I know is that he's somewhere on the southern continent....after that you need to pull info where you get it." "Understood. _Vor'entye...Returcye'mhi, Mand'alor_..." She saluted him, and turned to leave.

"_Returcyc'mhi, Anij'ika_....may the Force be with you." Giarc said before getting back to work. She nodded, and walked slowly from the workshop, thinking. Xan was still meditating. She thought briefly about disturbing him, but thought better of it and let him be. He needed the space.

She drafted a quick message to Xan, and sent it: _Jaj'tich....I've gone to track down Bardan....I shouldn't be too long. If I need you, you know how to find me. - Tiirzemesh._ Arriving back at the spaceport, she rented a small vessel for the trip south. It wouldn't take long. As she went through the preflight, she wondered briefly how she would find him. Perhaps her new skill would be useful...but at the same time....she didn't want to give away that she was _Jetii_. She closed down in the Force, keeping a mere thread of contact with Xan.

Thirty minutes later, she landed softly in a small clearing. It was surrounded with thick trees, and as she gathered what she would need she pondered what to do next. Her lightsabers fit well in the compartment in her left thigh plate, and she concealed them there before engaging her stealth field. Silently, she left the ship setting it's security as well as the stealth field. Then she crept away. This felt oddly similar to her first encounter with _At'ika_, but she shook off that feeling. She had to remain focused.

Even though she was closed down, her instincts still prickled. She felt as if she was being watched...As she moved further into the forest, it grew dimmer. The tall trees closed out the bright sunshine and dropped the forest floor into a cool haze. Carefully, she slipped through the trees, scanning her surroundings via her HUD as she concentrated on moving as silently as possible. Her senses prickled again, and she paused before moving on. Something was watching her for certain...but how?

"Stay perfectly still, _Jetii_; or you'll be dead before you see a glimpse of _beskar'gam_!" She froze, and bit down on a curse. Carefully, she moved her hands away from her sides to show that they were empty but she did not turn around or move otherwise. A taller figure in unpainted beskar'gam approached with an old fashioned slugthrower pointed at her head. "You bother trying to move, the slugs are _beskar_."

She swallowed and nodded her understanding silently. As he came near, she watched him carefully. He moved silently, as did the others she saw melt out of the trees and surround her. The unadorned figure approached her cautiously and stripped her of her holstered blaster. "Lightsaber." Her heart pounding, she looked back at him. "Why....do you think I've come to kill you..?" she said softly.

"I really don't care why you've come, _Jetii_....your lightsaber now." She swallowed, and nodded. Carefully, she dropped her left hand to her left thigh plate, extracting her sabers without a word as she passed them to him. He looked at the sabers interestedly and then tossed them to an associate and then pointed the slugthrower at her head again. "Move." Taking a deep breath, she moved ahead of him conscious of the slugthrower mere inches from her skull as he stayed close behind her.

"You better tell me how you found us, _Jetii_.....and bear in mind I don't like liars....they end up dead around me." Callista bit her lip. "_Vad'ika_.....I ran into him on Galidraan. And as to how I found you....I tracked you in the Force..." she knew it was bold, but it was the truth.

"_Vad'ika_....should have known. Too honorable and _Mando'ad_ in his core to lie." She looked over at him, crushing down her reaction as she asked calmly, "You didn't want to be found....why...?"

"Cause the Jedi don't need me and I don't need the Jedi anymore." She frowned. "May I ask why you feel that way...?" she said softly. "You weren't around during the height of the Clone Wars so you could possibly conceive the concept, Jedi."

"Try me....and please...I have a name.." She refrained from using _Mando'a_.

"I really don't care....right now you are a bargaining chip in getting that fool of a _Mand'alor_ to leave us alone....and not to mention good proof why we need to stay out of Galactic events." She sighed. "I wasn't aware that he was interfering here. Why is it so important that the Mandalorians stay out of Galactic events...?"

"Because Mando'ade have been fighting other people's wars since the time the Taungs formed our culture. And it's time to change."

"What are you saying....?" that every single Mandalorian should not get involved, regardless if they want to help or not? Isn't that a little much?"

"I'm saying that we need to worry about ourselves for a change and not the damn galaxy...._Manda'yaim_ will always survive if we allowed what ever else is going on pass us by. We should be working the land not working on more _beskar'gam_."

"If you must know....._Mand'alor_ himself has given that up....he works the land now..."

"_Osik_! Ordo is running his farm alright and also conducting a systematic campaign in ridding the universe of the remaining clones." She frowned under her _buy'ce_. "If that's true.....you have to be realistic...not all clones are going to react well to Jedi...trust me, I know...There will still be some who cannot overcome their programming. What should be done with them, then?"

"Leave them alone.....they'll die off in time...hell that's is what they were "bred" to do." he said in disgust. She nodded quietly, understanding his sentiment.

"And you as a Jedi supported this!" She looked up. "How would you know.....? They should at least be given the choice themselves. They deserve that much..._Mand'alor_ would not go and murder them in cold blood, and neither would I....they kept me alive...."

"Jedi Order 87alpha 562.....We will support chancellor Palpatine's motion that all clones to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic be hypergrown and thus have shorter lifespans...thusly when the clones die out no traces of the War will remain."

"I don't know what you're talking about...It was before my time..."

"Maybe it was....but then again you are a Jedi after all..."

"That does not mean that I was fed the same _osik_ they were....I wasn't even on Coruscant then...and my parents are dead..." she felt a little anger creeping into her voice, and took a slow breath, knowing he had probably sensed it as well. "If I had sympathy for you, you'd have it - but I don't. To me, you just want my lightsaber to fight some damn stupid crusade."

"That is not why I am here, _Ner'vod_..." she said softly. "_Ner'vod_? Oh _sithspawn_....you're _Mando'ad_? Great. So you came on _Mand'alor_'s orders then."

"NO I did not....I came on my own...._Mand'alor_ has nothing to do with my being here."

"Then why did you come, _dalyc_?" She sighed and slumped. "I came because I wanted to know why you left those men that saved you..."

"They didn't need my help...and frankly, I was no longer Jedi so I had no right to lead them." She nodded, and watched him carefully, still feeling uncertain. "Why did I even bother to come?" she muttered to herself. She was getting nowhere.

"I don't know why you came and like I said; whatever your motives are - I'm not interested."

She shrugged. "So, what now?" she asked, slightly nervous. "I know you're not going to just let me leave.."

"I would if you didn't tell anyone....but by the looks of you and this lightsaber tell me that your Master is on planet.....I want to see him."

She swallowed. "You want me to bring him here...?"

"Yeah.....I want to see his plans....if I don't like it...I'll kill him and let you go."

She felt her stomach drop. "I..can get him to meet me where I landed...or I can go and get him, which is acceptable to you?"

"Bring him here...I don't step foot around Keldabe unless I absolutely have to." She took a deep breath, wondering what she had gotten herself into. "Agreed..."

"Do so _now_!"

"_Elek_.." she said automatically, and turned on her heel, feeling his gaze drill in her back as she slowly retraced her steps to the ship. As she palmed the hatch control, she keyed here internal comm. "_Jaj'tich_ .....meet me at the spaceport in 30 minutes, _gedet'ye_..." her voice was tense. She knew Bardan was tracking her as she lifted off and pointed her ship back to Keldabe.

A half hour later, Xan arrived at the ship. "What is it, _jijtchi_? Did you find Jusik?" She swallowed. "_Elek_, I did...you need to come with me, _gedet'ye_..." Xan felt her tension and knew something was horribly wrong. "Very well, Callista..." reverting to her real name intentionally, "lead me where you will."

She looked at him sharply, paling beneath her _buy'ce_. "_Jaj'tich_..."

"Yes Callista?" using her real name again. "What is it?" Her heart felt as if it had frozen in her chest.

"Jusik has no love for Jedi...he was against the creation of the GAR from the start...and he feels that we should leave the clones alone to live out their days...and not get involved..."

"Sounds like the Bardan I remember....so he's gone _Mando_ and will kill me if he doesn't like my answers, right?" Xan guessed. "_Elek_..." she confirmed softly. "When he saw my _jetii'kade_, he insisted I bring you to him...."

"Bardan was the only one I can recall who was interested in learning about my culture apart from Lilly and now you. I don't think you have anything to fear, _jijtchi_....I'm sure he'll remember me." The rest of the trip was spent in silence as Callista calmed herself, and set the ship down gently in the same clearing a few minutes later. "_Jaj'tich_...he'll want you weapons....or you can leave them here..." she said as they rose.

"He can have them....I'll build as much trust as I can, _jijtchi_." She nodded, and palmed the hatch control before exiting the ship. Her senses prickled again...that feeling of being watched. Nodding for him to follow, she led him calmly down the same path Bardan had marched her earlier. Xan followed, and felt the barely containing anger all around him and he spoke out loud to her. "Well, it seems that I'm the main attraction tonight."

She flinched. "I'm sorry, _Jaj'tich_..." Suddenly, they were no longer alone as the rest of Bardan's _Cuy'val Dar_ materialized out of the forest ahead of them.

"Take the young one somewhere safe till we are finished....but somewhere within earshot....if he's going to die, I want her to hear and not just feel it." Callista traded a look with Xan, but felt them pulling her away._ 'Jaj'tich...be safe, please...'_ she whispered to him in the Force.

Xan smiled at her and sent her reassurance through the Force. _'I will.'_ The _Cuy'val Dar _pulled her away roughly, and marched her off into the trees a little ways. "Sit," one of them ordered and locked binders around her wrists as she did so, securing her to the tree at her back. She was nervous, and they knew it. Taking a slow breath, she focused on the words drifting over to her from where Bardan and Xan were.

"...Interesting habit you developed Knight Jusik.....one thinks that I didn't agree with you when you expressed your doubt to the council?" Bardan laughed mirthlessly. "Everyone in that room agreed that we needed the GAR, why should your opinion matter to me now if it didn't then?"

"You know I left the Order around the same time you did Bardan, so don't play Mr. tough _Mando'ade_ with me....I've been _Mando'ade_ for nearly 250 years now....you are still a pup beside me. So care to drop this _osik_?"

"Fine...." Bardan grunted and sat down, gesturing for Xan to do the same.

"You know I don't really care if you want to stay _Mando'ad_ and keep the fact of you being Jedi secret; but this other stuff....what gave you the right to interfere in _Mando'ade_ business....you still have no clan." Bardan bristled. "It's not right...what _Mand'alor_'s doing. Killing the clones is wrong. It's as bad as letting the wounded die because they can no longer fight. The _Republic_.." he spat the word, "turned a blind eye because they are clones, and expendable as far as they were concerned."

"Giarc is not interested in killing off every damn clone in the galaxy, _Bard'ika_....he's worried about the ones that can't break free of Palpatine's control; and since they have the memories of _Vhett_, turning these ones loose in _Mando'ade_ society could mean the death of _Manda'yaim_....you should see this yourself. He doesn't like genocide either....he expects them to fight back....why do you think I'm one of his advisors ?"

Bardan nodded. "Still.... how are we to know which clones are still under Palpatine's control?"

"Most of the _Cuy'val Dar _are, _Bard'ika_....do you know the amount of skirmishes have been recorded in the last few months? _Mand'alor_ is sending out every available warrior to confront these ones.....the ones more keen on setting themselves up as _Mand'alor_ are the ones Giarc wants rid of....they are the ones still under Palpatine's control."

Bardan looked at him sharply. "My _vode_ would not do that....We simply do not wish to see our own murdered."

"Are these _Vad'ika's_ former _ner'vode_, _Bard'ika_....that's what I'm curious about." That got Bardan's attention immediately. "How did you...?"

"_Vad'ika_ underwent the _muun'bajir_ ....my Padawan was the overseer...._Vad'ika_ is no more - Atin or _At'ika_ is his name now...in the service of his clan, Ordo." Bardan looked at him intently, and reached for him in the Force. "How...?"

"Killing off the traitors to _Manda'yaim_ that were remaining within his regiment." Bardan was silent for a long while. "And you think there are some remaining still? What do you want of me, Qenadius?"

"Nothing no....you are no longer Jedi and you have no clan....I wish you to find peace wherever you can find it, _Bard'ika_. But it seems you have need of my head, do you?" Bardan looked up at him. "Why shouldn't I?"

Xan shrugged. "The Bardan Jusik I remember wasn't blood-thirsty. In fact that Bardan was the one I stood beside when he resigned his rank."

Bardan slumped and sighed. "You're right....I had forgotten..."

"I'm searching for peace too, _Bard'ika_; it's just that my path is different than yours or your friends."

"What do you mean, Qenadius...?"

"I'm serving the Rebellion," Xan said simply.

"And I hear _Mand'alor_ is now as well..."

"He feels it best _Bard'ika_, and anyone willing to stand up to the tyranny of that black- boned monster is welcome." Bardan chuckled dryly. "I'll have to put it to my _vode_....it's their choice... but if they choose to stay here, I don't think you'll have any more trouble from us..."

"Tell _Mand'alor_, not me _Bard'ika_....from now on you will not have anymore unwelcome visits from Jedi....at least none that I speak to."

"Fair enough, Qenadius.." Bardan rose. "When your Apprentice showed up, it had me worried. I didn't know who she was, but I recognized the Coruscanii characters immediately."

"Not many would have, _Bard'ika_....but she came to find you out of loyalty to _At'ika_. She's had a _Mando_ heart even before she became _Mando'ad_ herself." Bardan smiled beneath his _buy'ce_. "Go on..." he was intrigued now, as he had noticed that as well.

"She has _Mandokarla_ indeed, she wanted to help those men she found....your troop and she wanted to find you so the pieces connected together....I think she did so since _At'ika_ speaks of you highly."

"Aye...he's got _mandokar_....as does your Apprentice...she's got a good head on her shoulders, that one. I noticed that she seems very close to you....more so than a normal Master/Padawan bond..."

"I'm the only father she really has....her own fell to the dark side and I was forced to kill him before he killed her." Bardan sagged. "_Shab_...who?"

"Remember Halon Gseran....Dabri'Meem's padawan?"

"_Elek_...headstrong, that one....but a good man..."

"Was....the Purge forced him to split up his family including his daughter and he twisted due to the pain involved. _Anij'ika_ still bears those scars."

Bardan sobered. "I'll bring her back...I'd like to meet her properly..." He gestured to one of the _Cuy'val Dar_, and the man slipped away, returning a few minutes later with Callista beside him, rubbing her wrists. "Sorry about that, _jijtchi_.....had to make sure of my intent." Xan said with a smile. Callista nodded. "It's alright, _Jaj'tich_.."

"_Anij'ika_....that's a _Mando'ad_ name... what was you birth name, child?" Bardan asked curiously. She looked to Xan, wondering if it was alright now to remove her _buy'ce_. "Callista Gseran...." she said quietly. He could still sense the faint ripples of pain, even now.

"Callista......that sounds more like Halon. " Bardan said and he removed his _buy'ce_. " 'Bout time you saw my face, _Anij'ika_. You can show me yours if you want; but no more threats from me now that you've seen my face." She nodded, and removed her own slowly, cradling it as she heard his sharp intake of breath. He had not expected that at all, and he looked between her and Xan, utterly confused.

Bardan smiled. "So you underwent all of this out of loyalty to _At'ika_?" She shook her head, reaching for calm as she felt her emotions rising. "Not just for him, but for myself....." she looked away briefly. "When ...my father died, I had nothing left....no family. Where else could I turn?"

"Seems you have that now, _ner'vod_." Bardan said. "You keep searching for thing away from you; you never appreciate what you have in front of you." She smiled and nodded. "I know..." He had to have felt the ripples of that in the Force.

Bardan smiled broadly at her. "Good....then my suggestion is to enjoy it. I can foresee that there will be little time for peace for you in the oncoming years; so take advantage of that peace you have now." She raised an eyebrow at him, but knew better than to ask what he meant. "I hope you are wrong about that, _Bard'ika_...but the Force takes us where it will..." she smiled.

Bardan nodded. "Well is there anything you require of me then, _Anij'ika_? Your Master doesn't need anything, but you might."

She smiled. "I'd like my _jetii'kade_ back now, if you don't mind.."

"Of course....._Tiirzemesh_." and with that he handed back her sabers. "Very nice work, _Anij'ika_....I'm impressed." She gaped at him, and looked at Xan. "_Bard'ika_...how did you...?"

"I spent a lot of time in the Archives of the Order studying up on other cultures. The Coruscanii were one of those I studied." She closed her mouth, but her eyes were still huge. She held out one of her sabers to him. "You can read this then?" She knew what it meant, but was testing him a little. "Read it in Coruscanii, _gedet'ye_, if you would..."

Bardan smiled, and effecting a pure Coruscanii accent he said, "_Vha dit Vorza fhenir graas en xaathaqa dem mij genf ulle mij jivvaad en por'cukisj. Vha mij bhensidar af vloom en sjtarke vaas dit shpraak zat mec aaten mij. Dit vimmden af mij taal op braqqen en Ik,Tiirzemesh sa nixht hawar palen dom_. I don't think I need to translate now do I?"

"No, that's fine, _vor'entye_..." she told him softly.

Xan smiled. "Quite good but you did mispronounce a few words, _Bard'ika_." This drew a look of amusement from the _Cuy'val Dar_ chieftain. Callista stifled a snicker behind her hand, remembering her own language lessons. Silently, she accepted her saber back from him with a nod of thanks and stowed them in the compartment on her thigh plate. She still found it odd that two sabers fit so well... almost as if it had been designed that way.

"I won't say 'May the Force be with you both' for I'm no longer Jedi, but I will say that if you die in battle, may you find rest in the _Manda_." Bardan said.

"Aye, the same to you, _Bard'ika_.." Callista said softly.

Xan nodded and said to Callista, "Time to go, _jijtchi_.....we have other things to do now." And with that Xan walked back towards the ship. Callista looked back at Bardan one last time, and replaced her _buy'ce_ before turning to follow Xan. She felt...at peace now. More so than she had in quite some time. She wasn't completely calm, but it was more than she had been for months.

"Are you alright, _jijtchi_; or are you daydreaming?" Xan asked. She smiled. "I'm fine.....why? I feel more at peace than I have in a long time..."

"Good....then I say let's go home, _jijtchi_.....take advantage of this peace that _Bard'ika_ talked about."

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Be'gedet'ye_ - you're welcome

_Cuy'val dar_ - Mandalorian phrase meaning 'those who no longer exist'. Those who have not been adopted into a clan.

_jetii'kade_ - lightsabers

_Mandokar_ - the "right stuff", the epitome of Mando virtue - a blend of aggression, tenacity, loyalty and a lust

_Mandokarla_ - having the "right stuff", showing guts and spirit, the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue.

_Vor'entye _- thank you


	23. Chapter 22

Xan noticed that time proximity meter was beeping as Naboo approached. "We're home _jijtchi_." Callista looked up. Suddenly, the Blade was yanked forcibly from hyperspace. "_Jaj'tich_...." her voice was threaded with warning as she pointed.

"What is it _jijtchi_?" he asked and then felt it...too late they were dropping out of hyperspace. Callista swore. "_Fierfek_....the Empire's beat us to the system...we need to get planetside now. There are things that cannot be left here for them to find..."

Xan swore. "_Belek Tiu_...count the ships, _jijtchi_....use your mind's eye."

"_Jaj'tich_....we're gonna have a hell of time.....what should we do....there must be 40 ships...the Empire must be trying to blockade the system...."

"Hang on to your sabers and be quick on the systems, _jijtchi_. Time for some real flying." Xan said determined.

"Do you want me on the quads..or just try to run for it...?" Mentally, she began prioritizing which systems on the Light Bringer were absolutely critical in order to make the ship space worthy.

"Neat little feature here...you can fire the Quads remotely for here.....I need you on secondary systems in case the i becomes unreliable."

"Ok...." Callista tapped in a few commands on her screen, bringing up the control interface for the quads, as well as the system status. "Let's do this..." Xan turned them towards the blockade...and sections of TIE fighters broke off to engage. "Here they come!" Callista muttered a curse, and tightened her fingers on the firing controls as the TIE fighters closed. She wished now that her buy'ce was linked to the _Blade's_ systems....but now was not the time. As the first wave closed she opened up with the quads, spraying crimson death across their path and anticipating where they would be.

Xan read the sensors and threw the _Blade_ into a barrel roll followed by a loop. "_Sithspawn_....you damn eyeballs, eat laser." Callista frowned, and focused again, continuing to fire even as the ship rolled. The computer could barely track fast enough, but she didn't dare open herself to the Force, and kept herself closed down.

"Just do what you can, _jijtchi_. I'll get us there. Just keep them off." Xan said, performing what was known as Snyder's twist, evading the sensors of the bigger class ships at the beginning of the line of heavier ships. Callista nodded. "I'd open up, but something tells me that isn't a wise thing to do at the moment....." she trailed off, cursing again as a TIE slipped past the crimson spray of death. "Hold tight, I gotta nail one..."

Xan held her steady while she could get a target lock on the evading TIE. She squeezed the firing control again, and the fighter exploded into brilliant flash of gasses, catching another in the blast. She kept firing, crimson bolts lashing out to consume the remaining TIEs in their path.

"_Ujjchi_!" Xan said (Thank you). "Now hold on tight." Slowly, she let out a breath, relaxing her death grip on the firing controls. "This will be the fastest rebuild in history..." she joked. "Better hope so, we need to get to Theed now....the Queen is in danger."

Lilly stumbled into the cockpit cursing colorfully. "I can't even take a nap without someone taking pot shots at my ship... what in nine sith hells happened?"

"Imps and lots of them.....We need to get down to Theed, now!" Lilly looked at Callista. "May I?" She waited and looked to Xan. "This isn't good but why didn't we sense this... why didn't I sense it... this is my home!" Callista nodded and rose. "I need to go get ready..._Jaj'tich_ was gonna drop me at the _Light Bringer_, I need to get her operational. We can't leave her....too much military-grade hardware..."

"Oh yeah, I can agree. You need to do the ole tuck and roll." She laughed and looked at the scanners, frowning. "This is all wrong... I should have sensed this... what is going on." *She started to mutter in Coruscanii again too fast to be understood as her fingers flew over the controls. Callista shrugged. "They tracked someone here....it's the only explanation...." She turned then, and ducked into the lounge to don her _beskar'gam_.

Lilly's hand were still flying over the controls as she swore. She took shots at the new TIE's and looked to Xan worried. This wasn't how their home was suppose to look. Callista just shook her head as she caught the cursing from the cockpit. Lilly was using words that made Callista start blushing when she caught their meaning.

"We'll be fine in our robes...It's what I prefer. And they did track someone down....Her Majesty....We expected this." Lilly was still swearing as she shot at TIE's and watched for anything else as they sped towards Theed.

"_Jaj'tich_....I'm just being careful...." Callista replied as she walked back into the cockpit holding her _buy'ce_. "Whenever you're ready.."

"That's fine, _Tiirzemesh_...Theed is our first priority though....then the Farm understood." He looked at both of them before turning to Lilly. "You know the backdoor; take over will you?"

"_Elek, Jaj'tich._..." she replied, and slid into her seat again.

Lilly nodded and took over. As soon as Xan was strapped in she did a quick 360, followed by a roll. The ship is then inches from the ground as she searches for something. She soon dives straight down the falls, pulls another 360 and they disappear into the falls, emerging into the underground part of the palace. "Are we all still alive?" she asked as she set the ship down lightly.

"_Weshtiir_.....warn me next time..._Fierfek_...." Callista said heatedly. "Good job, Lilly. Now sabers at the ready, Let's go." Xan said emotionlessly much to Callista's consternation.

"Sorry _Tiirzemesh_, but I am not giving this backdoor up to anyone." She got out of the seat and her saber wasn't in her hand as she followed Xan quickly.

"Who's on duty at this time, _Weshtiir_?" Xan asked Lilly. Callista frowned, and pulled her _buy'ce_ over her head before she pulled her sabers. She didn't understand what Xan was up to, but she concentrated on calming herself.

"I believe it's the queens royal guards Javen and D'nix , if I remember right."

"Damnit _Weshtiir_, you didn't even give me the code on that one. D'nix And Javen only know you, and not me."

"I'm sorry _Xamesh_, they let us in... I am with you." They exited the Star Blade and headed towards the lift. Callista kept her sabers within easy reach, but was determined not to use them unless she absolutely needed to. Why Xan insisted on wearing their robes baffled her. If any Imperials saw them, they'd be shot.

Xan ignited his lightsaber before exiting the ship and signaled to Callista and Lilly to do the same. "You know the way Lilly. Lead the way." Callista pulled one of her sabers, igniting it as she kept pace with him. _'Are you sure it's wise to announce ourselves like this, Jaj'tich...?'_ she asked him through their bond.

The palace was filled with soldiers of the Imperial 501st....Vader's fist. And Xan felt then notice the entrance of the Blade. Xan knew it was going to be a hell of a fight to get up to the throne room. Callista picked up on his thoughts as well. 'This isn't going to go well', she thought. Lilly sensed the tension in the room and she smiled. Her saber remained hidden. "Looks like it's aggressive negotiations.."

"With the Queen, Lilly.....with the Queen." Xan said sobering her. "Ready?"

"As ready as I ever will be... I enjoy a good fight." Callista nodded, and readied herself as the lift slid to a halt. As the door opened, Xan jumped and did a Force-aided flip away from the lift and fell into a pack of 3 soldiers. He beheaded the first one quickly, kicking the second in the throat and reversing his blade in time to stab backwards through the chest of the third. "Now!"

Callista leaped clear a second after he did, her blade spinning to deflect blaster bolts before she directed the next one back at the men who had fired. The two men crumpled and lay still. She spun then, her blade flicking out to catch a bolt streaking towards her back. Reversing her grip, she stabbed downwards, driving her blade diagonally into the troopers chest before she pulled it free. She continued up the wide hallway towards the throne room, and let herself go, falling into the Force's embrace as she struck out at the next trooper. Her heavily booted foot struck him full-force in the throat, and he went down gagging from a crushed windpipe. A sense of urgency tugged at her, and she moved after Xan.

Lilly skidded around a corner trying to avoid a fight. She had to reach the queen and the throne room. She was using the Force to make her body so hot it burned any one who grabbed her... she kept her focus on leading them to the throne room. Callista reached for Xan through their bond. _'If we work together...we'll be more effective, Jaj'tich...'_ she opened herself to him in the Force.

_'Yes jijtchi.' _And Xan stretched out into the Force fully. Lilly had finally pulled out her saber and was doing a classical hack and slash as she made her way to the throne room muttering curses. Callista looked over at her for a moment, but turned her attention back to the task at hand as a blaster bolt nailed her in the shoulder, and spun her around. It didn't puncture the _beskar'gam_, just knocked her around a bit. She regained her footing and reached for Xan again, making their meld stronger and allowing them to feel the other's actions.

Xan was acting more as a rear guard, worrying about the soldiers following than approaching allowing Lilly an Callista to concentrate there. Lilly finally neared the door and she let out a wide stream of Force Fire before running to the panel and punching in the code to get into the throne room.

Callista slipped around Lilly, and took a position on the other side of the doorway, drawing her second saber as she did so....Something felt horribly wrong beyond that door. Just as the doors were opening Xan said, "I got a bad feeling about....." and the doors opened to reveal the Queen underneath the blade of Darth Vader. Xan barked out the last word, "_this_." Callista cursed under her breath, and her grip tightened around her sabers for a moment before she relaxed and reached for the Force. Vader's presence was strong, and made it difficult to focus.

Lilly saw this and glared. "You snake!" Lilly looked to Xan and then stalked towards Vader. "You DARE! show your face here again! Let her go, Vader! If you do, I promise I will kill you nicely for that all you have earned!"

"Ahhh if it isn't the _jadacjsha_ Jedi and his bounty hunter wife and padawan. Just in time....." And with that he struck, separating the Queen's head from her body. Lilly howled in anger and lunged at Vader with her lightsabers out and active. she swung towards his head and right arm. "YOU TRATIOR!" Callista swore, only Xan's hand on her shoulder keeping her from leaping at Vader. She saw him shake his head silently, and nodded.

Vader blocked the first attempts by Lilly with ease. "Squad advance....kill the Jedi," while striking out with a cut towards her left flank and then kicking her square in the solar plexus. Lilly blocked the cut, but took the kick hard in the stomach, and a crack is heard She coughed up a little bit of blood, but swung her sabers in a figure eight pattern and lunged forward again for a strike to the kidney and chest.

Callista traded a look with Xan and put her back to his, her sabers ready as the stormtroopers advanced on them, weapons blazing. As the crimson energy leaped towards them, she reached for Xan and for the Force. Carefully, she reached out to the troopers in the Force, surrounding their weapons with it in the same way she had done to the training remote all those weeks ago. She was so deep in the Force

that she barely heard the curses as the blaster rifles exploded in their hands.

"Still headstrong Master Tenshine, I see." Vader said sounding as he were smirking behind his helmet. Xan reached out and crushed the throat of one trooper that Xan allowed in just a bit too far with a thrust kick while his blade was seemingly transformed into a living web of light intersecting the blaster bolts and directing them back to their origin.

"Always Vader... or should I say Anakin Skywalker! I didn't forget what you did to the Jedi and how you backstabbed us all! You have earned death!" She lashed out with a strike to his right and left shoulder at the same time.

"The Sith will rule the galaxy, Lilly; come to accept it. The Coruscanii will have no choice this time either. We will have our slaves back." Vader said now, his thoughts focused on only her. Which is what Xan and Callista were counting on. Lilly knew that if she allowed her anger to run amok here, it would put Xan and Callista in danger again and her as well. She growled and fought within herself to keep a clear head. "We will serve no one, Vader! We are a free people and the Sith have no hold on us any longer."She lashed out again towards his kidneys and head.. She knew Xan and Callista needed time, and she was going to buy it for them.

As Lilly dueled with Vader, Callista focused on the more immediate problem: the stormtroopers. Several had hung back from the initial charge, and she waded into their midst as they sighted down their rifles. She spun, and drove her saber into the chest of the nearest one, yanking it free a second later as his weapon clattered to the floor. She didn't want to kill, but she knew if she didn't the stormtroopers would continue to hunt them.

Xan was in battle mode now and he knew instinctively that Callista would understand him so he reverted back into Coruscanii, "_Tiirzemesh, ha'bhadd!_" (Callista, charges! - as in he needs charges) She nodded, and quickly pulled several from her belt, slapping them firmly into his palm. She continued to redirect blaster fire towards the stormtroopers, and slowly their numbers thinned.

Xan killed his last trooper neatly and then set the timers on the sticky bombs for 20 seconds; enough time to throw them to the front wall of the throne room to blow a hole in the facade of the palace. Callista rolled, and drove her sabers into the chest of the final trooper, pulling them free as she felt Xan's silent warning...and then he started counting in Coruscanii in his head.

_'Drii, Tvaj, Uin!'_ (Three, Two, One!) Xan then hit the deck, knowing Lilly and Callista would be doing the same. And then the explosion rocked the entire throne room. Callista dropped, but still felt the shockwave drive her hard into the floor. She waited a few seconds and rolled slowly to her feet, and looked around.

Lilly dove to the floor just before the explosion rocked the throne room, but she heard a few cracks in her leg and she held back her scream of pain. '_Xamesh!_' Xan knew the explosion broke her ankle but he waited till the aftershocks died down before surveying the scene. Vader was down as well. Here was their chance. "I'll grab _Weshtiir. Tiirzemesh_, Run!" Lilly was crawling toward Xan, her lungs felt like they were on fire now from the force of Vader's kick.

Callista was torn, but she knew better than to argue with him now. Gathering herself, she crouched and dashed back the way they had come, and towards the _Blade_. Xan scooped up Lilly on the run, using the Force to lift her up into his arms first and then took off with a burst of Force speed and jumped out of the throne room window. They started to fall as the throne room was on the 42nd floor.

"You better hope she has a solution to this up her sleeves, I'm rather encumbered." Xan said soberly to Lilly as they fell. Lilly coughed a little bit of blood up and groaned. "Sorry _Xamesh_...Yes... lets hope so...I...need bacta.." Callista felt them, in the Force, and shoved the sublights to 75%. She rolled the ship as she streaked out of the underground hangar, zeroing in on them with the Force. As she streaked towards them, she reached into the Force, slowing their fall so they didn't crash into the _Blade's_ upper hull.

Xan and Lilly still hit rather hard, but Xan used the force to cushion Lilly a bit due to her injuries. "Still in one piece, more or less?" he said to her. She coughed up a little more blood. "I'm alive _Xamesh_." She groaned. They crawled in through the access port on the top and once inside he barked out, "Iggy run Code Bloodmoon." Callista held the Blade as steady as she could, and headed towards the Farm. It was going to be close, they were running out of time.

"_Jaj'tich._.what's Bloodmoon?" she asked, without turning around.

Lilly slumped in the chair eyes half closed... her body ached and she was mad that she had let her anger get the better of her. Without words the emergency holo flashed on and a older man on the other side said, "Password."

"Xesh 77, Qek 864, Vev, Usk, Enth," Xan said, using the letters of the Aurabesh styled code. Callista's eyes widened behind her _buy'ce_. That was a high military code...she knew that much...what she didn't know was what they were going to do about the Light Bringer or about getting offworld. She watched Xan with half her attention as she flew towards the Farm.

"This is bad Xan." the man said. And Xan simply nodded "Care to do a favor for us?"

"Things are tight but I'll see what we can do. What do you need?" the man said. "A pick up...a large incomplete ship rebuild at the farm, Aka....pick up that ship for me?"

Callista looked over at Xan._ 'I was going to put her back together, Jaj'tich..'_ she thought at him. '_Did you still want me to do what I can?'_

"We'll see after I see Alliance HQ first," Xan said as an aside.

Aka replied, "We'll get her for you, General, but you better worry about whatever Bel Iblis has in mind." Callista bristled slightly, and knew Xan felt it. Bel Iblis again...? She frowned. It was obvious he didn't really like Jedi.

"Fine. Qenadius out." Lilly was passed out into a healing trance where she sat; her breathing was a little ragged. Callista turned to Xan. "Do you still want me to put her back together as much as I can...at least to get her airborne, _Jaj'tich_?"

"This briefing is more important, _jijtchi_....the _Bringer_ will have to wait.....she's space worthy as she is....just no one can fly her." Sighing, Callista nodded. "Alright...I don't like leaving her." She could sense his seriousness, and turned her concern to the topic at hand. "When are we rendezvousing with them?"

"Now, set course change to 45 x 75, 22 degrees SW."

"_Elek, Jaj'tich_..." she plugged in the vector, and angled the Blade towards it. At first, there was nothing there...In fact all she saw was a forest....nothing out of place till they were nearly on it and there it was; a clearing in the middle of nowhere. The Alliance's backdoor in case of emergencies.

She gasped. "Jaj'tich...is this the place...?"

"This is it....last resort location...used only in emergencies....the Queen's execution qualifies." Xan said grimly. She nodded wordlessly, and concentrated on guiding the ship in. It still felt odd to be flying anything other than the Bringer. Xan knew that Lilly should have been nearly finished so he waited a few moments after landing then says her wake up phrase. "_M'cdi_."

Lilly awoke, she would still need bacta for the lung but she would be ok. "Yes, _M'cdi_?"

"We're here. Time to rise and shine." Xan said kissing her on the brow. Callista rose and slipped around Xan. "Whenever you're ready, _Jaj'tich_.." Xan rose and frowned opening the hatch as they walked down the loading ramp. Lilly nodded and rose wincing slightly as she followed behind Xan slowly, holding her side. "I'm coming I'm coming."

Bel Iblis is waiting at the bottom of the ramp and strangely he ignored Xan with his first question. "So I take it the situation is as bad as we feared, Lilly?"

"Yes it is Bel Iblis.. I need medical attention please."

"Run her to sick bay for a hour's bacta session." Bel Iblis said with concern. "Xan you do realize what this means of course." Lilly nods and spoke again. "The queen is dead, Vader killed her." Callista looked between them. She wasn't really sure what Bel Iblis was getting at.

"It means that we got drafted into the military I'm taking it, Garm." Xan said sadly. The techs waited on taking Lilly to sick bay so she could hear this piece of news. Lilly groaned. "I'm a General again!" She sighed and walked to the tech. "Take me to the medical ward now please... I can't stomach anymore of this." Callista spoke up then. "Excuse me General...does that include me as well...?"

"Your his apprentice Lieutenant, so I'm afraid so; plus I'm afraid you don't really have any other options here."

She frowned. "What do you mean, General..?" Lilly waited to be led off... she really couldn't stand to hear anymore. "_Xamesh_ this doesn't bode well at all." Lilly was led off to the sick bay and Bel Iblis said, "Simply put, it will not take the Empire long to find traces of Callista Gseran. Since your father stole from Palpatine." She paled beneath her _buy'ce_. "When you put it that way, sir... " She sighed. "Alright...I guess I'm in for the long haul then."

"Good. Besides, we got something that should be up your alley, Xan." Bel Iblis said. "Fresia.......Incom Corp has a new type of starfighter the Alliance could use....it's called an X-Wing." Callista perked up at that. "A new starfighter model? That's something the Alliance could definitely use, General.."

"Right, but the trouble is we need to get those prototypes _before_ they get sent to the Emperor for approval." Frowning, she pulled her _buy'ce_ off to look at him squarely before she traded a significant look with Xan. "And how are we to do that..?"

"He means a raid on the production facility itself and any Imperial troops in the area." She chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment. "That's not going to be easy...Imperial production facilities are small fortresses in their own right, _Jaj'tich_...as we found out on Yavin.."

"Which is why Lilly will be directing our armada while Xan leads the actual ground mission. you of course will assist him, Lieutenant."

"Yes, General.." she responded automatically, secretly wondering just how she would do that.

"We'll recover and load that ship at your farm onto one of our heavier transports but I need you all to meet up at New Plympto.......Mothma will have all the details for you there."

Callista nodded. "Thank you, General...that ship means a lot to me.."

Xan nodded. "We'll get Lilly healed and head there then Garm. May the Force be with you, my friend." Callista acknowledged him with a nod. "General..." Then she turned to follow Xan to the medical bay. Lilly was floating in the bacta in another healing trance.

"New Plympto eh? Now why in the hells are we heading there for?" Xan wondered out loud. Callista turned back as well. "Isn't New Plympto under CIS control...? That would make insertion there rather difficult, _Jaj'tich_."

"Not too mention we can't risk upsetting CIS officials....they keep clear on long as the profit they receive is credible." Xan said. "That means we're after something big, but not to destroy." Callista nodded. "What exactly will we be accomplishing there, General, before we strike Fresia...?"

"I have no clue, _jijtchi_....We will find out." Xan said then, turning around to see his wife's nude form in the bacta tank. He called for an EmDee unit and asked when she'd be extracted. "One cycle sir...the injuries were more significant than we thought." Sighing, Callista leaned against the bulkhead beside him. "I just wish I knew if this raid on Fresia is worth it...I mean, who knows how heavy the defense will be?"

"That's why I'm calling in a favor here soon. But one thing is for sure...we'll need Lilly....her ground experience is excellent."

"A favor, _Jaj'tich_...?" she asked warily, intrigued now. "I need the _Mando'ade, jijtchi_....especially Giarc and Jad'ika." he said as they started removing Lilly from the tank. "Why _Jaj'tich_....don't they have the _Dar'manda_ to track down...?"

"I need commandos, jijtchi....the _Mando'ade_ are the best commandos on offer." Xan said walking over to the cot that Lilly lay on. "You have a point there..." she pushed off from the bulkhead and sat down on the edge of Lilly's cot, reaching for her in the Force.

"_M'cdi_." Xan said waking Lilly up from her healing trance. "You feeling better?" Lilly awoke from her healing trance and smiled. "Yes _M'cdi_, I feel a lot better... I am sorry I got a bit rash when I saw Vader.."

"Understandable....but now get dressed and we'd better get the _Blade_ going again."

"All right, what's the game plan now, _Xamesh_?"

"We meet up with the contingent at New Plympto and await Mothma's instructions."

"All right." She stood up and got dressed slowly. "So we need to go after these X-Wings eh? This should be fun."

"Fun isn't what I would call it, _Weshtiir_....we have no idea how heavy the defenses are..." Callista said softly.

"_Cal'ika_, I always see a mission as fun, helps me cope through the trials it may show." The younger woman frowned. "I know... it's just that it doesn't seem right to treat this one that way..."

"Nothing is going to be fun here, _Weshtiir_.....this is only the beginning....this conflict may sweep the Clone Wars to the history books." Lilly frowned and nodded. She had finished dressing and sighed. "I know, _Xamesh_... I just don't want to relive the Clone Wars."

"I know, but the quicker this get resolved the better. Let's get to the _Blade_; the less time we stay on Naboo the better."

"All right _Xamesh_." She moved away from the medical bay and towards where they had parked the _Blade_. She felt a lot better after that healing, and she started to think about her ground assault options.

Xan tagged along with Callista and asked her a question, "What do you know of Z-95 Headhunters, jijtchi?" She frowned. "It's fast, cheaper to manufacture than most fighters....smaller than the ARC-170." she said, referring to the starfighters employed during the Clone Wars. "It's got shielding, Taim & Bak Laser cannons, and Krupx MG5 concussion missile launchers. It's also a good recon vehicle..."

Lilly spoke up, "Nice ship... sounds up your alley, Xamesh."

"They are also severely outdated....and that is the best starfighter we have in our "fleet"." Xan said.

"Unfortunately, yes, _Jaj'tich_....which is why we are going after the facility on Fresia....we need the X-wings..." Lilly reached the _Blade_ and went aboard, starting her pre-flight. She frowned thinking, This was going to a smash and grab and run away. Meaning her ground movements were the cover up.

"This starfighter from what I've heard, displays the nimbleness of the ARC-170 and similar s-foils, while keeping the speed and firepower of the headhunters." Callista nodded. "That's right, _Jaj'tich_..."

Lilly chimed in, "That sounds more like your ship you need, _Xamesh_." Xan grinned at Lilly. "But the key is to sneak past the ground troops surrounding the facility first....for the details on that we need to hear out Mon Mothma."

"Yes, that way I can better direct the troops and do a more frontal ground assault that will work in our favor." Callista frowned, only half- following the conversation. "_Ni ceta,_ I'm not very experienced with this kind of thing yet, _Jaj'tich_...."

"It will take time, _jijtchi_...stick with us and you'll pick it up fast."

"We have more years then anyone we are serving under. You learn a lot when your life is long." Lilly slowly took off and headed skyward to break out of Naboo's gravity well to go to hyperspace. "Where are we headed, _Xamesh_?"

"New Plympto."

"All right." They break out of Naboo's orbit and Lilly started the navicomp. "Give it a few minutes, we haven't been there in awhile." A few minute later, the _Blade_ entered hyperspace, heading towards New Plympto and on a course that would change all of their lives.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Kudos to the reader that can figure out what book this borrows from :)_. _I guess what they say is true - imitation is the greatest form of flattery. It works, so don't knock it :)

How will they handle this new mission?

Eyeball - A fighter pilot term refering to TIE fighters.

_M'cdi_ - my love (Coruscanii)


	24. Chapter 23

A couple hours into the transit to New Plympto, the Holocomm chimed, resolving into Mon Mothma's features. "General....I trust your operation on Saleucami went well?" she was no longer on Coruscant, but had moved to one of the Alliance bases as a precaution.

"As well as I could have hoped....found Dabri'Meem alive and well and now he's tracking down Black Sun."

"That is good news indeed. I have another mission for you, if you are up to it..." she phrased it as a request, knowing full well that they hadn't had much downtime.

"That's why we are here Senator," Xan said with a shrug.

"Well then...I'm sure you've been briefed on the mission to Fresia? I'd like you to lead it. You can bring in whatever help you feel is necessary."

"Actually I want to lead the retrieval part...I think Lilly should run the ground battle itself." Lilly nodded. "I am ready to lead the battle, I have a few ideas in mind already."

"Excellent." Mon Mothma smiled. "Seems that both of you are prepared for this....We don't know much about the defenses, but be prepared for some heavy resistance."

"Where is the rendezvous point after this mission is complete?" Xan enquired.

"Aquaris....it's a water-bound world. The Freeholders have given us their support." Mon Mothma replied. "Good Hunting, General..." and she signed off.

An hour later, the ground assault forces had assembled in the middle of the hangar deck. Among them were a few members of the Ordo clan in full _beskar'gam_, including the _Mand'alor_ himself. Giarc was serious about his pledge to support the Alliance. As Lilly entered the room, the chatter stilled. All awaited what she had to say. She was dressed in her own _beskar'gam_, her buy'ce under her arm and she looked up and smiles slightly. "_Su'cuy'gar_."

"_Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it_... that is what I know we all have and we need to be ready. We're leading the ground assault on this mission and we need to be ready for anything, understood?"

"_Elek Lill'ika._" Giarc said adding, "And the key of this exercise is distraction. We keep them off of our commando crew and draw their attention here."

"Yes that's right, _Mand'alor_. We are the ones who will keep there busy and focus on us while the other group sweeps in and grabs the X-Wing prototypes."

Giarc nodded, and gestured to the rest of the ground troops. "Now, let's prepare...the _jagyc'ade_ have been briefed by their squad leaders. Now we wait for the right moment to drop from the _Star Defender_. It won't be easy, but once we are dirtside, we should have the element of surprise." Lilly nodded and looked out the window.

Suddenly, the reversion alarms sounded throughout the ship. "Attention all crews: Once we emerge from hyper, you are to help keep a clear path for the ground assault troops. Be prepared for heavy resistance...." the comm went silent then, and the bay was filled with the sound of soldiers scrambling to their assigned shuttles. Lilly took a deep breath as she stood with Giarc. He placed a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder, guiding her to their assigned ship. "It will be fine, _Lill'ika_; these _jagyc'ade_ are trained well. They know their jobs. Have faith in them, and let the Force guide you."

She nodded and closed her eyes for a second. "I know Giarc, I am just worried." Giarc chuckled. "You're always worried, _Lill'ika_. _Udesii_. They know what they need to do. And each of us is prepared to do whatever is needed to see this mission succeed."

"I understand this Giarc... it's my nature... you said it made me soft... Yet maybe it's just the Jedi in me."

"_Elek_, and I understand. But you need to let them do what they have trained for and pledged themselves to."

"_Elek_, your right I will do so."

"_Jate_," he replied, and clasped her elbow firmly before turning to his own seat in preparation for the drop. Lilly sat next to Giarc and waited as well. The ship wide comm crackled then. "Ground crews, prepare for drop in 30 seconds....." The deck beneath them jolted as the Star Defender dropped from hyperspace. Then the shuttles lifted on repulsors as they drifted out through the bay's magcon field and oriented towards Fresia. Lilly sat beside him, focusing her thoughts on the assault ahead.

Giarc knew she was preparing herself for the assault, and he busied himself with coordinating with the other members of his _aliit_. The shuttle shuddered slightly as the pilot dodged stray lasers. The _Star Defender_ was being pounded by an Imperial Destroyer, but was managing to keep the attention on her, and not on the ships dropping towards the planet below.

Lilly placed her _buy'ce_ on and entered a light meditation, once the ship landed she would be ready to go. As the shuttles broke atmosphere above Fresia, the soldiers around them began to check weapons and don their own helmets. They knew that the battle ahead could turn ugly very quickly, and they were prepared for it.

Still in meditation, Lilly linked all the comms together and spoke. "Can you all hear me?" A chorus of acknowledgements answered her, and then the frequency fell silent as they awaited her orders. "All right; when we hit the ground we need to clear out fast. The sooner the shuttle gets away, they won't know ground troops have been dropped. After that we need to gather and make sure were all there. More orders after we're clear."

"Understood, General.." The squad leaders verbally acknowledged her orders, trying to keep the frequency clear of unnecessary chatter. Lilly looked to Giarc and nodded, speaking on his private comm channel. "_Vor'e_! Giarc." Giarc sounded bemused. "What are you thanking me for, Lill'ika?"

"For being here with me and offering your support, Giarc. _Aliit ori'shya tal'din_." He chuckled dryly. "You are _aliit, Lill'ika_....I would not leave you on your own for something such as this. The Empire must be stopped, and I will do what I can with those in my _aliit_ to see that it happens."

"_Vor'e, ner'vod_."

Giarc shrugged. "I would do the same for anyone else in my_ aliit, Lill'ika_...." he trailed off as the shuttle settled beneath them. "We're down." In the linked comm she ordered, "Everyone move out!" Lilly was already on her feet running easily in her armor to clear the shuttle by a good five feet. Giarc easily kept pace with her; the other members of his clan spreading out among the Rebel soldiers. "Looks like we're clear, but we need to move fast...."

She nodded. "All right." With her holoprojector on her armor she brought up a map. "There's a shallow pool of water here." It lights up on the holomap. "We're going through there and right at the base... we going to keep their focus on us... keep aware and be alert... we need to be ready for anything."

Giarc switched to his own frequency for a moment, issuing orders to his _aliit_. "All right _ner'vode_... provide cover for the General and her _jagyc'ade_. They must get through.." then he switched back to the assault force frequency as the troops began to move out. "That is a good approach, _Lill'ika_... they won't expect that."

"I know, that's why I choose it, _Mand'alor_." Giarc nodded in silent acknowledgement and turned to follow the rest of the men as they began the push towards the Imperial installation. The resistance was light...for now. Lilly was in front of Giarc as she ran feeling her focus on what was needed. The rest of the troops spread out around them and suddenly, a heavy blast rocked the ground beneath them. The stormtroopers manning the installation's turbolaser defense had spotted them. Lilly felt this and swore and opened her comm. "I need Y-wing Bombers now!"

"Right away, General. Bombers inbound to your location; ETA 2 minutes." Suddenly, the roar of starfighter engines assaulted their ears as the bombers punched through the atmosphere. Giarc stayed close to Lilly, keeping in contact with his _vode_.

"After they bomb, I want you all to rush forward and start to kill any Imperials you see. Remember; we're here to draw their fire so the second group can get in and get out."

"Acknowledged, General..." The soldiers around her moved quickly now, powering up their weapons. Giarc pulled his _beskad_. Lilly remained without a weapon but started to gather the Force for an assault. "If we keep them worrying if we switch our positions we should be able to distract them long enough." Giarc told her.

"Right, break into two groups... one group follow _Mand'alor,_ the other follow me!" Comms clicked twice in acknowledgement, and Giarc took his men on the right flank. "Standing by." Giarc said over the comm, "Watch for changes in the intensity of fire rate, if they are they're planning to move something into position on us." Lilly nodded and spoke to the masses. "Giarc's team I want to fan out to the right and sneak up on the guards 200 meters ahead. My team: we're flanking left and taking care of those ground defenses."

"What do we do if those _kriffing_ TIE Maulers show up?" Giarc asked causally to Lilly.

"Take them out and do whatever you need to do to make it so. We need to keep their focus on us... if they loose it, the other team is screwed."

"You got all the answers, don't you?" Giarc grumbled, getting into a warrior mode. "Always, _Mand'alor_ ... I was taught by the best." She chuckled to herself and made a motion to show it was time to move out. Giarc and the _Mando'ade_ yelled out, "_Haat! Ijaa! Haa'it!_" and began to open fire.

Lilly took off running and suddenly dropped, skidding as she come up behind a Imperial with her lightsaber lit and active. The man suddenly fell dead. Lilly was on her feet in an instant, deflecting fire back to the source. "Keep your wits about you... do not let yourself be lost in the battle mindset."

"We got Maulers moving into position at .48, General," a commando informed her.

"_Haar'chak_!" She looked to four in her group. "Move out and take them out and quickly! We will cover you." She clicked her comm to the rest. "I am sending four to take the maulers out. Cover them! Is that understood!"

"Get those rockets active on your end, General." Giarc said tersely.

Lilly heard this and motioned to a few others. "Get those rockets launched, now!" She moved quickly towards some more ground troops. As she approached them, it seemed as if she danced through them, trying to buy time for her men. The rockets launched then, and taking out a section of turrets. That cut down on the imperial chance of defending that side of the base. "You got your weakness, General.... move." Giarc said. "We got the Maulers distracted."

"Got it." She motioned to 4 people. "You are with me!" She took off at a dead sprint towards the opening. "We need to take control of the remaining turrets to give cover fire! Move people!"

"Roger, General." And her group of 4 went ahead with her to secure the other turret. "Duck." came over the comm and the men and Lilly hit the deck; just in time for one of the Maulers to explode . The resulting concussion wave took out Imperials heading towards their position "Clear, General, you can move out again."

"Thanks!" She stood and started moving ."Keep it moving people... we are not a field trip here!" Giarc in the mean time, fired the rocket that took out the second Mauler in yet another big explosion. After shaking himself off after the concussion wave took him from his feet, he said crossly, "I prefer taking live targets!"

Lilly's team moved up and started to take on the troops in the turret. "Giarc! I need some cover fire here! We're getting slammed!"

"_At'ika_....take that AT-AT for a test drive for me and cover her six," Giarc ordered.

"_Elek, Mand'alor_." came the response, and _At'ika_ flew to the access hatch of the AT-AT using his jetpacks, and quickly killed the Imperials inside before securing himself. "One liberated AT-AT at your service, General _Lill'ika_."_ At'ik_a said over the comm.

Lilly heard this and ginned. "Good; get yourself over here and lay down cover fire... make sure you don't destroy the turrets; we need them!" With that said Lilly beheaded several troops. They kept coming and she clicked her comm to two of the four she brought with her. "Get control of the turret and start to lay some cover fire for our ground troops; were getting slammed and soon their going to stop focusing on us!"

"Roger ,General." and her men move out. "And where are you going to be, _Lill'ika_?" Giarc asked.

"Covering their rears to make sure the turret stays in their control... We're still getting slammed here!" She was panting a bit, meaning she was fighting as she was talking. She clicked her comm over to _At'ika_. "Where's my cover fire, _At'ika_!" Atin began laying suppressive cover fire down to buy Lilly and the others time to clear the second turret. "Great.......now we got it how long do we hold them off till?"

"Until we get the word from Xan and his group that they have gotten the X-wings." Lilly felt something in the Force and she ran, jumping from the top of turret as she spun in mid air using the Force to soften her landing. She hit the ground and rolled, looking towards the right as she swore. "_At'ika_, we got some more friends to play with!" She clicked the comm. "Giarc, get your troops over here and anyone else; things are about to get dirty."

"_Sithspawn_!" Giarc swore. "_Mando'ade_; Plan _Cresh_ 7." And the _Mandalorians_ broke up yet again, adding to Lilly's guard. One of them being _Mand'alor_ himself. "The turrets will only hold up for so long, then what?"

"Anyone that can get into a AT-AT get it and take control! We need these now!" Lilly, in her black beskar'gam began running towards the first AT-AT and used the Force to jump up and scale the AT-AT to get control of it. Just then over the comm came Xan's voice. "20 minutes till the project is secure, General Tenshine."

Once Lilly got to the top she saw something that made her swear. "We got more anti-aircraft turrets! I need anyone in a AT-AT to get over there now and take them out!" She heard Xan. "Understood, General Qenadius... We're working on getting your escape route all clear. There are a few anti air turrets that just showed their ugly faces."

"Take them out, _jijtchi_. We got a few things on our end here." Xan said, concerned.

"Working on it _Xamesh_... and I am not a child." She laughed and got into the AT-AT she was standing on and swiftly killed the guards before she moved the AT-AT towards the turrets. "Let stop playing people; we need those turrets taken out now!" Meanwhile, Atin took out the officers manning the AT-AT he chose to take over. "How many are we reading, General? I only got 2 on my scopes....are you feeling something different?"

"I am sensing three... there is the two we see and one behind At'ika's position... it will show it's ugly face right about now." Right on cue, the third anti-aircraft turret is exposed to Atin. "Got it in my scopes, _Lill'ika_." And he let out a burst of laser cannon fire that quickly made short work of the turret.

Lilly let out her own fire and destroyed the turrets close to her before she switched over her comm.

"The sky's are clear to make a getaway, General Xan."

"Roger, General. You'll acquire our signals in 10."

"Roger Xan." She click the comm back over. "Good work everyone, keep the cover fire going and kill any of the fleeing imperials you can. We are almost done here."

Ten minutes later Xan and the liberated X-Wings fly over the ground battle. "Thanks for distraction General, you may pull your people out now." Xan said over the comm adding personally, "And I do want to see you soon, _Weshtiir_."

"Understood, and you're welcome and you will, _Xamesh_." She clicked her comm over again. "All right people, time to pull out... We're meeting the shuttles in the drop point in five minutes... move people!"

She set a thermal detonator to go in 1 minute and she used Force speed to move herself away. Jumping , she hit the ground and rolls as the AT-AT explodes into a fireball behind her. Giarc and his men dropped from the AT-ATs after setting self-destructs on them.

As they got clear, the AT-AT's exploded loudly behind them, sealing off further attack from the Imperials and giving them the chance to get clear in one piece. Giarc caught up with Lilly after she had slowed down. "Nice work, _Lill'ika_. The men are clear; let's blow this rock."

"I agree." She ran into the waiting shuttle and sat down, and started to calm her breathing. As she did so, she commed the pilot once she knew all were aboard. "Lets get out of here now, please!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Aliit_ - clan, family

_Aliit ori'shya tal'din_ - Family is more than bloodline

_Elek_ - yes

_Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it_ - A Mandalorian phrase, translating as 'Truth, Honor, Vision'

_Jagyc'ade_ - men

_Jate_ - good

_Su'cuy'gar_ - A more formal variant of _su'cuy_, roughly translating as 'You're still alive'

_Udesii_ - relax


	25. Chapter 24

Xan, Callista and the chosen squadron landed on the surface and Xan made sure they all got clear before giving further instructions "These prototype are inside the facility so our goal is not a prolonged engagement just distraction till we can get these fighters clear." Callista frowned slightly. "_Jaj'tich_...how do we accomplish that....?"

"Blow a hole in the back door, our support team will lay down suppression fire while you and I handle disabling alarms and getting a hole blown open allowing our men to access the fighters."

"_Elek, Jaj'tich_..." she nodded, and checked herself over, making sure she could reach her sabers easily. "Let's do this...."

Xan nodded and they took off for the compound. When they arrived, he said, "Alright, time to knock on the door." And 2 men place a sticky bomb on one of the outside walls of the compound. A few second after they get clear the explosion rocks the ground and alarm klaxons start going off. "Move!" Xan barked and the first troopers begin opening fire.

Callista ducked through the ragged hole as the permacrete dust settled onto her shoulder plates. The fingers of her left hand curled around the hilt of her lightsaber as it slid into her palm. She was glad now of her _buy'ce_ as it kept the acrid smoke from stinging her lungs. She caught Xan's attention. "_Jaj'tich_, according to our intel the prototypes should be....two bays down on the left, if I'm reading these plans right..."

Xan ignited his lightsaber then, deflecting a stray bolt heading to them and nodded. "Lead the way, _jijtchi_." he said. She nodded curtly, her fingers curling firmly around her saber hilt as she ignited the amethyst blade, deflecting a handful of bolts back to the source. Her blade kept moving, weaving a defense in front of her that left the defenders seeing afterimages.

As she waded into their midst, her saber moved with precision, cutting down first one and then the next as she moved closer to the bay. Finally, they stood in front of the bay. Callista pulled her slicer pad, hooking into the door controls as she fed in the stolen code. She held her breath, and was relieved when the doors slid open to admit them. "We're in..."

Xan nodded "We got 2 minutes, let's get access and blow a door." Xan said as he cut down yet another attacker. "You got it...."Callista pulled her second saber, slipping into the dimmed lighting of the bay. "Well, this should be interesting..." the thought died on her lips as heavy laser turrets began spitting angry red bolts at the group. 'I'll take care of this..." she said, and she stepped clear of the group, falling into the Force as she did so.

It reminded her very much of her experience on Tattooine, and she applied the same technique here. As she continued to defend with her blades, deflecting the bolts into the walls and back towards the guns, she reached for each in the Force simultaneously. As she did, she seized the control boxes, and pulled hard with the Force, twisting as she separated the control box from its mounting. They clattered to the floor, the wires still sparking. "That will take a while to fix..." She grinned behind her _buy'ce_.

Xan smiled and commed Lilly informing her of their situation and once that was done he grinned "My turn now," and with that he began cutting into the wall with his lightsaber in order to open a door so they could get the fighters out. A few moments later the section of wall fell away, allowing them to see the outside again. "Move.....get to a fighters and get them in the green. _Cal'ika_, you too." Her eyebrows rose. "_Jaj'tich_...are you sure...?"

"_Move_! We need to get clear now!" Xan said in a tone of voice that told her it was best not to argue. She swallowed and nodded, dashing towards the nearest fighter. Within seconds, she had gotten the canopy open and slid into the pilot's couch. It was different from the Y-wing.

As she settled into seat, she began flipping switches on the control board in front of her. Ready lights began blinking, cycling from red to yellow to green as the systems woke from standby. Finally, the main control screen flickered to life. Though the fighter was similar to Y-wings, Callista still noticed many differences in the systems configuration. As she finished, she clicked her comm twice, letting Xan know she was ready.

Xan got into his fighter and although the systems looked slightly out of place, he saw it was a better design then other fighters he had used previously. "I got 4 in the green and systems optimal. " As acknowledgements came, in he grinned a death head's grin and said "Go, go, go!" Callista clicked her commed again, and her thumb slid over the thruster control. The fighter rose smoothly on repulsors, and she oriented towards the exit that Xan had made for them. She saw others doing the same as she slid her fighter in behind Xan's. They shot from the wall breech, streaking off towards the southeast as the clawed for space.

Xan opened the comm to Callista. "Well then that was rather easy by and large." She grinned slightly. "They obviously weren't expecting us... they've gotten a bit lax in their security, _Jaj'tich_...."

"That may change now...and we can expect that the Empire will be seeking to hit us back soon." She frowned. "_Elek_....we stole their new toy....they won't like that at all..."

"This is merely the first step in a war that has been brewing since Palpatine usurped the galaxy. We make the first strike and hopefully we will make the last one too." She nodded, sobered. "I hope you're right _Jaj'tich_...let's get back to the _Star Defender_..."

They piloted back to the _Defender_ with relative ease and soon later docked. Xan was the last one out of his fighter and after giving his thanks to everyone involved, he smiled at Callista. "Well not bad for your first taste of piloting a fighter, but if I were you, I'd get to know that X-wing inside and out." She pulled her _buy'ce_ off and regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean, _Jaj'tich_....?"

"I plan on starting a squadron and i want you in it....your skills are too good for me not to use in this regard _jijtchi_. So I want you to become acquainted with this fighter and think of it as your ship now." She gasped. "You're...serious...." she felt slightly light-headed.

"I hate to use this word but it fits...I am _deadly_ serious, _jijtchi_." She swallowed again and nodded. "Well then....I'll have to get busy then..." Xan nodded. "I need to see the Admiral on something, I'll catch you later, _jijtchi_." he said smiling before walking out of the docking bay.

She frowned slightly, but nodded towards his retreating back before she turned back to her X-wing. "This is going to take a while..." she muttered to herself as she climbed back up the crew ladder. A younger man approached Callista after a bit and while she was was working he said, "Well these things look and fly a lot like Z-95's; I don't understand why the Alliance needed these so badly."

She grinned. She had stowed her _beskar'gam_ in the cargo compartment, and now wore just her coverall. "The Z-95's are old.....we needed something that we wouldn't have to stop and fix at the end of every mission..."

"Well then why are you fixing this one then?" he smirked at her. She let out a slow breath.

"Because....the General told me to......" she raised an eyebrow at him, almost daring him. "The General, he's a strange man that one....never worked with a Jedi before." She smiled. "I have...he's not that bad, you know..."

"Not that bad......man you must be a glutton for punishment aren't you?" She frowned slightly, and sat down, dangling her legs over the fuselage of her X-wing. "You'll have to explain that one...."

"Well, Qenadius is a bastard. that last mission was rather intense. I don't look forward to things like that all the time and with him it seems that is going to be the case." She bristled. "Be careful how you talk about him, my friend...He may be harsh, but he has to be in times like this..."

"Easy....easy. My bark is worse than my bite. Never said he didn't have to be hard, just said I'm not looking forward to being in the crosshairs all the time." She frowned. "How do you mean...I've been through worse..." she said softly, and then flushed in embarrassment.

"Worse.....just great. just the way to bolster my confidence there." She shrugged. "Sorry...but it's honest. What's got you so worked up anyways...?" she asked, running her fingers through her tousled hair. "First mission I've been on since joining the Alliance was getting these X-Wings.....I'm just not used to seeing friends dying around me."

Her shoulders slumped, and she reached over to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Neither am I...but it's not going to be easy. War is never fair, and one has to accept that, and acknowledge that the ones that are gone have given their best in the service of our cause..."

He nodded and shook his head as if to get the horrible images out of his head. "Your right; but still it's going to take getting used to." he offered his hand. "The name's Yanniq." She smiled. "Callista...." She thought a moment. "How did you know I was down here...?"

"I didn't leave...I wanted to get a better look at these things myself....after all the rumor is they want to put a squadron together."

"Yes, that's what I've been told," she said carefully, looking at him. "I honestly wasn't expecting to fly one of them myself..."

"Well I think I'll need as much time understanding this fighter before I sign up for the squadron." Chuckling, she replied, "I think we all do....but then the General is looking for those that already posses the skill...."

"A lot of us know how to fly....so he's got choices to make....I just hope I can get in."

"You seemed to be holding your own during the extraction, I'm sure you'll do fine...but something tells me you have other questions, Yanniq.."

"Well how do you know the general so well?" She paused for a moment, wondering how much to tell him. "The General...he is family, in more ways than one...he took me in when he found me...and I have been studying under him since..."

"Studying...what kind of studies?" She took a slow breath, feeling that now was not the time to reveal that she was a Jedi. "He's been training me in close quarters combat, hand-to-hand, and other fighting styles. I've been working with him for close to a year now..."

"Interesting...does he do that with everyone?"

"No..." she said carefully. "But he took me in when I had nowhere else to go..." she said quietly.

"So a father figure then....luck you.....my father was a drunk." She nodded quietly, a pained look passing over her face as she remembered her own father. It was gone almost before Yanniq saw it. "It seems that many of us have lost family to this war in some fashion..." He nodded. "That's why I'm here to fight....I want a chance to raise my family in peace. And with the Empire running things that won't happen."

"I agree...." she said quietly. "I just want to be able to live my life without fear of being hunted like a criminal.."

"Criminals....that's what we technically are now. I hope I can help change that." She smiled a little sadly. "So do I....Did you have any questions about the X-wing....? You said you wanted to become more familiar with it..."

"No....just need to get my hands in there and find out for myself, if you don't mind." She shrugged. "Have at it then...." and she moved aside so he could climb up to the cockpit. "I'll be here if you have questions..." she offered him a smile again, trying to lighten the mood. He nodded and walked over to another X-wing and started tinkering. Just then Callista's comm went off. "Callista, meet me in my quarters if you please." Xan's voice said.

"_Shab_..." Callista muttered. "Yanniq...I'll have to leave you to it..." She ducked under the belly of the X-wing, retrieving the duffle that contained her beskar'gam. "I'll see you around, ok?" He nodded then went back to his work. Frowning, Callista hefted her duffle, and turned towards the lift and Xan's quarters, wondering what he needed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry for this one being so short, I was trying to wrap up the ground assault. What's next for our intrepid trio?


	26. Chapter 25

Xan was going over reports on casualties on the mission to Fresia and he didn't like what he was seeing as he went over the numbers with Callista. "So twelve prototype starfighters are worth this kind of risk?"

Callista shook her head. "I don't know, _Jaj'tich_....." she frowned. "We all knew the risks..."

"Perhaps these X-Wing's will help that eventually." Xan mused.

"I hope so....the Z-95's are old...we barely have enough parts to keep them spaceworthy..." she sighed.

"Fresia was better defended than we all realized..."

"What's wrong, _jijtchi_?...you seem distracted." Xan asked.

She didn't answer right away. Something spiked faintly in the Force, and again she felt Gavin's familiar presence. Gasping, she focused inward. It was unusual for anyone besides Lilly or Xan to contact her this way. As she focused, Gavin's words slowly formed in her mind. '_Anij'ika....I've been able to track Daemon...but I'll need you're help. This is too big for me to handle alone. Black Sun has dug in on Onderon, taking control of what looks like a heavy munitions cache....There's something big going down here....Please tell Xan...and come quickly...'_ His presence faded as he brushed her mind one last time...it felt like he had clasped her elbow in the Mando fashion. And then he was gone... She blinked, and opened her eyes to see Xan looking at her with concern. "It's _Gav'ika_...he needs our help..." She outlined what Gavin had told her.

"Inform the shuttle bay, tell them to get our X-wings ready." Xan said as he rose. "I'll get into my flight suit and meet you there. I need to pull info as well."

"_Elek, Jaj'tich_...do you think we'll need _beskar'gam_ for this...?" she rose, and slipped the medallion from beneath her tunic as she looked at it for a moment.

"You bring your if you wish, _jijtchi_...I have no need for it." Xan said heading out to his quarters. She frowned, and keyed the shuttle bay's code into her comlink. "Shuttle Bay....this is Lt. Gseran...please have General Qenadius' and my X-wings prepped for launch in 20 minutes.."

As she spoke, she made her way to her own quarters and gathered her _beskar'gam_...she got the feeling that Xan felt it was overkill, but it was part of who she was now. After receiving an acknowledgement from the bay techs, she dropped by the armory to replenish her grenades and the like. The clerk raised his eyebrows, but didn't say a word when she produced Xan's authorization. Ten minutes later, she met him outside the hangar, her gear bag over her shoulder.

She was a bit taken aback to see Xan walk in with 5 more squadron pilots he had recruited. "An order from Bel Iblis as he's still dealing with Black Sun." She frowned but nodded to the pilots. "Glad to have you along, gentlemen...we could use the help." As she spoke, she shifted her bag and looked to Xan. "General....did you have a brief for us before we leave?"

"Simply put, meet up with Gavin once there....however we will need to need fight our way to the hyperspace soon after we launch. We got tracked by an Imperial cruiser and it has been following. So we'll drop the _Star Defender_ out of hyper and we'll cold dump out of her and then distract the imps for a bit...Our concern is getting the _Star Defender_ clear before the imps can keep tracking her."

"Yes, sir." She was all business now, focusing on the mission ahead as she tried to set her personal feelings aside. She couldn't afford to be distracted.

"So wait for instructions after the cold dump." Xan said and gestured that everyone should get into their ships. Nodding, she crossed the bay to her X-wing and stowed her gear before she vaulted easily into the cockpit. Settling, she accepted her helmet from the tech, and pulled it snug as she started checking her systems. "_Jaj'tich_....how did you want to do the cold dump...?" She was not very familiar with the maneuver.

"The tractor beams maneuver us out of the docking bay and then we take off cold once in position." Xan said "Classic starfighter use....distraction." She nodded. "Straightforward then. Sorry for the confusion.." she blushed in embarrassment, knowing that he felt it.

"Not at all _jijtchi_...you'll get the hang of it yet." Xan said. He then made his way to his X-wing and climbed aboard. Callista fidgeted slightly in the close confines of her cockpit, listening to the muted chatter as the other pilots checked in. She double-clicked her comm. "All systems green, Leader..."

"Standing by for departure of hyperspace." and with that the _Defender_ exited hyperspace. "Tractor beams on now, stand by." Callista felt a slight jolt as the bay's tractor beams seized the X-wings and pulled them gently from the bay. As they passed through the bay's magcon field, the blackness of space spread out before them and the Imperial cruiser loomed nearby, turning towards the _Star Defender._

"Standing by for tractor beam shutdown....engines fire on my mark." Xan said over the comm. Callista double-clicked her comm in acknowledgement, her thumb hovering over the sublight engine controls. She let out a slow breath, and smiled as text scrolled across her screen from her astromech, Spooky. "Yes, I'm fine, Spooky. Just a little nervous. Nothing to worry about..."

"And Mark!" Xan said taking her out of her reverie with Spooky. "Form form Onith." Callista's thumb pressed the engine control, and she drifted clear of the Defender, forming up on Xan's X-wing. It still felt strange to be flying the X-wing, but it was starting to become more familiar.

"S-foils into attack position, prepare for oncoming eyeballs."Callista grinned beneath her helmet, and tightened her fingers around the control stick as she flipped the lever that spread the S-foils. "S-foils locked, Leader."

"Watch your screens, White 2." Xan said using her com designation. "Roger, Leader...Tracking a squad of eyeballs at mark 2...."

"Watch my six, White 2." Xan said and broke off heading towards it. Callista clicked her comm, and turned her X-wing up on its starboard S-foils as she banked after him. Her screen lit with multiple contacts, and she closed with Xan. He began the run at the TIE squadron by letting his laser cannons hum as they fired....they were rather haphazard at first as Xan had to re-familiarize himself with dogfighting.

Callista stayed close off to starboard, and opened up with her lasers, painting a couple eyeballs right away. They exploded into glowing balls of flame that quickly extinguished themselves in the vacuum. Spooky warbled at her. "I know, I see him..." One eyeball was trying to drop in behind her, and she snap-rolled away from Xan, inverting to drop behind the eyeball herself. Seconds later, the TIE disappeared in a satisfying ball of flame.

"Nice shot, White 2...you caught on quick." Xan said.

She grinned again. "Roger, Leader...got to jump in with both feet here..." She trailed off as another eyeball streaked towards Xan. Rolling her X-wing again, she came up beneath Xan's fighter and nailed the TIE right through the cockpit. '_As long as I don't always have to save your shebs'_...she added silently.

_'Easy jijtchi, we got a long way to go',_ Xan sent back as he rolled his X-wing into position and let forth another burst of laser fire, destroying yet another TIE. "Now White 6; start scanning for back door here, _Star Defender_ has been cleared."

_'Sorry, Jaj'tich..'_ she replied. She stayed on him, her own lasers firing mere seconds after his own. She felt a spike of warning, even before Spooky alerted her she had inverted her X-wing, pressing the firing stud before she even thought. The TIE that had dropped into her wake blew apart, close enough to darken her canopy for a few seconds as she dropped in behind Xan again.

"73 X 38 X 12.....there's your back door, Leader." White 6 chimed in. "Good job, let's punch a hole, people," Xan ordered. "Roger, Leader...." Callista responded, closing up with the rest of the squadron.

"Ready for jump on my mark."

"Acknowledged, Leader." Callista settled into the pilot's couch as Xan counted down to the jump. She thought for a moment, and reached for Xan in the Force. '_Jaj'tich....if we have to extract Gavin....how are we going to accomplish that...? Does he have a ship of his own?'_

_'We'll have to worry about that after jijtchi. Right now we got to find out what is going on from him.'_ "Mark." Xan said and hit his hyperdrive controls as space stretched into starlines. Callista did so as well, and felt the faint pull as her X-wing leaped to hyperspace. It would be a few hours before the arrived in-system. _'Agreed, Jaj'tich...'_ she sounded faintly apprehensive, and settled in to meditate during the transit.

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry for another short one, dear readers. What's next for Xan and Callista? Will they be able to rescue Gavin; or are they in over their heads...?


	27. Chapter 26

Callista jolted awake as the reversion alarm warbled in the cockpit. As she sat up, Xan came onto the squad frequency again. "Ok.... nothing to really worry about here in terms of Imp presence here so just stay casual. White 6, find a backdoor again so we can get in without drawing any attention."

"Roger, Leader..." White 6 said. A few moment later he came back with, "52x3x160.... Looks clear.."

"Plug in co-ordinates and execute. Form up with Lt. Gseran on the ground." Xan said. A series of double clicks answered him, the pilots silently acknowledging his orders. Callista entered the coordinates into her navicomp, and drifted steadily towards the brown-green world below. Ten minutes later, Callista popped her canopy and pulled her helmet off, making sure to remove any identifying insignia from her flight suit before she climbed out of the cockpit. Her sabers were already secured and she stowed her helmet, sealing the canopy behind her as she gathered the rest of her gear.

Xan didn't bother with removing his insignia from his flight suit Callista noticed as he approached. "Right _Cal'ika_; you are on the spot now....We follow you here."

She frowned at him. "We're trying to remain inconspicuous, _Jaj'tich_..." She slipped her hand into the pocket of her flight suit, reaching for Gavin's familiar presence as she did so. It felt as if a glowing line of energy connected her to Gavin, and showed her the way. Opening her eyes, she pointed off to the northeast. "We go that way..."

Xan nodded and said, "Arm yourselves and let's stay close and out of sight." Callista drew her blaster, keeping her sabers close at hand. She would not use them unless she had no other option. Slipping in front of Xan, she tightened her focus, following the link she had with Gavin.

"Lead the way, _jijtchi_." He said, encouraging her. She smiled, and felt the other pilots watching her carefully. Many of them had never worked directly with a Jedi before, and she could sense their surprise. Callista slowly crept off in the direction she had indicated. The trees rose above them, providing some cover. Carefully, she led them on until she lifted her fist, signaling them to halt. "There's an installation ahead.....Gavin's on the other side....We need to circle around and meet him. He knows we're coming..." she spoke quietly.

Xan ignited his saber. "Form up and follow me," and he crept along carefully. Callista drew her saber as well, but didn't ignite it. Gavin was close......A few seconds later, a tall form in _beskar'gam_ melted from the trees. She felt a few of the other pilots bristle, but she said quietly and with certainty, "It's him..." She stepped ahead of the group, approaching him and clasping his elbow. "_Su'cuy'gar, Gav'ika_..." she said softly.

"_Ol'val_, Kid! Good to see you; now do you mind putting the _jetii'kade_ away?" Gavin said with a smirk. She grinned. "_Ni ceta_...." and stowed it, and quickly began donning her own _beskar'gam_. '_It wasn't my idea...'_ she sent to him privately. She looked to Xan, and saw him stow his saber as well. "Where do you need us, _Gav'ika_?"

"I need you beside me and Xan guarding our six. I plan on taking them off guard." She nodded, pulling her _buy'ce_ over her head. "_Elek, Gav'ika_..." She made sure her lightsabers were secure and within reach, and then drew her blaster. "Ready..."

"Sounds good - lead the way, _ner'vod_." Xan said, confused but acquiescent. Callista kept a firm grip on her blaster, wishing she had a slugthrower now....a blaster only worked so well...she shook herself mentally, and reached for Gavin and Xan through the Force. Xan brought his blaster up and swore. "Here they come now."

"_Fierfek_.." Callista muttered, and brought her own blaster up, holding her aim steady as she drew a bead on the nearest mercenary. "Your call, _Gav'ika_.." Without a word, Gavin dove into the fray and started firing. Callista waded in after him, pulling her _beskad_ as well. She sighted, and fired, dropping the nearest man as another leaped at her. She spun, her _beskad_ catching him in the side of the neck. He went down, the wound spilling crimson beneath him.

Xan started pumping bolts at any one that got to close for Xan's comfort. As he was firing he wondered why Gavin was so determined in this course of action and it puzzled him. Callista sensed Xan's confusion. _'Jaj'tich'_, she thought at him, _'Gav'ika's tracked some of the Dar'manda here...as to what else, I don't know...'_ she shrugged mentally, and turned her attention back to the battle as another mercenary came at her.

_'The next time I get dragged into something like this I expect more info, padawan.'_ Xan said crossly as he killed another _dar'manda_. _'Cuy'val dar are NOT our concern, jijtchi.'_

_'I'm sorry, Jaj'tich...he just told me....though something tells me there is more than the Cuy'val dar involved here...'_ she flushed beneath her _buy'ce_, embarrassed. He had called her Padawan, and his sense in the Force was not amused.

"Something I'm missing out on, _Xan'ika_? Family argument or did little 'ole me put you in this mood." Gavin said trying to cut the tension. He killed another one with a thrust of his _beskad_ through the stomach of a rushing _dar'manda_. Callista frowned. "_Gav'ika_...what's going on here? You wouldn't call us in just to help you clean up _Dar'manda_....what's _really_ going on...?"

"They have my brother.....Beviin went too far this time!" Callista paled and swore, plunging her _beskad_ into the chest of a _Dar'manda_ that leapt at her. She pulled it out as he fell, shaking the blood free of the blade. "Your _jagyc'vod_?" she asked softly. She traded a significant glance with Xan.

"Garth......but why _Gav'ika_?"Xan asked, puzzled. Callista frowned, feeling torn. She seemed to be getting a better read off Gavin, and she hoped that she wasn't overstepping her place. "_Jaj'tich_," she said quietly, "Beviin may have discovered the connection between them...."

"I see." Xan said and he frowned. "Are we here to kill Beviin or rescue your brother?" Xan asked.

"I'll worry bout my brother, you worry bout Beviin. I don't trust myself around him right now." Gavin said as he killed yet another _dar'manda_. Callista nodded and turned to Xan. "_Jaj'tich_...is that acceptable...?"

"Acceptable to me, let's move."

She nodded, and tightened her fingers around her beskad as she kept pace with Gavin. The resistance was thinning now, and she sidestepped a slash by yet another _Dar'manda_, turning to drive her blade into his chest to the hilt as he tried to take her head off. She was glad now for the _beskar'gam_.

They eventually made it to the holding cells and they saw Beviin standing with someone in front of him, holding a blaster to the man's head. "Glad to see me, _Gav'ika_? I'm glad to see you...now I'll be even more glad to see you watch your brother die." Callista cursed, her fingers tightening around the hilt of her _beskad_ as her other hand drifted towards her hidden saber. She turned slowly, watching the corridor for any _Dar'manda_ as she watched Gavin out of the corner of her eye.

"My brother has nothing to do with our business, Beviin. Let him go." Callista watched out of the corner of her eye, and suddenly felt another _Dar'manda_ creeping up behind them. This one was stealthed...the corridor behind them was empty. She leapt towards him, and plunged her blade into what appeared to be thin air. A pop sounded in the close confines of the corridor, and the air in front of her rippled as the stealth field malfunctioned. The man slumped to the ground, Callista's _beskad_ buried to the hilt in his neck as blood flowed freely from the wound.

Xan said, "Any more foolishness like that could get you killed, Beviin. You should know this by now." Beviin just glared through his _buy'ce_. She could feel Beviin's gaze burning into her back and she rose again, flicking the blood from her blade with a movement of her wrist. "It doesn't have to end this way," she said softly.

"What are you proposing, _dalyc_?" Beviin said scornfully. "It's either _Gav'ika_ dead or his brother ....nothing else is good enough." Callista traded a look with Xan before she stepped up beside Gavin, keeping some of her attention on the corridor behind them. "What happened that you hate him so?"

"He's a _Jetii_....not a true _Mando'ad_. _Jetii_ have no place with us." Callista bristled, knowing both Xan and Gavin felt it as well. "And why not, Beviin? What makes them any less _Mando_ than you...or I?" she asked softly, keeping her voice level.

"Pah...you saw my face, _dalyc_; but if not for that I'd kill you just the same."

"Why.....what did the Jedi ever do to you..?"

"Enough talk.....now Gavin; you or your brother...what's it going to be?"

"Me." Gavin said sharply. Callista looked at him sharply. She knew better than to try and stop him, but part of her wondered what he hoped to gain.

"Take Garth and get clear." Gavin said, and using an old Jedi technique he told Xan his intentions using a set of eye blinks. Xan just nodded. Callista was confused, but knew better than to argue. She cautiously approached Beviin, gently slipping Garth's arm over her shoulder. He appeared to be in some sort of daze...or drugged. His sense in the Force was chaotic. Slowly, she backed away with her burden.

As Gavin approached Beviin, he put his hands on his thigh plates, distracting Beviin from seeing his wrist knives flip out. Once he walked into position he feinted like he was going to sit down; only to thrust his right wrist knife into Beviin's throat. Callista gasped, almost losing her grip on Garth. Gently she seized Garth's wrist and settled his weight across her shoulders as she led him slowly down the corridor.

Beviin died rather quickly; slumping to the floor. Gavin caught the body before it's thumping sound on the floor alerted the rest of the _Cuy'val dar_. Sighing, Callista continued towards the exit, feeling Xan close behind her. _'Jaj'tich....how exactly are we going to get him off-planet...? We only have the X-wing's...they aren't built for two..'_ she sent to him.

Gavin ran after them after making sure the coast was clear. "I have the _Cubar_, just worry about getting us there."

"_Elek, Gav'ika_.." Callista nodded, shifting Garth's weight a little. He could walk, but he was not really there mentally, and that scared her. Xan nodded and let Gavin lead the way to his ship and surprisingly the way there was quiet. It was strange...Callista wondered briefly if the rest of the mercenaries had fled, or if they were hiding. Her comm crackled on the squad frequency. "Leader, we've secured the compound. We'll fly cover until you can get clear.."

"Acknowledged. Rendezvous with the fleet and May the Force be with you." Xan said. "Let's get him on....Aquaris, Gavin....don't dawdle."

"Roger, Leader..." the comm clicked twice and then went silent. Callista saw the Mon Cal transport loom in front of them, and she headed towards it.

"Right _Xan'ika_...meet you there," he said once they got Garth loaded onto the ship. Callista tossed him a casual salute and followed Xan as they traced the path back to their hidden X-wings. "Do you think he'll be alright, _Jaj'tich_?" she asked softly.

"Gavin is fine....typical Correllian show off in piloting as well so he can keep up."

"No, not him....Garth....." she said, frowning as she described what she had felt from him.

"That I don't know, _jijtchi_.....I've never seen anything like his condition before. And we don't have a Jedi healer around that can tell us either." Xan said. She frowned. "I could take a look at him once we are back with the Fleet...What's happened sounds like something I read about in the archives....It feels like his mind is blank....He's there, but not....like his memories were burned away.."

"Then let's worry about that when we're back with the fleet." Nodding, Callista fell silent as they approached their camouflaged X-wings.

"I second that...." She yanked the camo netting away, and Spooky popped the canopy as she swung easily over the lip of the cockpit and settled into her seat. They make their way into orbit easily enough Callista let out a sigh of relief. "They must have nuked the turbolaser batteries before they pulled out," she guessed and started to bring up the coordinates for the jump to New Plympto.

Wordlessly Xan executed his jump into hyperspace and sat back and meditated. As the stars stretched outside her canopy, Callista leaned back and pulled her buy'ce off. What had happened to Garth worried her....she honestly wasn't sure how much help she could offer, but she was willing to do what she could.


	28. Chapter 27

Xan walked into the sick bay of the _Star Defender_ to find that Callista had beaten him there after she docked. Gavin was wearing a pained expression on his face when Xan approached. "So now what?"

Callista sat back and pushed her hair out of her face. She still wore her _beskar'gam_, her _buy'ce_ resting on the nearby table. "Garth is still there....but it appears as if all his memories concerning the Jedi have been flash-burned away....most likely when Order 66 happened." She rubbed the back of her head. "When I tried to touch his mind...I was thrown clear across the room. Only the fact that I was wearing _beskar'gam_ saved me from some pretty nasty injuries..."

"_Sithspawn_...anyway to repair that?" Gavin asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know right now...I'll have to do some digging. I sedated him the normal way, I didn't want to risk further damage..." She sighed. "I think.....the reason why I was ejected so violently from his mind was because I tried to access his Jedi abilities directly....and anything concerning that....for at least the last 17 years; has been stripped from his mind. I think we can bring him back....but it will mean a lot of time with a Healer.... and perhaps starting from scratch as far as his abilities goes. He still has them, and the knowledge to use them is buried deeply inside him, but he is reacting instinctively; the reactions trained into him from a very young age..."

"So you telling me he's at the level of a padawan again." Gavin said stunned.

"Basically, yes....The knowledge is still there, but we need to bring it to the surface carefully, so as not to cause further damage..." she frowned. "_Ni ceta, Gav'ika_..."

Xan sighed but he asked the important question, "Will he remember Gavin?" Callista hesitated before she answered. "I...believe so..." Carefully, she crouched next to the cot upon which Garth lay, and gently reached out to him though the Force, holding a picture of Gavin in her mind as she did so. Slowly she pushed deeper into his thoughts, and felt the chaos subside a little. She was not ejected from his mind this time, and she blinked as she stood up. "_Elek_, He does...."

Gavin relaxed. "Well at least it's not all gone then." He straightened. "As soon as you can bring him back with as little stress as possible, then do so." She bit her lip and nodded before she looked to Xan. "_Jaj'tich_...is there any way I can get some down time to attend to him? I don't want to leave it like this..."

Xan nodded. "I'll clear you schedule till then. Excuse me Gavin....I'll be back." Xan bowed and walked out of the sick bay, attending to the schedule. Sighing, Callista leaned her head back against the bulkhead, and felt Gavin's gaze on her. She looked up at him. "_Gav'ika_...I think it would do him good to see you when he wakes up..."

"I don't plan on being anywhere else at the moment." Gavin said. Nodding, she climbed to her feet and grabbed a chair from the corner, offering it to him as she perched on the edge of the cot. "This could take a while......" she trailed off as she sank into herself and reached for the Force. She had never attempted anything like this, and the prospect scared her a little.

"However long it takes _Anij'ika_....however long it takes."

She heard him faintly, and reached for him in the Force as she reached out to Garth once more. Gavin's presence was constant in the back of her mind, and she held onto that as she slowly entered Garth's mind. it was still chaotic, but it had stilled a little. Now she saw where the gaps were. His memories of Gavin remained intact....including the knowledge that he was a Jedi. But anything regarding the larger Jedi Order was no longer there...she could feel him faintly acknowledge her presence. He knew subconsciously that she was trying to help.

Slowly, she traced his memories of Gavin, building on them slowly until his presence seemed more solid within her mind. The memories of the Order could wait. What was important now was rebuilding his connection to his brother..and to the Force. Slowly, she backed out of his mind, and opened her eyes. "_Su'cuy'gar, ner'vod_..." she said softly, her grip on his shoulder firm but gentle as he tried to sit up. "You're on the _Star Defender_, a battleship of the Alliance to Restore the Republic..."

"Alliance? What's this about the Republic?" He asked confused. Callista bit her lip. "_Gar'ika_....the Republic is no more....the galaxy has been in a state of civil war ...... ever since the Clone Wars." She kept a steadying hand on his shoulder, offering him support. "_Sithspawn_...where's my brother? Is he around?"

"_Elek_, he is...." She felt Gavin step around her as he knelt on the other side of the cot. "I'm right here, _Jagyc'vod_...." his voice was rough with emotion, and Callista saw tears in his eyes.

"_Sithspawn_ you've aged, Gavin...I don't remember anything. Since the war started."

Gavin grinned sadly. "You don't look much better, _Gar'ika_....As to the war....we know why...." He paused, and traded looks with Callista. "At the end of the Clone Wars....the Chancellor declared all _Jetiise_ to be enemies of the Republic...." He paused for a moment as Garth flinched, and then continued.

"All _Jetiise_ active in campaigns across the galaxy were suddenly fired upon by their troopers. Most were killed. Some...escaped, but not many...When the Chancellor declared himself Emperor, Skywalker stormed the Temple with the 501st....and here we are....those _Jetiise_ that remain have gone to ground....." He stopped then, noticing the pained expression on Garth's face.

"Why can't I remember that....the last thing I remember is the Temple." Callista spoke up then, her voice low. "You can't remember because those memories were burned away when you felt the death of hundreds of _Jetiise_ at the same moment.."

"Makes sense; only why don't I remember anything about being _Jetii_?" She looked down for a moment. "We think that what you felt in the Force was so strong that it also wiped those memories. Not your abilities... just the knowledge to actively use them. Though you still know that instinctively, it seems..."

"So you mean I start from scratch.....but who will train me? From what you say it sounds like the Jedi are dying out." Garth said, confused.

"Not entirely..."Callista said softly. "Many still remain.....and there are children as well....I'm one of them..." she looked away briefly.

"Children....hope still remains then. but my previous question remains. Who will train me again?" Callista traded a look with Gavin, and reached for him through the connection with the medallion. That was for him to say, not her.

Gavin took a deep breath. "I can train you, _vod_..."

"I didn't want to be a burden to you, _ner'vod_. I'm not much use to helping you out right now." Gavin laughed softly. "You are my _vod_, _Gar'ika_....I found you again....It is no burden...."

Garth laughed for the first time. "This is going to be strange. But not as strange as a Mando Jedi healer. Who are you?" Callista grinned, and blushed as she ducked her head in embarrassment. She looked to Gavin again, not sure where to begin. "My name...is Callista Gseran...or rather it _was_, until the _Ziitshpaak_..." Her face clouded slightly, and even Garth felt the ripple of emotion.

_"Ziitspaak?_ Huh....you sound like a rather mysterious Jedi I used to know. Gseran....I remember Halon Gseran. It seems I have a lot to catch up on." She sighed, and sat on the edge of his cot again as she pulled her father's JedCred from beneath her _beskar'gam_. "Halon Gseran was my father.....as to my current appearance...The Ziitshpaak is 'Sith Curse' in Coruscanii. I took it willingly after my father's death..."

"Death? I see." Garth was rather quiet after that, feeling her emotions bubbling below the surface. Callista bit her lip, trying to put her feelings into words. She could feel Gavin offering her support through the Force. Taking a slow breath, she spoke again. "My Master and I were tracking my father... he was in possession of some detailed plans to an Imperial weapon. When we caught up with him...." He voice caught, and she continued. "When we caught up with him...he tried to kill me as well as my Master....Master Qenadius killed him in self-defense..."

"Damn I'm sorry, Callista.....no one should have to go through that. Wait a minute; _Xan_? I knew I recognized that look from somewhere." She smiled sadly. "Yes, Xan Qenadius is my Master...he found me on Corellia about a year ago...."

"Wow....he's got a good apprentice then. I don't remember anything about my abilities but I know if you can restore my mind somewhat that you must be a powerful Jedi." She blushed crimson then. "I ...can't explain it...I've always been able to heal easily...."

Xan walked in then. "Your mother was a strong healer and it seems those skills were passed on to you." Callista looked up at him and smiled. "_Xha'joui, Jaj'tich_..." She turned back to Garth for a moment. "If it bothers you, you can call me _Anij'ika_...I gave up the Gseran name when I underwent the _Ziitshpaak_..." she told him softly.

"_Anij'ika_? No it seems to fit you. Thank you for giving me a life, again by the way." Garth smiled. She smiled. "_Be'gedet'ye, Gar'ika_..." she said softly.

Xan nodded. "Well, _jijtchi_, I hate to pull you away from this, but we have a briefing to get to here." Callista sighed and rose to her feet, collecting her _buy'ce_. "We just got back, _Jaj'tich_...what now...?"

"They want us to form a squadron....it seems we are taking out a station." Xan told her. Callista felt her eyebrows rise. "Do we have enough pilots for that...?" She looked over at Gavin and Garth for a moment. "_Returcye'mhi, ner'vode_..."

"That's why I need you....we need to scout through recruits....I want to see who has what it takes, and I want your eyes with me."

"_Elek, Jaj'tich_.." she said dutifully. She saw Gavin and Garth trade a look at how easily she was mixing languages.

Xan bowed. "Sorry gentlemen but if you will excuse us; the military calls. May the force be with both of you." Callista nodded to both of them and withdrew, leaving the brothers alone as she followed Xan to the briefing room. "What exactly do you need me for, _Jaj'tich_... I don't exactly have a lot of starfighter combat experience.."

"No, but your piloting skills are easily transferable to a starfighter. Which is why I want your eyes....you can help me spot lackluster recruits."

She nodded. "Simulators?"

"Yeah sims only till we start weeding out the more difficult ones."

"Ok," she starting running the numbers in her head. "We'll have to go on rotations until we can get all of them through the simulators a couple of times."

"Yeah keep track of who is in the top 5% of each day's sims....that way if the same names keep popping up we can move then to actual flying time."

"Agreed....And me? I could use some more sim time, especially on the T-65...." "You'll get your sim time. I'll make sure of that," Xan said. "I just need to cut 75 down to 15 in 3 days."

"There's 75?" she said, astonished. "Correct me if I'm wrong, _Jaj'tich_...but we only have twelve X-wings...unless they've been building more while I wasn't looking..."

"Thank the techs...we grabbed parts for the other 3 that weren't built. They read the blueprints and got the other three done....now they know how these things tick." Callista grinned. "That is good news indeed. Don't they have more seasoned pilots that they could put in charge of the trainees, though? I know we've spent a fair amount of time at the controls, but I feel a bit out of my element here, _Jaj'tich_..."

"How so, _jijtchi_? You're a natural at the stick." he said using fighter pilot talk. She blushed. "_Vor'e_. I guess I'm feeling a bit intimidated by some of the older pilots....I get the feeling they think I'm some kind of hotshot ..."

"Well you kind of have and advantage that none of them have....the Force."

"_Elek_...but still....I'm the youngest pilot here, I think..."

"That doesn't matter....all that matters to these people is if your stick is reliable in crunch time. If it is, then they will accept you as long as you are in the service, if it's not then you'll find out quick why they shy away from you. Pilots are said to smell death in space." She nodded, sobered. "I'll keep that in mind.."

"So meeting room 5....the sims are set up in there." She sighed and squared her shoulders. "You're not coming...?"

"I'll be there shortly, The admiral wants to go over specifics for our next mission." She nodded, and then looked down at herself. "I should go change...I'll be there in 10..." Xan nodded and headed towards his meeting, giving Callista time to change and to meet her potential squadron mates.

As Xan turned away, Callista jogged off to her quarters that were near his. As soon as she was inside she began stripping off her beskar'gam with practiced movements, laying it carefully on the couch as she grabbed her duty uniform. It wouldn't do to confuse them, and really only the ship Commander knew that she was Jedi as well as _Mando'ad_. Leaving her quarters a few minutes later, she straightened her collar. She would have to get used to that... As she neared the meeting room that Xan had pointed out to her, she heard muted chatter....which stopped abruptly as she entered.

She saw a room full of other potential pilots dressed in in their flight uniforms. The chatter started up again as she was scanned the room, but it was a bit more subdued in tone. Silently, she slipped into a seat near the back of the room, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. She was glad now for the large pockets in her flight uniform which made it easy to conceal her saber. She wasn't ready to advertise that she was a Jedi yet, and she felt it would distract the other pilots if she did so.

A younger Twi'lek woman approached Callista and made a gesture with her head tails indicating friendship. "They say you got a pretty good shot of making second wing." Callista smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I think I'll wait it out. My name's Callista Gseran. I hear that they brought in a lot of people for a shot at this..."

"Evii Mearas." the Twi'lek introduced herself. "Yeah, well our first X-Wing squadron is quite a big deal. But still the chance to fly by a General that served in the Clone Wars;. that doesn't come along every day. " Callista grasped the other woman's hand firmly. "Pleased to meet you Evii. Yes, that is a pretty big occasion..." she trailed off in thought, knowing immediately who the other woman was referring to. Smiling, she gestured for Evii to sit with her. "So what brings you to the Alliance...? I know we all have our own reasons."

"My family was caught up in the Clone Wars, my father being a scientist for the Separatists, back when their dream was a more ideological one. However, when my family saw what the Separatists were up to, my father took all of us and fled for Alderaan. My father was a peaceful man despite the profession he had. In fact, he was one of the ones that convinced His Highness Bail Organa to take every weapon from the planet. The Empire got wind of his previous work. They abducted and tortured my father and forced him to develop the set of turbolasers you see on the _Galaxy_ class Star Destroyers...." Her face grew grim, "and when he had served the purpose that the Empire had for him, they sent a holo to us documenting his execution."

Callista nodded mutely, and clasped the other woman's shoulder firmly in sympathy. "My parents were killed as well, and when that happened, I found my way to the Alliance, with the help of some friends. And now here I am..." She wasn't sure how much of her past she wanted to share with Evii.

"Well we got some common ground there. They say that not only the General but his apprentice are overseeing this. I'd sure like to meet his apprentice...father was always talking about how noble they Jedi were. I've never had a chance to meet one. And the way we keep hearing about them being traitors, I don't think we'll ever hear much bout them ever again."

Callista blushed then. "You're looking at her..." she said quietly. "_You_? Wow....I wondered why I liked you and now I see why. Just don't be to harsh with my flying. not much chance to brush up your fighter skills manning Alderaanian shuttles." Callista smiled. "Yes....I'll be fair, how's that?" She didn't want to get the other woman's hope up and then let her down if her flying skills weren't up to snuff.

"Fair works for me. I would expect nothing else. I want to get on this squadron due to my skills; not who I know." Evii then quickly made another head tail gesture indicating embarrassment. "I didn't mean that as a shot to you. Obviously, if the General has you as his apprentice, your skills are up to par." Callista chuckled. "Well, I have my own opinions on that... but then, pilots are always harder on themselves anyway...And not to worry, I know you didn't mean it that way." She grew quiet then, sensing the briefing was about to start.

Xan walked in and took a good hard look around the room before asking everyone to take a seat. "Now then....I want you all to take a good long look around the room. The people you see gathered here together will be the last time that you will see in this size of a group. There are only 13 open spots left in this squadron. While most of will not have the chance to pilot an X-Wing, you maybe called on to man our other starfighter units. A, B and Y-wing commands are all looking at your performances here today, and your results will better equip you with the right tool in your own mission to defeat the Empire. However the best of the best are to be chosen for our first X-Wing division. Questions?"

One of the pilots near the front of the room raised his hand. "Excuse me, sir...you said 13 slots....?"

"15 fighters,13 spots that's correct....2 are accounted for - myself and my apprentice. I will say that my apprentice has a high degree of ability in the X-wing and has proven her skills to me again and again." There was a low murmur that ran through the room at that announcement, and Callista ducked her head for a second before she straightened. Obviously, not many knew who she actually was. She sensed Evii shaking in silent laughter, and gently elbowed the other woman in the ribs and shook her head, grinning.

"Any more questions?" Another murmur ran through the room, but no one spoke up right away. Callista could sense the speculation, and she wondered when Xan would introduce her. "If there are no other questions, we shall begin the sims. Good luck and may the Force be with you." As one, the pilots rose, and drifted towards the simulators. Callista knew that they could only accommodate 15 pilots at a time, and she wondered how Xan was going to break that up. An older woman at the back of the room spoke up. "You have been shuffled into groups randomly and will be called in groups." she rattled off a few names and then she said, "Lieutenant Gseran." Callista looked up in surprise as she threaded her way across the room. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"You're up."

"Yes, Ma'am..." Callista nodded and made her way over to the simulators where she slid into the nearest empty seat. The canopy closed over her head, completely shutting out the briefing room as Callista began her normal preflight. "Same pattern as we worked with on the last mission, _jijtchi_." Callista's eyebrows rose. "Acknowledged, General." She was all business again. She settled deeper into her seat as the mission data scrolled across her screen. "Ready, sir."

"Beginning simulation." And her screen went dark as she waited to react to the images on the screen. Her fighter shook beneath her as the Star Defender's tractor beams pulled them free of the bay, and dumped them in the blackness beyond the magcon field. Lightly tapping her thrusters, she formed up behind Xan. "Squadron, form up...announce readiness." She heard the other pilots announce their readiness and then it was her turn. "Leader, White 2. Four lit and in the green." she called out, keeping close to his starboard S-foils. Her sensor board pinged, and was suddenly filled with two squadrons of TIE fighters. "Leader, White 2...eyeballs inbound....two squads at Mark 2..."

"You are cleared to engage, White 2. Watch for TIE bombers."

"Understood, Leader. White 3, 4, 5, and 6; form up on me." She peeled away from Xan, banking her X-wing towards the oncoming TIE fighters.

"Acknowledged, White 2; you are in the driver's seat." Callista grinned, her fingers tightening around the control stick as she checked her shields. "Lasers only, people. Save the bombs until we really need them.." She rolled her X-wing to port, narrowly avoiding a laser from one of the TIEs. A second later, she came out of her roll, and painted the TIE with her lasers as the others in her flight broke by wing pairs to engage.

"_Sithspawn_...picked up a tracker...baring .45." White 4 barked out.

"Four, say again; have you been painted by a missile?"

"That's an affirmative, 2. Need a little help here."

"On my way...the rest of you...keep to your wing pairs! Thin these eyeballs down as much as you can. Understood?" She rolled her X- wing starboard, looping around towards Four's position on her screen.

"Roger, 2." The others transmitted.

"I can't shake it." White 4 panicked. As Callista closed on Four's position she clearly saw the tracker, tucked in close to his stern. "Four, kill your engines NOW! Break to port, break, break!" she ordered and tracked him with her lasers, stitching bolts along the missile's side as his X-wing rolled clear....

"Nice flying White 2." Evii's voice said as White 3. "Let's clear path now, whaddya say, 2?"

"Thanks, 3. Let's finish this...." She joined up with the rest of her flight, and they chased down the rest of the eyeballs, eliminating them one by one. Evii acquired 2 kills on her own, the rest got one each. Finally, they looped around to regroup with the rest of the squadron. "All clear, Leader." Callista transmitted.

"Right, meet at the jump point." Xan said over the comm and as soon as he got his section cleared he and the rest of the fighters join up and jump at the same time for hyperspace. "Simulation ended." a robotic voice said and the simulated dogfight disappeared before Callista's eyes. She blinked in mild surprise, and sat back as the canopy opened above her head. Faintly, she could hear the other pilots exclaiming in surprise. She smiled and climbed easily from her simulator, jumping lightly to the floor.

"Thank you group one, General Qenadius will have your scores at the end of the exercise. You have about 2 hours." Callista grinned, and caught up with Evii as the other woman wandered towards the door. "Evii...you did well..." Callista said as she walked with her, pondering whether to return to her quarters or not.

"You think so? I was a bit worried when I missed that one that got 7 and 8 but the end came off better than I thought." Callista smiled. "You nailed two though...that's good for a first time...."

"Yeah but rate of fire was a bit sloppy, think the General will notice?"

"Hey, it's alright..." Callista assured her. We know that most of you are new to this....it takes time to develop reflexes like that."

Evii nodded. "Yeah I'll get the hang of the stick yet. Hey, want to grab a hot chocolate with me in the mess?"

"I'd love to....give me a second...." she trailed off and reached for Xan in the Force, keeping her face impassive. _'Jaj'tich, would it be ok if I slip out for a few minutes?'_

_'Go for it....you need to get to know these people, jijtchi. You will be trusting them with your life, and vice versa.'_ She nodded mentally._ 'You know how to reach me if you need me, Jaj'tich....' _and she turned to Evii again. "Let's go..." she beckoned, smiling.

Evii smiled broadly and they headed to the mess hall. "You'll get to meet some of my friends, all possible pilots." Callista grinned. "That should be interesting..." she said, trying to remain neutral, as befitted her officer status. As they arrive in the mess, Callista spotted a group of orange jumpsuited people waving at Evii to join them. "There they are....come on they should get a kick out of you, Calli." Callista smiled, trying to relax. Something about that particular nickname put her on edge, and she didn't know why.

They approached the table and Evii introduced her to the group. "This is Lieutenant Gseran....one of the hopeful for the squadron position with the General. Evii turned back to her, "Now do I call you Calli for short or what? Can't give you a call sign yet." Callista grinned, and shook her head. "Slow down for a minute....Cal will do fine, among friends...unless you have an idea for a nickname...?" she raised an eyebrow in silent question, and felt the others in the group react to how easily she got along with them.

Qrygg, a Gand made a suggestion, "You seem nice to those you consider colleagues but I assume the enemy sees another side. Sort of Mandalorian in attitude....How does the name _Cal'ika_ strike you?" It almost seemed as if the Gand was Force-sensitive but after a brief mind touch the Gand wasn't Force-sensitive; just perceptive.

She smiled, hiding her surprise. He was indeed perceptive...."_Cal'ika_ it is..."

"Right, now that that's settled." a burly human by the name of Yanniq said. "When were you going to share the fact with us that you are the General's apprentice?" he said with a smirk of playfulness. Callista opened her mouth to respond but closed it again, looking to Evii with mock anger. "Can I keep no secrets from you...?" she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Hey I didn't tell them." Evii said in all honesty and Qrygg confirmed, "The General is quite a popular man here, so everyone was curious as to who his apprentice was. And if you may not remember; some of us served on the mission to Onderon."

"That's right....I was dealing with other matters following that mission. My apologies." She grabbed a chair and flipped it around before she straddled it, and leaned on the back. Sighing, she pulled off her flight jacket and draped it over the back of her chair. "There, that's better..."

A Wookiee garbled out something to Callista, bringing laughs around the table. "Excuse me..?" she asked him politely. He had spoken too fast for her to catch what he had said. Evii translated, "Typical _Mando'ade_, more comfortable in armor than uniforms." Callista was surprised, but then remembered that some had been on the Onderon mission. She grinned. "That's quite true... I find the uniform to be... constricting..."

Evii frowned. "Why?" She looked at Callista's tattoos but said nothing yet. Callista shrugged. "It's hard to explain to someone who isn't _Mando'ad_, but it becomes like a second skin....and it has special meaning to the one that wears it..."

"And what about what's on the skin?" Evii asked, pointing at her tattoos.

Callista flushed a little. "These aren't Mando...they are Coruscanii _Iiluwstraad_.....tattoos marking one as a member of a certain tribe..."

"You mean like both of the Generals'?"

"Yes....I am a member of his tribe...." she said softly, remembering everything that had happened after those tattoos and her subsequent transformation.

"Well if he takes care of you that well, and if we all make it that means we'll be taken care of as well." Evii said with an almost child-like innocence. Callista looked down. "Yes, but for me it is different. He is my _aliit_," she said, using the Mando word for family.

"Family, huh?" Yanniq said. "Jedi are interesting people, no doubt." He rolled his eyes in mock ridicule. Callista groaned and threw her empty cocoa cup at him, grinning. "Watch your mouth, Ensign....that is a story for another time, and not here..."

"Group one, report to General Qenadius on the double." the intercom officer said, and the table stood in unison.

"_Shab_," Callista muttered and grabbed her flight jacket, pulling it on as she led her group back up to the briefing room. As they jogged in the door, she took a quick head count. As Xan approached, she saluted him. "Group One present and accounted for, General." Xan nodded. "At ease all, you may be seated." After a few moments, they were all seated and looked up at him expectantly.

"You've all been called back cause you all in the top 5% of the potential squadron applicants." Xan smiled broadly. "Only thing missing now is a name for our squadron."

Callista spoke up then. "If you don't mind..I have an idea, sir..."

"Knock off the sir stuff and you got it." Xan said, clearly annoyed with her using a title other than Master or Jaj'tich around him. "Yes, Jaj'tich," she replied, and smiled. "_Turhaya_....it means 'bright star' in Old Corellian..."

Xan smiled. "Any objections?" and when no one objected, Xan said, "Congratulations and welcome to Turhaya Squadron." Callista grinned and rose to talk to him as the others congratulated each other. "I'm sorry, _Jaj'tich_...I was trying to follow proper military protocol is all..." she blushed.

"Save the protocol for the field, _jijtchi_. I take it most of these people already know you are my apprentice. So I see no reason why you can't call me Master or _Jaj'tich_ other than General." Xan said and his emotions were clear for her to read; he hated that term ever since the Clone Wars broke out. "Yes, _Jaj'tich_, they do....I'll keep that in mind..."

Xan nodded. "Maybe you should help your friends celebrate. Tomorrow is off to work. I got blasted flimsiwork to do." She reached over and clasped his elbow in the typical Mando fashion. _Xha'jii, Jaj'tich.._"

"_Xha'jii, jijtchi_.....not too much fun now."

"I won't, I promise, _Jaj'tich_..." Then she turned to follow the rest of her squadron mates, catching up with them near the door to the briefing room. As they exited the briefing room she pulled them off to the side. "We need to celebrate...and I have things I want to share with you...but not here....My quarters - five minutes, _ner'vode_." she said, and grinned when she saw they understood the term.

Five minutes later they arrive and it's clear that she was going to have good times with these people. She also knew that she could trust them all. The Wookiee Ketchitcut growled, ~Well _Cal'ika_ you dragged us here and it sounded important....mind telling us what this is about?` Callista chuckled, and ushered them inside.

Her _beskar'gam_ hung prominently in alcove across from her bed, and she heard soft gasps and swears as some laid eyes on it for the first time. "I invited you all here because I feel that you need to know who I am...who I i am..."

Evii smiled. "Go on then....don't keep us in suspense then."

Callista let out a long breath, and sat down on the end of her bunk, pulling her duty jacket off as she did so. "You all know me as Callista Gseran.....but for all intents and purposes, that person no longer exists...except on paper." She looked down for a moment before she dug her father's JedCred from her pocket. "I am the daughter of Halon Gseran....I was born shortly before Order 66. My parents decided that it would be better if the family split up. They left me in the care of friends, and I haven't see them since." She paused as her voice caught.

"A few months ago. my Master and I were tracking someone who had stolen plans to an Imperial weapon.....that person turned out to be my father.... From what we've been able to uncover...the agony of having to separate his family twisted him, and he fell to darkness.....He tried to kill me as well as _Jaj'tich_...My Master had to kill him in self-defense.."

She took a slow breath and continued, twisting the medallion through her fingers. "After that...I began working with him in his duties for the Alliance...and I underwent a Mandalorian _muun'bajir_ ....all who wish to become _Mando'ad_ have to go through this....I could have died. If you fail....you die....but I did not..." she stopped again and hiccuped.

"After that...I had to collect my first bounty before I was officially adopted into a Mandalorian clan and took a Mandalorian name. That is the name I go by, except here." She frowned. "I gave up the Gseran name after I had discovered what had become of my father....and took the name Anija Ordo....."

"Ordo? you mean the same last name of the current _Mand'alor_?" Qrygg asked.

"That is correct, _ner'vod_," Callista acknowledged laughed out loud at that. "A Jedi and royalty at that....some people have all the luck." He rolled his eyes again before asking, "There is more to this, isn't there?"

"_Elek_," Callista answered softly, slipping into _Mando'a_ without realizing. "There is..."

"After my _muun'bajir_, I returned to Coruscant with _Jaj'tich_....I underwent my own trials there as well, and when that was done, I had what is called the eyes of _Qormi_....the suffering one goes through and the knowledge gained at the end can change the appearance of one's eyes. Mine turned a brilliant blue before the _Ziitshpaak_." She saw many of them frown. "It means Sith Curse.....it is a process that the Sith tried to perfect using the Coruscanii as test subjects....It gave them long life, but they were changed forever into what you see before you....."

Evii frowned in thought. "They said General Qenadius was over 400 years old, but I thought that was a bad joke...you're telling me it's true and that you are going to live just as long?" She nodded. "_Elek_, it is true....but it comes at a heavy price....The _Ziitshpaak_ is Darkness, Evii; and not to be undertaken lightly.

Ketchum, the Wookiee's short name, grumbled, ~Well if the Sith were involved I can see why; but human lifespans are a mystery to me....I'm nearly 150 and I keep getting called kid by the General?~ Callista grinned. "That's because to him, you are young, Ketchum....He is 400 years old.....Don't let it bother you....he's always calling me young one as well."

Evii frowned. "Well I'm sure glad I didn't have to make these decisions myself; but then again I'm happy that you found a life there, _Cal'ika_...oops sorry, _Anij'ika_."

"It's alright....better to stick to _Cal'ika_ in public anyways....less confusion. And to answer the question you're all dying to ask, but can't voice...Yes I underwent the _Ziitshpaak_ by choice. _Jaj'tich_ had taken me in and was training me. After my father's death, he was the only family I had. I wanted to honor that, and move beyond the dark legacy my father had left behind."

"And to gain a new family in the process." the quiet little Zabrak, Gillam said.

"_Elek_..." she said softly. She left out the details about what exactly had happened following that. They didn't need to know... for it was a very personal thing. She rose then, and passed around mugs of cocoa.

'What else would you like to know?"

"Well what the General really like?" Evii asked and Ketchum added, ~Yeah him and his wife are both Generals and we don't know much about them....well good stuff anyway.~

"Well, that's not really my place to say...I can tell you that they have been a constant support for me during this last year...I had some very rough patches for a while."

~What I meant...is are they kind, down-to-earth people; or are they rather pompous and interested in only themselves?~ Ketchum asked, knowing the answer already from the way he cocked his head to the side. "Ah...the answer to your question would be yes.." she trailed off, remembering one of Xan's more painful lessons following the time she had almost killed him. She turned the medallion over in her fingers before she slipped it back into her pocket.

~Yes what? ~

"Yes, they are kind, and care deeply for those that they call friends and family."

"Good. Well as long as you are looked after and treated well, then I respect the General and his wife and now you a little bit more." Evii said and the group simply nodded. "Now let's celebrate...we got to be up for 0500." Callista smiled, and elbowed Evii in the ribs. "And you didn't before, _dalyc_?"

"Well some; but we never did get that bottle of Corellian whiskey opened yet. Heck, I didn't even read the note attached to it." Laughing, Callista took the bottle from Ketchum's large hand. Holding it in her lap, she opened the note and read aloud.

"_With great congratulations, here's to hoping this is the start of a long and illustrious career for you all, signed Master Xan Qenadius and Master Lilly Tenshine_." Callista blushed slightly and popped the seal on the bottle, pouring out glasses. "Drink carefully, this will knock you on your _shebs_....not as bad as Narcoleth though," she shuddered slightly.

Ketchum paid no attention and guzzled a rather large glass in one gulp and smiled at her. ~This stuff is older than they are!"~ he gasped. Callista and shook with laughter. "Ketchum... you might be able to handle it, but it is pretty strong.." she knocked her own drink back, barely coughing after her exposure to Narcoleth. Evii poured everyone another glass and stood up and everyone followed. "To Turhaya Squadron!" Callista raised her glass along with her squadmates. "_Turhaya_!"

THE END


End file.
